Do Clouds Always Have A Silver Lining
by 2InsanitiesIn1
Summary: AU Ish This was Every Cloud has a silver lining by me under insanity of the owl. Check bio for details and important news!Harry has a bad begining to his summer. Finds out about some hidden family, becomes a dad and gets a soul mate. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer- I Own Nothing_

_Check bio when done

* * *

It was summer, the time when most people, most children, are enjoying themselves with their friends and family. But this is not true for one boy in particular. For just two days Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, had been living in the hell hole his relatives called home._

Harry's uncle had received a letter from Harry's Headmaster describing the events of the last year, as well as telling Harry's uncle that there would no longer be a guard watching over them for, they could not spare the people. He asked that they watch over Harry and make sure he did not leave the Dumbledore have said anything worse? Harry asked himself. For these where the words that Vernon Dursley had been longing to hear. With these words Harry's life became hell. His Uncle, not heeding Moody's warning, locked Harry away in his room after boarding his window up.

Harry was just thankful he had let Hedwig free; at least she was not trapped with him. For the last two days, Harry received no food, was forced to do laborious chores, and, at night, his Uncle would come and beat him. But the worst was that Harry felt he deserved all of this, that Sirius's death' as well as Cedric's was all his fault.

Harry knew he had to live. He was the one the prophecy spoke of . . . or was he? What if it was wrong? He could not defend himself against a Muggle . . . how was he suppose to defeat Voldemort?

A week had passed, and the beatings worsened with each night. He was his uncle's punching bag. His Aunt, one who shared blood with Lily Potter . . . who loved her son so much she died for him, just sat back and watched. His thick head of a cousin would just laugh.

* * *

"Hermione shh, don't cry," said Ron, nervously trying to calm hisupset friend.

Hermione started to hiccup. "Ron, what am I suppose to do" I mean, they were my parents! Maybe not by blood, but... and leaving me with baby Chris... how am I supposed do this?" asked Hermione frantically.

"Don't worry, Hermione, I'll help you get through this," replied Ron comfortingly.

She rested her head against his shoulder. "I wish Harry would write back. I need both of you."

"I know, Hermione, I know," said Ron quietly.

* * *

That same night, Harry's uncle came home very drunk. He went right up to Harry's room and started yelling at him. Vernon had been fired and blamed Harry for it.

"You will pay for this, boy, I swear you'll pay!" he yelled leaving the room. Soon, he came back, a baseball bat in hand. Without a word, he hit Harry with it again, and again, until Harry finally lost consciousness.

When Harry woke, he found himself tied to a support pole with leather belts, wearing nothing but his boxers. He soon realized that he was in the basement.

Harry heard a short, nasty-sounding laugh. It was his uncle, who approached Harry with a long, thick leather belt. The next thing he knew, his uncle was whipping him with the buckle of the belt. Each swing came down harder and harder. Harry whimpered throughout, trying not to give his uncle the satisfaction of yelling. When his uncle was tired of that, he brought out a knife and matches.

Heating the knife, he started carving things in the Harry's skin. Words like "freak" or "unworthy". After that, his uncle decided it be fun to light himself a cigarette which was only used to burn Harry's skin.

After hours of inhumane torture, after Harry could no longer keep the screams in, after his voice became coarse and dry, his uncle just stopped and left the room. Harry allowed himself to feel slightly relieved. The last thing he expected was for his uncle to come back with a loaded rifle. . .

* * *

"Fred, George you there?" asked Ron though the fireplace.

"Why of course, little brother, what may we do for you?" asked Fred.

"Shh! I need to come over to the store, is that all right?" asked Ron quickly.

"Sure," they chorused.

Ron took some floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, and yelled "Weasley's Wizards' Weezes!"

"So what's the problem little brother?" asked the twins.

"Harry," stated Ron. "Something's wrong. He has not answered any of my letters. It's not like him."

"True," said Fred "But he did loose Sirius just a few weeks ago, you know."

"Yes, I know, but even with that Harry would still have written back to Hermione. No, something is wrong. Please help me, guys. After the Grangers' death, Hermione really needs Harry and me. And, with Hermione finding out who her real parents are, she really needs family," finished Ron, now out of breath.

They both nodded. "Come on, we'll take the Knight Bus," George decided, while Fred yelled to Lee to look after the store. "We should be there around midnight."

* * *

Harry watched as his Uncle pointed the gun at him and all that he could think about was his friends. His uncle grinned like a maniac and said,

"You where never loved, you freak. You have been a burden, a disgrace to my family since you were first left here."

With that, a shot rang out. Something hard pierced Harry's shoulder. And then another hit him in the stomach. As his Uncle went to reload the rifle, a blinding white light surrounded Harry.

A phoenix's song sounded through the dark basement and Harry disappeared, leaving an unconscious Uncle who would be later found by three of the Weasley brothers next to a pool of blood.

* * *

_Check bio! Please Review!_


	2. A Horrid Find

_Disclaimer- I own nothing_

_Check my bio, majorly important

* * *

_

The Weasley brothers entered Number Four Private Drive late that night.

They arrived to the spot in which they knew Harry's room would be. After struggling with several locks, they finally opened the door. The room was an absolute mess. The window was boarded up. Also, the floor was covered with what seemed to be blood.

The three redheads were furious. They all knew Harry was hurt. But where was he?

George found his voice first. "All right, Fred and I will look around the house. Ron, you look around this room see if there is anything that will give you a hint at all to who did this and where Harry might be."

Ron started searching around Harry's room. After searching through piles of soiled clothes, he found himself underneath Harry's bed, where the loose floorboard was. He opened the floorboard and discovered an envelope lying on top of Harry's dusty textbooks. Ron opened the letter out of a morbid sense of curiosity.

To whomever finds this letter, (It began, in Harry's untidy scrawl.)

I had hoped that no one would ever have to read this letter, but if you reading it; unfortunately, my Uncle has finally done what he has always wanted to do and has killed me.

I ask you not to be upset, I am not worth the strife.

Please tell Dumbledore that my anger towards him is not gone, but that I do understand

. . . somewhat. Tell him that he picked the wrong person.

How am I supposed to defeat Voldemort if I can't even survive a Muggle?

To my friends, Ron and Hermione:

Will you two please just get together already? The bickering has to stop.(Ron laughed sadly. If only Harry had known.)

I also leave you any of my possessions that have not been destroyed by my uncle. I don't know what my uncle did with my wand but, if you find it, please give it back to Mr. Olivander. Perhaps some other, more deserving Wizard could use it.

To the Weasleys:

You are the only family I remember having who has ever cared about me. Thank you very much for that, you really made my life so much better. I will leave you a third of what's left of my inheritance. It is to be split between you, Hermione, and Remus.

Remus:

I am sorry that I got Sirius killed. I hope you can forgive me. Please accept the money and buy yourself some new robes.

With all that said, I beg you all to please move on and live your lives.

I know Voldemort is still out there, but you can defeat him. Never give up hope.

For even in the darkest hours, there is hope.

Sincerely with love,

Harry Potter.

P.S- As a last Marauder prank, someone dye Snape's hair pink, will you?

Just as Ron finished, he heard a commotion downstairs. Holding on to the letter, he took off towards the noise, tears threatening to come out. Ron found himself in a dimly lit basement next to his brothers. He looked down and, to his horror, saw a discarded bloody belt, matches, and a knife.

He took a glance around and noticed a fat man lying on the floor towards the back of the basement, moaning. A cold rage went through Ron and he suddenly felt the urge to jump the man. He threw punch after punch, aiming directly towards the man's face.

"HOW COULD YOU? He was your _nephew_! Where the bloody hell is he?"

After a couple more punches, Fred pulled Ron off of Vernon. "Ron, what are you talking about? Do you actually know who did this?"

"Him," snarled Ron, throwing the letter at Fred, who quickly read it with George.

They both looked up at Vernon, their faces pale.

Fred went over to the prone man. "Where is he?" said Fred. Vernon just moaned again.

"George," said Fred, "Get Dad and Dumbledore.?"

* * *

Hours later, Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley, and Remus stood in the Dursley's living room and watched as the Muggle police dragged Mr. Dursley into their car.

Petunia and her son had left a day ago had just arrived home as Mr. Dursley was being taken away. She went in to a state of shock and was taken to the Muggle hospital, her son with her.

"We need to find him," said Remus to the old Headmaster.

"I know Remus I know," Dumbledore replied heavily.

"NO! You don't!" shouted Remus. "He's all of James that I have left."

"Albus," interrupted Mr. Weasley. "where could Harry be? I mean, you yourself said the spells are still intact. Death Eaters could not have taken him could they? Could he have escaped?"

"I have many theories, Mr. Weasley, but, unfortunately, none seem very plausible right now."

* * *

"Hermione, Ginny, breath. They'll find Harry," Ron said, trying to comfort the two distraught girls.

"But you said that he could be dead," said Ginny. "You found his letter, Ron!"

"Guys," he attempted to console them but he knew that, no matter what he said, none of it would make a difference.

Hermione's last bit of family was gone. Ron's sixth brother, gone. Ginny's friend, the boy she would always love, gone.

"What do we do now, Ron? What do we do with out him?" asked Hermione trying to hold back her tears.

"Don't say that" said Ron. "He will be back, Harry is a survivor."

* * *

Alone in her room, she stood.

It's time, she thought. _Time to go back_.

, she thought. . 

She sighed looking at her cats. "It's time," she said. "You must leave me. I have failed in protecting him."she took a deep breath, steadying herself.

"It is know time I go back. My niece has been found, my love is lonely, and my brother's godson is missing."

Then, right there, where an old rickety lady had once stood, appeared a tall young woman with long, black hair and deep, blue eyes. Then, with a pop, she was gone.

* * *

Please check out my bio, thanks to my beta and please review!


	3. Pyrexia and Ara Black

_Disclaimer- I own nothing_

_Check bio please!

* * *

_

Harry had woken up, but his eyes were shut. His body ached all over. But he felt something soft underneath him, a bed.

The bed at the Dursley's was never this comfortable, he thought. That was when he heard a sweet voice say:

"Harry, time to wake up."

Harry forced his eyes open and saw one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She looked to be about in her twenties, although, in reality, she was about one hundred. . . but Harry did not know this. She had very kind-looking grey eyes.

Her most noticeable feature, however, was her ears, for they were pointed.

"Where am I? A-and, who are you?" Harry was able to croak out.

She smiled down at him and replied, "My name is Lady Ona, and you are resting in my father's castle."

"B-b-but," said Harry "where is here? And how did I get here?"

Again she smiled. "Here would be Pyrexia, home to the Elves. As for how you got here, it was the Wise Elves that brought you."

"You have got to be kidding me," said Harry finding his voice.

"Am I dead?" he add as an after thought.

"No," she replied firmly. "Thankfully, they got you out in time, and your Phoenix was able to save you."

"My Phoenix?" he asked, perplexed. Just as he muttered the word "Phoenix", a beautiful elegant white bird with black eyes flew in to the room.

"Hello Harry" the Phoenix said.

Harry jumped back. "Did it just talk?" he asked, sounding more confused then he had just a few seconds ago.

"Ah," said Ona. "I was expecting this."

"Expecting what?" said Harry.

"Do you not recognize this phoenix?"

"No I do not know this..." but he stopped mid sentence, looking deep into the phoenix's eyes. "Hedwig?" he whispered softly.

The Phoenix let out a song and replied, "Yes, Harry, it's me. Can you believe it?"

"How?" asked Harry to Ona.

"Well," said Ona, "when she could not get to you, she found us. How, I do not know, but never the less, she did. And then, when one of the Wise Elves said that you where about to die, she just burst into flames. The next thing we knew, she had transformed into a Phoenix and, with a flap of her wings, and she was gone."

"But how can she talk to me? Do you hear her?" asked Harry.

"No. I do not hear her unless she wants me to. She has a special bond with you Harry; she cares for you a lot. This is why we believe she turned in to

a Phoenix, because then she could help you. As for how she talks to you, it's a type of telepathy."

Harry stared at Hedwig for a while then he turned to Ona. "So, why am I here? I mean no offense but I didn't even know Elves existed until today."

She smiled. "Harry let me tell you a story that dates back to the time of Merlin..."

"So the prophecy is true, it's me after all," he said sadly. "But how can it be, I mean, I couldn't even stop my Uncle, Ona.?"

"You could not stop your Uncle because you are not trained, that is why you are here. My people made an agreement with Merlin and Godric. The next true heir, we would train properly. You are the true heir, Harry. My people will train you over the next few months."

"What?" said Harry. "I have school. If I don't go back, they all might think I'm dead."

"Well, good thing seven months here is the equivalent to one month your time. You will be back in the first week of August, I assure you."

Harry laid his head back against the pillow.

"I will stay," he said. "After all, it's my duty and, well, what else do I have?"

She gave him a sad smile. "Good. Your training with me will start tomorrow."

"YOU?"

"Hey, I may be one-hundred years old, but I am tougher than I look, young man. Now get some rest, we have a lot to do tomorrow?"

With that, she left the room.

Harry started stroking Hedwig's feathers. "Well girl," he said, "I wonder what I have gotten myself into now . . . did she say hundred?"

Hedwig only let out a few notes of song which led Harry back in to a restful sleep.

* * *

Remus sat in his cottage. His once-brilliant brown hair was now streaked with gray. His eyes looked sadly through his window and out into the ocean.

Hermione slipped in the door.

"Hermione," said Remus in a friendly voice, "how are you"

She sat next to him on the couch, laying her head on his shoulder as she had been doing since they had found out that Hermione was Sirius' daughter.

A tear rolled down her check. "I miss him, Remus."

"Me too," he replied, looking down at the goddaughter he'd never have the right to have because of his status as a werewolf.

He laid his head back as Hermione silently reminisced as to how all of this had come about.

About two weeks ago, when Hermione arrived home from Hogwarts, she found out that her parents had another child. She had a brother.

She had asked when this had happened, why they never wrote to her to tell her the news.

They finally sat her down, and told her that they had found the baby on the doorstep and that she, herself, had been adopted and that her biological parents, Sirius and Zizi Potter (they, as far as any one knew, were never married) were her brother's biological parents as well, it had been left in a note.

Hermione did not even have time to process this before Death Eaters attacked her house. Her parents had told her to take Chris and run.

She did not want to, she wanted to stay and fight.

But she saw the fear in her 5 month old brother's eyes, so she kissed her parents and ran with her brother clutched protectively in one arm, and her wand in the other. She ran and ran and ran, and never looked back.

Remus knew that the house had been destroyed, and the Grangers killed.

He remembered getting the call from Mr. Weasley and the cries of Hermione.

They had to give her several potions before she was calm enough to tell them the whole story.

When he had heard that Sirius was her father. . .not only that, but that Zizi was her mother, his first thought was "SHIT James is gonna kill Sirius."

But his next thought was, "How in the world is Zizi alive?"

It didn't matter. Right now, Hermione and Chris was all he had left and he didn't care about much else.

All of his old friends were gone . . . Harry was gone. All he wanted to do was cry, but, for the sake of seeming strong, he could not.

He could not live with Hermione but he knew that if he could, he would be the best goddamn godfather to her and Chris. He just prayed with all of his heart and soul that they would find Harry not only for his own sake, but for Hermione's as well.

He knew that Hermione was going though a lot, he also knew that she was trying to figure out if her biological mother was still alive, and why she gave both of her children away.

He let out a sigh just as the doorbell rang.

"Hold on!" he shouted, wondering who it could be that late at night. Wand in hand (just in case) he went to the door and opened it.

Standing in front of him was one person he thought had left him forever.

The one person he had loved with all of his heart, the one person his heart beat for.

The one, the only, Ara Black.

* * *

Check my bio, thanxs to my beta and please, please review


	4. Hermonie's Confusion

_Disclaimer- I own nothing!_

_Check bio_

_This is three chaps together so enjoy!_

Remus stood there, unable to say a word.

Hermione, who had followed him in, stared at the woman and asked, "Who are you?"

The woman smiled at Hermione. "I'm an old friend. Would it be all right if I came in? It looks like it might rain."

Remus was still unable to speak, so he just nodded.

She walked in, hanging her cloak on the hook behind the door, and then she walked over to Remus and hugged him. "It's good to see you, Moony," she said, while looking over his shoulder at Hermione. "Moony is that her?" she asked quietly.

He, once again, just nodded.

She walked over to Hermione. "Who are you?" asked Hermione, this time a little more forcefully.

"My name is Ara Black, and I am your Aunt," said the woman carefully.

"What?" said Hermione disbelievingly, looking at Remus.

He once again nodded, still in a state of shock.

"You were Padfoot's sister? I wasn't aware that he had one,"probed Hermione.

"Not many people know about me," said Ara. "I disappeared a week after he was put in jail."

"He was innocent," insisted Hermione, feeling the need to defend her biological father.

"I know, Hermione. I always believed he was innocent."

This was the wrong thing to say, for the usually calm Hermione disappeared for a moment and she finally snapped. "IF YOU KNEW HE WAS INNOCENT, THEN WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? WHY DID YOU NOT TRY TO GET HIM OUT? AND HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS HIS DAUGHTER!"

Ara seemed to be thinking, but she was only trying to control her own temper. "You've been in the newspaper," she said calmly. "It said that you were Sirius Black's long lost daughter. If I would have known earlier, I would have come."

"I don't care if you would of come to me. I had a very nice, loving family," Hermione said coldly.

"I know. I didn't mean it like that," replied Ara.

They both took deep breaths, trying to calm themselves down.

"So, where have you been?" said Hermione.

"Well," said Ara, "when Sirius was taken away, I did fight for him. I was up at the Ministry every day, fighting tooth and nail for his freedom... or even a trial. I knew Sirius, and I knew he'd die before he'd turn his back on Lily and James. It was on my sixth day of protesting when Cornelius Fudge told me that if I did not leave, they would give him the Dementors' kiss. He told me that everything would be fine if I disappeared, and never came to the Ministry again. That Sirius would be safe... well, at least safe from the Kiss."

"But where have you been?" said Hermione, still trying to remain calm. Here was this woman that she had never even met before claiming to be her aunt. Hermione was just tired of it. Too many things where happening too fast.

Her parents had died, she had just found out that she had a little brother and a mother who could be alive, a father who was dead, and her best friend who was, subsequently, her cousin, missing in action and possibly dead and now there was a random woman saying she was her aunt.

"The Black family," continued Ara, "had a trait that was passed down for some time to different woman in the family. That trait is being a Metamophagus."

Hermione was speechless.

"I can change shape, size, hair color, eye color...it makes it easy for me to blend in. No one knew this about me except one." She looked over to Remus. "I was able to disguise myself as an old lady. I bought a house and pretended to be a Squib. Only one person knew my true identity."

"Who?" asked Hermione.

"Albus Dumbledore. He was the one to set up the house for me on Privet Drive, so that I could keep an eye on Harry."

"Arabella Fig," said Remus, speaking for the first time since Ara had arrived. "You where disguise as Arabella Fig. You could not drive the Dementors away that day because you were never able to conjure a Patronus. So that's why you said you were a Squib, so you could at least admit you knew about magic; to save Harry!"

"Yes. I wish now that I told Harry who I was long ago, maybe this all could have been stopped," said Ara.

Hermione found herself getting angry again. "Oh, yes, if only you told Harry who you were. Then, maybe his uncle would not have beat the bloody shit out of him; maybe he would not be missing.!"

"Hermione!" snapped Remus.

"NO!" screamed Hermione. "No. She comes back out of nowhere and just expects me to be happy about it! Did Sirius even know? Did he know that his sister was still alive?"

"No, Hermione, Sirius did not know I was alive. I was too scared to tell him. I was afraid he would disapprove of me. I was afraid he would have thought that I betrayed him. Believe me, I regret every second of it. I've missed my brother every day," said Ara.

Hermione just stared at her for what seemed like eternity to Remus. Though, in reality, it was only a few seconds.

Hermione turned to Remus. "I need to get back to the Weasleys. I want to help Mrs. Weasley put Chris down to bed."

She turned and, without saying good-bye to Remus, floo-ed back to the Weasleys.

>>>>>>>>>

"Forgive her," said Remus. "She's been though a lot lately."

"No, Remus, she's right. I am horrible. I thought if I came back, maybe I could help somehow... I lost Sirius, James, and Lily. I lost you, Remus. And, for all I know, I may have lost Harry as well. I just..."

He took her hand, silencing her. He led her into his living room and sat with her on the couch.

Hours passed with them just sitting there, holding hands before Remus finally spoke up. "You have been missing for, what, almost sixteen years now? My heart has ached for you every single day, Ara."

"Remus," she began.

" No, listen! I've always missed you and I thought that if I ever saw you again I could handle being . . . able to see you again. I thought I would be able to move on, but I can't...I never could. I know you and I may be very different, but I have loved you every single day since the moment I met you and..."

But, before he could continue, she pulled him in and pressed her lips onto his.

Several seconds later, she pulled away. "I love you too, Remus. I have made so many mistakes..."

"Shhh," he said pressing his finger against her lips. "I don't care. Everything has been so screwed up. Even if you're only in my arms tonight, I know I'd die happy. I lost everything, Ara. Now Harry is gone, and I want him back. But, for now, let's just stay like this. All right? Just for tonight! We can worry about Hermione and Harry and everything else tomorrow."

He then proceeded to snog Ara, his lost love, senselessly.

>>>>>

Remus' nose twitched. He smiled, opened his eyes, and yawned. He saw that Ara was already up. Always the early riser, he thought. So unlike Sirius. A welcoming smell of bacon and eggs drifted in to the room. He removed himself from the couch and walked to the kitchen doorway where he rested his elbow and watched Ara; his Ara, humming some song he had never heard, while she scrambled the eggs.

"You still remember..." he started to say.

Startled, she turned around and waved the spatula at him. She smiled. He walked around and put his arms around her waist. He kissed her ear. "I am so glad you are back," he whispered.

"Me too Remus," she replied.

"Promise not to leave again?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"I promise to never make any more mistakes. I've lost just as much as you

have, Moony. I might have even lost my niece. It's all my fault. If I'd watched him better..."

"Hush," Remus soothed. "What's done is done. Dumbledore is pretty sure that Death Eaters didn't take him. He'll be back."

"But Remus, his bloody uncle!" she tried again.

"He will get what he deserves. That thing called a family will pay for what they did to my best friend's son," he snarled angrily.

She looked at him. "Remus, do you think Hermione will ever forgive me? I really want to get to know my brothers' daughter, and I heard that Zizi might still be alive. And now that I have a nephew, I want to get to know him,"continued Ara.

"She is as stubborn as her father, I'll give her that, but she has never been able to stay mad for too long. Just give her time."

"Why can't this ever end?" asked Ara, leaning on him.

"I don't know Ara, I truly don't know. You'd better move those eggs before they burn," he said with an amused smile as she pulled the pan quickly off the stove, cursing aloud.

It had all ready been five months since Harry had been away from his world; the best five months of his life.

He woke up daily at seven in the morning to go running. After that, he would train to close off his mind with Ona. Then, with her husband, Hayden, he would practice defensive and offensive magic with and without a wand (which Hedwig had found and given back to him).

After he had finished with his lessons, he was able to go in to the local town and explore.

He also would do magical research on all different kinds of things with the Elven King Tristian, followed by hand to hand combat with the prince.

Even with all this work, Harry was happy.

Although, if you looked in to his eyes, you could see that they were still a dull green. Almost hunter green, some would say. For he still carried the mental and physical scars that his uncle had bestowed upon him.

No matter what magic Harry tried to use, he could not get rid of the scars. There was no explanation to it. So he quickly taught himself concealing charms and never left his room without them, mainly because they at least hid the scars from other people's view.

On most days, Harry was able to push the thoughts of Sirius and Cedric out of his mind. But, on other days, the thoughts would haunt him to no end. Harry's life was still nowhere near easy.

He lived with the elves who he loved dearly, but missed his friends more with each passing day. He was always wondering if he was missed, or if they were grateful that he was gone. He wondered about Remus, and if Remus blamed him for getting Sirius killed.

These were his thoughts as he rolled away from a spell being directed at him from Hayden.

"Harry," said Hayden. " I think that will be all for today. We will continue tomorrow."

Harry nodded and headed up to his room in the castle. Later, he would wash and change and join the Queen for a round of chess.

Hermione sat on her bed in the room she shared with Ginny, who was sitting across from her.

"I mean, the nerve of the woman," ranted Hermione. "Showing up out of the blue and thinking everything could just be fine. My parents are dead! or, at least probably dead, my best friend is missing! and she just thinks she can just show up."

This is how Hermione had been talking for the entire day since she returned from Remus. Ginny just sat there and listened, but she was tired of it. She was tired of Hermione ranting and raving. The smartest witch in school and she could just not figure it out.

"Hermione," said Ginny calmly (well, as calmly as this red head could). "She had her reasons; you heard them, you told me. You need to stop and see what is right under your nose. She is all you have right now and you are all she has. Hermione, think about it will you?" Ginny finished, leaving the room and a stunned Hermione to think over what she had just said.

"Ron are you sure you don't mind coming with me?"

"Not at all, Hermione. I'm here for you, remember that. Do you want me to floo over first?" asked Ron.

"No I'll go. Just be behind me," replied Hermione.

"Always," said Ron as they prepared to floo over to Remus's, hoping that Ara would still be there.

What Ginny had said to Hermione had really cleared Hermione's mind up. So, there she was, holding on to her little brother Chris; flooing to Remus', hoping that she had not messed up her chance with her newfound aunt.

"Moony's place," Hermione's voice rang out soon followed by Ron's.

They arrived to a sight that probably scared baby Chris to death. There, on the couch in front of the fire, was Remus Lupin and Ara Black snogging.

"Yuck.!" Ron squirmed, making a face like he was going to puke. The adults quickly broke the kiss. For several minutes there was an awkward silence (except for Chris who was playing with a loose piece of Hermione's hair.)

"Well," said Remus nervously. "Ron, why don't you and I give these girls some privacy? I am assuming that's what you're here for. Right, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded as Ron took Chris from her hands. He whispered to her: "It will be alright."

He left the room with Remus. Both men had semi-worried smiles painted on their faces. They were very familiar with the tempers of these women.

"Well," both women said at the same time, causing them both to break into fits of giggles.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione, becoming serious once more. "I was out of line the other day. Do you think we can we start anew?"

"You were not out of line, Hermione," was Ara's response. "You had every right and I would even understand if you never wanted to talk to me again. But I am glad you are speaking to me. So yes, let's start anew."She offered her hand. "I am your Aunt Ara. Nice to meet you."

Hermione smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Hermione," she said, playing along.

"Nice to meet you, too." With that, Ara hugged Hermione. They both knew that they were going to need to work hard for this relationship to work, but both were prepared to, for they each were going to need each other . . . even though, at the time, neither Ara or Hermione knew it.

"Ara," said Hermione, breaking the hug. "Do you think you could take me to the library in Diagon Alley? I need to do some research."

"Sure," said Ara. "May I ask for what?"

"Just some schoolwork," Hermione said, with a satisfied smirk. Ara nodded, though she knew Hermione was lying. She had seen this smirk many times when she was younger. It was the same smirk her older brother Sirius would wear when he was up to something. Personally, Ara could not wait to see what her niece was up to. She was not only the smartest witch in Hogwarts, but also a Black. Whatever it was, she was sure it would be something fantastic.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE


	5. A Blessing

Hey, new chap! Vist my bio and join my yahoo group!

Pyrexia

The seven months were almost up, and Harry would soon be returning to his hectic life. Little did he know, when he woke up that day, two days before he was due to return, his life was about to become even more hectic.

Harry walked into his bathroom at six in the morning. (He was allowed to sleep in since the training had now stopped, and his last days were supposed to be restful) Wanting to go for a fly with Hedwig in one of his new forms. Harry was not what one would call an animgus but a Changeling meaning he could take any animal form he could think off. This along with other things had come along with his training with Ona.

The form that he liked the most was his Pheniox form, with his black wings and gold feathers, he could fly faster then his firebolt and carry large loads. As well as he could fire travel in this form

He stood in front on the mirror examining all the changes. He no longer was a scrawny, pale little boy; but had grown a few inches, with tan skin and a on the way developing muscular body from all his hard training.

He sighed, seeing his scar on his forehead. It was something that not even his strongest concealing charm could hide.

After making sure his concealment charms were in place, he left the room. Hedwig was sitting on her perch. "I'm just going to get some breakfast, girl. I be back soon," said Harry.

Hedwig, who was a late riser, just muttered something that sounded like: "crazy, annoying human . . ."

Harry just laughed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As he was walking down to the kitchen, he bumped into a little figure. It was Princess Hali, Prince Hayden and Princess Ona's six year-old daughter.

"Uncle Harry," she said with a wide smile. He laughed. The little girl had been calling him 'Uncle' since the day they met. He absolutely loved this little girl and he could not deny her anything.

Whenever he got depressed over Sirius, she always made him laugh. She always reminded him what he was fighting for. He was truly going to miss her.

"Hey there, my little midget," he said teasingly. "What are you doing out of bed so early?"

She smiled her innocent smile. "Grandpa woke me up on accident, so I got to help him with the potion. He sent me to tell you," she said with a giggle, "that it will be ready by tonight."

Harry smiled, knowing what potion was being made. It was for Remus, and any one else with his condition . . . though Harry would have to brew the others himself.

"Well," said Harry, "I was just going to go get some breakfast, and then go for a fly. Why don't you come eat with me? You know I hate eating alone."

She clapped her hands in excitement and grabbed Harry's hand, leading him towards kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen, they were greeted by the warm, comforting smell of Cook's food. " Ah," said the old Elvin woman. "My two favorite people have come to visit this old lass. Let me get you early risers some breakfast."

Both grinned as Cook fixed them both something to eat.

Twenty-five minutes later both Harry and Hali left with their stomachs generously full. "Well," said Harry, "I'd better get going. Hedwig is probably waiting for me."

"Oh Uncle Harry," she pleaded, "can I please come?" She stared up at him with her big, innocent eyes. Harry just could not resist her charm.

"If your parents say yes, then... yes, you can join me. I'll be in my horse form, you can ride on my back."

She jumped up and down and raced down the hall to find her parents.

Harry laughed; he loved making her happy, and he was pretty sure that Ona and Hayden would not mind him taking Hali. They trusted him and knew he would never let anything happen to her. He smiled as he thought of Ona and Hayden. They where like family to him. They were the future King and Queen of Pyrexia, after Ona's parents decide to cross over.

You see, there are only two ways for an elf to die. One way, the

way most elves die, was, when they reach their time, they take a boat that takes them to the next part of life. What that is, no one knows. The second, the worst of the two, was to be killed by a mortal weapon such as a sword or a dagger.

These were really the only two ways to truly kill an elf. Though, that is not saying there aren't more, but none had been used for thousands of years.

When Harry reached Ona's parents' room the door was already open and Hali was talking a mile a minute to her sleepy parents.

"Hali," admonished Harry, "let them wake up first."

She smiled shyly, waiting for her parents to get up.

Finally, after Ona was awake enough to understand her daughter, she agreed that Harry could take her as long as both of them were careful and were back before dinner. Both Harry and Hali nodded and ran off to Harry's room.

"Hedwig," Harry said "we will meet you right outside the entrance to the Willow Forest. Hali will be joining us so I will be in my horse form."

"All right," replied Hedwig, happily, for she, like Harry, adored Hali.

With that, she flew out of Harry's window towards Browning Forest.

Hali and Harry headed outside. When they exited the Castle, Harry looked down at

Hali. "Okay," he said, "you stay on my back until I tell you to get off. If you get lost, just call for Hedwig. She'll find you."

She nodded; bored since her Uncle Harry gave her the same speech every time they went out. "Okay," he said. Within seconds, a brilliant black horse with dull green eyes, and a small white patch where Harry's scar would be.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He gave a neigh and bent down, allowing Hali to climb onto his back. He gave another neigh and took off towards the forest with Hali holding onto his mane.

When they reached the entrance to the forest Harry slowed his pace. Hedwig soon spotted them, and flew above Harry. Harry walked deeper into the forest, bringing himself to the forest lake.

He sat down, allowing Hali off as he transformed back into human Harry. He gave a big sigh and smiled down at Hali.

"Wow," she said, never being here before, "where are we, Uncle Harry?"

He smiled. He had found this lake at the beginning of

his training, so he could have a place of his own to come to and think. But, now that he was leaving, he wanted Hali, his little niece, to have a place of her own.

Hali repeated her question. He quickly started to explain. "This lake is where I come to think. It's lovely, isn't it?"

She looked at him, shocked. "Uncle Harry, I know of this lake. No one has ever found it," she said in a hushed tone. "It's rumored to have belonged to the Lady of the Lake, who gave King Arthur Excalibur."

"Really?" replied Harry, with a amused smile. He had heard the story of the Lady of the Lake many times. The fact that he may have found it did not surprise him at all. It seemed nothing could surprise him anymore.

Or, at least that's what he thought . . . until he heard a scream. A scream, not of children playing, but of some one who was hurt or being hurt.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Uncle Harry," said Hali, "what is that?" They heard the scream again. Harry's eyes focused on where the noise was coming from for a second, then he said, "Hedwig, take Hali home, now."

"What! Uncle Harry, I wanna stay with you," Hali cried.

"No," Harry said. "No arguments." He whistled for Hedwig, who flew down onto Hali's shoulder. The next thing they knew, there was a burst of flame and both Hali and Hedwig were gone. Harry turned into his fastest form, a large black wolf, and took off towards the source of the screaming.

What he saw when he arrived would be something to change Harry's life forever. Something that would scar him forever. Though, at the time, he did not know this. That lack of knowledge was a blessing- a blessing in a deep disguise.

_REVIEW!_


	6. Something to fight for

_Check out bio, and join my yahoo group!_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When Harry arrived at the source of the noise, what he saw made him sick. Lying there, on the ground, were two Elves, a male and a female. He transformed quickly in to himself and ran quickly over to the male elf.

To Harry's horror, the male elf was dead. Hastily he went over to the female elf's side. He picked up her hand and felt a slight pulse, which was quickly growing fainter. "Miss," Harry said carefully.

She opened her eyes.

Crystal blue eyes looked in to emerald green ones.

With her last bit of strength, she grabbed Harry's hand and said softly, "Take care of my children." With that her hand went limp and she joined her husband.

Harry felt like crying. _Who had killed these people, and why?_ Elves where known for their pacifistic attitudes.

As Harry took a deep breath to calm him self down he heard a whimper.

Quickly he stood up and drew his wand. He searched for the source of the noise. "Children," Harry thought, "she had children. She must of hid them."

Holstering his wand, he turned back in to his wolf form and listened to the whimper again... and followed it. It led him to a tree, just a few feet from the bodies. He was back to himself in seconds and reached in to a hollow hole in the tree. He grasped something and gently pulled it out.

It was a baby boy, with blond hair and blue eyes.

All of a sudden, something amazing happened. It would make Harry one of the happiest men, though he would not realize this for several hours.

For, as he held the baby boy in his arms, a silver light washed over them. The light was so blinding that Harry had to shut his eyes to protect them. Heat radiated throughout his whole body, not harmful but almost pleasant. Only when he no longer felt the heat, did he open his eyes to something amazing.

For the child in his arms no longer had blue eyes or blonde hair. Instead, he now had messy black hair and green eyes.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Harry whispered aloud. He stared at the baby boy, who snuggled into his chest, making his heart break.

But now Harry was confused. "Why was there only one child? Didn't the mother say children?" Harry sighed, things never made sense around here.

Looking up at the sky, he noticed a lot of time had passed and he had not even realized it. He needed to start back, he thought, before Ona sent out a search party. He sighed and looked at the two bodies; he would have to take them back with him.

He waved his hand and two white sheets appeared, covering the bodies. He

moved his hand again, and both bodies levitated behind Harry, following him as he walked though the forest. ?"This," thought Harry, "is going to take awhile."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hermione, will you please come down for dinner?" yelled Ron up the stairs.

"Ron, I'll be down. . . just let me finish this," she replied.

Ron sighed, she had been like that for almost a week now. Always locked up in her room with Ginny. Ron had no clue what she was doing, though he was fairly certain it had to do with books. She hardly ate or spent any time with Chris or him. He was starting to worry. Though his sister promised him she was fine, just researching something, Ron could not shake off the uneasy feeling that the girls were up to no good.

What was Hermione keeping from him?

He sighed, sitting down. He looked across the table and saw the calendar that Hermione had put their when she came to stay. In two days, it would be Harry's sixteenth birthday. And they still had no idea where he had gone.

Ron sighed loudly, got up, and walked outside. He sat under a big old tree loosing himself in thoughts of Harry and Hermione.

By the time his mother called for him, it had started to get dark. He got up and looked up at the stars and said out loud, "Harry, I know you're still alive. I hope, where ever you are, that you are safe and come home soon. It's killing everyone, not knowing where you are."

Ron said this every night, hoping beyond hope that somewhere Harry was looking at the same stars, and would be home soon.

Hours later, Harry was finally dragging himself up to the castle.

"Harry!" someone shouted. It was Ona, who came running up to him, not noticing the baby in his arms as she hugged him. "We where so worried," she started, squishing Harry and the baby, who promptly started crying.

Harry panicked and started to rock the child, like he seen people back in his world do with their children. Quickly the child stopped crying and fell asleep in Harry's arms. Harry gave a small smile.

He liked this little boy. The minute he had picked him up he had liked this child and was happy to see him look so peaceful in his arms.

"Harry, what the bloody blazes happened? Hali came back with Hedwig, crying, saying there was screaming in the forest, and you sent her back and went to investigate. You been gone for so long. . . and why do you have a baby in your arms, and what is under those sheets?" finished Ona, who looked very worried.

Harry looked at her and started to recount to Ona what had happened, finishing with, "The boy's parents where both killed, Ona, by what or why I do not know." Ona became very pale and became increasingly so when she looked under the sheet. She seemed to know who the parents were.

"Harry," she said carefully, "you did not see any other child, did you?"

"No," he said. "The mother did say, children but I could only find one."

Ona gave a sigh. "Harry, did anything happen when you touched the boy?"

"Actually yes," said Harry. "When I touched him, this silver light surrounded us and now he looks like me. I mean, before he had blond hair and blue eyes. . . Ona, what is

going on? Who are they? Is there another child? If so, we need to send out a search party."

"Come with me. Bring the child, but leave the bodies. I will send some one to take care of them," said Ona in a sad whisper.

He nodded, lowered the bodies, and followed her.

She lead them in to the private dinning halls, where they found Ona's father- King Tristan and Hayden.

"Harry," they said, looking up. Relief washed over their faces.

"Thank all that is good you are all right, my boy," said the King.

But, before he could say anything else, Ona said, "Father, we have a problem."

"What is it, dear," asked the King worriedly, for he noticed, as did Hayden, that Harry was holding a sleeping baby.

"The Coppers," she said, "have been killed."

"What!" cried Hayden, trying to keep his voice down so that he would not wake the baby.

"It's true. I saw their bodies. I think their daughter was taken by whoever killed them."

"What about the son?" asked the King, worry etched all over his face.

"Um, well, I have him," said Harry.

Both the King and the Prince looked at Harry like he had two heads.

"That can't be him. He looks to much like you. Actually, Harry, that's another question. Why does he look so much like you?" asked the King suspiciously.

"I believe," said Ona, "from what Harry has told me, that the child has bonded with him."

"What?" the two elves burst out.

"What's bonding?" asked Harry, who was really confused and wanting answers.

Ona looked at him with watery eyes. "When," she started, "a child of our world looses their parents' which, I must tell you, is very rare, the child bonds with another. The child has chosen you," she said with a small happy, yet sad smile.

"Chosen me for what?" asked Harry, still confused.

"To be his father of course," said Ona.

"WHAT!" yelled Harry. "No, you have got to be kidding me."

"I assure you, Harry, I am not," responded Ona.

He shook his head. This could not be happening. Calmly, trying not to think of what

she has just said, he asked, "Why were his parents killed and his sister taken?"

"Well you see, Harry, in our world, it is very rare for twins to be born and even more rare for a male and a female set of twins to be born."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Twins are very powerful," she said. "In some way, twins are able to share their magic with each other. I guess the easiest way to say it, is they have a bond that can never be broken. Because of this bond, they are stronger then regular elves and a force that most people in our world would be afraid to reckon with. And that is just with twins of the same gender. Twins who are male and female . . . well, they are quite powerful. They have irregular powers, as well as with their bond. Like other twins, they can share their magic, but the difference is that, instead of leaving one weak while the other uses the magic, they both become stronger. I believe that who ever killed the Coppers wanted their children because of the powers they posses. But you must of scared who ever it was off before he or she could grab the son. Which is a very good thing, for twins always seem to be good. Only one ever went bad while the other was good, causing what your would know as World War II."

Harry gulped.

"So," he said, "What now?"

"Well," said Hayden,

joining in to the mix, "it's really your choice. You leave tomorrow night. You can either take the child with you, or leave him here. You are, as you said, sixteen, and have a lot on your plate. No one will look down upon you if you decide to leave him here."

Harry looked at the King, who had remained silent the whole time. "What are you not telling me?"

The King sighed. "It's about the bonding. You see, an elf has never bonded with a human before. This child must really trust you to do this. Not only that, but you should at least know that the bonding is not that he just looks like you, but it is as if you helped in his creation. He has you blood, he will have your traits and when he reaches of age he will have your powers. Not only that, but I believe that, since both the boy and his sister share such a strong bond, that the sister is already bonded to you as well."

Harry sighed and looked down at the little bundle in his arm. "This little boy," thought Harry, "is just like me. He had no parents but, wait, I am his parent. If what the King said is true, he has my blood. If I left him, it be like leaving my own child behind." Harry sighed

He looked at Ona. "Does he have a name?"

Ona's smile widened as she saw by this simple question that Harry would be this child's father. "Well," she said, " he actually does not have a name yet."

Harry nodded, knowing why. The child must not be more then three months. In the Elven world, a parent did not give their child a name until the baby was at least three months old.

Just to give a name would have no meaning, they reasoned. You have to know the child before you can give it an accurate name.

So Harry looked down at the child and smiled, knowing all ready what this little boy's name should be. "I will name him Jason Sirius Potter," he said. They all nodded approvingly.

"What about the sister? We need to organize a search party and find her. If he is my son, she is my daughter."

"Do not worry, Harry," said King Tristan. "I will personally oversee the search for her."

"I will have to stay," replied Harry. "We must find her. I will not let the creep who killed her parents keep her."

"Harry you know you need to go back tomorrow . . . there is a lot that you have to do before school starts," said Hayden.

"But?" started Harry.

"You will return and we will find your daughter," said Ona calmly.

Harry sighed in defeat. He trusted Ona and her family. "All right," he sighed. "I better get off to bed. Busy day tomorrow." He shifted Jason's weight. "Um Ona, do you think you could um...?"

She smiled. "Give you a crash course on child-raising?" He nodded. "Of course."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After they had left, Hayden turned to his father- in- law and said, "Why did you not tell Harry about who else the child is bonded to? He has a right to know."

"You are, of course, right," replied the King. "But do you really want to add something else for Harry to worry about? You can't push love. If I told him, he would always be strange around her? never sure what to do. He might even push her away to protect her. No, he will find out on his own."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry, with Ona and his new son Jason, left the room. Ona showed Harry how to put Jason to bed, after Harry transfigured a crib for the child. "Tomorrow I will show you how to feed him and change his diaper and all before you leave," Ona assured him.

He nodded and said, "Ona, do you think I can do this?"

"Yes," she said truthfully. "You are a very loving boy. And you watch Hali all the time. I have no doubt in my mind that you will be a good father."

"But. . . what if I'm like my Uncle? They say children who grow up in abusive households are abusive themselves."

"That, Harry, is ridicules. Get that thought out of your head. You will love this child, you will be the father. Now, go and rest. I will have your things packed in the morning, as well as some things for Jason."

He smiled and hugged her. He was really going to miss her. She was the only person he was ever able to open up to. He had told her everything that ever happened to him, at the Dursley's and at Hogwarts. " I really going to miss you Ona," he voiced. "You are like a sister to me."

She gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll miss you, too. But, no worries. You will be visiting and you never know, maybe even one day I'll visit you." He laughed she never wouldn't caught dead in his world.

"Good night, Harry," she said, closing the door.

"Night, Ona," he replied.

Harry crawled in to bed wondering at what he had just done. He was a father now, he thought. Dear Merlin he was a father! He was responsible for another human life.

"Hermione and Ron are going to freak" He sighed, rolling over, and fell into a peaceful sleep as he thought about how his life had changed once again. He now had, not

only a son, but a daughter as well.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW_


	7. bring down the Dursleys

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_Please check out bio, this is chapter 8, 9 and 10 together for any old reader who want to know_

Harry heard the cry of a baby as he opened his eyes. For a split second the sound did not register with him, but then he remembered every thing that had transpired the day before. He scurried out of his bed and ran over to hold his son, Jason.  
"Shh Jason," said Harry "shh its all right."  
Ona stood outside the door, as Harry rocked his son back to sleep.

She had been worried last night that Harry might not be able to calm or even hear Jason so, unbeknownst to Harry, she cast a monitoring charm on Jason, just in case Harry couldn't handle him. Standing there she listened, to see what Harry would do.

"Its okay Jason, I am here" said Harry as he cradled his son in his arms.

Harry realized that his childhood pleasures were over, though he never had many, but he somehow accepted it overnight. He had just accepted that he was a Father and that he no longer only lived for himself but for another life.

"Don't fret little one, nothing is ever going to hurt you. I will protect you always. I can't promise I'll never leave though. I have this evil wizard after me," he said poking Jason's nose lightly "but if anything happens to me, I swear you will have the best guardians ever. I will make sure that you are always happy and loved. Maybe Ron and Hermione, my best friends. They're like my brother and sister. I think they would be happy to be your godparents even if they may not want me around any more, but I promise you that we'll find your sister and we'll be a happy family." Harry sighed at the end of his heartfelt speech.

He placed Jason down who was still awake but no longer crying. Harry looked into the child's eyes and he noticed, for the first time, that Jason's crystal green eyes had specks of brown here and there. He smiled. He truly loved this little boy. Looking down at Jason, Harry wondered if his own father had given him a similar speech when he was a baby.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
"You now Ona you don't have to sit outside the door, I'll bet it's much more comfortable in here" said Harry.

The door to Harry's room opened and Ona innocently popped her head in. She smiled sheepishly and finally walked into the room.

"How long did you know I was there?" she asked.

"The whole time," said Harry with a grin.

"I knew you cast that spell last night."

"You're not angry are you, I was just worried" Ona replied.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
"Ron!" yelled Hermione rushing down the stairs.

"What is it Mione" shouted Ron from the kitchen where he was eagerly awaiting breakfast. She walked in with a big smile on her face.

"Listen Ron can you keep your eye on Chris today, I am going over to see Ara."

"Sure Hermione but why don't we come with you" answered Ron stuffing his face with toast.

"No." said Hermione immediately

"We need some girl time, Remus isn't even going to be there. Is that okay?" Hermione said cautiously.

Ron gave her a suspicious look but nodded his head yes.

Hermione bent down and gave him a kiss on his cheek and quickly left through the fire place. Ron sighed.

Something was definitely up with Hermione lately thought Ron

Hermione had been through so much Ron just hoped she knew that he was there for her.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
"Wotcher Hermione" replied Tonks as she steadied Hermione who had just stepped out of Remus' fireplace.

"Hi Tonks. What are you doing here? Is Ara here and I have-" but Hermione stopped herself before she gave it away.

Tonks just smiled

"No worries Hermione. Ara called me over to help,"

"You won't tell any one will you?" asked Hermione."I don't want any one to know until we are sure."

"Well," said Ara entering the room "you are one that I am sure of and with some practicing you will be fine and no worries neither I nor Nymph-"

"Hey!" yelled Tonks.

"Sorry Tonks I keep forgetting You loved the name when you where little." said Ara with a smirk.

"Any way we wont tell." said Tonks looking perturbed.

"Yeah," said Ara "so lets get started before Remus gets back tonight."

All three women nodded their heads and the testing and practicing began immediately. By the end of the day it was official, not even Hermione could deny it.

"You my dear" said Ara "are defiantly a metamorphagus."

"Now," said Hermione "how do I tell Ron?"

She looked at her watch.

"I need to go! I have some more research to do tonight before I go to bed. Thanks again for every thing Ara, Tonks."

"Not a problem!" Tonks said happily

"Its good to see that not all Blacks are bad. Remember we're family Hermione! Sirius was my favorite cousin, if you ever need me just send an owl." said Tonks with a wink

"Thanks Tonks that means a lot. Well better be going. Bye!" said Hermione as she left the house.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What are you thinking cousin?" asked Tonks to Ara.

"I was just thinking about what Hermione has been researching. I thought she had been researching about metamorphagus but if she is going back to the Burrow to research some more, I am just wondering what it could be."

"I would not worry!" said Tonks

"Hermione is smart. Whatever it is, it's probably going to be very helpful."

Ara smiled sadly,

"I seriously wish Harry and Sirius where here Tonks, I really do!"

"Don't we both Ara, don't we both." Tonks said leaving through the fire place as Remus

popped in.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Harry sighed as he turned the water on for a hot shower. He had spent the whole morning changing diapers, feeding Jason and learning how to take care of a baby boy.

This morning has been very eventful thought Harry with a smile.

Ona had been very supportive while Hali, who was very excited about having a little cousin, sat there laughing as Harry tried to get Jason to drink from the bottle.

Harry turned off the water and wrapped a towel around him self. He dried him self off and made sure all of his concealment charms were in place before getting dressed. He walked out of the bathroom to find Hali sitting on his bed with tears in her eyes.

"Hali what's wrong" he asked sitting down next to her filled with concern.

"Your leaving tonight," she said in a whisper. " What if I never see you again Uncle Harry? What if you never come back?"

"Oh midget, I'll be back. My daughter is still here somewhere and I could never leave you for too long. I love you Hali!"

"But not as much as you love Jason, he is your son." Hali whispered.

"True" said Harry "he is my son but I love you just as much Hali. Your like a little sister and I am gonna miss you every single day."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." replied Harry with a smile.

"Now no more crying, otherwise I wont give you the gift I made you" teased Harry.

She dried her eyes right away and smiled at him.

"Okay," he said pulling out from underneath his bed a piece of cloth.

He unwrapped it and laying inside was a pile of pocket mirrors. He picked up one that had silver on the sides with the name Hali inscribed on it and handed it to her.

"Uncle Harry what does it do?"she asked.

"Well you say my name to the mirror and then we will be able to talk, watch." he said pulling out a similar mirror that had his name inscribed on it.

"Hali" he said. She looked down at her mirror and what she saw was not her reflection but her Uncle Harry.

He waved and said bye then turned the mirror off.

"Wow" she said.

"Yup" he said with a smile.

"My godfather gave me the idea. If you ever need me, you can always call me." She smiled and hugged him.

"Now come on lets find your mum and my son."

She hopped off Harry's bed and, taking his hand, they started down to the dinning hall for lunch.  
Arriving they found the royal family all seated waiting for them. Jason was being held by the Queen who reminded Harry to much of Mrs. Weasley though she didn't have red hair.  
They took their seats as lunch was served. As time rolled by the mood became sober, with the thought of Harry's departure.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
"Well," said Harry standing outside holding on to Jason with Hedwig on his shoulder. "I guess it's time for me to get going."

He gave hugs to the women and shook hands with the men. When he came to Ona he hugged her long and hard.

"Ona you have been the best. Thank you so much. I will always think of you as a sister."

"This is not good bye! We will see each other soon and you never now I might even come visit your world." replied Ona

Harry laughed. He knew Ona would never come to his world, she liked her more serene world.  
He gave one more big hug to Hali.

"You make sure your daddy and grandpa find my daughter, okay midget?" he said to her.

"Okay Uncle Harry! I'll talk to you later."

He smiled and walked to the King.

"Thank you again sir, for your kindness and hospitality." said Harry.

"Any time Harry, you are a son to me my boy! We will meet again soon. Now take this. Just say Griffin Manor and it will take you to your new home. If you ever need to come back just say 'Take Me Home' or your Phoenix can bring you here." when the king finished explaining he gave Harry a clear crystal on a silver chain. Harry put it on his neck.

"Thank you all again!" he said, tightening his grip on Jason, he continued.

"Please find my daughter! Hali knows how to get in touch with me" Harry said to Hayden. The young prince nodded and gave Harry a brotherly hug.

"Well I guess I'd best be going. Good-bye for now and thank you!"

And with that Harry yelled _Griffin Manor_ and in a bright light he was gone.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
"Hermione can you please tell me what is going on" Ron begged his girlfriend later that night after she returned from Ara's.

Hermione sighed.

"I can't tell you everything Ron. You just have to trust me though, please."

Ron looked in to Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

"Wait a minute! Hermione what is wrong with your eyes!" he asked, somewhat horrified.

"What do you mean Ron? Nothing is wrong with my eyes! I can see just fine." she answered back.

"No," he said "your eyes, they're not their normal color, Hermione your eyes are blue."

She was worried for a moment but she knew she'd have to tell him now.

"Well Ron, I was not sure how to tell you this but, well, I am a metamorphagus"  
Ron, not stopping himself shouted at Hermione angrily.

"Bloody hell, how!"

"Ron, please don't be mad! I spoke to Ara and there's this trait that the Black women inherit and I seemed to have inherited it. I just never knew. That's why I went to see Aunt Ara. She had Tonks over and they both helped me learn how to control it."

Ron was speechless for a moment

"Ron please I-"

But she was cut off by Ron who put his pointer finger to her lips.

"Hermione," he said "listen, I understand o-okay? I'm actually really happy for you! Imagine all the things you can do. You could probably even disguise yourself as Professor McGonagal and sneak into the restricted section of the library!" he finished with a smile.

"So your not mad?" Hermione asked trying to hide her own smile.

"Not at all, but I wish you'd tell me why your nose is in those books all the time. Were you looking to see if you where a metamorphagus?" he asked.

"No," she said "and I am sorry Ron but I can't tell you what I am looking for, but just trust me if it works it will make a lot of people really happy."

"Yourself included?" he asked.

"Yes" she said.

"Now I need to get to bed. I love you Ron and thanks." and with a kiss of the cheek she left the room.  
Ron sighed.

"I swear" he said looking around aimlessly, then looking to the ceiling "you better get back here soon Harry, I think she's gonna crack."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

With a blinding light Harry, Jason, and Hedwig all disappeared only to reappear in a dimly lit stair well. Looking around quickly Harry noticed there was nothing but stairs.

"Well Hedwig, where do you reckon we go? Up or down?" Harry asked his phoenix.

"The King told us to go down Harry." she replied carefully.

Harry was afraid she would say that. He was still uncomfortable in dark small places.

With his free hand he fostered the development of a ball of light that kept up with them on there way down. Jason found this ball of light very exciting and kept trying to reach for it.

This caused a problem for Harry. He was worried because if Jason were to touch the light he would get burnt. Harry's worry caused him to swing in several different directions thus pissing Hedwig off.

"Sorry girl but I don't want Jason to get burnt" Harry said pleadingly to Hedwig.

She just shook her feathers, she was not really mad. She accepted Jason as much as Harry did.  
"So," said Harry out loud "do you think we ever find where these stairs stop?"

The echo of his shout made Hedwig's ears ring.

"I mean the King could have told us how long it would take, or what is at the end of these stairs!" This time Harry got a bit quieter and Hedwig a bit calmer

"Or better yet, he could have told me we'd wind up walking down a flight of stairs in the first place." Hedwig listened to Harry's whining, but didn't really pay all that much attention.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Ron was laying in bed thinking about the day to come which was to be Harry's 16th birthday.

His mum would be throwing a party in honor of Harry's birthday. She refuses to believe that Harry wouldn't be returning and therefore, wanted to make his 16th birthday a celebration, even though he could not be there.

Ron himself was starting to have doubts though. _Where the bloody hell is my best friend! _Ron thought violently. Ron never really realized until this summer how much he would miss Harry.

"Damn!" he swore out loud "Please, any god out there willing to listen, will you please bring Harry back? I promise I'll never fight with him, especially over stupid things. Just please bring my friend--no--my brother back home." With that said, Ron fell asleep.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
"Remus are you coming to bed?" asked Ara.

Remus walked into the bedroom and slipped under the sheets next to his love, who snuggled up next to him.

"Love, what's wrong?" asked Remus.

She sighed.

"I'm just losing hope Remus. It's almost been a month without word, not even a small clue as to were Harry could be. I just want him to be back and safe Moony!" Ara remorsefully said.

"Never lose hope Ara, especially in Harry." his voice was strong, as if, he really DID believe in Harry

"Even the darkest clouds have a silver lining Ara. Where-ever he is he will be back. He is Lily and James Potter's son and your brother's Godson. What he didn't inherit from his parents, he learned from Sirius. He will find a way back. Just don't lose hope right now. You always need hope" finished Remus. He leaned over and kissed her.

"He will be back love, I'm sure of it." he said as he kissed her forehead and looked out the window like he expected Harry to come flying in.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Hermione sat down at Ginny's window and looked over to the bed her friend was sleeping in. From Hermione's point of view, Ginny was fast asleep.

Hermione could not help but sit by the window and cry. She missed Harry and her parents.

But most of all she missed the boy who stuck his wand up a trolls nose to save her.

She missed the one person who would do anything, even if it cost him his life, to help someone.

She thought to herself:

Why did bad things always happen to him? Why couldn't Harry just have it easy for once in his life?

She missed him more than any one else. She loved her parents, there was no denying it, but Harry was not only her friend or cousin but her brother as well. She just prayed to whoever would listen that Harry was safe and would be returning soon.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
"Fred!" yelled George.

"Yes dear brother of mine?" replied Fred devilishly.

"Mum just called to remind us about the celebration for Harry's birthday. I've gotten myself into thinking,"

"Which is never a good sign brother." interrupted Fred.

"Yes well," said George "I've gotten myself into thinking, even though Harry's not here, I wondered what we'd get him as a gift. And I thought of the perfect thing! Though it will require the old gang and maybe some new members."

" You have now caught my interest please continue." said Fred intrigued.

"Well," said George "I thinking a little pay back on the Dursley's would be perfect"

George then preceded to whisper some things into his brothers ear. After Fred yelled out,

"Brother you're a genius!"  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
It was late at night at the Burrow. Hermione was a fast asleep, little Chris had taken up residency in Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room. Hermione could never get Chris to sleep and Mrs. Weasley was more than happy to take care of him.

Actually Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had become Chris' legal guardians seeing as Hermione was too young to claim Chris as her own. Remus was not allowed, due to his condition and Ara had come too late. Every one was happy with the arrangement though.  
At this time of night, while most in the household were asleep, one girl was wide awake. This being Ginny Weasley.

She had waited until Hermione had settled down and gone to sleep until she, herself, got up. She sat upright in her bed and sighed.

She, like every one else, missed Harry but for reasons she would never admit to any one.

For she loved Harry. Not as a friend or as a brother but much more.

She loved him but the sad fact of the matter, was that he would never love her in the same way.

After all, she was only Ron's little sister.

She gave up on her crush, but her undying, undescribably love for Harry Potter would never cease to exist, never, with all of the love she had for him. So she stayed quiet.

She would live with just being Harry's friend and would try to move on though her heart would always ache- ache for something she felt she could never have.

Ginny sighed and under her breath she whispered "Come home Harry, we all need you, I need you, my friend and my hero."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
"Finally!" shouted Harry waking up both Hedwig and Jason who had fallen asleep on the way down. They stood in front of a big old metal door. The only thing that proved it was in fact a door and not a wall was it's handle.

It was green and coiled, shaped like a snake but only it looked to be metal.

"Now," said Harry "how do we get in?"

After trying several very complicated and powerful spells on the door; which just bounced back, Hedwig cam up with something.

"I have an idea!"

"And what, my dear phoenix, would that be?" replied Harry.

"Well, why not try speaking to the snake with that gift of yours?" she said.

Harry thought for a second and then looked at the snake.

Why not give it a try he thought.

"Excuse me," said Harry in parseltongue . The snakes eyes opened and blinked a couple of times.

"Who dares to disturb my slumber?" said the once inanimate object.

"Well," said Harry "I am Harry Potter and I am looking for Griffin Manor, seeing as it is an ancestral home of mine and--" but before he could continue his rambling the snake interrupted him

"You are the one he awaits for, I will allow you passage, soon to be master."

Harry was confused, but for polite-ness' sake he replied.

"Umm...err...thank you."

He was bit nervous to find what awaited him on the other side. When the conversation ended and Hedwig bragged about how she was right, the door opened. Taking a deep breath and tightening a protective grasp on his son, Harry entered the dark room. As soon as he entered the door slammed shut.

"Well that's interesting." said Hedwig to Harry.

Harry just nodded and went to set a spell for the ball of light again but before he could the room lit up by its self almost blinding him.

Looking around Harry noticed he was in a large room that seemed to be divided into sections.

There was a potions lab in one section, and a couple of shelves stacked with hundreds of books in another section. The place was old but it seemed comfortable.

"Hello" said a strong man's voice.

Raising his wand ready to attack Harry turned around but to his surprise and discomfort there was no one there.

"Hello?" said Harry "Who's there?"

"Over here by the couch." said the voice.

Harry located the couch and where the voice was coming from. It was not coming from a person per say but a painting of, none other than, **Godric Gryffindor**.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Ginny woke up with a big yawn. She sighed. Today was Harry's 16th birthday and still he was not back. _"What was taking the adults so long to find him_ thought Ginny. _Why couldn't Dumbeldore find him? He is the greatest wizard to ever exist in most people's opinions, why could he not find Harry Potter." "Why"_ she asked her self rolling over trying to fall back into the peaceful sleep she had just arisen from.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Moody, any word yet?" asked Dumbledore to his old friend. "Nothing Dumbledore, absolutely nothing. We can not find the boy at all. Its like he never existed. Every tracking spell we use does not work. We've used the best trackers we can find and still we can't come up with anything " replied Moody to the Headmaster.

Dumbeldore sighed heavily."Well," began the headmaster but was cut off as a glass case in the room, that held Godric Gryffindor's sword shone brightly and started to shake till the glass broke. The sword hovered in the air for a few seconds until it was gone, to where only one could guess.

"Bloody hell" shouted Moody, never in all his years seeing anything like that before. The Headmaster sat back in his chair.

"Continue the search for him Moody, he is some where and we will find him" said Dumbledore, and with that dismissing Moody. Leaving the room Moody still pondered on where that sword disappeared to.

The Headmaster sat in his chair, his eyes twinkling madly as the wrinkles on his face relaxed._ "Maybe" _he thought _"just maybe things would soon be looking up._"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"There is no time right now to explain," said Godric Gryffindor "just do as I say".

Harry nodded dumbfounded. "Alright place the child down, good.. Now raise your right hand and claim your birthright young one" finished the portrait.

Harry feeling quite dumb raised his right hand and words seemed just to pop into his mind as he yelled out with as much feeling as he could muster up,

"I am Harry James Potter Heir of Godric Gryffindor."

A bright light surrounded his hand when suddenly a long brilliant silver sword appeared there. Looking at it, Harry quickly noticed it was none other then Godric Gryffindor's sword, the sword he had pulled out of the sorting hat in his second year.

When the light disappeared he lowered his arm. The sword felt so right in his hand like it was made for him. He took a few swings with it and noticed the graceful swiped it made in the air. He definitely liked this sword.

"Like it" said Godric. Harry nodded. " Good sword that is, took a dam long time for me to make it to, use it well." continued Godric.

Harry placing the sword at his side asked "Mr. Gryffindor, sir um what's going on and why am I here I thought I was to be at Griffin manor."

The man in the portrait just laughed, a full hearty laugh. "Ah Harry, that is what you said your name, am I correct. Well please call me Godric we are family after all. And of course you are at Griffin manor. This was my home when I was alive that is."rambled on Godric.

Now Harry, especially over the last few months usually prided him self on understanding what most would find confusing. But now Harry found himself quite confused.

"Why," Harry blurted out "did I have to speak Parseltongue to get in here then, I thought that was Salazar Slytherin's gift. I thought you two hated each other?"

Godric looked a bit angry. "I swear" he yelled " are people idiots, they never get history correct do they" he finished with a sigh. "You see Harry me and Salazar did have a fight and he did leave the school for a while, that is until the school and the students both muggle born and not where in danger. Well Sal came right on back and we fought side by side, protected our school and stayed good friends until we both passed away" Godric said a bit sadly. "So as I said" continued Godric " Salazar and I where good friends, I remember Helga referring to us as brothers quite often. So when I got older and built my self this house which you will learn of soon enough, I asked him to help build me this chamber. He taught me a little Parseltongue so I could set it to be the password" he said finishing.

Harry looked at Godric with sheer wonderment. _How could it be _he thought_ that history it self was wrong_. While a second thought popped it to his head. _Wait till Hermione hears Hogwarts a history is wrong_.

"Now listen" said Godric "you and I have a lot to discuss I would like to do it tonight. So get comfy on the couch and tell me your tale." "Well" said Harry " my tale is not all happy but I will tell you."

And that is what Harry did. He told Godric every thing, though he later found out that even if he wanted to lie he could not for there where charms on the room to make one be truthful. So in to the late hours Harry told his story. He told of his parents death, the first 10 years of his life at the Dursley's, he told of his adventured at Hogwarts, how Cedric had dyed as well as even how Sirius died. He was even able to tell Godric what his uncle had done to him. This had outraged Godric to the point of no return. Harry then finished with how he found Jason his son.

"Well" said Godric fully amazed by Harry's life " there is only one more thing for the night, then I think you and your son should get to bed." Harry nodded. Alright please take my- I guess I should say your sword. Please tap it to my portrait. There now be careful not to cut me. Good. Now repeat after me,

"Casa dei miei antenati me sente parla. Sono venuto pretendere ciò che è il mio. Rispondere a alla mia chiamata oh il grande luogo di miei padri. Sono qui su tenere il naem di famiglia, l'onore di famiglia sente la mia chiamata. Dare me ciò che è avuto bisogno di."

(Harry said this slowly, repeating each line after Godric)

A feeling of warmth and comfort filled Harry. Closing his eyes he embraced the feeling. When the warmth was gone. Harry felt different. He felt the castle. Like he was apart of it. He felt the rooms above him, he felt the kitchen and the fireplaces he even felt the quiditch pitch out side. He opened his eyes, Godric smiled at him.

"Go and rest Harry, I think you can figure out where your room is." With a smile Harry scooped Jason up in his arms, forcing the child in to giggles. Hedwig gave a swish of her wings and was on Harry's shoulder. Harry opened the door , looking to what he saw to only be about 10 stairs he looked back to Godric with a boggling look.

"Its charmed. Only the master of the house can get down here with out having to climb down so many stairs unless the person is with the master of this place or is given permission. A little safety feature" replied Godric to Harry. Harry just shuck his head , the door closing be hind him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Godric sighed he had more respect for that boy then any one else he had ever met. He himself had been hanging on the wall for about one-thousand years to meet his heir. And the boy, no the man he just met was not what he was expecting. But no, Harry would do just fine. That boy had more love in him than any one he had ever met. And after hearing about this Voldemort character, the boy was going to need it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry smiled as he enter the master bed room. The room was fairly large, almost as big as the Gryffindor common room. Inside the room was a four post bed a dresser and a desk. There where 3 doors as well. One lead to a closet, another lead to a private bathroom (which had not only the biggest bathtub Harry had ever seen but a totally separate area for a shower) and then another smaller room with a crib and changing table. Harry smiled he figured the house had sense what he had needed and had provided it.

After finally getting Jason to bed Harry collapsed on to his own. The day had been a busy one and he knew he had busier ones to face. With a sigh he said good night to Hedwig, who had perched her self on Harry's desk. He then fell in to a sum what peaceful sleep, not evening realizing that for the last hour he had been 16.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Getting out of bed had seemed quit hard. Ginny was really not in the mood for the party her mother had set up, or in the mood to see people try to be happy and cheery while on the inside breaking. There was a tap on her window, she looked over, it was Forge her brother Fred's owl.

Looking at the clock Ginny noticed it was 4 :30 in the bloody morning, why would he be sending her an owl so early. Climbing out of bed being carful not to wake Hermione she opened the window. The owl flew right to her, dropped the letter and left. Ginny picked up the paper. And after examining it for any pranks that could pop out she opened it.

_To our dearest little sister, _

If you have not guessed it is I your great brother Fred writing to you. Our dear brother George has come up with a great idea and we would love for you to be apart of it. If you have any interest what's so ever please floo over to the store as soon as you are done reading.

Love you devious brother

Fred

p.s-George says I should tell you that this has to do with getting back at the Dursleys and if you think dear Ronnikins and Hermione would be interested please bring them along.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_check out bio, and please review!_

_p.s- polls on the yahoo group, join_


	8. HOUSE ELVES

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_thanks to my beta, and please check out my bio and review_

Ginny stared at the letter for along time. An evil grin formed on her face. _Her twin brothers where planing revenge on that evil Petunia and Dudley Dursley and she sure as hell was going to be apart of it, _thought Ginny.Just the mention of the Dursley's mad her blood boil. Of course she, like every one else knew very little of what happened at the house the night Harry disappeared but they all knew it was bad.

She scrabbled over to Hermione's bed and shuck her awake. "Ginny I'm up alright" said Hermione quite groggily. Ginny gave Hermione a couple a minutes to get her bearings before she told her room mate about the letter from her brothers. When she was done she was sure Hermione's eyes burned with a fire, a fire for like Ginny's that wanted revenge.

Hermione always the leveled headed one had changed quite a bit. Do not get me wrong she was still her smart self, but circumstances change people. So instead of being the voice of reason and talking Ginny out of this she jumped out of her own bed and started to get dressed and simply said "Get Ron, he will want a part of this." Ginny nodded and after getting changed herself she went and got her brother out of the bed, he to quickly agreed.

After all three of them where ready they left a note for Mrs. Weasley that they went to help the twin's with the shop and would be back in time for the party. They each then flooed over to the twin's shop, Ron going last with the trade mark Weasley grin plastered on his face.

Ron, stepping out of his brothers fireplace, could not believe what he saw before his eyes. Looking next to him he saw that Hermione was just as shocked as well as Ginny. Until his eye caught something, or rather say some one, then his eyes turned cold with anger.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry woke up a little while later to the sound of Jason crying. Sliding out of bed in a fast manner he was in the next room with Jason in his arms before one could say "Hocus Pocus." Jason wails just increased as Harry tried to clam him down.

"What do you need" asked Harry out loud a bit frantic at not being able to calm Jason down. Hedwig who was awaken by the noise flew over to Harry ,

"May I suggest food for the child" she said quite annoyed that Harry did not think of this first. "Thanks Hedwig" he said waving his hand, as a bottle appeared in it.

Walking back in to his room and sitting on his bed Harry feed the bottle to Jason, whose cries stopped after that. When he was done feeding him, Harry also taped Jason's back lightly, like Ona had shown him, to help Jason burp.

Placing Jason down on his bed Harry stood up and went to the window that was just a little bit away from his bed. He stood there staring out, he saw the Quiditch pitch, and a forest that looked quite dark but amazingly intriguing. Harry sighed, tearing his eyes away from the outside he looked over to his bed and saw Jason laying there.

For the first time it truly hit him on how much his life had changed, _for the better _he hoped. Staring at Jason he thought of all that he need to do this month. He was going to need help.

"Accio paper and quill" he said as the items he called came flying to him from his desk. Leaning against the wall he started to write a note.

_Dobby _

I need _Winky's and your help. If you 'd like to help please tell Dumbeldore you quite and then wait for a white Phoenix, lay your hands on her and she will bring you to me. _

Your friend

Harry Potter

p.s-please do not tell any one of my return yet, even if u decide not to come. Thank you

"Hedwig please take this to Dobby and then wait around the school, but don't be seen. If Dobby and Winky say yes bring them both here."

Hedwig, even though she know was a Phoenix still had her owl instincts, she took the letter happily and disappeared in a flash of flames.

Turning Harry picked up Jason. "Come on son" he said with a cheeky grin " lets go exploring."

For the next hour Harry and Jason explored the castle, that Harry thought might be bigger then Hogwarts. Though they only went through the more interesting rooms. Harry went though a room which he named the muggle room, everything in this particular room seemed to be from the muggle world, as well as very updated muggle technology. He enjoyed this room and was very happy to find a television which seemed to run off of what he was not sure, but he did get some children shows that he thought would come in handy when Jason became a little older.

After exploring this room Harry was very hungry and using his knowledge of the castle he found the kitchen. He was happy to see that the closets seemed to supply themself and he was able to make himself a grilled cheese sandwich. After eating, what Harry thought as the best food ever invented, the exploring continued.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dobby's hand was still practically shaking as he made his way back down to the kitchen. He was on his way back from the Headmaster's office, who he had just informed that Winky and himself where leaving Hogwarts. The Headmaster just smiled, though to any one except Dobby would of found this quite strange. Dumbeldore gave his blessing and Dobby left the headmasters office still in aww. When he arrived back in the kitchen Winky was sitting by the white phoenix stroking her feathers.

"Winky the headmaster say we can leave" said the awed Dobby. "We be doing the right thing Dobby right. What if Master Dumbeldore be needing us" she asked still afraid to be leaving Hogwarts.

"Harry Potter is a great wizard and he be needing our help Winky. He be a very good wizard and he say he our friend. No wizard not even Master Dumbeldore has ever called a house elf a friend." With that Winky nodded her mind made up.

Over almost the last two years she had drowned her problems by drinking butterbeer, but no more, Dobby her friend had shown her that she was worth something and though she was still quite timid she wanted to help the amazing Harry Potter.

Both Dobby and Winky laid a hand on the Phoenix and in seconds the three where gone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron was not expecting what he saw or he should say who he saw entering the twins fine establishment. It seems this was not to be as Ron had expected just them and the twins, no looking around the room he saw his to older brothers Bill and Charlie, there was also Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinet, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan plus Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood and to Ron's surprise and dismay Percy Weasley his git of a brother.

Ginny's hands where balled up in to fist. She was angry._ "What the hell was her git of a brother Percy doing here" _she thought. Ignoring every one else she walked right up to him and smacked Percy clear across the face.

"What" she said in such a menacing voice that it could rival Professor Snape's "are you doing here? Come to spy on us, think we might be doing something illegal." He tried to interrupt her there but she would have none of it.

"Huh? Are you so daft that you can not understand a simple question Percy. Think you are all high and mighty cause you kiss your boss arse. Answer me dammit it before I do decide to break the law and send you flying." For a couple of minutes every one stood there. Not sure whether to applaud for Ginny or be frightened. Most opt for the last.

So Percy stood there alone, but he knew what he had to do. "Ginny" he said in a shaky voice like he had been caught in a lie

"Your right I'm nothing but a git, I turned my back on my family, breaking every rule we Weasley's value. I am sorry. I talked to Dumbeldore he is offering me a position at Hogwarts, I am going to be a sub. I now know the truth Gin, and I am so sorry for every thing I have done. And I know I will be making it up for the rest of my life, just please forgive me" finished Percy.

Ginny stared at Percy long and hard. Bill was afraid that Ginny was going to attack Percy. See even though Bill thought Percy was a git they where still brothers and he just could not turn his back on that. So when Fred and George had called him with their plan he called Percy and told him this was his chance to make amends and Percy to some of Bill's amazement took it.

Staring in to Percy's brown pleading eyes Ginny let out a sigh and nodded. "Fine Percy you get one more chance but I swear don't you dare mess it up because if you do I will hex you so hard your great, great grandchildren will feel it. You will also apologize to mum and dad and when Harry gets back you will apologize to him as well."

"What" yelled Ron unable to believe Ginny would just forgive Percy so easily. "How can you forgive him" voiced Ron.

"Oh don't get me wrong Ron I still mad at Percy and he still will have to work to gain my trust, I'm not stupid but he is family" replied Ginny. Ron looked at Percy with a long sigh he let out some of his anger.

"Fine I forgive you to ,you git but only because I lost one brother, I don't feel like losing two but don't you dare cross this family again Percy for I swear it will be the last thing you do" ended Ron. And with that Percy was forgiven, though there would always be some anger at him the Weasley siblings pushed it aside for now, for they had lost Harry there 7th brother, they did not want to loose another.

"Okay" said Fred "if the making up is done my esteemed twin and I will go get the plans." With that both twins walked out of the room. The rest of the rooms occupants broke out in to conversation. Ginny turned to Bill and Charlie and gave them both big hugs. Hermione went over to Neville and Luna and started talking to them about nothing to interesting. Ron went right to Oliver Wood and started asking him pointers about being a keeper. Percy just stood to the side not really sure what to do. Soon though Fred and George returned.

"Alright you lot" said Fred "circle around, George and I decided before we reveal our plan to you lot, we want to know your reasons for helping us, making sure none of you lot will rat us out" he finished staring long and hard at Percy.

Every one nodded and formed a circle. George held one of his brothers and his famous fake wands and handed it to Ron saying "You start, pass it clock wise when you are done." Ron nodded and with a small gulp stated his reason for being here.

"Harry's been my best mate since my 1st year. Wait um... scratch that, he has been my brother since 1st year. Those animals did something to him that we may never fully know. But it was bad I know that. The big pig Mr. Dursley" Ron said with such venom "maybe locked up in a muggle prison, he may have been the one who did it but those two, his wife and son are just as guilty. I want revenge for my brother" he finished passing the fake wand to Hermione.

"Harry has been the best friend I could ever ask for. I have considered him a brother for some time. I lost my mother and father this summer and I thought I at least would have Harry and Ron. But Harry was taken away from me. It may seem selfish I know, but Harry is a great person those people did not deserve to even be in his presence." Bill took the wand next

"I did not know Harry as well as the rest of you do but he has saved my sisters life and protected my family. For this I owe his so much. I consider Harry a part of the Weasley family and I agree with Hermione those muggles where are not fit to lick the mud off of his shoes." Charlie went next and what he said was very similar to his brother Bill. After him went Oliver Woods.

"I meant Harry when he made the Quiditch team in his 1st year. He was always read to go never gave up, even when the odds where against him. I know I can speak for the whole team when I say Harry was the youngest on our team, we considered him some what family and you never mess with a quiditch's family."

The wand then went to Angelina, Katie and Alicia who all agreed with Oliver. Next came Lee Jordan who also agreed with his friends but added "He sure hell made Quiditch fun." Next went Neville.

"He was the 1st person to ever believe in me. I will always be loyal to Harry." After him went Luna.

"I have always been Loony Lovegood. And I never much minded it but it does get lonely when no one in your house will be your friend. Harry became my friend ,you all did, as Neville said, I am loyal to you Gryffindors."

Next went Fred and George."Harry" began Fred "has done a lot for us." "Yes he has" continued George. "And if you all" said Fred "Promise not to tell mum we will tell you." Every one nodded.

"Harry gave us his winning from the tri wizard tournament to start this shop" said Fred. "He was our major investor."continued George "But that is not the only reason we want to get back at the Dursley's." finished George. "He is family, he is our brother" finished Fred passing the wand to Percy.

Percy stood there at first unsure what to say. He took a deep breath and finally began. "I was a git, I owe this to Harry and to my family" he then passed the wand to Ginny who was last.

"Harry save my life and I have never been able to repay him for that, though we all know he would never want it. I am also am quite tiered of being my brothers test subjects, its time the Dursley's find out what they have been messing with" she finished. Every one nodded.

"Alright" said Fred "Gather around and we will tell you our plans, then we need to pack and take the nights bus over to surprise those muggles." With a wave of Georges wand every ones cloths turned black, he smiled. "Could not resist." And with that operation, "bring down the Dursleys" commenced.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry just laid Jason down for a nap when he heard a ruckus out side his room. Placing a slicing charm around Jason as not to wake him up, he went to go see what the noise was. Opening the door he saw Hedwig sitting on one of the halls tables fixing her feathers while two little creatures stood on the floor looking a tad confused until they saw Harry.

Dobby shot to Harry, wrapping his arms around his favorite human. "Harry Potter sir is alive, oh your Wheezy will be so happy. Harry Potter is alive we be worrying about you" he finished in one breath while Winky stood still looking unsure as to what to do. Harry smiled.

"I glad to see you Dobby and you too Winky I missed every one so much" Harry replied.

"Dobby was so pleased to get your letter, no one ever write to Dobby before. But what is Harry Potter wanting Dobby and Winky to do, is this Harry Potter sirs home" said Dobby.

"Yes this is my home and I will be needing you two to look after it but um.. Winky and you also Dobby, you see its along story but I have a son now and I need to know if you to will be able to look after him when I need to pop out, have lots to do this summer and I can't take Jason every where with me. Oh and please just call me Harry, we are friends after all."

Dobby and Winky both stood there, eyes popping out of their heads. That was until Harry told them the story as of how Harry became a father. Both where quite amazed that Harry meant the Higher elves (who have no relation to house elves) and Winky was very happy to take the job and both had no problem keeping Harry's secrets. After both Dobby and Winky did a little house elf magic, (which aloud them to have a connection to the house similar to Harry's though a bit different) both house elves where shown around the castle or at least the parts Harry had explored. He even introduced them both to Godric and taught both Winky and Dobby how to get in there, though only if it was an emergency. After that Jason woke from his nap and met his new nanny, Winky!

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW_


	9. An important find

_disclaimer- i own nothing_

_please review!_

It was still very early in the morning and Harry was making his way down to talk to Godric. He left Jason in the care of Winky, who was ecstatic but also fearful to be left to such an important task, while Dobby was roaming the castle and cleaning.

"Morning Godric" Harry yelled as he entered the chamber. "Ah good morning Harry, where is your young one" asked Godric perplexed. "With his new nanny Winky" he replied. Godric gave Harry a look like he was saying "you got to be kidding" but made no comment.

"I figured" said Harry ignoring the look he had received "since I have Winky watching over Jason and before I run some errands , that we could talk some more. I wanted to discuses some plans I have" he finished. Godric nodded as Harry made himself comfortable.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Mrs. Weasley woke up early to Christopher Granger Black's cry. Though most people at her age would be well passed wanting to care for little children, Mrs. Weasley had no qualms with it at all. She loved kids. She knew Chris would never be hers but she would do what she could. Care for him like a mother should, _like Harry should of had_ she thought.

Trying to shake her head of these thoughts she laid a once again sleeping Chris back down and went to the kitchen. On her kitchen table she found a note from Ginny saying Ron, Hermione and herself went to go help out at the twins store. Mrs.Weasley sighed and sat down. From her pocket she pulled out a picture. It was of all her children, Hermione and Harry included.

Her eyes thought where focused only on one. She looked at Harry with tears forming in her eyes. She knew that Ginny, Ron and Hermione had gone to the twins to plan a prank and she thought, no knew it would be against Petunia and Dudley Dursley and she had no qualms in letting the children play their prank against them. She herself wanted to do unspeakable things to them.

Staring back down at the picture, she folded it and put it back in her pocket she wondered where Harry her 7th son was.

"Lily" she said out loud "I hope you are watching over your son, please keep him safe until we can find him" she finished.

Wiping her wet eyes she stood up and began cooking. There would be a party to day for Harry at her house and even though he would not be their she would make sure it be a great party!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Operation bring down the Dursley's commences" said George once again, as the large group, dressed in black stood in front of #4 private drive. "Alohomora" whispered Fred opening the door, admitting themselves into the house.

After every one was assembled Fred and George stood in front of the group, greatly reminding Hermione of a muggle army officer. "Alright" started Fred "all those who can use magic you know what to do" he finished looking to his older brothers, his old Quiditch team (this includes Katie Bell, I'm not sure if she'd be in her 7th year or if she graduated, so for the purposes of this story she has already graduated) as well as Lee.

"Now" said George taking over "all of you who can not use magic you have the muggle devices we gave you as well as what needs to be done, we have an hour and a half before we have to open the store so lets get this going" he yelled as every one split up.

The first thing that was done was a silencing charm around both Dursleys so they would not wake up. Then the reign of terror began.

Those who could use magic charmed the perfectly neat house to stay as dirty as possible. They charmed all the muggle technology not to work at all. The best was what Fred and George had done to all the seats in the house. Any time either Dursley would sit the seat would yell at them to get off and other obscene things.

While this was going on, all the others where just adding to the mess. They had raided the Dursleys fridge and dumped food every where. They had put shaving cream all over Dudley's face, in a way making him look like Santa. They had also totally trashed Mrs. Dursley's room. As their time ended they all meant back by the door. They looked at there handy work. Hermione with Fred's help had set up cameras around the place so they would have mementos from this.

Ginny scanned the room. She saw some of the canary creams with irresistible charms on them for Dudley, she saw the crazy monkey with boxers on his head swing from a light (Fred had insisted on the Monkey, why no one was sure he just did). She looked to the kitchen and thought about how Dudley would not be eating any time soon. Or how every time Petunia would tell a lie her nose would grow (inspired by Hermione who had told the group of a muggle video Pinnocio). She thought about that evil woman trying helplessly to clean the house to no avail. But no this was not enough. These things would only last for so long (2 months, 5 days, 3 hours 20 minutes and 2 seconds to be exact) and there was no way it ever make up for what that wretch of a woman let happen to Harry.

Ginny grinned evilly, "Hey Charlie can you do one more thing for me?" she asked sweetly to her older brother. "Sure Gin, what do you need?" he asked. She leaned forward and whispered in to his ear. His grin matched Ginny's, he nodded and raising his wand...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry sat there completely stunned by the information he had just received from Godric. For the past 40 minutes they had been discussing Harry's plans for the rest of the summer as well as the prophecy and Godric had revealed some information that was absolutely unreal.

Harry stood up. "I need time to think this over Godric. I gonna go to diagon ally with Jason, he needs some clothing and I need a couple of things as well" said Harry.

"You will be caught" said Godric worried, " its not time to put your plan in to motion."

Harry just laughed. He raised his hand which held a small vile, he downed it quickly, a small white orb surrounded him. It disappeared and Godric was quite stunned, his jaw hanging open.

Harry smirked,. "I will be doing the same to Jason so no worries, and if any thing happens I can get up both out quicker then you can say _hoggy hoggy hogwarts_" finished Harry leaving the chamber with a small smile plastered on his face for stunning a founder.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He raised his wand and a jet of fire shot out. Charlie moved it in different motion directing the fire in different ways on to the wall right above the Dursley's fake fire place. When he was done and the fire put out leaving nothing but scorch marks that said

"_You have wronged one of our own. What you taste today is just a little of what will come, for I assure you it will. You never mess with our family and now that you have you will pay the price. We will show you pigs that there is a price for messing with the wrong wizards you filthy excuses for humans. We will be meeting again"_

And underneath it was signed with a picture of a lion with a small raven on top of it head. Charlie blew at the tip of his wand dramatically.

"Good idea sis," said Bill coming up behind her "but come on we better be going." And so after removing the silencing charm, the group exited the house. Percy summoned down the nights bus and paid as they all loaded up. Not able to contain there excitement at what they had just pulled. And no one not even Hermione could wait till Angelina and Oliver went by later to gather the cameras.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Arriving back at Weasley Weezy's Wizards the group all started to disperse to all that was left was Fred, George, Hermione, Ron and Ginny, "Well" said Hermione "we better be heading back I promised your Mum I would help her." finished Hermione flooing back to the Burrow.

"Yeah"said Ron. Stepping toward the fireplace he looked at Ginny who was still sitting on a bench. "You coming Gin?" he asked. "No" she replied. "I going to stay here for a while don't worry I be back for the party" she finished. Ron nodded and left.

Ginny turned to Fred and George after Ron left. "Sorry guys, but you don't mind if I stay and help out do you, I just...um well" but was stopped by George.

"Course you can stay, any way Fred and myself have some business to deal with at the bank and Lee can't come in today so you can watch the store for us" he finished. Ginny smiled, nodding her head vigorously, her brothers nodded leaving the store.

Both knowing fully why Ginny did not want to go back to the Burrow. They both knew Ginny loved Harry, the love that never seems to go away. Though she was hiding it well, the twins just knew, call it a sixth sense. All they wanted was Harry back, then maybe their sister would be her joyful self once again.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

With Jason in a baby stroller Harry had bought in the muggle world, Jason and he entered Diagon Ally. Harry stopped by the bank and after some convincing he was able to access his vault and with draw money. He would of like to stay longer but as seeing that he did not want to be caught, not yet at least he have to wait to deal with Gringotts.

Strolling down Diagon Ally was quite nice in Harry's opinion. Not having every one staring at you and gauging at his scar was very pleasing. He found a baby wizards store and bought all kinds of things for Jason and some things for his sister. He had gone to Flourishing and Bolts and had bought a few books he thought he need. He bought himself new robes, as well as battle robes made of the strongest Dragon hide that could be found. He explored all the stores he could, picking up different items from each. He even bought Dobby two pairs of socks and Winky an apron he thought they'd both enjoy. He even found himself in the Quiditch supply store buying himself a new Firebolt, he refused to use the one Sirius gave him, it was to special to him now.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A couple hours later Harry found himself standing in front of the one store he was still debating about going in. He sighed and pushing the door open, he wheeled Jason in side to Olivanders.

"Hello, Mr.Ollivander" Harry yelled looking for the strange man.

Mr. Ollivander stepped out from behind a shelf and looked at the man strangely. Now he prided him self on remembering every one he ever sold a wand to, so who was this blond haired, brown eyed adult entering his store.

"Who are you" he asked clutching his wand inside his robe.

Harry smiled good naturally. "A friend I assure you sir, just came to talk a bit of business, I was wondering if we could talk a bit privately about it" asked Harry.

The man just stared at Harry, suspicion still evident on his face. "Who are you again sir, for I will not speak business to any man I do not know" replied Ollivander.

Harry waved his hand and the door locked. Doing the same motion once again and all the dirty worn out shades pulled down over the window.

"Who in Merlins name are you" asked Ollivander wishing for a second he had stayed in bed when he woke up.

"Listen" said the strange man "I am not here to hurt you, I just need help , if you are worried that I might be death eater I assure you that you are very wrong, there is nothing in this world that could ever posses me to join ranks with him. I come with my son seeking your help. Can I trust you Sir, for if I reveal my identity to you I am putting my son and my safety at risk. I need to know if I reveal my identity that you will not reveal it to any one not even to Dumbeldore" finished the man. Ollivander studied the young man in front of him. Hoping he was making the right choice he nodded yes.

"Good" said Harry. "Now the only problem is I am wearing a disguise right know and I rather not remove it, but I will show you my wand and then you will know who I am" he finished pulling out his wand.

Mr. Ollivander stared at the wand he'd know any where. There in front of his eyes was the wand thought to be lost for ever. The wand owned by Harry James Potter.

"Well Mr.Potter" said Ollivander with a broad smile. "How can you use my services today."

"As I said I need a favor, and I will pay you do not worry. I need two wands made, a fake one that will look exactly like this one" he said pointing to his own "and another made with the same wood as this one, but with this Phoenix feather" he finished handing over a white Phoenix feather to the wand maker.

"May I ask why Mr. Potter" asked Ollivander. "You may sir but I can not tell you, can you do this for me and tell no one" asked Harry seriously. The wand maker looked at the man he know knew to be the long lost Harry Potter.

"Yes I can, the fake will be ready in a couple of days the other will take a little longer" he said. "Thank you" said Harry "and how much will it cost." Ollivander shuck his head no,

"This is an honor sir, to do this for you I only ask as to where you require such a feather, for I have never seen a white Phoenix before" asked the strange old man.

"My Phoenix" replied Harry who looked at his watch. "Well I must be going and thank you again, I will see you next week and please remember tell no one of this meeting I will be returning soon enough." Harry opened the door and left. Mr. Ollivander stood there waving good bye when a thought just struck him, "did he say son?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry continued his walk checking his watch again he had to leave soon so he could feed, bathe and put Jason to sleep. As he was walking back to the Leaky Cauldron he past by a building that he could not believe he ever missed. It was short fat building, painted red with a large flashing sign "Weasley Wheezy's Wizards" on it. Harry laughed at seeing the store and decided that he go in and give a gander around.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The bell on the door roared. Ginny looked up and saw a young man, maybe in his twenties she thought, with blonde spiky hair and dark brown eyes pushing a baby stroller enter the store. Ginny stared at this man as he walked around the store. There was something about him, something familiar that she could just not figure out. She watched the man pick up several items and examine it. She watched as he started laughing at the "insulting map" one of Ginny's favorites newer inventions by the twins.

As customers came and left, as the store became busy and became calm that same man was still there looking through each item, like it was a piece of gold. Finally the man with a basketful came up to Ginny to pay.

"Hi" she said "is this all, anything else I can do for you" she asked as she started to ring up the items. But the man did not responded but just started at her. Ginny returned the stare looking in to his brown eyes.

"Sir" she asked "have we meant before." He shuck his head like he was waking up from a dream. "No miss" he said with a sad smile "I do not think I have ever had the pleasure" he replied. She smiled and looked down at the child in his stroller. "Is he yours"

she asked.

"Yes he is my son." responded the man.

"Where is his mother" she asked. The mans eyes seemed go black.

"She and my sons birth father where both killed , I actually adopted him" he replied sadly. She looked back in to the mans eyes. She saw pain and suffering. She saw so many things in those eyes, so many familiar things, like she had seen it before and that's when it clicked.

"Harry" she asked not noticing she voiced her thought till it was to late.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry looked at her, at Ginny as she was ringing him up._ Ginny, he could not believe she had matured so much over the last month greatly_. But was shocked out of the thought when Ginny said his name. "Shit" was his thought.

"I sorry Miss you must have me confused with some one else" the man said to Ginny. Grabbing the stroller and not even taking his items he rushed for the door. Ginny, though maybe if she thought about it she would of thought sensibly did the most drastic thing she could think of.

Behind the counter was a red button, it triggered a safety alarm to put the store in lock down if they where ever robbed or to protect the store from out side threats. Well Ginny pushed this button. Trapping herself and the man she believed to be Harry inside the store.

Bars came over the windows and doors. Harry still tried to leave but was pushed back. "It's really you" Ginny yelled at the top of her lungs while the sirens yelled "intruder".

Harry losing his cool just did the only thing he could do. "Don't tell any one" he yelled scooping up Jason ,he whistled and a brilliant white phoenix appeared in the room. As Harry touched it Ginny yelled out

"Mum's having a birthday party for you tonight, please Harry come" and with that he was gone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As the sirens came to an end, and as Fred and George entered, Ginny sat on the floor not sure what to think at all.

"Ginny" yelled Fred, worry evident in his voice "what happen." Ginny just looked at him. "Sorry I...I um... hit it by mistake" she said and with that she left the store to think about Harry James Potter being back and not only that but with a son!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	10. A birthday

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Please review and thanks to all the betas!_

Ginny had floo-ed back to the burrow to find her Mum, Hermione and Hermione's Aunt Ara decorating the house. Not saying anything, Ginny just stormed up to her room. She jumped on her bed and cried. She cried with happiness, now at least knowing Harry was alive, but she also cried with sadness.

"Why?" she thought, "Why was he not revealing himself, where had he been and why did he have a son and what was with that white phoenix?" She had so many questions to ask but the only one who could answer them was Harry.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Laying Jason down to sleep, Harry decided to go and watch some muggle televison.

As he walked down to the muggle room, he passed Dobby and Winky who where on their way to the kitchen to cook Harry some dinner.

"Hey guys" said Harry to his loyal house elves. "Hello Harry sir" they both replied. "Listen" he said "I am going to watch some televison,why don't you two join me, I could use the company."

Both elves looked at Harry. He was inviting them to sit with him, doing what they where not sure but he was inviting them, house elves to be with him. "Really" asked Dobby very excited by the idea. "Of course" said Harry "When I asked you both to work for me I asked you as a friend. That's what we are unless you don't want to be. So both of you come on" he finished. Both agreed and all three could be seen walking down to the muggle room.

Harry plopped down on the big comfy couch and invited both Dobby and Winky to do the same. "Accio popcorn" Harry yelled as a bag of popcorn came flying to him. All three got comfy and Harry turned on the t.v. Both Elves reactions to this was priceless thought Harry as they both stared at the television in wonder meant. "Well" he thought to himself finally remembering, "Happy birthday Harry."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ginny dear" yelled Mrs. Weasley "its time to come down. The guest will be here soon."

Ginny was in her room she had finished crying and was now changing for the party that she really wished she could get out of. "I coming Mum" she yelled back. She was sitting at her mirror brushing her hair wondering if she should tell some one about Harry. "No" she thought "he said not to I don't want to break his trust." She sighed. Wishing this day would just be over.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry was getting quite annoyed right now. Every channel he put on would have some sort of show or movie about long lost friends returning home to loved ones. Every thing made him think of the Weasleys and more important the youngest of the Weasleys why he was unsure but he did. He stood up with a sigh he really needed to get out.

"Winky, Dobby I need to get out for a while I will be back later, just keep an eye on Jason will you" asked Harry. "Of course Harry we watch over little Jason" replied Winky happily oblivious to Harrys discomfort. Dobby not oblivious to Harry asked "where is Harry going sir." "Just out for a fly Dobby don't worry I will be back later. I also cast a charm to let me know if Jason needs me." With that Harry turned into his smallest bird form so as not to be seen by muggles. He turned into a beautiful black raven and flew out the nearest window, Dobby watching with small worried eyes till their friend was far from sight.

Harry flew around England. He flew for hours and hours never tiering. He flew with no direction or thought to where he was going. It was dark by the time he realized with little surprise that he was flying right toward the Burrow. As his wings flapped back and forth he knew he had time to turn back but did he really want to. "No" he thought "no" he would go check on the Weasleys make sure they where all right, and maybe even see how his little birthday party was progressing though none of them would know he was there.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was time for birthday cake at the Weasley house hold. And Mrs. Weasley had asked Ron to say something seeing as he is Harry's best friend. Ron had argued a bit but had finally agreed. As this was progressing, Harry flew down and landed on the Weasley open window sill.

Ron stood up there holding a bottle of butter beer. He looked at the people surrounding him. He saw his family even Percy. He saw Hermione who had been close to tears all night just like Ginny. He saw Remus and Ara holding hands. Ara with small tears in her eyes. He saw Tonks her hair flashing pink and blue trying to cheer people up. He saw Harry's old quiditch team and more importantly he saw Oliver and Angelina, a small smirk grew on his face as he remembered them arriving with the pictures from the Durselys. They where priceless. He even saw teachers from his school as well as Mad Eye Moody talking to Professor Dumbledore. Ron looked long and hard at his head master. Ron could not help but blame Dumbeldore partly for what had happen to Harry. He just prayed every day that Harry was alive and well and would return.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Harry watched Ron standing in front of many people most of which he knew. He was standing beside a large Chocolate cake with green writing that said _Happy 16th Birthday Harry._

"So Ginny was not lying" he thought. He watched as Ron began to speak.

"Harry is my brother and don't you dare dispute that any of you" he said looking long and hard at everyone in the room. "I been though every thing with Harry and I would have loved to be with Harry on his birthday, but I can't. I can't because he is missing. No one knows where he is and what are we all doing" yelled Ron weeks of anger surfacing. "We are sitting around talking about him like he is dead already. We're sitting here celebrating his 16th birthday when we don't even know where he is. I want my bloody brother back and none of you"he said looking Dumbledore in the eye "are doing any bloody thing about it. I'm tiered of it" he said heading for the door "if none of you will look for my brother I will" he finished hot headily leaving the burrow with nothing but his wand.

Harry watched as Ron yell that he Harry was his brother. He watched as Ron accused everyone for giving up. He watched Ron stormed out of his house. He watched as Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny went to chase Ron and Mr. Weasley stoped them. "He needs time, if he is not back in a few hours we will go get him" he heard Mr. Weasley say to his wife, daughter and Hermione. Harry while watching this something inside of his snapped. Something made him take off and follow Ron.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron had walked for some time. He was angry but did feel bad for blowing up the way he did. How could people celebrate while Harry was missing. In thought he did not see a root sticking out from the ground and tripped over it.

"Dam it" he yelled angrily. He just could not take it any more. He had been strong for Hermione, Ginny and the rest of his family but he just could not do it any more. "Harry" he yelled "where the bloody hell are you."

Harry had turned back into him self as soon as Ron had entered into some near by woods. He did stay hidden though until he heard Ron yell out "Harry where the bloody hell are you." Harry could not take it any more. He stepped out from behind the rock that he stood behind. "Need a hand" he asked Ron who was still on the ground? Ron turned his head looking into the eyes of his best friend.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny sat in her room with Hermione. They where both beside themselves with worry over Ron. They both knew Ron could be hot headed and stubborn but he never had done anything like this before. "What if he runs into death eaters" plagued Hermione's thoughts. While Ginny could not help think if she told Ron about Harry maybe every thing would be okay. But she could not bring her self to say it not even to Hermione.

There was a knock on her door. "Hermione, Ginny may I come in" Ginny heard. "Yes" both girls replied trying to stifle their tears. The door opened admitting Ara into the room. "I am just coming to tell you girls we are going out to look for Ron we will be back as soon as we find him. Will you two be all right" she asked? They both nodded. "All right then, Chris is a sleep so don't worry, I will see you both soon" she finished leaving the room.

Both girls looked at each other. "I wish Ron had taken us with him" said Ginny. "Yeah me too" agreed Hermione. "Do you think they find him" asked Hermione? "Maybe" replied Ginny

" you know Ron when he puts his mind to something it's hard to stop him."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron's brown eyes locked with green ones, Harry's green eyes."Harry" said Ron in a soft voice "is that you." Harry just nodded. Ron was not sure how to respond. There standing in front of him was his best friend, his brother looking better then he ever had. He had defiantly grown. He had also gained some much need weight and had defiantly been working out. But his eyes gave him away. Looking into them he could see pain and suffering and that is what kept Ron from slugging him in the jaw for worrying everyone. No instead he just stood up and hugged Harry.

"Bloody hell your alive" Ron yelled happier then he had been in ages. They broke the embrace and stared at each other for a few moments with boyish smiles. Ron just happy to know Harry was alive and Harry knowing that he had been missed. "Where have you been mate" asked Ron now coming to his senses? Harry was about to reply when his arm went cold, painfully cold. As this was happening, Ron heard his Father yelling his name. Harry looked at Ron "I have to go and by sounds of it so do you." "No" yelled Ron not wanting to loose his friend that he had finally just found. "No please stay everyone has missed you so much Harry" seeing Harrys face he knew he would have to try something else "If you have to go take me with you, even if it's just for a little bit." Harry looked at his friend and he knew that from the beginning this was probably a bad idea but said "Fine Ron but just for a little while, then I am going to need to send you back but you have to promise not to say anything to anyone about me or what you will see" said Harry in a rushed voice. Ron agreed. "All right then, don't freak" and with that Harry turned into his phoenix form, flew onto a stunned Ron's shoulder and both where gone in a burst of flames.

As they disappeared, Mr.Weasley with Remus came through to the small clearing where Ron and Harry had just been. "I swear" said Mr. Weasley I just heard Ron's voice coming from here." "Oh no" said Remus "he was here I can smell it but he was not alone, some one else was here, some one familiar but I just can't figure out who."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron and Harry arrived in the muggle room though Ron did not know it at the time. "Wait here" said Harry "I need to attend to something" not yet able to bring him self to tell his friend he was a father. Without waiting for a response he rushed out of the room in a run. Ron very confused followed Harry though staying far enough so Harry did not realize he was being followed. He ran into the room Harry just entered. He followed silently into the next room that Harry walked in to. He stood in the door way shocked to see his best friend his brother holding a little crying baby boy with a wisp of black hair and bright green eyes.

Ron stood their, his mouth wide open staring at his best friend and the baby. Harry did not notice Ron standing there until Dobby shouted "Harry your Wheezy is here."

Harry turned around quickly still holding a crying Jason. "Ron" he said his voice not showing his worry "I told you to stay down stairs." Ron stared at Harry as if he was an alien. "Harry" he asked in practically the same voice Harry had used "whose baby is that?" Harry looked at Ron for a long time. "Let me get him back to sleep, go wait in the other room, I will be right there and I guess I have to tell you every thing now" replied Harry.

Ron seemed hesitant at first but did as Harry asked. He sat down on what he presumed to be Harry's bed. _Was that Harry's baby _he thought? He was so lost in his thought that he did not realize Harry enter back into the room.

Harry took a seat next to his best friend. "If your wondering if that baby you saw is mine, you would be right but please before you freak out or start to accuse me let me tell you exactly what happen Ron" finished Harry. Ron nodded. And Harry began his story about arriving in Pyrexia though he left out all details about the Dursleys (though he knew Ron knew to some extent what happen but he just could not bring him self to talk about it to Ron). He told about his training though he left out the reason why. He told Ron about finding the Coopers lifeless bodies and finding their son and what had transpired after that.

Ron sat their stunned not sure at all what to say though he would admit he was very proud of Harry. When he finally was able to put some words together, Harry interrupted him. "Ron I know this is a lot to take in all at once but I want to ask you to be Jason's and when his sister is found, I want you to be their godfather. Ron you have been my best friend though everything. And as you said we are brothers. But before you answer that you need to know two more things. And if after you hear this and you no longer want to talk to me or be my friend that is fine but you cannot tell anyone this not even Hermione, Ron I am Merlin and Godric Gryffindor's Heir. But not only that there is a prophecy that I found out only last year. A prophecy about me. Ron it says either I have to defeat Voldemort or he will defeat me. Neither of us can live while the other one does. Do you understand Ron, if you choose yes to stay my friend then you need to understand your life will be in danger, your whole family even will be in danger. Voldemort is after me and he is not going to stop till one of us kills the other" finished a worried Harry.

Ron looked at Harry deep in thought. "Harry" he said "I am not going any where and it will be an honor to be your children's godfather. I will stick by you though thick and thin I always have and always will. There is nothing not even Voldemort could do that would stop me from being your brother. I am with you Harry" he finished emotionally.

Harry looked at his friend thinking about the man he was growing up to be. "Now Harry" said Ron "would you care to explain to me how in the world are you the heir of the two best wizards to ever be." Harry smiled. "Well" he said " its unknown to this world but Merlin did marry, but not only that but had a son. His son had a son who had another son. But this son had a daughter named Elizabeth Merlin. She married a man named James Gryffindor. They had one son named Godric Gryffindor the founder of our school. He married and had one daughter named Kathryn. She married one of Godric's best friends son. Herald Potter. And well you can figure out the rest." Ron looked at Harry, disbelief still evident on his face though he shuck it away.

"Harry" said Ron "I have some stuff that you need to know, well it actually really has to do with Hermione." Fear was evident on Harrys face. Ron trying to ignore it told Harry what happened to Hermione and how it lead to them finding out about Harry's disappeared. He was even brave enough to ask Harry what happened at the Dursleys but Harry refused to say anything. So he continued. He told Harry about Chris and how both he and Hermione where Harry's cousins. He told him about how Mrs Figg the old woman who was Harry's old neighbor was really Ara Black, Sirius younger sister and Hermonie's and Chris's Aunt. He told Harry every thing. He even went as far as telling Harry that Hermione and him where now dating. At this Harry broke into fits of laughter and started yelling "Its about bloody time, maybe I should go away more often" he said with full laughter. Ron chuckled as well. As morning grew nearer they both knew Ron had to leave.

"Harry" asked Ron "come back with me won't you or maybe I could stay." "I would like to come back Ron I just can't, not yet, not because I don't want too but the public just can't know yet but I promise you I will be back soon. And you can't stay your family needs you" said Harry. "Make that our" replied Ron. "But what of Hermione we really should tell her and Ginny too" said Ron. Harry smirked at the thought of Ginny. "I saw her today I was shopping in Diagon Ally and went into your brothers' new store. I was in, at what I thought to be a good disguise but she saw right though it." Instead of being mad Ron said "well that explains her mood tonight." Neither elaborates on it.

"How about this Ron, tomorrow bring both Hermione and Ginny to the place, we meant today. Hedwig" he said pointing to his Phoenix (which Ron knew the whole story) "will be waiting. She will bring your lot here." Ron nodded. "Before I leave can I just go get a peek at Jason, I know I will see him tomorrow but it's just... I'd like to seem my godson" he finished with a cheeky grin. Harry nodded and both entered Jason's Room.

"You know" said Ron in a whisper so as not to wake Jason " there is going to be a lot of talk when word gets out about you being a father." Harry nodded. "He is a cute little bugger isn't he" said Ron looking down at his godson. "Ron" said Harry "as soon as I can I going to get some papers drawn up so I can make sure you and if Hermione agrees in the case that something happens to me, both of you become Jason's guardian. Ron I need you to promise me that if I dye that whoever does it that you won't go off and be a fool and try to get revenge all right, I would like my son to grow up with you if I can't be around." Ron nodded understanding.

"All right then" said Ron " I better be going." Harry nodded and called Hedwig over. After embracing each other in a manly hug and promise to see each other tomorrow Ron left.

As Ron was traveling on his way back two thoughts occurred to him. One he never got to tell Harry what they had done to the Dursleys and two he sure loved traveling by phoenix.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After Hedwig had dropped him back off, Ron made his way toward the house. When he arrived there his family (who had called off the search two hours ago to get some sleep) was ecstatic to have him back. Though both Hermione and Ginny slapped him and called him a bloody idiot several time, everyone was glad he was home. And when question of where had he been all this time Ron just answered with "I just needed time and found some" with that he left even Hermione very confused.

Before going to bed Ron asked Hermione and Ginny if they would mind going for a walk with him tomorrow and he informed them they be gone for part of the day. Both girls agreed wanting to know what Ron was up to.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After telling Dobby and Winky good night and giving Jason one last kiss Harry went to bed happier then he had in ages.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.


	11. The golden trio plus one

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Please review and thanxs to all the betas!_

"Will you two wake up already" yelled Ron trying for the 5th time to get his sister and girlfriend out of bed. "Come on you need to get dressed, we are going to be late if we don't leave soon" he yelled once again wanting to get moving so he could see Harry and more importantly his godson. _Godson_ he thought bring a smile to his face. Since he had arrived home all he had been thinking about was Harry and Jason. Every time the thought of himself being a godfather he could not help but smile. He had not even held Jason but the loyalty and love he felt for that innocent baby boy was unmistakably strong. Maybe it was because he came from a big family, maybe because the boy was apart of Harry but no matter what ever it was he loved the kid and could not wait to teach Jason as well as Chris how to fly on a broom stick.

"We're coming Ron" shouted Ginny rolling out of bed with a thump! Ron laughed and left the room to let the girls wake up properly and get dressed.

Ron waited outside for the girls. His mum had already asked him several times about where he was going but Ron's only response was "I found something amazing last night and I want to show the girls. Don't worry Mum we will be back before it get to dark and its totally safe." His Mum wore a scowl at not knowing where they would be but gave in knowing they find away to sneak out any way if she did not.

Ten minutes later the girls came down stairs both dressed in muggle jeans and t-shirts. Ron smiled at Hermione. Taking her hand they headed in the direction Ron had come from just the night before.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry had woken up fairly early the next morning. It seemed that waking up early had become his thing. After taking a short run along the quiditch field and a hot shower Jason woke up. Harry feed him his bottle and then was provided with breakfast by Dobby.

Harry sighed looking down at Jason. "We need to look good today Jason you are going to meet your soon to be godmother today as well as your godfathers sister" said Harry to his son. So the rest of the morning was spent in Jason's room with Winky trying on all different types of cloths on the child trying to find something perfect.

Just for laughs Winky thought it be funny to shrink one of Harry's school robes and try it on Jason. Well Harry found it very pleasing and had Winky keep it that way. When Dobby had seen Jason he had squeaked and said "Harry sir Jason looks like you." Harry had laughed and smiled at the compliment. "His son looked like him, his son" he thought bring a smile to his face. Every time he said son it just felt him with warmth, undeniable love. The rest of the day Harry had rushed around like a crazed lunatic. He wanted everything to be just right. Why he was not sure he just did.

By the time noon came he asked Hedwig to go wait for Ron and the girls. She agreed happily seeing how excited Harry was over the soon to be guests.

Harry finally sat down in his spacious living room. He liked this room best of all, even above the muggle room. Something about that room made him feel so at home, so comfortable. He reached in to his pants pocket taking out the picture he carried with him since he left the Dursleys. It was a picture of Ron, Hermione him and Ginny taken last Christmas. The picture was now falling apart. Ripped in several parts as well had tear stains but never the less he loved this picture. Looking at this picture he realized how he really had hurt the people who cared about him. It was still unbelievable to him though it should not be that people actually cared. He looked at Hermione sitting next to Ron waving. She had suffered so much since he was gone. He made a silent promise right their that he make sure Hermione would always be taken care of not just because he just found out she was his cousin or his godfathers daughter no because she was his friend and he just hoped she forgive him.

He looked at Ginny seeing her standing their wacking Ron on the head while laughing and smiling. There was something about Ginny that made his stomach do flip flops every time he looked at her. Increasingly so since he became a father.

Looking at Ron who was trying to dodge Ginny, Harry's face became one giant broad grin. Ron had called him his brother. Harry would never forget that. His smile turned to a small frown. It was very weird he thought how they resembled the marauders. He of course was like his father while Ron he felt was just like Sirius , loyal until the end. Hermione though made his smile return. She bore such a striking resemblance to Remus with her wits always about her. Speaking of Remus Harry knew he would have to pay his werewolf friend a visit in the next couple of days as soon as the full moon would be out ,to hopefully just make it as Remus being his friend with no wolf.

He fold up the picture quickly and stuffed it in to his pocket. "Dobby, Winky be ready" he yelled "they are almost here" he finished as he felt Hedwig start to come near the wards. Winky popped in with Jason who was giggling loudly. She handed him over to his father and left as quickly as she came. Holding Jason Harry took a gulp "Alright Jay get ready time meet your hopefully soon to be godmother and aunt."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Will you two please hurry up" said Ron getting rather annoyed his sister and Hermione who where not moving fast enough. Both girls groaned, they had been walking for almost an hour and a half and Ron still would not tell them where they where going. "This better be good Ron" said Ginny rather annoyed. Though Ginny did not hear his response Ron replied just above a whisper "don't worry it will be."

They came to a patch of bushes. Ron stuck his head though and seeing Hedwig he smiled and pulling back he turned around, faced the girls and said "before we go any further I need a promise, he made me promise and I will make you two do the same." They both nodded. "Alright promise me that no matter what you see you will not speak about it to any one as well" he said deciding he need to add a little something "also do not freak out." Both girls nodded once again. He turned to Hermione and took her hand and all three walked in to the small clearing.

On seeing the White Phoenix both girls gasped in surprise. "Ron she is beautiful" said Ginny with shaky hands. Ron laughed that's not all Gin. You both trust me right" he asked. They both nodded speechless. "Then trust me when I say that this phoenix is going to take us to the one person we have been looking for." Before either one could say something he took their hands. Hedwig flew on to his shoulder and in a burst of flames was gone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry waited nervously as the flames disappeared leaving Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" yelled both girls simultaneously. Grinning Ron answered only by pointing straight ahead at Harry.

Harry took a gulp and holding Jason as if he was some kind o f protective field he prepared him self to meet his maker.

Both girls looked to where Ron was pointing. Neither expecting Harry James Potter standing their. Though Ginny thought she should of known. Both girls stood there speechless just staring at Harry, eyes looking from Harry to the baby boy in his arms. They watched as Ron walked over to him, whispered something in his ears and took the baby stepping away. Ginny was the first to regain her self.

She advanced on Harry with such quickness that Harry did not even believe a jaguar could match her speed. She came up to him and through her arms around him hugging him tight. She then stepped back and did what her brother almost had done. She slugged him square in the jaw. May be out of sheer shock Harry did not see it coming for he did not even try to block it. "That" she said loudly pulling Hermione out of her state "is what you get for running off like that the other day as well as making my Mum worry day and night about where you have been." But she was pushed away as Hermione pulled Harry in to the biggest hug he had ever received. Neither Mrs. Weasley's or Ona's hugs could rival it. She began crying but came no where near letting go of Harry. Ginny's face soften. She looked at Harry a look that said we will continue this discussion later. Harry nodded returning Hermione's embrace.

"Harry" said Hermione "where have you been and who's boy is that. Harry I have so much to tell you." Harry thought it best not to say anything to her about knowing, he thought it better that he let her tell him. He looked to Ron and with a nodded Ron was dragging a reluctant Ginny out of the room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hermione stayed in Harry's embrace for a very long time till she finally pulled away and started to wipe her face. "Harry is their a place I can clean my self up" asked Hermione trying to regain her composure. Harry nodded and taking her hand led her to the nearest bathroom. Hermione entered and locked her self in. After washing her face and drying up she opened the door and lead by Harry found her self back in the room she was in previously.

Harry sat back and let her tell her story. He held her when she got to the part of her parents death. He even let a couple of tears escape his eyes when she told him about finding out who her really father was and all. By the time she was done he defiantly had to change his shirt.

After drying the last of her tears she turned to him the old fire flaming in her eyes. "And you" she yelled "where the bloody hell have you been and whose baby was that I saw before" she asked. "Well" said Harry "I see Ron has been rubbing off on you" he said a laugh. Her face remained serious. "Alright, alright" he said giving in and telling her exactly what he told Ron the day before. Ending the same way he ended with Ron by telling her he was the heir of Merlin and Godric about the prophecy and asking her to be Jason and Jason's twins godmother.

Hermione sat there shocked. Harry was becoming a little afraid this was not at all what he had expected. He at least expected for her to rant or jump up to do some kind of research but she just stared at him like looking at him in a new light.

Her serious features on her face soften and she hugged Harry tightly. "Of course I will be there godmother" she yelled truly happy. She pulled back with the same cheeky grin that he had seen Sirius where many times.

"Its funny" she said "I mean it seems Potter's and Black's are just meant to be. I mean your dad and well mine right and then he marries your aunt and have Chris and me. Now you and me a potter and a black are best friends and I bet you every thing I have and say that Jason and Chris will be best friends to and probably Jason's sister" she finished taking a breath.

Harry laughed in seeing the truth of the statement. She hugged him again "I really glad you are back Harry, really glad." Harry smiled at her and agreed. "Now" he said "why don't we go find that boyfriend of yours and his sister and my son." Hermione agreed and they both got up and headed to the kitchen where the were sure they find Ron.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As Harry talked with Hermione, Ron filled Ginny in on everything. She had been quite surprised about hearing the reason that Harry had a son. Though she was still peeved at him, seeing him alive after so many people herself included had worried with out word from him till now just rubbed her the wrong way. They just about finished when Harry and Hermione came in. Hermione ran right over to Ron who was still holding Jason. She scooped him and started to tickle his stomach. Jason started to giggle. Ginny turned to Harry and pointed out the door. Harry hung his head and followed the red beauty.

When Ginny got Harry in the hall way she yelled at him for a bit till she calmed down. She was pretty angry at him for leaving her brothers store like he did. She was also angry at him for worrying every one. But when Harry asked her to be Jason's aunts she eased up on him. "Fine" she said "but don't think you can hang your baby in my face every time I am angry at you" she finished walking back to the kitchen.

Harry watched her retreating form thinking about how lovely she was and how her eyes seemed to shine with fire when she was angry, he could get lost in those eyes for ever. "No" he yelled at him self. "I have no time for this and any way she is my best mates sister" he finished with in him self following Ginny back in to the kitchen.

Arriving back in the kitchen Harry announced that he would like all three of them to choose a room in the castle, so they know they would always have a place to stay. He told them pick any where but they all decided on the three rooms closes to Harry's.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The day wore on and after much excitement over Harry being alive and well, it was time for them to go. "But Harry" said Hermione "wont you come back." "No not yet, but soon you know when Hedwig shows up. When she does you need to come here, there will be a note explaining every thing when you arrive. I promise you guys I will be back soon" he finished with a small smile. "Any way I need you guys to come visit soon, Jason's taken a real liking to you lot" he said looking directly at Ginny. "Also the next time you come you have to meet Godric."

Every one especially Hermione nodded enthusiastic about it."Imagine all we could learn" she said. Every one laughed happy to see the old Hermione returning.

Hermione hugged him tight and Ron embraced him in a manly way. Ginny looked at him, she kissed Jason on the head and said "I will see you soon." She sent one more glare at him before giving in to a hug. "Remember don't tell any one you seen me, I swear I will reveal my self sooner then you believe" said Harry. They all nodded and where gone just like the way they came

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Arriving back home to the Burrow Hermione took off up the stairs and disappeared for the night. Ron watched her and thought "Really gone bonkers that one."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry sat in his room, a bottle of butter beer in his hand. "This day" he thought "had been very eventful." He looked up at the moon, it would be full tomorrow. All of his plans would soon be going in to motion. Taking one more gulp of the butter beer he went to bed and dreamt of a fiery red headed female.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	12. Helping a friend

_disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_please review and thank you to my betas!_

Harry slept in late the next day; he would have a very busy night to come. When he finally did wake up, in the late afternoon, he took Jason flying again before settling down for a late lunch. Jason was sitting next to him in his high chair, smiling innocently. Harry laughed at his son's face.  
"Accio paper quill!" yelled Harry. The items came flying to him. Taking a moment to think he started to write with the biggest grin ever. Tonight he mused, would be another good night. After finishing the letter and sealing it, he took Jason for a stroll outside. He showed Jason all of the surrounding area. Jason fell asleep in Harry's arms causing to Harry to smile. "Guess I am getting as bad as Binns" said Harry as he walked back in to Griffin Manor.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry set Jason down in his crib. Looking out the window, he saw it only to be about three more hours before the sun went down. Calling Dobby and Winky, he told them he would be out for a while and might be back with a guest. Both nodded happily. Winky would keep a watchful eye while Dobby went to make dinner just in case Harry and possible guest would be hungry.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Leaving the house elves and his son, Harry made his way down in to Godric's chamber. Opening the door, he walked inside and greeted Godric with a good afternoon.

"And a good afternoon to you as well. May I ask what you are doing?" said Godric as Harry pulled open one of the draws on the old desk. Harry smiled while pulling out a vial filled with a clear liquid. Holding it up so Godric could see, he said,

"It is time to put this little potion here to the test." He put it protectively in his pocket. "Well Godric, I will be back soon. Wish me luck," said Harry before heading out the door. He heard Godric yelling back words of encouragement.

Harry transformed into a black phoenix, his shining wings tipped with bright gold feathers, his eyes gleaming green. He fire-traveled to the shrieking shake where he knew Remus would soon be."  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
The day had been a tiering one for Remus, especially since it was the day of his transformation. He was still, with the help of Moody leading the search party for Harry. Arriving home, he saw Ara. He smiled, watching her place down a plate and run to meet him. He wrapped his arms around her.  
"Remus, won't you let me join you tonight? With out the potion-" she started but was cut off by Remus. "No love, no I know you mean well, but I have only ever allowed three other people to join me on my transformation. I love you dearly, but I will not have you their. I need to go now." He leaned over to kiss her cheek, leaving as quickly as he had came, so there would be no argument.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Arriving at the familiar place that always flooded him with memories, he entered. Remus made his way down the long dark hallway. He had come here for the last couple of months. Snape had no time to brew the potion Remus would need, causing Remus to no longer keep control over himself.

Arriving at the dingy rotted door, he walked through. Remus surveyed the room, he saw the old ripped chairs and couches. The tattered dusty rugs. He sighed as he made his way through the shack. Making himself comfortable in one of the most decent chairs (or at least as comfortable as he could be,) he sat back, closing his eyes. He awaited the moon to rise.

He sighed as his brain was overpowered by thoughts. He reached in to his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Laying inside was a simple gold ring with one exquisite diamond on top. Remus opened the box and stared at the diamond.

He had bought it many years ago and always carried it around with him since then. It was a wedding ring for Ara, though this was before the law was put in place, keeping him from marrying. He wanted to give it to her, just as a gift, but he just could not bring himself to do it.

Putting it back, he cursed every god he knew of as he closed his eyes again. He cursed them for making him what he was, for taking away his best friends, his brothers, and for taking away Harry. He had been able to deal with it all when Harry was around, when Harry was around he had hope, hope that he would always have apart of James and Lily around him.

Ara and Hermione both lessened the pain, but Remus knew the pain would never go away and he hoped it never would, for if the pain did go away he was afraid he'd forget, that he forget everything his friends, his brothers had done for him.

Remus started to drift off into his own thoughts when he heard a loud creak. His eyes snapped open wide, looking for the source of the noise. He saw a large mouse run by. He laughed at himself, "I am getting as bad as Moody," he voiced out loud.

"No," a familiar voice answering him. "Not till you start spouting off about 'Constant Vigilance' will you be like Moody," finished the voice. Remus stood up quickly but could do nothing, he had left his wand with Bella so he would not break it.

Remus gulped. "Whoever it is, you better leave, I am a werewolf and will be transforming very soon. If you value your life, you will leave." said Remus.

The voice just laughed- not a cruel laugh, but one that seemed to find the whole situation very funny. The man stepped out of the shadows he had been hiding in. He had on a fairly large black cloak with the hood drawn over his face.

"Now Professor," said the voice, "I might be able to change that."  
Remus looked at the man, full of curiosity. He smelled the air. The man's scent was so similar to the one that had been with Ron's just two nights ago. The scent was so familiar it was overwhelming.

"Who _are_ you?" asked Remus; just dying to know who this man was.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
"Well," said the man, "People call me by many names, none of which I really want to tell you the truth. I mean so I lived, I lost everything that night, but people find it a reason to rejoice, then to remember what two brave loving parents did to protect me" the man finished knowing that Remus would now be able to guess who he was. But just in case Harry said one more thing, "Moony just say it, you know its me."  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>..  
Remus stood there, speechless. _Could it really be?_ he thought. Did he dare hope? "Harry," he said weakly. As the name left his lips the man drew back his hood, revealing two startling green eyes and a messy head of black unruly hair.

"Well, are you going to stand there all night or come and greet me properly?" asked Harry. Remus, shaken out of his daze, took Harry in to a very manly embrace.  
"Harry! Where have you been! Never mind, your back but, Harry it's a full moon! You need to leave; I'll be transforming any second. Go to the Burrow; I will meet you there-" Remus stopped when he saw Harry smiling. "Remus," he asked, "Do you trust me?" Remus nodded. "Then," said Harry, "I need you to drink this." he said, pulling out the clear vial.  
Remus looked at it warily, unsure what to do. He loved and trusted Harry. But Harry had been missing for over a month, to where no one knew. Remus shook his head as if clearing any doubt out. Without a second word he grabbed the vial, opened it and downed the contents. He face contorted at the disgusting taste.

"Sorry," said Harry "about the taste, but like the wolfbanes potion, adding sugar would make it worthless." Remus fell to his knees, Harry went to his side and helped him in to a chair. Remus started to shake violently.

"I'm sorry, Remus." Harry said, revealing a long almost atheme-looking knife. Taking it, Harry slashed gashes through Remus's palms. Throwing the knife to the side, Harry grabbed both of Remus's hands and said,

"Loro rilascio, loro rilascio. Partire ciò che lega lei lo zampillo selvaggio ed essere libero."

As Harry finished a black misty cloud started pouring out of Remus hands. Remus watched in amazement as he felt something that been a part of him since he was seven leave him. Harry raised his hand at it and yelled "è andato," forcing the black mist to disappear into nothingness. Harry wore a big wide grin.

Remus sat there breathing hard, but at the same time feeling better then he had in a long time. "What," said Remus, still gasping for air, "Did you do?" Harry, still with the trademark Potter smirk said, "Well, seeing as the moon is now out and you are not transforming, I would say I have cured you of your condition. Believe me, Remus, it is true. Now if you would like a full explanation you will touch me after I turn in to my form."

With out saying anything else Harry change in to a phoenix. Remus sat there stunned, was this all true, was Harry telling the truth. _"Could he, Remus Lupin be free of his condition"_ he thought. Staring at the phoenix, at Harry he reached out a hand in seconds was gone.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
"Hermione" yelled Ron banging loudly on the door. "Are you going to come out at all." "Not right now Ron, I'm busy, I will see you tomorrow" Hermione yelled back to her boyfriend. Ron went down stairs and out side into the dark, the whole time muttering about crazy woman. He spotted Ginny laying on the grass staring up into the night sky. He went and laid next to her neither saying a word till Ginny broke the silence. "Do you think we will ever find out what really happened to him Ron. Do you really think he will be back" she asked her brother. "I don't know Gin, he may never tell us what happen, but I know Harry and he will be back and when Harry makes a promise he never breaks them" he finished. Both sat in silence again, neither saying a word just lost in their own thoughts.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Remus stood around still shaking a bit from both excitement and also being a bit dizzy, he had never traveled by phoenix before. After his vision cleared he looked around the room he was standing in. It was a large dinning hall, it looked bigger then Hogwart's own Great Hall. He looked over to Harry who was smirking.

"Like it" Harry asked. "Where are we Harry" blurted out Remus. Harry just laughed. "My house of course, I inherited it from a very old ancestor" replied Harry.

"Who"said Remus who still felt this was all to strange. "Godric Gryffindor of course" said Harry. On seeing Remus' face Harry decided it be a good time to explain.

Taking Remus to the head table in the hall and summoning forth the food they ate, and Harry explained everything like he did to Ron and Hermione, he even told Remus about his son.

To Harry's surprise, Remus did not freak out or go berserk just said, "It is what your mother would of done." Harry nodded his head concluding with what he exactly had done to Remus.  
"That potion I gave you fought the wolf inside of you and won. With the help of my spell it was ejected from your body and was dissolved" finished Harry. "For good" asked Remus fearing the answer would be no. "For good" said Harry "meaning you should give that ring to who ever it was meant for" finished Harry. Remus nodding already knowing that Harry had talked to Ron, Hermione and Ginny.  
Harry got up and walked over to Remus handing him a envelope which was sealed with an image of a wolf, black dog and stag. Harry smiled "Like the seal Remus, I decided it be my seal so people will know when the letter is truly from me, there is a charm on it so it can't be duplicated" finished Harry looking quite proud of himself.

"What is it for" asked Remus. "When I send you back I need you to deliver it to Professor Dumbledore for me. It will explain some things to him as well as some other things I need him to do, if he is to gain back my trust" said Harry simply.

"Harry" asked Remus "what do you have plan." "You will see" said Harry. "But before I have to send you packing, why don't I give you the 50 cent tour and maybe if you're a good ex- wolf I will even let you see Jason" finished Harry. Remus tucked the letter away safely and followed Harry.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
"Ron" said Ginny "I have an idea, I think we could be a big help to Harry if we do it but we will need Hermione's help and it is illegal." Ron seemed to think for a second till he smiled evilly

"If we don't get caught who cares" he replied. Ginny smiled "Ron what do you think about us becoming an animugus" she said bluntly. Ron started at her for all of two seconds like she was crazy and then he grinned.

"Alright" he said "But one rule we don't tell any one not even Harry till we can do it." Ginny nodded and they both laid their heads back down. "Hey Gin" he said yawning "if we can do this we could accompany Remus on the full moon." Ginny smiled "Yeah we can."  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.  
Harry watched from the door as Remus played with Jason. His son seemed to have taken a liking to Remus and Harry was very happy about it. He wanted his son to have the big loving family, the family that he never had growing up. It had been 20 minutes since Remus had been cooing over Jason when Harry noticed the sun rising, it would be time for Remus to leave.

"Remus"said Harry "I am sorry to say but you need to leave, people will be expecting to see you soon, don't worry, me and your grandson are not going any where." Remus turned and looked at Harry, Jason still in his arms.

"Did you say gran-grandson" asked Remus. "Well" said Harry showing that he was still just a boy " only if you want, I mean of course you don't have to I just thought it be nice, I going to ask Mr. And Mrs. Weasley to be the grandparents to but I, I would really like you to be his grandfather Remus" finished Harry.

Remus's face broke in to a huge grin. He lightly kissed Jason on the forehead and placing him down, he turned to Harry, "I would be honored Harry" he said embracing his best friend's son. Harry a little tense embraced Remus back.

After, Harry called over Hedwig and gave her orders to take Remus right up to Hogwarts. "I will see you soon" said Remus looking at Harry as Hedwig flew on to his shoulder.

"Sooner then you think Remus" he said as both his faithful bird and his father's friend disappeared.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Harry walked over to Jason's crib. After tucking Jason back in to bed Harry headed to his own bed, very happy with the day events.

Laying in bed Harry thought _"that's for you Dad, Sirius you won't have to worry about Remus any more_." He rolled over and was in for a fit ful sleep filled of visions of death, visions of hate and worse of all visions of being alone.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Remus arrived at the front gate of Hogwarts, where Hedwig had dropped him off. Steading himself he headed up in to the castle. He made his way through the castle, up to the gargoyles that would allow him entrance in to the Headmaster's office.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
15 minutes later Remus was very annoyed. He was still standing out side of the gargoyles trying to get in.

"You stupid idiotic things, I swear one day some one will blast you in to ashes now let me in" he yelled the top of his lungs. Taking a deep breath Remus would try another password.

"Canary creams, chocolate frogs, pumpkin patsies" nothing was working. Alright he thought one more try. Thinking for a very long time he finally came up with a sure fire password "Lemon drops" and with that the gargoyles moved, allowing Remus entrance.

Knocking on the headmasters door he heard a "come in" and entered. Walking in Remus saw the headmaster sitting at his desk, books upon books scattered every where. "Headmaster is everything alright" asked Remus.

"Oh hello Remus, you are looking very well today considering, have you seen madam Promfey already" asked Dumbledore.

"No" said Remus "I have been here for a little bit but those bloody gargoyles would not let me in." He took a deep breath to say the next part, "Albus something amazing happened last night, I don't know how to explain it to you but all I can do is tell you I am no longer a werewolf and that this," he said pulling out the envelope "should explain it." he finished handing it over to the elderly headmaster. Dumbledore who ever one knew to be a very intelligent and wise man looked dumbfounded as he took the envelope. Remus found himself a seat as he watched him examine the envelope. As Remus waited he caught one of the titles on one of the many books Dumbledore had scattered around the room. It was called _Could the heirs be among us by Charon Graffies. _Remus laughed to him self thinking at least two are.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_  
_Dumbledore sat back in his chair looking over the envelope. He studied the seal as a small smile crossed his face, _could this possible be what I think _Albus thought. Ripping the seal he unfolded the letter and began to read._  
To Professor Dumbledore,  
Hello Headmaster, if you are wondering if this is from me I will tell you right now yes it is from I Harry James Potter. There is a lot I would like to tell you but one, as of now I have little trust in you and two, though there is a small chance, just incase this gets intercepted by the wrong hands I can't let my secret out. Don't worry it will come out but not now. But so yes I am back from where I can't tell you. Though I spent several joyous months there. Soon I will be letting the whole world know I am back and I ask you not to stop me at all and just play along, you will know when the time comes. We will be able to talk as soon as I do what must be done.  
Seeing you soon  
Harry  
p.s-oh yes and what Remus says is true he is no longer a werewolf, I ask you to please prove this to the ministry as soon as possible say in the next 2 days oh yes and please not a word to any one about me yet_.

Dumbledore refolded the letter and as he did, it burst into flames and remade it self. Dumbledore looked at it and smiled. This would be very helpful when he went to talk to minister Fudge.

"Well" said the headmaster "it is true then." "Yes" replied Remus. Dumbledore nodded. "Go home Remus tell Ara the good news, I will convince the ministry as best I can with out you."

"Thank you sir" replied Remus as he made his way out.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Dumbledore smiled as he watched on of his favorite ex-students leave. Things where going better then he ever thought they could.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.  
Remus stood out side his little cabin door, clutching the black box in his hand ready to face Ara.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	13. fears of marriage

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_please review and thanks to my betas_

Remus opened the door as quietly as he possibly could. It was still fairly early, Ara was probably still asleep. He made his way through the house and into their bedroom. Opening the door he saw Ara laying across the bed, her black hair sticking out in all different directions while the sheets where twisted and had been thrown off the bed. Shaking himself back to reality he walked over and placed one hand on her shoulder.

"Love" he said "wake up, I have such great news that, it's just unbelievable." Ara stirred, blinking at her love for a few seconds.

"Remus, are you alright?" she asked finally focusing.

"Am I alright!" he asked "I am better than alright! Ara, I have so much to tell you but I can't... not all of it, I'm sorry to say but Ara I am no longer a werewolf. Oh! And Harry he is alive and last night he cured me, Ara!" he finished looking at her.

Ara sat there, not sure how to react. _Was it true?_ she thought. _Could Remus be telling the truth?_ She was shocked out of her thoughts by what Remus did next.

"Ara," he said "my love, I never thought I would be able to do this but now, now I can. I love you more then life itself. When we were apart, when I thought I had lost you forever my heart broke, I became a broken man, Ara. I know we have only been back together for a very short time but I love you, please tell me if its to soon but Ara Black will you give me the honor of becoming your husband?" he finished looking expectantly at her.

Ara just stared at him. Only minutes ago he came rushing in to tell her he is no longer a werewolf and now he wanted to get married. Not that she did not want to but they had to be reasonable, or in her case scared.

She jumped out of bed and ran to the fire place grabbing the floo powder and yelling "the Burrow" and was gone. As she swirled around she wanted to cry. She need to talk to some one before she made the biggest decision of her life. She loved Remus with her whole heart but she had left him. She had left the man alone for 15 years and he had taken her back so easily. She loved him but would it be wise to marry him?.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Remus sat there stunned. This is not what he had expected at all, not at all. He sighed placing the box down on the bed. _Maybe it was to fast_ he thought sadly, hoping that he had not just messed up the one good thing in his life.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Arriving at the Burrow, Ara now felt quite stupid. _What was she thinking? They would all still be asleep_. As she turned around to leave and go see Hagrid, when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Ara, is some thing wrong? Why are you here so early?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny" said Ara sounding slightly surprised at seeing the young girl up so early. "I ummm.." but the older woman trailed off, not sure what to say to the girl.

"What's wrong? You look like you are going to cry, is Remus okay?" asked Ginny concerned. At the mention of Remus' name Ara broke down. Though she was not very close with Ginny and she would of rather have talked to Mrs. Weasley (whom she had come to trust as a dear friend) she found her self spilling out her soul to her friend's daughter.

"Ginny I have really messed up. Oh Remus must hate me. I did not say a thing." said Ara, tears streaming down her face.

"What happened?" asked Ginny as she helped direct a disoriented Ara to a chair. "I was so stupid. He asked me to marry him and I froze and ran here. I love him so much, sometimes it even hurts. But I never thought it possible, but now it is, Ginny. He is no longer a werewolf and wants to marry me. Ginny he wants me to be his wife!" raved Ara. Ginny looked at her for a very longtime, gathering her own thoughts. _Remus no longer a were wolf ?how was that possible_? Was Ginny's thoughts, as an image of a boy with messy black hair and green eyes came in her head.

She smiled "Ara," she said "you love him right?" asked Ginny. Receiving a nod Ginny continued. "You and him have a love that many people search for their entire lives. Ara, go back to Remus and say yes. Tell the man you love yes and worry about all the complications later. Now go,"said Ginny sounding like her mother "and say yes." Ara stared at Ginny before grabbing her in a huge hug. "Thank you Ginny so much" she said leaving through the fire place.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny sat there watching the flames as Ara disappeared. She was glad Ara had not asked her why she was awake, for she would not have been able to answer her. She had woken up from such a pleasant but terrible dream. It had scared her and the worst part was she been having the dream since she found out Harry was back. It always started off so sweet. It was the day she was getting married to none other then Harry. She could feel the love that he had for her radiating off of him. They where saying their vows when the sky turned black and out of no where Voldomort appears. He laughs cruelly and tells Harry its over, that he has won.

Voldemort aimed his wand at Ginny prepared to kill her. He shouted the curse and as the green light speeds towards her, she not being able to do anything but watch it come closer and closer, Harry jumps in front of me taking the curse. His body becomes limp and Ginny screams. She screams a scream, that could wake the dead. And Voldemort just stands there laughing. Ginny can do nothing but sit there cradling Harry's lifeless body and watch Voldemort kill her family and friends. And as the wand is turned on her she wakes

she wakes 

The dream or I guess I should really say night mare left Ginny with such a hole, such an emptiness she wonder if it would ever be filled , if she will ever have the boy that her heart calls for.

Ginny sighed and laid her head back. "Well" she thought "if I cant have the man of my dreams maybe at least Ara can."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ara rushed through the house like a mad woman. She had her mind made up, and pity the poor fool who tried to stop her. Running in to her room she found Remus sleeping in a chair they had next to the bed, a small black box sat on the bed.

Ara picked up the box, and opened it to find the precious ring. _How could I have ever doubted this? _she thought, placing the ring back down. She looked at Remus and smirked. She raised her wand and a bucket of ice cold water hover above Remus' head. Still wearing a silly grin she swished her wand and the bucket tipped over.

Remus jumped up with a yelp, soaked to the bone. He was about to yell when he noticed that Ara was the one who caused it.

"Ara" he said weakly. But before he could say anything she ran and grabbed him, even though he was soaking wet. She kissed him long and hard. "Remus" she said breaking the kiss though their heads stayed next to each other.

"Remus I'm so sorry. I have no clue what came over me. Remus please ask me again" she asked sweetly.

Remus, a bit shocked, did what she asked. Opening the box that revealed the ring he bent down on to one knee and took Bella's hand. "I will love you always Ara. Marry me."

"YES"she shrieked with happiness. He stood up and grabbed her in a hug, and the next thing they knew they where on the bed snogging.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dumbeldore entered the minters office. "Hello Minister" he said politely to Fudge.

"Hmf" was Fudges' reply.

"Well" said Dumbeldore continuing, "Something amazing has happened. A doctor, a Mr.Jameson, has come up with a cure for lancronthphy. It was tested on Mr. Remus Lupin and was very successful. He no longer suffers from the ailment." Dumbledore pulled out a folded envelope from his pocket ,the letter that Harry had sent. He passed it to Fudge.

The Minister looking skeptical, pulled out the document and read,

To the Minister of Magic

My name is Dr. Jameson. I have been researching for many years a cure for lancronthphy and have finally come across one. With the help of Mr. Remus Lupin I was able to test it and it worked very well seeing as Mr. Lupin is no longer a werewolf. I ask you to please give Remus back all the rights he and all werewolf's deserve. If not I will press charges. Thank you for your time.

From

Jameson

p.s-stop reading this and fill out the proper papers!

The minister looked up in a state of shock. Dumbeldore, using this to his advantage, asked the minister to sign the papers Remus would need. The minister, not even realizing what he did, signed the papers. Gathering everything up and making sure all was in order Dumbeldore wished Fudge a good day and made a hasty retreat.

By the time Fudge noticed what he did it was too late. He let out a yell of fury and said "You will get it you old coot! I swear you will get it for defying me.!"

Fudge stood up and sighed knowing what he just said was a lie. He would never get the better of that man. _Or maybe I could,_ thought Fudge as he formulated a plan_, maybe I could._

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Arriving back at Hogwarts Dumbeldore quickly wrote Remus a note and sent it along with the official papers, giving Remus his rights as a wizard back, off with Fawks.

Dumbeldore then sat down in his chair behind his old desk. He looked around his room, at the books scattered about. He raised his wand and doing a little magic he summoned a book to him.A red book with golden pages flew in to his hand.

Dumbeldore placed the book down and stared at the title._ My life and Beyond by Godric Gryffindor_. Getting comfortable Dumbeldore settled himself in for a long nights read.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Three days had passed since Remus was cured and given back what would of been his if he had not been a werewolf.

It was midday and Harry was preparing himself for the next couple of days. None of it would be easy but it had to be done. In muggle pants and shirt he slipped on his black as night cloak. Making sure he had his duplicated fake wand he walked in to Jason's room.

Smiling Harry picked up his son. "Well Jason" he said "I'll be gone for a couple of days but don't worry Hedwig is going to pick up Ron and all to come look after you and until then

Winky and Dobby are here." Harry planted a small kiss on Jason's head before placing him back down. Calling Hedwig, Harry gave her a letter as well as instructions to find Ron, Hermione or

Ginny.

Leaving the room Harry looked back at Jason. "I be home soon Jason" said Harry. And with that Harry was gone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

At about the same time at the Burrow:

"Ginny" said the voice of Fred Weasley in the fire place. "Would you mind coming to watch the store for a bit? George and I need to go pick up a few things."

"Sure" said Ginny "I'll be right over." After agreeing Ginny told her mum where she'd be and then proceeded to Ron's room where she found Hermione and Ron snogging.

"Yuck" said Ginny with a grin. "I swear you to are going to scar me to death." Ron threw a shoe at her.

Ginny ducked and as she laughed she said "I'm going to the twins shop. I'll study a bit while I'm there, Hermione don't forget to make sure Ron does the same."

"Don't worry" said Hermione "I make sure" she finished watching Ginny leave. Ron laughed ears still red with embarrassment.

"Well" he said "how about we study a little later after say a bit more snogging." And as Hermione was about to reply there was a flash of light, signaling the arrival of Hedwig.

"Hedwig!" both Ron and Hermione shouted. The phoenix sang a couple of notes before handing over the letter from Harry. Ron took it and breaking the seal read it with Hermione.

_My friends, _

I have finally put one of my plans into motion. Hedwig will take you to my place. I need you to watch over Jason. Tell your mother what ever you have to. Just get here soon. And bring Chris if you want as well. Thanks, be seeing you soon

Harry.

Both looked at each other. "I will go talk to my mum" said Ron. "Would you mind packing us a bag?"

"Not at all." replied Hermione.

Ron walked down stairs, noticing the fire just go out signaling Ginny's departure. "Mum" yelled Ron. "Yes dear" replied his Mum.

"Mum listen" said Ron getting right to the point. "A close friend of mine ,I can't say who at the moment, needs my help, mine and Hermione's. We'll be away for a few days, but Hermione and I will keep in touch with you. Our friend really needs our help and we wont leave him hanging also we are taking Chris." finished Ron determination firing in his eyes.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her youngest son. She looked at the determination he held. She stared at him wanting to shoot no, but knowing that she could not. Whoever this friend was to her son, he was quite important. And thinking along those lines in the back of her mind she know who her son's friend was. "Fine" she said "But stay in touch and if you need me, you know where to call."

Ron looked at his mother in shock. _Did my mum just say fine?_ he thought. "Thank you" he croaked out before running up stairs and leaving with Hermione and Chris.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Ginny had been working in the store for about three hours. Things had been quite peaceful until then. As the clock struck 3, she heard yelling in the streets. People were running like mad to get away from something. Ginny ran out the door and watched the people run by her. She looked in the direction of where they where coming from and seeing in the middle of it something that chilled her bones. There in the center of the street were 15 death eaters all wands out and fighting. But it was who they where fighting that scared her. Standing against the death eaters was the boy-who-lived, Harry James Potter. Not knowing what came over her she pulled out her wand and ran towards Harry.


	14. Merlin's Writ

_Disclaimer- i own nothing/ this chapter i got the idea from another fanfic that i read about three years ago. The problem is i no longer remember the name nor the arthur so if any one knows please tell me_

_Review, thanks to every one_

Seeing Harry, Ginny pulled out her wand and ran towards him. She was deeply afraid. "What in the world was Harry doing " she thought as she watched the green eyed boy fight off the 15 death eaters.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

JUST BEFORE:

Harry stood down the block from Weasley Wheeze's Wizard's, his hood drawn. Why you may be asking yourself, was Harry standing there? Well its started back in Pyrexia, while he was there he had encountered a very strange old woman who he later found out to be a seer, though nothing like Trelawney.

He had been walking in the forest when she had stopped him. She told him that on this date ,at this time and this place there would be an attack by death eaters . Harry after telling Ona, decided to take the old lady's word and was now waiting for this attack to happen. And he really hoped that it would. His whole plan was dependent on it.

Looking down at his watch as the short hand struck 3, he heard a yell. Looking up he saw the death eaters. Harry smiled "Well" he thought "its time to kick some death eaters arse." Pulling out his fake wand and pulling of his cloak he went to work!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hermione was propped up against a couch, down in the muggle room. She had turned the telly on for Jason and Chris, who where both falling to sleep. She looked over her book at the two children that meant more to her then anything. She smiled to herself thinking Jason and Chris would grow up to be very good friends.

The door opened and in came Winky with a glass of water for her. When Hermione had first arrived at the manor and had seen both house elves, she had been kinda peeved at Harry and was all ready to start yelling SPEW in his ear but before she could Harry explained to her that they where both paid and where here as a favor to him, not by force. This had put her at least at easy for a bit. She liked Winky a lot, she actually found Winky's company to be quite enjoyable.

Chris yawned bring her attention back to the children. She thought about what had happened through out the day from when they had arrived. She smiled at the thought of when she left both boys in Ron's care while she went to the kitchen. She arrived back 20 minutes later to find both boys crying and a frantic Ron. She laughed at the thought.

"Hermione" said Ron shaking her from her thoughts "have any clue as to what Harry is up to." Hermione complicated this question but resolved with a no. "No Ron, lets just hope its good other wise your Mum might kill him." Ron nodded his head in agreement. Both teens heads turned as Chris deciding he no longer wanted to sleep and proceed to started wailing, followed by Jason. "They probably hungry" said Hermione. As she got up, Ron laid a hand on her arm.

"Hermione you work yourself to hard, let me take care of it" said Ron. "Do we remember the incident earlier" she asked with a grin remembering her earlier thoughts. Ron chuckled and nodded "No worries Monie, I will get it eventually" and with that he scooped both boys up and left the room heading to the kitchen.

Hermione sighed watching her boyfriend leave with her brother and godson thinking what a great man he was turning out to be. She looked back down at her book that she had found in Harry's library earlier, when the boys (even Ron) where taking a nap. It was the last piece of the puzzle she had been looking for. She wish she could tell Ron, she even thought about doing it several times but always ended with the decision to tell him when she had it all worked out. She turned the page and continued reading. _Soon _she thought _soon. _

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry threw curse after curse, fighting off the fifteen death eaters. He was using simple curse, could not let people know how much he knew, not yet any way. It was all working exactly how it was suppose to or at least it was for as he threw a death eater to the ground, he saw some one fighting through the crowd of innocent people running, it was a red headed witch, running towards him.

He saw Ginny running towards him wand raised, she was ready to fight. Harry had to stop her, this would not work with his plan, not with his plan at all. Throwing another man off of him, Harry took off towards Ginny. They meant half way

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny watched as Harry threw a rather large man off of himself. She watched as he stopped fighting and took off towards her. The death eaters started to regroup. "Harry" she yelled out. "Come on we can get back to the store and" but was cut off by the boy-who-lived.

"Ginny listen and no arguing. You need to leave right now. I know what I am doing, remember I told you I had a plan well if you stay here its not going to work. Get back to the store and go home I'll be fine" he finished turning to leave.

"How dare you"she yelled. "How dare you think I will abandon you, and let you fight those death eaters by yourself" she screamed.

"I don't need you to understand I just need you to leave. Now go or I be forced to make you go" he replied.

"Like hell you will" was her response.

Harry did not even reply just waved his hand over her face. The next thing she knew she was back in the store. She ran to get out, but the place had locked it self down. She could not leave, causing anger to boil in her blood. She ran to the second floor of the store and looked out the window and watched as Harry did battle with the death eaters. She watched helpless as Harry fought, out numbered. She yelled out in anger and pounded on the window but to no avail she was stuck.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry fought against the death eaters as if they where small inferior beast. With a flick of his arm they went flying, though no one knew this was wand less magic. The fight continued, briefly for a second when he found him self pinned down he thought _Maybe Haden was right, maybe this was a bad idea_ but as he squirmed out he forgot the idea and continued with the fight.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The fight ended as Harry tied up the last death eater. As he did that the street stared to fill with Aurors. _About time _thought Harry. The first to arrive was Tonks. She came right up to him, worry and relief both playing across her face. She hugged him. "Oh thank Godric, you are alive. But no time for greeting. Harry you need to leave before Fudge gets here. He" but before she could finished Fudge arrived.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny watched in relief as Harry finished off the last of the death eaters. She watched as Tonks arrived and hugged Harry. Ginny could not but help feel a small pang of jealously. She watched as Tonks started to talk to Harry and watched as she stopped when that incompetent fool, minister Fudge arrived. What happened next shocked her.

"How" she thought "could any one be so bloody stupid."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Harry smiled as Fudge approached him. He noticed that Fudge was wearing a satisfying grin. "You" he snarled at him "are under arrest by the order of me, the minster of magic" he said pronouncing each word carefully as if Harry was stupid. Harry stood there trying to fight the grin from his face.

He looked at Tonks, she seemed to be in a state of shock at what the mister just said. "And what" asked Harry very calmly "am I being arrested for." This seemed to stop the mister for all of three seconds, till he said "you Mr. Potter are under arrest for public display of violence, underage magic..." and the list went on and on. Harry wanted to laugh at some of the things he was being accused of "disturbance of peace" _well_ thought Harry _what do you think the death eaters where here for, tea and crumpets. _

When Fudge finished he turned to Tonks. "You" he said to her "arrest this miscreant." "What"yelled Tonks not believing her ears. "Are you crazy, he just saved hundreds of lives and you want to arrest him." Fudge just nodded satisfied with himself. Tonks looked at Harry as if saying "Run" but Harry just nodded his head, his eyes pleading for her to put the cuffs on him.

Tonks had no choice but to do so. Harry held out his hands as she put the cuffs on, noticing she made them as loose as she could. "Good" said Fudge the smirk he was wearing grew "Prepare to send him right to azkaban."

Harry now stood to the side a little worried. "Well, this will cause a problem, I need a trial for this to work" he thought. And as if answering his thought there was a loud bone chilling screaming coming from none other then the flaming red head herself, Ginny.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny watched unbelieving as Tonks arrested Harry. Her rage at Harry totally forgotten and turned on Fudge. Using on of her brothers amazing devices-the expendable ears- she heard enough of the conversation to make her some one you would not want to cross paths with. She needed to get out and some how help Harry for it looked like Fudge was not going to be giving him a trail any time soon.

Ginny looked around the store. There had to be something she could use to help her get out. She looked around. There was not one thing she could find. That's when she spotted the door. The door that lead into Fred and George's work room. She walked over and turned the handle, luckily it was not locked. Looking around she found a container of weird green goo. Next to was a piece of parchment reading

For Professor Dumbledore

1 glass of acidy acid. Two drops will eat though anything even the thickest metal.

Ginny smiled, her brothers where truly geniuses. She opened the bottle, the room filled with a horrid stench. Finding a spelled dropper she stuck it in the jar grabbing some of the smelling goo. She placed the glass back down and screwed on the top. Carefully she walked down stairs and to the front of the window. Silently she hoped Fred and George would not kill her as she released two drops on to the glass window. Quickly it ate away at the glass, making a hole big enough for her to fit thought. Throwing the dropper a side she walked through the hole. Straitening herself she headed over to the minister of magic.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry stared at Ginny. He was not sure what to feel at this particular moment in time. Should he be happy , relived or just plain scared of the red head, who had a temper to match her mothers.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"You" yelled Ginny with such force that both Harry and Fudge took a step back while Tonks just smiled. "You can not just send him off to azkaban with out a trail. I will not stand for it. Bloody Hell he is the boy-who-lived. If you don't give him a trail I swear on my magic I will never let you have a day of peace" yelled Ginny her face turning redder and redder as she went.

Fudge and Harry just stood there a bit stunned at Ginny's out break. "Well" said Fudge not as cocky as he was before "he will of course have a clo..." he started but seeing the face the girl was giving him he corrected him self "an open trail tomorrow where a court will decided to send him off to azkaban." He turned to Tonks. "Get him in to a holding cell" he said turning and leaving angry that he was just told off by a 15 year old girl.

Ginny turned on Harry anger still evident in her face. "Umm.. Thanks Ginny that was a big help, thought for a second I was going to acutely have to escape" said Harry. He looked at Tonks. "Well I better be going, but um can you do me a favor." She nodded wordlessly. "Reach in to my pocket, there is a note in there please give that to your Dad, and make sure the whole family turns out for my trail tomorrow, though Ron and Hermione won't be there, need them to watch after Jason" he finished. She glared at him but took the note.

"You" she said "Better know what you are doing." Harry nodded his head and Ginny left. Harry could not help but watch with want as she left. Tonks taking Harry gently by the arm, disappeared to the ministry by portkey.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Harry" said Tonks as she lead Harry down to the holding cells "What in Merlin's name is going on, where the bloody hell have you been and what happened back there?"

"Sorry Tonks but I can't answer your questions not yet, but some of it will be answered tomorrow so please show up oh and before you go" he continued as the reached his cell for the night

" could you make sure this leaks to the press" said Harry.

She shuck her head unbelieving, _how_ she thought_ could he be so bloody calm._ Tonks just nodded "Harry I need your wand" she said quietly. Harry just nodded and Tonks took Harry's fake wand, though Tonks did not know this. She placed his wand in a locked drawer at a near by desk. Leading Harry into the cell she took off the magic cuffs. She walked back out and locked up the cell. "On last chance" she said "I could break you out right now, to heck with my job."

"Thanks Tonks I appreciate it, but I got it under control" Harry replied. "Harry" she said getting very sober "I don't want to see happened to you what happened to Sirius." Harry took a gulp, talking about Sirius was still very hard for him. "Don't worry" he said, "Don't worry."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny made her way home angry. "Mother" she yelled. Mrs. Weasley came rushing in to the room. "Ginny dear what's wrong. You are all flustered. Hun, what's wrong?" asked Molly Weasley. Ginny eyes soften at seeing her mother.

"Is Da home, or any of the boys" Ginny asked her. "No dear, they are all out."

"Well you need to get them all here now" she yelled not able to stay calm.

Molly at seeing and hearing Ginny's demand hurried to the fire place and started to call her husband and all of the boys except Ron.

Twenty minutes later the Weasley clan was assembled in the kitchen. Fred and George had asked right away what had happened at the store. With there question Ginny told them all what happened, though only what happened that day, she excluded all previous knowledge of Harry. When she finished she add a sorry to the twins and then looked at her father.

"Harry asked me to give this to you" she said handing over the letter which was closed with Harry's seal.

Mr. Weasley took it and examined it closely. Very much like Ron had. Looking at his family he broke the seal and unfolded the parchment. He read it to him self.

_To Mr. Weasley, _

How are you sir? Bet you where not expecting to be hearing from me. I have a lot I must tell you and your family, so much but I regret I can not put it in this letter. Another time perhaps. If you are reading this then I am pretty sure you are aware of my return. I have a very important question to ask you so if u are reading this aloud please stop. I would not like any one but you to really know this unless you must talk it over with Mrs. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley kept on reading and his family watching him. They watched his face tense then turn in to a grin that could rival the twins. Mr. Weasley took his wand and set the piece of paper in to ashes. Standing up he said,

"Well must be going, have lots to do, I should go check on Harry make sure he is alright" and with out another word to his family about what the letter he apparented away.

The family, most of all Mrs. Weasley looked shocked with what had happened and wondering what had Harry said. The silence was broken though by Mrs. Weasley who broke down in to tears. "He is finally home, my son is finally home" she said in between sobs. Her sons and daughter looked at her understanding, why she said son for all but one did consider Harry to be a brother.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Are you sure about this Harry" asked Mr. Weasley getting ready to leave. Harry nodded. "As sure as I am alive Mr. Weasley. There is no better choice, but are you sure you don't want to talk this over with Mrs. Weasley." "No Harry, I think it shall be a surprise for the whole family" replied Mr. Weasley.

Harry nodded and shuck Mr. Weasley's hand though the bars. "I see you tomorrow Harry." And with a nod from both men Mr. Weasley departed.

Harry grinned like a maniac. _Yes _he thought_ yes this will work out fine. _Laying down on the rather un comfy lumpy cot, in the cold damp cell Harry tried to get some sleep to prepare himself for the next day.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ron" said Hermione "do you think Harry would mind if I sleept in his room tonight, it be easier for me to get to Jason and Chris if they need me" she asked as she laid Chris down to sleep while Ron did the same to Jason.

"No I don't think he will mind" replied Ron leaning over kissing Jason lightly on the head. Hermione could not help but admire the scene before her.

After both infants where sleeping they both proceeded in to Harry's room. Hermione walked Ron to the door."Well" she said "I will see you in the morning." Ron smiled and kissed Hermione on the lips. "Night love" he said and left. Hermione closed the door. After changing she crawled into bed wondering what Harry was up to.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dumbeldore was in his office with Moody and Mcgonagall when he received the news about Harry from Tonks. When both his old friends asked him what he was going to do he just responded with,

"Nothing, I will be doing nothing. My friends, I am sorry for not telling you but Harry contacted me a couple of days ago and has asked me to do nothing." Both Moody and Mcgonagal looked at Dumbledore as if he finally snapped.

"The trail is tomorrow we must get some rest" he said, his eyes twinkling madly, that one would need sunglass to look at them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next morning Harry was woke up by a loud snap. He looked in to the cold eyes of the Dolores Umbridge. Harry looked and saw in the her hands, his fake wand in two pieces. Umbridge just laughed and said "I be seeing you in a few" and left. Harry who had suppressed his laughter could not help but let it out. _That idiot_ he thought.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Laying in bed Hermione was woken up by a shout, not from the children nor Ron or the house elves. She got up and looked for the source of the noise. She found it on Harrys dresser. It was a small hand held mirror with Harry's name inscribed on it. She looked in to it expecting to see her face but was shocked to see the face of a little girl.

"Hello" said a little girl with pointy ears.. "Hel-hello" replied Hermione.

"Who are you asked" asked the girl. "Hermione Granger Black" replied Hermione thinking how stranger it was to say Black in stead of just Granger.

The choice had come after talking to Harry. He had convinced her that being a Black was a good thing, something to embrace not push away.

"Hi" said the girl cheerfully "Uncle Harry has told me all about you. Are you really the smartest witch to ever go to Hogarts" she asked mis-pronouncing Hogwarts.

Hermione smiled now knowing who this little girl was. But before she could ask the girl another masculine voice entered. "Hali who are you talking to" asked the man that Hermione could not see. "I talking to Uncle Harry's friend Hermione, Daddy" the girl replied. "Well" asked the man "may I please talk to her." "Sure Daddy" she replied. Hermione watched as the picture changed from the pretty little girl, in to a handsome man.

"Hello, Hermione. I am Prince Hayden but please just Hayden is fine. Is Harry around" asked the man.

"Umm No I sorry he been out for the night" replied Hermione. "Are you at Griffin Manor" asked the man. "Yes" replied Hermione. The man smiled brightly "I can't believe it worked. I told Ona I did not think this would work."

Hermione looked at the man confused "excuse me sir what are you talking about."

He looked confused as well and said "Why getting him self arrested" like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione looked at the man unbelieving until she yelled out "RONALD!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

An hour later Harry was lead into the court room by Tonks. He looked up to see where the judges where seated. He saw a few friendly familiar faces including Dumbledore, Madam Bones and Hestia Jones. He smiled and waved at them. As he continued being led in by Tonks he saw the Weasley's seated right behind where he himself would be. Tonks led him up to his seat where he under Fudges request was chained to . Harry heard Mrs. Weasley's sharp intake of breath.

Fudge stood up and surveyed the room. He saw the press and all the people who came to support the boy-who-lived.

"May be" he thought _"I am doing the wrong thing"_. "_No" _he shouted at him self _"no I am doing what needs to be done_." So standing there Fudge again repeated what he was charging Harry with, and the trail began.

he thought . "he shouted at him self ." So standing there Fudge again repeated what he was charging Harry with, and the trail began. 

The prosecutor, an old friend of Fudge's named John Regot had made a very good tight case against Harry. Harry just seemed to sit back and let himself be accused, he did not even rebut any witness. Fudge grinned thinking this was in the bag. "I rest my case" said Mr. Regot to the council. Dumbledore turned to Harry.

" Mr. Potter would you like to call any witness any witness at all." Harry smiled "I would like to call myself as a witness." The court room irrupted in to whispers.

"Quite" said Madam Bones and Harry. After being unchained by Tonks, took the stand.

"Mr. Potter" said one of the judges that Harry did not recognized "Do you swear upon your Magic in Merlin's name to tell the truth to this court."

"I do" said Harry. "Then begin" said the man. Harry nodded and looked out to his audience. Taking a deep breath he started on the speech that he had practice many times over the last few days with Godric. Looking to the judges that would decide his fate he began.

"I sit before you today, a man accused of protecting my life as well as the life of other innocent people. I am accused of under age magic. I ask you if you saw some one in trouble and knew you could help would you hesitate to do so? I would not, will not sit back and do nothing while death eaters sit at our front doors. You accuse me," he said staring Fudge in the eye, staring at Umbridge who was seated next to the Minister

"for saving lives. If you must charge me and convict then all I ask is you do so now. Send me to azkaban prison and be away with me. But don't forget this. If we don't stick together now, who will help you when you need it. Again I admit that I have done magic and am underage, but I did it to save lives, do you truly believe that saving lives is wrong. As to the other accusation I will not even answer them for they are utterly ridiculous" finished Harry stepping down and was led back to his seat being re-chained by Tonks.

The room was silent. The council conferred with each other for all of 6 and a half minutes before coming up with a verdict.

Madams Bones stood up "We the council in an anonymous vote find the accused Harry Potter not guilty in the charges brought up against him. We are sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Potter you are free to go."

The chains that held Harry fell to the floor. The room irrupted in noise. Till Harry started to speak. "Excuse me but I would like to call upon Merlins Writ" said Harry simply.

The council looked confused, all but Dumbledore. "Harry" he said "Would you please enlighten the rest of the good people to what you mean and why before we put it to a vote." "Oh yes, of course" said Harry.

Standing before the council with Fudge and Umbridge in view Harry explained.

"Merlin's Writ is an ancient law that is used when the ruler of a country or in this case the Minister uses his power against the good of the people or when the minister falsely and knowingly accuses some one." Looking at Fudge strait in the eye he said

"I accuse Fudge of this. He is an ill component minister I ask you to vote him out and let us bring a new order in. A new minster and vice minister who will work for us and not against us." Before any one could say anything it was put to a vote. And each member of the council voted ay, and as Dumbledore the last to vote agree, Fudge realized what started out as away to get Dumbledore became his demise.

"You can't do this, I forbid it" he yelled. "Sorry" said Harry sarcastically "But it has been done." Fudge yelled angrily, and tried to physically attack Harry but was to slow because Fred and George who had seen this had jumped over the rail blocking them out and stunned Fudge.

Harry turned to them "thanks guys." "Least we can do" they both said before re-taking their seats. Umbridge ran to her boss' side. She looked up at Harry, pure evil shown in her eyes.

"You will pay for this Potter" she said looking in to his green eyes. With that she raised her wand and started to send a curse at him. But she like her boss was to slow for she was stopped by Dumbeldore.

"You" he said, his voice neutral "shall not harm any more students." Before Dumbeldore could order for her arrest she disappeared.

After the drama that just unfolded, Madam Bones voiced the question on every ones mind

" how do we select the new minister".

"Well" said Harry "I actually get to chose and you will vote on it." The council nodded and Harry looked right out to the Weasley clan.

"Today I pick two very important people. Two people who will run our world, who will either lead us towards the light or towards the dark. For minister we need a man who will not only lead with his head but with his heart to. A man who will do what is right, not what is easy. A man who will not be taking this job for power or money but to make the word better for his children, for his grand- children. Some one who most people look over, but this man is right for the job." Harry took a deep breath and continued.

"As for assistant minister we need some one who understands hard ship, who understands loss and love. We need some one who understand all kinds and would be trusted not only by humans but other creatures as well. We need alliances if we are to defeat Voldemort. We need Mr. Arthur Weasley for Minister and Remus Lupin for assistant Minister." finished Harry.

No one spoke not a sound was made till a man, a man who Harry had meant only once,

Mr. Diggory stood up and started to clap, soon every one in the court room was up ckapping and supporting Harry's choice.

It was voted on and agreed. Arthur Weasley would be minister and Remus Lupin would be his assistant minister. Both men stood up. Mr. Weasley nervous but smiling and Remus followed the red headed man shaking like mad.

"Repeat after me" said Dumbledore to the two men. "I promise to protect the interest of both wizard and muggle alike. I promise to never abuse my power to use it to help and never hurt. I as minister" he said looking and Mr. Weasley "and assistant Minister" looking at Remus " will do all in my power to stop anything that threatens the happiness and safety of the people."

Both men repeated this, the room stood quite as they did so. Finishing Dumbledore raised in his seat and said "I am most happy to introduce to you the new Minister and assistant minster of Magic."


	15. boxers equal blushing

_disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Please review and thanks to my betas_

Mr.Weasley stood up in front of the room completely stunned. Even though he knew that this might happen, after talking to Harry he never truly believed that it would. That he Arthur Weasley would become Minister of Magic. It seemed so surreal.

As he watched the crowd clap, but most importantly he saw the expressions on their faces, on his wife's face and had to try and keep from laughing. He looked in to his wife's loving eyes and saw both joy and fear and that his own eyes where the same. He knew he should be afraid, be afraid that him being Minister would put a death warrant on not only his but his whole families life. He knew that any other man with a family like his would never have taken the job, that the risk was high. But he knew, whether he took this job or not, that his family would prove themselves to be strong against Voldemort and support him (Arthur) with anything he would do.

He accept this position not out of force or the want of power but out of need. Out of the need to help his community. So there he stood happy, scared and worried, but proud to now be able to call himself Minster Weasley.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Remus could not believe his ears when Harry called him Remus Lupin, ex- werewolf as of only a couple of days ago to be Assistant Minister. He stood as Mr. Weasley had and walked up to stand in front of the court room.

Remus felt like running, hiding _what_ he thought_ is Harry doing._ But he knew what Harry was doing. He knew that Harry was putting him in the position because he knew, not only was he smart enough to fill it but would protect the right of all creatures not just wizards. So he like Arthur took the position happily and knew that he would help in making this, the wizarding community better, not just for a few chosen but for all. He knew this job would not be a cake walk but, he knew people would have prejudices against him, seeing as he use to be a werewolf, but he just could not find it in himself to care about that at the moment. For know he was Assistant Minister Remus Lupin and nothing else.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

JUST BEFORE:

The Weasley children and Mrs. Weasley along with Ara watched as Harry started his speech.

"Can't be" said Fred. "No you don't think..." replied his twin. Bill looked at them and back at Harry thinking _by Godric, he can't be a total nutter, can he?_ Charlie and Percy's thoughts where along the same line.

Mrs. Weasley started at the boy that she had become accustomed to think as a 7th son. She smiled knowing very well who this boy, who she loved dearly was picking as the new Minster and his Assistant. She knew very well and could not be happier. Scared maybe but still could not be happier.

As Ara watched she was not sure what to feel at the moment, for she like Mrs. Weasley knew what Harry was thinking and though she was beside herself with happiness for her fiancé she also felt some sort of dread. _What_ she thought _would this bring later on?_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry watched gleefully as two of the most important people in his life became Mister and Assistant minister. When he had discussed this with Ona and later on Godric he had been a bit weary of choosing these two men. Not because they could not get the job done but because he feared for there lives. But he also knew there was no better choice then them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Both Minister and his Assistant turned to Harry. Both smiling like Christmas had come early.

"Harry," croaked Remus "how in the...is this...why, I can't..." was all Remus could get out. Harry just smiled at his fathers friend.

"I will explain later. Actually I must be going. Hermione and Ron must be worried sick. When you two and your families are ready to hear everything just call for Hedwig, but please, behind closed doors and no Dumbeldore. I am not ready to speak to him yet." finished Harry as a crowd of people started running forth to congratulate the two men.  
Harry slipped out unnoticed by all but the Weasleys or more importantly by Ginny.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny watched as Harry slipped out the door. She wanted to run after him, but she knew her family need her right know. She had been truly scared during Harry's trial and totally confused when Harry called forth Merlin's Writ. She had been completely taken by surprise when Harry nominated her father and Remus to fill the two vacant positions. So she watched as he slipped out, sure she see him soon.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hermione" said Ron for what felt like the millionth time "Will you calm down, Harry will be alright."

"Calm down!" she shouted back at Ron.  
"Calm down? How in the bloody hell am I supposed to calm down when we just get Harry back and then BOOM off he goes to get himself arrested. I mean really, what was he thinking Ron? What if his plan doesn't work? What will we do then?" she said finishing her rant.  
Ron was about to reply but another voice was heard.  
"Good thing then, I guess it worked." Hermione whirled around and was face to face with Harry.

"You" she yelled "how dare you, are you insane, what if they sent you to Azkaban Harry. You know how dementors effect you" she said tears building up in her eyes.

"Hermione" said Harry "calm down it all worked out. But I am very tiered so if you don't mind I going to go lay down for awhile, till your family gets here Ron." Hermione looked as if she was going to comment but Ron cut her off.

"My family is coming" he asked. "Yes" replied Harry "They will be here in a little bit. Wake me when they arrive. Oh and is Jason in his room." "Yeah he and Chris are taking a nap."replied Ron as Harry walked out.

.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As soon as Hermione was sure Harry was out of ear shot she looked at Ron. "I swear that boy is going to be the death of me. I worry my self sick and then he just strolls in like nothing happen. I just can't wait for your family to get here Ron I want to ask them what he did" she finished plopping down next him. Ron smiled and put his arm around her. "Course you do Hermione" said Ron.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry took a warm shower and changed in some fresh jeans and a black t-shirt. He then went into the nursery and smiled seeing his son and who he guessed to be Chris. They where both fast asleep. Harry could not help but notice how much Chris looked like Sirius. As Harry was about to turn out of the room, Chris opened his blue eyes and started to cry. Harry walked over,

and picked him up. Holding the boy that was his godfather's son hurt Harry's heart, to be holding Sirius son when Sirius himself never got the chance and never would. One small barley noticeable tear rolled down Harry's check. Fighting back his grief he smiled and looked down in to Chris' blue eyes.

"I can't promise you much but I will promise you what I have promised my own son. Your father sacrificed himself for me and I swear to you on my soul that if it is in my power I will protect you with all I have." with that Harry kissed the child on the brow and laid the child who fell back asleep in his crib. Harry then went back to his room

Harry tried to sleep but fought it impossible. About an hour later both Jason and Chris started to cry. Harry went back into Jason's room and picked up both boys. He sat in the rocking chair in the room and rocked both children until their cries stopped. Later on Harry would smiled to him self as he left the room a couple hours later. He had stayed sitting in the rocking chair watching both boys sleeping peacefully with out a worry in the world. But now it was time to face the music. He figured the rest of the Weasleys as well as Remus and Ara had arrived.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hours later the Weasley clan as well as Remus and Ara stood in the Burrow. It was quite late but every one wanted to go see Harry. They had stayed at the Ministry and had moved both men in to their offices after Fred and George had thrown all of Fudge's things out the window. But now calling Hedwig it was time to face the boy who made this all happen.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hermione had made her self busy while waiting for every one to arrive. While Ron just sat still fantasized by the muggle television. Seeing the flames singling their arrival Hermione let out a small squeal of excitement. She finally be able to find out what happened. The first thing she saw was Ginny. Hermione rushed over and grabbed the young girl pulling her to the side to get all the details. While Ron made him self busy showing the rest of his family Harry's Manor. To say the least they where all very impressed.

As Ron was about to show his Mum the kitchen their could be heard through out the house, Hermione yelling "HE DID WHAT" or Ron's favorite "I KILL HIM, I WILL KILL HIM." Laughing to himself he lead his family to the living room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry called Dobby who confirmed that every one had arrived about 10 minutes ago and where demanding to see him. "Alright, well I be going. Oh and Dobby I be calling for you to bring Jason down in a bit is that okay" asked Harry. "Yes sir" replied Dobby always happy to serve Harry any way he could. Nodding, Harry left the room to face the Weasleys and the soon to be Lupins.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny sat in the muggle room trying to restrain herself as she saw Harry enter. Thousands of thoughts went though her head. She wanted to slug him, she wanted to yell, scream and rant at him but she also wanted to hold him, hug him, kiss him. So she stayed still not trusting herself about what she would do to the Boy- who- defied-Fudge, as he now was being called.

Really thought Ginny_ can they come with anything better then that._ But she smiled to herself as she watched her mother notice Harry. She watched as her mother's face turned different shades of colors. _Oh yes this would be fun to watch_ she thought.

thought Ginny But she smiled to herself as she watched her mother notice Harry. She watched as her mother's face turned different shades of colors. she thought. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry stood still as Mrs. Weasley shrieked and through her arms around him. "Oh thank the heavens you are alright Harry" said Mrs. Weasley then pushing him back as her lecture began.

1 hour, 23 minutes and 7 seconds later

"...you could of been killed" she said still going on not allowing Harry a word in yet. "You could of been killed and then what. No one would ever know what happen and we may never have seen you again. How could you stay away for so long. Do you now what we all went though. And then getting yourself arrested. I think that was the stupidest thing I have ever seen, and I raised Fred and George."

"Hey" both twins said. Mrs. Weasley payed no attention and started to come to a conclusion.

"What if Ginny was not there, that fool would have thrown you in to Azkaban with out a second thought. You know how dementors effect you." She then stopped and embraced Harry again tears rolling down her cheeks. "But I love you Harry. And thank you, Arthur will do you proud Harry. But now you have some explaining to do" she finished but came no where close to letting him go.

Harry stood there for what seemed like for ever, looking at every one in the room trying to come to a decision about wether to tell the Wealsey, could he trust them. Looking at each face he looked in to there eyes, into there souls and saw the love and concern that each one, even Percy held for him. But what had scared him was when he looked in to Ginny's. He saw love but more importantly was the fire he saw looking in to her eyes. The fierce fire that he had never seen before.

Taking a gulp and hoping it not to be his last he looked at the true leader of the Weasley clan, Mrs. Weasley. "If I tell you I need a wizards oath you will not tell any one, not even Dumbledore as well as a promise to hear me out before you say anything."

Mrs. Weasley looked into Harry's green eyes a bit afraid about what she might hear but agreed. "I give you an oath as a witch Harry I will not speak a word of it to any one" with that all who did not know promised the same to Harry and he then began his tale.

Again he repeated about leaving the Dursleys( of course not telling why though he did notice every one give him a very odd look) about the elves and his training and then looking at Mrs. Weasley praying for her approval he told them about Jason and his missing daughter.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Mrs. Weasley stared at Harry as he started to finish his story. She must have resembled a gold fish she thought as she stared stupidly at Harry. She looked into the boys eyes every time he mentioned Jason's name and saw the complete love that every parents holds for their child when they speak of them. She saw his compassion, his hopes and his fears for Jason. At first she had wanted to yell that he was to young that he could not possibly raise a child but looking in to those eyes that held so much compassion she made a decision. One that she would never regret.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"And well Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley" said Harry as Mr.Weasley took his wife's hand "I don't know what else to say. Jason is my son and I love him very much. And I hope you can to, I wont lie I have no clue how to raise a kid, no clue at all. I need help, please help me ,please will you two be Jason and his sister's grandparent it would mean the world to me" finished Harry.

There was not a noise in the room. Every one was holding their breath waiting to see what Mrs. Weasley would say.

Tears rolling down her cheeks, Mrs. Weasley let go of her husbands hand and grabbed Harry into the fiercest hug he had ever experience.

"Oh Harry of course I will be their grand-mum. My last son" she said happily "is the first to give me grand babies. Oh Harry I will help you always. I have always thought of you as a son and I would think no less of your children. Now where is he I want to meet my grandson" she finished wiping away her tears.

Harry stood there shocked, not sure what to say. He was very well expecting to be yelled at by the woman not expecting to hear that she thought of him as her 7th son. Trying to choke back a sob that was threatening to come out he tried to reply but no words came out.

"Here be the young Jason" said a voice from the door way. Every one in the room turned around and saw Dobby holding a little boy with black hair and green eyes. Mrs. Weasley went right to Dobby and scooped up the little boy and started to cuddle him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Mean while there was a Weasley brother, excluding Ron, conference.

"So what do you reckon" said Fred "are we men gonna be uncles" blurting out what all the others where thinking. "Well" said Bill "never would have suspected this, but yeah I gonna support Harry in this." "Yeah" said Charlie "It takes a lot of guts to be his age and to take on a kid I am with you Bill." "Us too" shouted the twins. "We can teach Jason and Chris to be the next us" said George happily. The other 3 brothers groaned but all looked to Percy expectantly. "Well of course I'll help Harry, maybe he'll let me set up a financial plan for the kids, because remember there also is a sister" and with a nod the 5 Weasley brothers approached a still speechless Harry.

"Well brother of ours" said Fred sling his arm over Harry's right shoulder. "We" said George doing the same only to Harry's left. "Have a proposition for you." "Yes" said Bill taking over. "Harry if you will let us, we lot would like to be Uncles."

The words hit Harry like a bundle of bricks. "Thank you" he stuttered out. "Thank you so much, this means more to me then you can understand." The Weasley brothers nodded and ran over to join their mother who was passing Jason around to every one.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry stood against the side wall and watched as every one was happily playing with Jason and Chris, who had woken up and joined the party. "Hey Harry" said Ara, startling Harry out of his thoughts.

"Hello Mrs. Figg I mean sorry um... Ara right" asked Harry. She nodded. "Harry listen I am so sorry about," but was cut off by Harry. "Past is past Ara. No one moves forward if we dwell on it" he said. Ara looked at him and hugged him. Pulling back "I sorry that was out of line" she said.

"No worries Ara, now have you said hello to your grandson yet" said Harry. Ara looked at him stupidly like Mrs. Weasley had. "What" she stammered out. Harry just smiled "you heard me right" he said a bit shyly.

"I mean if you don't want to I understand but seeing as you are Sirius sister and well I know you and Remus are planing on getting married, I thought it be nice for my children to have two sets of grandparents but I understand if" but stopped as Ara once again hugged him.

She could not help it, she had worried like crazy over her brother's godson meaning she was highly emotional at finally seeing him again. "Oh Harry, thank you, thank you so much" and with that she ran and joined the crowd of family gathering around the children.

"Harry" said Remus "you are insane." Harry turned and looked at his ex-professor and his friend. "I mean really Harry you could of given me some warning, I mean how did you even know I would agree and what if every one said no, I was a werewolf barley a couple of days ago."

"Well Remus I don't know, you just always seemed like the best choice. And you never would of said no, that I can say for sure, Remus." Harry continued looking at his disgruntle friend "no worries you will do fine" he said as Remus walking away muttering what seemed to be, "crazy boy" and "ludicrous" or the best in Harry's opinion was "And that is not so."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Later that night after dinner Harry asked them all to stay over night. Every one agreed but Mr. Weasley and Remus where a little reluctant. They where the runners of the wizarding world and were afraid that they could not be reached if they where need. But Harry told them not to worry, Hedwig would know if they where need., after that they where both more then happy to stay.

After setting every one up in a room that would forever be their's for as long as they wanted, they all sat down to have tea in the living room. Harry had gotten up to put Jason to bed with Chris but Mrs. Weasley insisted on putting the kids to bed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>..

Many hours later after every one but Ron, Hermione and Ginny had gone to bed , Harry sat with them in an awkward silence. Finally Hermione broke it.

"I am heading up, oh but Harry if you ever feel the need to get yourself arrested again, can you please let me now before hand, if not I might have to kill you" and with that Hermione left.

Ron soon followed, convincing Harry that those two just wanted to snog. Though before he left Ron did tell Harry how Hermione found out.

"Thanks mate, I gonna kill Hayden. I have to call Hali back in the morning. I am still wiped. She is probably just wanting to talk" finished Harry as Ron left the room. Leaving only Harry and Ginny.

"Ginny um.. I just wanted to thank you again for what you did with Fudge and," but was stopped by Ginny's menacing stare.

"I don't want to hear it. You sent me back against my wish. You could of been killed Harry. What would we all have done if you died. If you don't care about us think of your son!" she said before storming out close to tears. She thought she be able to control her anger that she had at him, but it seemed have failed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry sat in the living room alone starting at the fire thinking of Ginny's words " think about your son". He sighed _if only she knew_ he thought. _If only she knew that all I think about is every one_. Sighing Harry put out the flames with a flick of his wrist and went to bed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dumbledore sat alone in his chambers staring at the ever diminishing flame. Dumbledore felt like celebrating. What Harry did over the last couple of days did more for the world then Dumbledore thought possible. But Harry did it, so what kept him back from celebrating. His eyes was what. Staring in to Harry's eyes Dumbledore felt pain, suffering. It was like looking into the window of Harry's soul. No thought Dumbledore, it's a win but at what cost.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry was startled out of bed by a loud scream. Ripping off his sheets, clothed in only his boxers he ran in the hall way, ready for an attack. What he saw though made his cheeks turn red with embarrassment. Standing out side was Mrs. Weasley holding little Jason and Chris who was yelling in delight. Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry with a grin.

"Sorry to disturb you Harry, Dobby just brought these two to me. I hope you don't mind just thought you could use the sleep." "No that's fine Mrs. Weasley" he said as he noticed he was wearing nothing but his boxers. "Why don't you go get dressed dear" she said looking at Harry trying to contain her laughter. Backing into his room he could be caught muttering to him self "I never be able to live this down". What Harry did not know was Ginny had watched it all from her room.

Mrs. Weasley turned to her daughter. "Why don't you get dressed to dear." Ginny turned as red as her hair, embarrassed she had been caught and went to get dressed as well.

Holding Jason and Chris Mrs. Weasley found her way to the kitchen. Thinking to herself "those two are almost as bad as Ron and Hermione where."


	16. The plan

_disclaimer- i own nothing_

_please review!_

Harry dressed quickly, still highly embarrassed at being seen in his boxers. As he was leaving his room he heard a sweet little girls voice calling "Uncle Harry". Smiling Harry found his mirror to see Hali's face.

"Uncle Harry" she yelled in excitement. "Hey, how's my favorite niece doing" he asked. "I'm very good Uncle Harry, oh and Daddy wants me to tell you he is sorry about spilling the plan" she said giggling.

"Well you tell your Daddy it all worked out for the best and ask him if there has been any leads on Jason's sister" asked Harry.

"Daddy says no, but they just increased the search team" she replied. "Uncle Harry I miss you, when are you coming back" she asked.

"I be visiting soon, and I might even bring some friends. You would like that, right" he asked as she nodded, though she still just wanted her Uncle Harry back.

"I got to go, but I call you again soon. Give my love to your Mum and Dad" said Harry. She nodded and blew a kiss as the mirrors shut off.

Placing the mirror down Harry once again left his room. He made his way to the kitchen and found Mrs. Weasley making breakfast while two very disgruntle house elves protested. He saw both Chris and Jason where in high chairs and giggling merrily.

"Good morning again Harry dear" said Mrs. Weasley. Blushing, Harry said good morning back.

"Mrs. Weasley you don't need to cook, Dobby and Winky are more then happy to" said Harry as his elf friends nodded yes."Nonsense" replied Mrs. Weasly. "Now go in to the dining area every one is in there already and leave the children, they are very good company" replied Mrs. Weasley. Harry did what the monarch of the Weasley clan said.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry entered the dinning room to see that Mrs. Weasley was quite correct, every one was assembled ready to eat except he did not see Hermione. He took one of the empty sets near Ron.

"Where is Hermione" asked Harry to his friend. "I donno. I looked in her room but I did not see her in there. She might be in the library, but I don't know where that is" replied Ron. Harry stood up. "I go get her then. She needs to eat. Wanna come?" ask Harry. Ron nodded, both excusing themselves and left to find Hermione.

"It is just up this way," said Harry as they made their way to Harry's library. After about 10 minutes they found their way to the library and entered.

"Cricky" said Ron at seeing the size of the library, it would take them forever to find her. "No worries Ron, just a quick little spell" said Harry. With of flick of his hand, a small green dot stood in front of Harry. "Take us to Hermione" he said to the dot. The dot took off fast making it hard for the boys to keep up with.

The dot disappeared only for them to see Hermione, her head on a pile of open books, asleep. "Did she even go to bed"asked Harry only receiving a shrug from Ron as a response.

"Well we better wake her up" said Harry. "No" said Ron very quickly. "No, Hermione has been researching something for the last month and a half and won't tell any one what it is. We finally have a chance to find out, and there is no way I will pass it up" said Ron.

"I donno mate," said Harry "isn't this like a breach of privacy Ron."

But neither really cared for they both now wanted to finally solve the mystery of what Hermione had been researching all this time.

Ron was the first one to pick up one of her pages of notes. His jaw dropped and he looked utterly surprised and flabbergasted.

"Ron what is it" asked Harry, now fully concerned. Harry went for the paper but Ron tried to block him. "Ron let me see" said Harry finally getting the paper away from him. Ron's face turned very pale as did Harry's, as he read the paper.

The Veil, though no one has ever entered it has ever returned, it is my belief that one can if that

a-the person is very powerful (Dumbledore maybe)

b-does not enter as a human (amgunisus, half breeds)

c- has a connection with some one on the other side.

It is my belief that one can enter and leave again. But to find the right person, or even some one willing could be impossible...

The page went on in the same type of fashion, all in Hermione's handwriting. Harry dropped the paper. _Did this mean what he thought it meant_. He looked up at Ron.

"Wake Hermione, tell her to bring all her notes and meet me in my room" said Harry leaving very quickly.

Ron took a large gulp. _He was dead_ he thought. _As soon as he woke Hermione and told her what happen he was surely dead._ Taking a deep breath Ron nudged Hermione.

"Monie wake up, please I need to talk to you." In a couple of minutes Hermione woke up, with a big yawn. "Ron what's wrong. What time is it" she asked. Ron took a large gulp and said,

"Now Hermione please don't kill me but, um well Harry and I, we well um, looked at your notes" he said, very scared at how Hermione was going to react. He watch her face turn pale to red, then blue , then purple before she finally yelled out, "RONALD WEASLEY! HOW COULD YOU." After several minutes of yelling, Ron was able to calmed her down and tell her what Harry said.

Hermione sighed. "I guess I have no choice, I really did not want Harry to find out this way."

"Do you think it could work Hermione. I mean even if we could send some one through and back, Sirius might be dead already" said Ron.

"I know but its my belief that the veil does not actually kill you. And he was hit with a stunner before he fell through. I really do believe he is still alive." though she secretly thought, _I need him to be alive._

Ron sighed, "Alright, here let me help you" said Ron as he helped Hermione gather her stuff up and head to Harry's room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry paced back and forth in his room, waiting for his two best friends to arrive._ Could Hermione's research be right. What if some one can really go through and come back, _was Harry's thoughts as he paced back and forth, wearing a hole in to his floor.

There was a knock on his door. "Come in" he said, though it came out only in a whisper. The door opened admitting both Ron and Hermione in, both looking very nervous at Harry. Harry conjured up a small table and three chairs. He took a seat and motioned for them to do the same.

"Alright," said Harry "I want to now every thing Hermione. Do you really believe some one can go though the veil. Do you believe we can get Sirius back" asked Harry, no emotion at all evident in his voice.

Hermione took a small gulp, "I've been researching this for a while Harry. I looked through every possible book I could find and yes if the person has all the requirements, if the incantation is said right, and if all participants do this out of pure love, I believe it can be done" she said.

"Alright," Harry said "tell me who you believe should go through."

"Well" she said " the person defiantly needs to be a wizard or a witch and a very powerful one. Also when they enter the veil they can't be human. So I was thinking about an anamigus or maybe a half breed for example like a werewolf. Also I believe since we are going in to save Sirius the person has to have some kind of connection with him. And last as I said who ever does go in will have to go in with pure love. As well as who ever does the incantation and holds the veil open will also have to do it with complete love" she finished.

Harry seemed to think about this for a while before he responded. "How many people will be needed" he asked. Well we need two people to hold the veil, one person to go in and one person to say the incantation. So I say about four people" Hermione replied. "When would this have to be done" asked Harry. "As soon as possible, Sirius is most likely still alive, but the longer he is in that place, the more chance he will die there." Harry again sat back and thought about it.

"Alright" he said. "I will go through, I'm a changeling, I can take any form that we will need.. Hermione can you do the incantation? And I guess Ron, and who else do you think can hold the veil. Also does any one have my invisablitly cloak?" asked Harry. "I have it," said Ron "Along with the map. Found it at the Dursleys, I took it figuring you'd want it back."

"No" yelled Hermione "I can be totally wrong Harry. You could get stuck in there, you can die. This is highly dangerous." Harry shuck his head as if say no.

"Hermione I believe in you. And I won't die. I can't I still have a prophecy to fulfill. I can't sit back and not try. Hermione he is your father, you have a right to get to know him and so does Chris. We'll go tomorrow night. Does that give you enough time to prepare" he asked.

She nodded dumbly "You in Ron" asked Harry. "Would not miss it" was Ron's reply. "Alright" said Harry "who will be the fourth then?" he asked. "I will." said a voice, they all recognized very well.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ginny," said Ron "what are you doing here." She did not reply, but looked Harry in the eye. "I am in" she said. "No" Harry replied looking her straight in the eye.

"Try and stop me Potter!" she said with such venom, that every one in the room wanted to move back. "I am coming and that's finally. Try and leave me behind and I swear on my life I will tell my mum what you are doing" she said.

Harry hung his head in defeat. "Fine" he said. She smiled. "Good, now be a good wizard and conjure me up a chair so we can work out this whole plan" she said.

They stayed in Harry's room for most of the day going though everything in detail. Till again it was night and time for bed. "Alright" said Harry lets move this deadline up and leave tonight." They all agreed, the quicker the better.

Later that night as all were asleep, even the newly appointed Minister and his assistant who both had a trying day at work, four teenagers where wide awake, all assembled in Harry's room. Harry finished his good byes to both Jason and Chris as the other three did the same. Hedwig looked at him as he laid a note down on his desk just in case the worst should happen. "You are a fool" she said. "A courageous brave fool, but a fool all the same." Harry just smiled at her and meant Ron, Hermione and Ginny in the middle of his room. He turned in to his Phoenix form and soon all four where gone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

They arrived in the departments of mysteries. Brushing them selves off, Harry turned back. All four looked at the veil.

"Last chance to leave" said Harry. No one made a move, no one was leaving. So they got to work, Hermione taking charge.

"Alright Harry turn in to what ever form you will be using and stay like that. I'll give you the signal to go in when its time." Harry nodded and turned back in to a phoenix.

"Alright Ron, Ginny take your place right next to the veil." They both did so.

Hermione pulled out of her bag rope and tied a piece around Harry. Phoenix Harry looked at her questionably.

"It's charmed to never end, if you need to get back, yank on it and we will pull you back." she said. The phoenix nodded.

"Alright"said Hermione "Harry cast the spells for you two before we left right, so the ministry won't be able to tell we are using magic" she asked towards Ron and Ginny. Both nodded. "Good then lets get this show on the road" she said nervously.

"Remember when I cast the spell you both need to grab on and not let go till Harry comes out. As long as I keep saying the incantation you both should be fine. Oh and wait" said Hermione rasing her wand _"forza,"_ she said as a bright blue light surround both Ron and Ginny. "It gives you extra strength." she said. The both nodded and got ready. Hermione tied the other end of the rope to the door. She nodded to every one and raised both hands in the air and said

"Invito tuo, ha lasciato il tuo passo. È uno di amore puro. Lasciare il suo passo. Lasciare il suo passo al suo lato ma lasciare il ritorno di eroe"

Hermione kept repeating this to a white light built up in her hands and flew towards the veil ripping it open. Both Ron and Ginny gaped and pulled the ends holding it wide open for Harry.

Hermione nodded to Harry giving him the signal as she kept repeating the incantation . Harry spread his black wings and flew right into the veil. The rope behind him. Ron, Ginny and Hermione all said a silent prayer that this would work.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Flapping his wings hard, Harry found himself in side what must be the veil. He looked around, he felt like he was inside a cloud. Though this cloud had some solid areas, like islands where one could stand, other wise it was white, every thing was surrounded by a white mist.

Harry kept flapping his wings and was only slightly aware that the rope was no longer tried to him. Finally he saw something in the distance. A man, he seemed to be a sleep, but Harry knew who it was. Flapping his wings harder, Harry flew towards his godfather, Sirius Black.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hermione" yelled Ginny. "The rope its slagging, Harry is no longer attached." But Hermione could not hear her, she was concentrating on the incantation.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry landed right next to Sirius and the first thing he noticed was that Sirius was still breathing, Harry sighed in relief.

_Now_ thought Harry_ how am I suppose to get us back._ "I can help with that" said a gentle female voice. The phoenix turned around to see a beautiful woman clothed in a long white flowing robe. Her hair was as white as Dumbledore's beard, but she looked no older then himself. She smiled warmly to him.

"Do not fear Harry Potter I am not here to harm you but to help. Please turn back into yourself. You will be fine I promise." she said. For some reason Harry felt he could trust her. So he turned back.

"Who are you?" was the first thing Harry said. She smiled, "I am death young Harry, and I have a proposition for you. Though no matter what you decide I will let both you and your godfather walk out unharmed." Harry nodded, never in all his life did he ever imagine that he actually talk to death. _But why not_ said a small voice in side his head.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Two hours had passed and the trio where getting afraid though none of them waiver in their part. "He would return, he has to." they thought, as they hoped that their friend, brother, and love would return.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So," said Harry "If I kill Voldemort for you, you promise me something great but you won't tell me what it is until after I defeat him?" said Harry.

"Yes, what I promise you is against all the laws I must abide by. But I am tiered of that man. He has screwed every thing up. He was set to die years ago and keeps escaping me, while in the process kills many innocent people who's time it is not. So, Harry Potter do we have deal" asked Death.

Harry held out his hand, "I donno what I am getting my self into, but alright deal." he said shaking her hand. "Alright" she said "grab your godfather's hand and brace yourself." she said. He did as he was told.

"I will be talking to you again Harry"she said. And with that, Harry felt himself flying as if he was on his fire bolt out of the veil, his godfather in hand.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

There was a low rumble in the room. "What is happening" yelled Ron. "I donno" Ginny yelled back. Hermione was concentrating harder, trying to keep the connection. When all of a sudden two figures with black hair where thrown out of the veil. The ends that Ginny and Ron where holding where ripped out of their hands, and the veil resealed it self.

The room stood still, nothing was heard but the ragged breath coming out of the men who just came back. "Harry, Sirius" yelled Ron coming to his sense first. He ran to their side.

"Harry mate you all right" Ron asked, concerned. Harry nodded, as Ron helped him sit up. His breathing becoming normal. "It worked" was all Hermione got out. Harry nodded to her.

Harry went to Sirius' side, he looked bad. He was as pale as a ghost, had bruising all over his face and arms and he was defiantly dehydrated.

"Alright" said Harry, "I will turn into my phoenix form. We need to get him back to my place so I can heal him." All others nodded and Harry changed in to the phoenix.

Every one grabbed on. Ron holding Sirius, and in a flash the five returned back to Griffin Manor.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

They arrived in Harry's room, it was a little past midnight. "Ron help me get Sirius into my bed" said Harry. Ron nodded and both boys laid Sirius on Harry's bed. Sirius was now barley breathing.

"Alright Ron, Hermione stay with Sirius. Ginny I'll need your help caring up what I will need to fix Sirius up, so you come with me" said Harry. Both Ginny and Harry left the room in a rush trying to be as quite as possible. They made their way down to Godric's Chamber. Though Ginny had never been there before.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>..

Ron pulled up two chairs, for Hermione and himself, next to the bed. Hermione was holding Sirius hand, small tears running down her cheeks.

"Hermione, shh don't cry, its all working out" said Ron to his girlfriend. "But what if he

wants nothing to do with me Ron. What if he hates me, I not a prankster and I've never even gotten a detention. He is going to hate me. He is not going to want to be my father" she said now becoming a bit hysterical.

"Shh Hermione, of course he will love you. You're his daughter and there is no way he could not." said Ron firmly. Hermione just nodded and turned back to her birth father, silent tears still running down her face.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Opening the door to Godric's chamber, both Ginny and Harry entered, the door slam shut behind them. "Where are we" asked Ginny. "Godric's Chamber" replied Harry flicking his wrist, turning on the light.

Harry rushed right to the old worn down desk and started pulling out vials of potions. Ginny walked around the room in a bit of a daze until a rather husky voice said,

"And who be this fair lady who has entered my chamber." Ginny turned around and came face to face with the portrait of Godric Gryffindor. Her eyes went wide but responded.

"Ginny Weasley sir" she said in a squeaky voice. Godric smiled warmly at her. "Will thy fair lady tell this old painting why my young protégé is rummaging through the desk like a ragging hipogriff" asked Godric.

Ginny could not help but smile and responded with, "Well Harry has just brought back his godfather, but he is not in good shape." Godric nodded, and both the painting and Ginny watched Harry pull out some more vials.

When he had about 15 vials laid out over the desk he called Ginny over. "Take those," he said pointing to six green vials. She nodded and did as he said. Harry gathered the rest of them and headed for the door.

"Harry I guessing the trial went well" said an amused Godric. "Sure did" said Harry not even looking back.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Both Ginny and Harry entered Harry's room. Ron was still by Sirius side but Hermione was missing. "Where is Hermione?" asked Ginny setting down the vials next to the bed. "She need some alone time. To process everything. She in the nursery" replied Ron.

"Do you think one of us should go keep her company" asked Ginny to both her brother and Harry. "No" replied Ron "she wanted to be alone."

Harry finished laying out the vials. "Alright Ron I am going to need your help. Hold his head up while I pour the liquid. Ginny I arranged the bottles in order just hand them to me." said Harry. Both of them nodded and all three got to work to heal the fallen marauder.

After Harry gave Sirius the last potion, Sirius was still not looking good. Harry sighed in distress. "What else can we do" asked Ginny. "Harry I think we need to get a healer" said Ron. "No" said Harry" I guess I will have to do this the hard way, but I need to warn you this tiers me out. I might faint, but I will recover."

"What are you going to do" asked Ginny. "Heal him, and I suggest you guys back away from Sirius and me" said Harry. Both did, though Ginny did so a little reluctant.

Harry placed his hands on Sirius heart and began to speak,

"Per l'amore, Per l'amicizia, per la vita. Do questi a tuo da mio proprio."

Out of Harry's hands came a white light interwoven with a golden one. It shot in to Sirius' chest. Harry fell to the ground, a loud yell escaped his mouth as he felt pain. Pain that he was freely taking to save Sirius, who would die if he did not. He gave a part of himself for his godfather.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The light entered Sirius, his eyes shot wide open and he inhaled a deep breath.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The last thing Harry heard was Ginny and Ron yelling his name before he fell into unconsciousness.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny ran to his side, "Harry, Harry wake up you bloody git" she yelled. She would of continued if it was not for the voice she heard. "What the bloody hell has happened."

She looked up to see a very alive, awake and a much healthier looking Sirius Black, looking at Harry with pure concern for his godson. Again he repeated his question, but before he could finish the door was thrown open. Standing in the door way was the whole Weasley clan as well as Remus and Ara. They all stood there, completely stunned and not sure how to react to what they saw.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>..

Remus was the first to wake out of his state of shock. "How can this be" he said starting at Sirius. "Beats the hell out of me, last thing I remember is being in the department of mysteries and falling through that veil." responded Sirius.

All eyes turned to Ron and Hermione who had just entered looking very frazzled. "Well" said Ron, "Harry brought Sirius back, and has just healed him," was all Ron was able to get out before all hell broke loose.

He was being yelled at along with Hermione for leaving, while Mrs. Weasley was beside herself with worry over Harry and Remus who was jumping for joy. The noise woke the children up who started bawling.

_Oh yes,_ thought Ginny _hell has broken loose,_ as she still cradle Harry's head in her lap.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next day, Sirius was made to stay in bed. Mr. Weasley had conjured another in the same room for Harry. Though Remus and he had to go back to work. Soon only Sirius and Harry's friend Hermione where left in Harry's room.

She, in Sirius' opinion looked ready to cry. "Hermione what's wrong" he asked very scared as why the normally looking put together girl, looked ready to fall to pieces. And she did. No able to contain it any more the whole story, her's and Harry's spilt out.

When she finished, with Harry being a father and that he also had a son, and that she Hermione, was his daughter she was in tears.

Sirius did the only thing he could think of doing. Getting out of the bed, a little shaky he walked over to her and wrapped her in a big bear hug.

"I love you," he said "you are my daughter and I love you." He then laughed.

"Who would of thought," he said "That the smartest witch of this age would happen to be my daughter."

Hermione smiled, her tears tuning in to joy. "I know" said Sirius "we have a lot to get through, that you yourself have a lot to get through and that I have some explaining to do but Hermione, I promise you I will be here for you and Chris like I would for Harry. You are my daughter and I love you very much."

Hermione hugged him tighter. "Thank you Sirius," she said "but you need to get back in to bed before Ara or Mrs. Weasley kills you."

She helped him back to bed when he asked "Hermione who is Ara." "That would be my aunt and your sister Isabella Black" she said.

"She is alive" he said hopefully. She nodded. "She is with Chris right now, I can have her come up with him" she said. "Later, for now I just want to sit here with my daughter and hear the rest of the stories, meetings can wait for later." he said. They both laid down and soon fell asleep. For the first time in a long time both where very content with their lives.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry did not wake for a little over a week. In this time Sirius was filled in on every thing that had happened since he was gone. From what the Dursley's had done, though no one really knew what happen. To Remus no longer being a werewolf and being the assistant minister. When hearing that Sirius replied with "Never in all my days would I have ever thought a marauder would be an assistant minister."

Though the best would have to be when Sirius meant his son and saw his sister for the first time in over 16 years.

Sirius had tears of joy when he held his now 6 month old son Christopher Granger Black. And was over joyed to see his little sister, and hear she was engaged to his best friend. But something kept nagging about in his brain. Something that he knew he need to remember but could not. For now he would not press it because for now he had a wonderful family. He maybe a convict still but he had a family. Though one thing did dishearten him, Hermione did not call him, father or dad. He understood why, he understood that she had a father who had died only two months ago but he could not help but want to here her call him dad.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When Harry woke up every one was over joyed. He received hugs and was very happy to see that Sirius being back had not been a dream but reality. Sirius had embraced Harry,

"Oh pronglet, thank Godric you are okay." said Sirius.

Harry gave a small smile, "I glad to have you back to." he said. Mrs. Weasley shoved every one a side and with Dobby's help made Harry eat 3 helpings of roast beef, turkey and chicken before he was aloud to talk.

In the mean time he was filled in on every thing. He was very happy to here that Sirius was very proud of every thing that Harry had done and was even more happy to be Jason's grandfather.

They were even given some good news when Arthur and Remus came in and presented Sirius with an envelope. Every one looked confused except those two men. Sirius broke the ministry seal and read the letter.

His eyes grew wide and he jumped up and started dancing and sing,

"Oh yeah, oh yeah I am back". Every one was very confused until Arthur cleared his voice and said,

"Some evidence showed up today to make the Minister and his Assistant believe that one Sirius Black was wrongly convicted and was innocent of all crimes. Leading the Ministry to grant

Sirius Black an official pardon." The room broke in to chaos and every one started to celebrate.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

The next day Harry decided to write to Professor Dumbeldore., and tell the Headmaster that Sirius was indeed alive and well. After writing the letter he sent it off with Hedwig, then went down stairs to go take Jason on a broom ride.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Albus received the letter from the beautiful phoenix who did not leave. _She must want a response_ he thought. He broke the seal and read the letter form the student he thought of as a grandson.

_Professor Dumbeldore _

Has the Daily Prophet reported it yet? You are wondering what I mean. Well I mean that Sirius is free. Now you are also wondering why this would excite me. Well you see after a clever friend of mine came upon a spell, I was able to save my godfather who is now residing at my home and is spending time with his son, daughter and grandson. I just thought I would keep you informed

Harry

Albus smiled, happy for Harry that things where starting to go right in the young mans life. Albus looked at the phoenix. _Harry had not asked for a response so what did the Phoenix want_ he thought.

A small smile crept on to the old man's face as he realized what the bird wanted. He quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper and gave it to the bird. "Very smart Phoenix you are" said Albus as the bird disappeared. _Yes_ he thought_ very smart indeed._

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	17. A wedding

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

The next morning was full of life as all occupants of Griffin manor where up. Arthur and Remus left for work as did Fred and George. Life started to go back to normal, or as normal as life could be with being friends with Harry Potter.

"Now Harry dear I will be back tonight I just want to check on the house" said

Mrs. Weasley.

Some where down the line Mrs. Weasley had decided that she as well as her family would stay with Harry till he kicked them out, which Harry would never do. So till he went back to school the Weasleys where staying put. "Bye Mrs. Weasley" yelled Harry as she disappeared through the fireplace of the Manor. Bill, Charlie and Percy right behind her. Harry laughed, and went to meet the rest of his family in the muggle room.

Though Sirius had been healing quite nicely he was still a bit weak and had trouble walking. So one could find dear old Padfoot laying on a chair his son and grandson curled up in his arms. Harry smiled at the site. Before walking in he noticed no one else was in there.

"Where did every one go" asked Harry to his godfather. "Hmm well Ara and Ginny ran off some where, to do what I am not sure but I would watch what you eat" said Sirius joking.

"I think Ron and Hermione might be snogging and let me tell you if that boy hurts my little girl I swear I don't care if you consider him a brother, I'll kill him" he said only half joking. Harry smiled happily, hearing Sirius referring to Hermione as his little girl. As Harry was about to reply a burst of flames signaled Hedwig's return. Harry went to go grab the letter she held in her talons when she snapped at him.

"Really," she said to him "not everything I deliver is for you." she finished fluttering over to Sirius. She stretched out her talons, so he could take the letter.

Shifting Jason's weight he took the letter. And after a few moments he was able to open it. He read it and sheer joy spread over his face. "What is it" said Harry. Sirius handed him the note and Harry read it out loud.

_Sirius, _

I am very happy to here of your return. I am even more happy to here that the Minister has seen fit to pardon you. You are a free man again. I was wondering now if you would possibly think of teaching. There is an opening on the Hogwarts staff for a defense against the dark arts teacher and I think that another marauder to fill the position would be perfect. Please respond as quickly as you can. Though do not fret if you are unable to I could always ask your cousin Ms. Tonks. Again I congratulate you on every thing Sirius and hope to hear from you soon.

Professor Dumbledore

Harry looked at Sirius, pure joy was visible on his face. "Well are you going to take the job" asked Harry.

"You know Harry, I think I will" replied Sirius happily. He stood up and laid both children down on the overly large chair he had been sitting in. "I am gonna go talk to Hermione first, before I reply, I'll be back in a little bit." Harry nodded and Sirius left the room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>..

Sirius made his way down to were he knew Hermione's room would be. Forgetting to knock he barged in on a upset Hermione.

"Hermione what's wrong, did Ron do something" asked Sirius seeing his Daughter, his only Daughter in hysterical in tears. "I'm fine" she tried to say but it was clear she was not. Sirius closed the door and sat next to Hermione, who was laying on her pillow.

Sirius had never been in this situation before. _How_ he thought_ was he suppose to comfort his daughter when something clearly was wrong. _

"Hermione I know I am new at this whole Dad thing, but I am your dad ,you can trust me. What's wrong?" he once again asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable and in the deep parts of his mind planning a painfully revenge to who ever had upset his daughter.

"I..." she began but could not seem to put her words together. "I..um Sirius... its, I'm sorry its just all to much" she blurted out as the tears started to steam down.

"I never thought this would happen, I thought I lost it all when my parents where killed and I had to take care of Chris and wondering why I was abandoned, then I found out the truth and Harry was gone and its just all to much to have some of it back." she said as she continued to cry.

"And I feel weak for being like this and that I am betraying my parents by getting close to you and" but she never got to finish what she was saying because Sirius pulled her in to a hug and held her tight.

"Listen to me Hermione to me you are not weak at all. Not even a little bit. And your parents they would want you to be happy. I sorry for never knowing I, Hermione I think I better tell you everything. I should of told you as soon as you told me you where my daughter. I still can't believe I missed it. I mean you are so much like your mother I can't even tell you" he said and waited for her approval to continue. She nodded and tried to stop her sobs.

"First off let me tell you that your mother was and maybe still is one of the most bravest courageous loving woman that I have ever had the honor to meet. Her name was Elizabeth Potter but most people called her ZiZi. She found the name funky, like her. He had long brown hair like yours, she inherited from her mother your grandmother. Though you get the curls sadly from my mother," he said with a bemused smile.

"I meant her when I became friends with James. She was his sister, the same age as Ara and good friends with Lily and Ara. The three Queens of Gryffindor. Your mother was not just smart though she was head strong. You know I played quiditch and was one of the beaters, well she played the other. Could hit a bludger better then me." Hermione's sobs started to subside. "But why she leave me Sirius, why did she not tell you" asked Hermione. "That's a hard question to answer. First well I knew I had a daughter Hermione but I never was able to see her or hold her let alone name her. I thought your mother died Hermione. Please let me finish" he said seeing that Hermione wanted to comment.

"I thought she died, though I now know that it is not true. It was while she was pregnant with you, just before we where to get married. Lily had just had Harry and Zizi was due any day. The day it happened was one of the worst days of my life. It was just a week before you where to be born. I had been on my way home from work to arrive at our little cottage about a mile or two away from James and Lily's place. The house was on fire ," Sirius his voice flattered "and the dark mark was above the house. I ran, ran faster then I hade ever in my life. I tried to get

into the house, but some kind of charm kept me out. From that day on I thought she was dead." he finished soberly.

"But that does not explain Chris, I mean how did he happen then if she was suppose to be dead" she said with a raised eyebrow, reminding Sirius more and more of ZiZi.

"I thought it was a dream I really did. I meant her at a small muggle pub and well you know the rest. I woke up back in my bed and thought I dreamt the whole thing. Hermione I love you very much. I first thank you for bring me back," she tried to protest it was Harry but he stopped her

"with out your research it never would have happened. And I love you. When I thought Harry was all I had left he became my world, my one reason to survive but know I have 4 reasons Hermione. I will be here for you and Chris and Jason. I never thought I would ever be able to love again Hermione but I can. I love you and if you will let me I will ask you again, please let me be your father. I know you had a great one and that I could never compare but if you will just give me the chance" but never finished because Hermione hugged him tight. She wiped her eyes and smiled up at him "Thanks Dad." With those two words it would be known that Hermione would be a Black. There would never be a question of it.

"Now," she said wiping her face sum more "was there something you wanted to tell me earlier when you came in" she asked. Nodding his head furiously he told her about Dumbledore's letter and asked for her opinion.

"As long as your as good as Remus I think that it'll be great" she said truthfully. And with one last hug she left the room to wash up and get ready for breakfast and the big day a head. Sirius was being moved in to his own room at the Manor as well as Chris in to an adjoin room and Sirius, Hermione and Ron where going to Diagon ally for some things for Sirius and Chris.

Just before leaving Sirius wrote down a quick reply to Dumbledore, saying he was more the happy to take the position and would see him September 1st.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The days went by fast. Every one, especially Hermione and Harry where very happy to have Sirius back. Sirius seemed to also be a good father when it came to Chris and was a great grandfather to Jason. Mrs. Weasley even approved. Sirius still thought it was hysterical that Remus was assistant minister. Hermione got very use to seeing Sirius as her father and you could usually find the two together, Sirius telling Hermione about her mother. There where still some sad days, days where things would just hit Sirius, Hermione and Harry.

It was the week before school and the night before Remus' and Ara's wedding. They decided to have a small wedding with only family and close friends. They wanted to have it before all the kids went to school. Sirius was chosen as Remus' best man and Hermione was Ara's Maid of Honor. This was a very big day with only one problem, who was going to preform the ceremony. Harry knew Remus and Ara wanted to have Dumbledore do it, but did not dare approach Harry with that question. Harry who had not been sure what to get the couple as a wedding present, know knew what to get them.

As the stag party ensued late at night Harry quietly slipped out. As a phoenix he went to see the one man who well lets say was number three on Harry's most hated list (one and two being reserved for Voldomort and Wormtail).

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>...

"Hey Remmie" said Sirius who was very drunk at the time "seen my godson." Remus who usually was one to stay sober was no better then his friend to night and just started to laugh.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dumbledore sat in his chambers at Hogwarts, leafing through a not to interesting book when he heard a noise from his office a loud noise, some one was in there. Grabbing his wand Albus went to see what all the fuse was about. He pushed the door open slowly and what he saw before his old eyes made him gasp for he did not expect this at all.

"Are you going to stand there all day Sir and stare at me like I have two heads" asked a slight bemused Harry. "Harry" asked Dumbledore.

"Its me sir and I know you have a lot of questions, some that I will answer but some I will never and other not till you regain my trust. But I have come to ask you for a favor tonight. Do this for me and I promise to answer some of your questions after the favor" said Harry showing no emotion at all. Dumbledore nodded not sure what he would be agreeing to. "Tomorrow morning two people I care very much for are getting married and I know that they would like you to do the ceremony. You are invited to come to my house and do the ceremony as well as stay for the reception. After the reception you and I will talk. After I will send you back to Hogwarts and will not see you again until the new school year starts. So do we have a deal" asked Harry extending his right hand.

Dumbledore took and said "Deal". "Alright" said Harry who turned to Fawlks and seemed to speak to him and nodded. "Fawlks will bring you to the Manor at 8 in the morning be ready, the ceremony is at8: 30." said Harry. Dumbledore nodded still speechless. "See you tomorrow sir" and with that Harry disappeared back to the stag party. No one ever knowing for sure that he left.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next day came rather quick. All the girls where in Ara's room, helping the bride get ready as well as themselves. Remus, Sirius, Harry and Ron where getting ready in Harry's room. While the rest of the Weasley men where left in charge under Winky's supervision getting the Manor's great hall ready for the ceremony and the small reception. Dobby was on baby duty taking care of Chris and Jason who both seemed to have become inseparable. While Hedwig was picking up sum guest for the party.

It was still very early, just 7 in the morning and the groom was getting very nervous. "I don't think I can do this" Remus kept repeating. "I am going to be a horrible husband. Maybe this is to fast. What if Ara is," but was stopped by a fist hitting his square in the face knocking him of his stool.

Sirius stood there with a smile on his face massaging his hand. "You sir are marring my sister. You and I will become brother in laws and you will make my sister happy. Now no arguing with me Remus Lupin." Remus just nodded and tried to fix his hair.

"Harry" asked Remus, his voice still a little shaky "who did you get to do the ceremony." "Just a friend" said Harry. "He wont be here for another hour" finished Harry who gave up combing his untamable hair. Remus nodded nervously while Sirius and Ron gave Harry strange looks. Harry just smiled and could not wait for the ceremony.

"Molly how do I look" asked Ara. Molly smiled lovingly "You look like an angel" she said looking at her friend. And she was being truthfully. Ara had on a simple white dress that had been found in a muggle store. Her long black hair fell down her back, in soft curls and her eyes stood out bright blue filled with happiness. "I just can't wait" said Ara. "I can't wait till I become Ara Black- Lupin." All the girls nodded and continue getting ready.

Harry looked at his watch, "I need to greet the man for the ceremony. Sirius you should go get the girls in place" said Harry leaving the room. He walked down in to the kitchen where he had instructed Fawlks to bring Dumbledore. In a matter of minutes the old Headmaster was standing right in front of Harry, Fawlks on his shoulder.

"Hedwig is in the nursery." Harry said aloud and Fawlks disappeared from his master. "How does he know" asked Dumbledore. "I have it on good authority Hedwig has been visiting him" said Harry with a smirk.

Dumbledore looked around. "Where are we?" he asked. "We are in my kitchen at Griffin Manor." replied Harry. "Follow me," said Harry motioning for the Professor to follow him. They entered the manor's great hall. All the guest including Katie Bell, Fred's girl friend, Alica Spint, George's girl, Fluer, Bill's girl friend, Charlie who was with Tonks, Percy and Penelope as well as Hagrid and Minerva along with Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson.. The Weasley men turned around and where slightly shocked to see Hogwarts Headmaster standing their beside their son/brother Harry. "Professor what are doing here" asked Charlie.

"He is here at my request to preform the ceremony" replied Harry for Dumbledore. Harry looked at his watch again. "Looks like the ceremony is going to start any second. Professor will you take you place, and the rest of you can sit" said Harry heading for the door.

In no time the ceremony began. Remus nervously walked through the door and was highly surprised to see Dumbledore standing in front of the glorious room. He made quick strides to the front and took his place but said, "Sir if I may what are you doing here" though Remus was thinking _hope you are ready to run Harry is going to be pissed_.

"I think a Mr. Potter wanted to make sure you and Isabella had the wedding you wanted." replied Dumbledore, his old twinkle bright in his eye. Remus nodded and could not help but love his best friend's son even more.

Soon out of no where music started (though this could be thanked to the twins and Sirius) and Harry with Mrs. Weasley on his arm started to walk forward. Next came Ron who's cheeks where very red, for he was escorting his sister down the isle. Next came Hermione by herself as the maid of Honor with a lovely bouquet of lilies in her hand.

A new song started "here comes the bride" and every one stood and Ara on the arm of her brother started down the isle. Ara was in completely shock, seeing the Headmaster in the room. Sirius did not seem as surprised but highly amused and could not wait to talk to the Headmaster alone for he had finally heard Harry's whole story (well really Harry's edited version). They both continued to glided down the isle until they stood before the Headmaster. "Who gives this lovely lady away" asked Dumbledore. "I do" replied Sirius. The Headmaster nodded and Sirius took the spot next to Remus. The ceremony officially began.

"Do you Remus Lupin take Ara Black to be your wife, to love and to hold, through the bad and the good" asked Dumbledore. "I do" replied Remus smiling.

"Ara Black do you take Remus Lupin to be your husband, to love and to hold through the bad and the good." "I do" replied Ara.

"The rings" asked Dumbledore. "I have them" said Sirius as he searched his pockets. "Ahh here are the little buggers" said Siris passing the rings to the Headmaster. Remus took Ara's and she took his.

"Remus repeat after me" said Dumbledore. "With this ring I thee wed." Remus did and slipped the gold ring that was woven with diamonds on to his beloved's hand. Ara Bella did the same. Dumbledore pulled out a golden rope and tied Remus left to Ara's right hand.

"May this knot symbolize your love that has and shall not ever be undone" said Dumbledore. "May I now present Mr and Mrs Lupin. You may kiss the bride" finished Dumbledore as the Remus planted a gentle yet passionate kiss on Ara's lips. The room erupted in cheers. New music started and food appeared on the tables. The reception started.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The party lasted all day. The great hall had been decorated to look like it was meant for a wedding. The walls had beautiful white and blue (Ara hated pink) lace, with lovely flowers that came from the castle garden. There was one long table set for eating while the rest of the hall was used for dancing to the muggle music box (as Ron called it). After a wonderful dinner it was time for the best man to give his speech. Tapping his glass with his fork he stood up and all attention was on him.

Sirius was a bit nervous, the last time he had done this was at James and Lily's wedding. He sighed and looked over to his sister and new brother in law (thought this did not really make a difference the two men where already brothers) they sat at the head of the table looking at each other with such love. Sirius smiled and began his speech

"Never thought I be doing one of these again." he said no one understand what he meant but Remus and Ara.

"This could not have happened to two more deserving people. My sister Ara was such a tom boy when we where younger. Use to drive my mother nuts, never did thank you for that sis." Every one laughed having meant the portrait of their mother. "Isabella and me both survived the most Nobel house of Black. I remember the day we where both blasted off the family tree, never thought we could be happier. And my brother Remus who was the only one out of the marauders who actually used his head. He was the real brains behind every thing. I remember them falling in love. I remember Remus beating himself up over it. He never thought he was worthy of her love because of the wolf inside of him. Well Remus you are even if the wolf was still there, you both deserve each other. I can't think of any one else who could deal with that in the morning." he said as his sister stuck her tongue out at him.

"But in all seriousness ,no pun intended, I would like to wish you both all the best." said Sirius finishing and sitting down. Every one clapped. And cake was served.

As the party was dying down Harry stood up. "I just want to say a quick something before we all part. I would just like to congratulate both Remus and Ara, and I know its not much but with some help I had one of the rooms that over look the quiditch pitch prepared for you both tonight. So you two can have some sort of honey moon" finished Harry as his cheeks went red. Ara and Remus hugged Harry, thank Dumbledore and ever one else and was escorted to their honey moon sweet for the night by Winky.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After Hedwig took all the guest home, excluding the Weasleys and Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley and ever one else started to pitch in to clean up. Harry tried to stop them but they would have none of it. So after every one even Dumbledore helped clean out the great hall it was time for Harry to live up to his part of the bargain.

"Professor if you will follow me we will go to my room so we can have the discussion we talked about" Harry said addressing Dumbledore. The Headmaster nodded and followed one of his favorite students through out the castle.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Slowly the rest of the great hall occupants found their way to bed or at least some of them did. For Sirius, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, and Hermione where huddled around Harry's bed room door with extendable ears listing to the Headmaster and their beloved Harry's conversation.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

As they entered Harry's room, Harry motioned for Dumbledore to take a seat at the small table. Harry sat across from him. "Well were would you like me to begin" asked Harry. "The beginning is always the best" replied the Headmaster. So Harry did, he told Dumbledore his edited version of what happened. He told him everything he told his friends ending as he always did. Ending with he was a father.

Dumbledore 's eyes twinkles madly at this. "A father" he said softly. "Yes sir and he will be coming to school with me and will stay with me, so will his sister as soon as she is found." said Harry with a little venom in his voice. He was trying to be civil to the Headmaster but he was still angry at the man for many things. Dumbledore nodded and sat back in his chair as if studying Harry, who found this very annoying.

"Well Harry it seems you are leaving something out of you story" said Dumbledore staring in to Harry's cold green eyes. "What happened at the Durselys" he asked. Asking the one question that no one had dared asked Harry. "Why did the elves take you so soon from the Dursleys" he asked again.

"That would be none of your business" said Harry. "Harry you won't be able to move on from it if you do not let it out. Tell me Harry, what did he do," asked the Headmaster. Neither he nor Harry knew that just out side Harry's door stood several people wanting the same answer. "As I said sir, it is none of your business as well as I have put it out of my mind it no longer matters" said Harry sounding as if he was a robot.

"It does matter Harry, it does. The longer you repress this" but Dumbledore never got to finish for Harry stood up slammed his fist on to the table and said,

"I will advise you to not push this line of questioning any further" sighed Harry. "I have matters to attend to. Go through that door, and you will find Fawlks and you may say hello to my son" and with that Harry popped out of his room and into the muggle room where he sat down and put on a funny Muggle movie called _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_ trying to forget the past memories that haunted him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dumbledore sighed "He is gone, you may come in" he said loudly. The door opened and the listeners came in. Ginny and Sirius looking a tad red in the face. They all just stood there for what seemed like ages until Sirius looked in to the Headmasters eye and said,

"He deserves so much better, I donno what those people did to him, but I sure as hell will find out." He took a deep breath and continued, "I know we have much to discuss Albus but it will have to wait till school starts." finished Sirius, starting to leave the room.

"Oh and one more thing, Chris will be joining us to" and with that Sirius Black left the room his mind set on talking to Harry._ Now if only I can find him_ he thought.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>..

Hermione lead the Headmaster into the nursery, and introduced the old man to Jason. Jason took a liking to the headmaster, but also seemed to be weary of him. Jason could tell something was wrong with this man but not what.

"Headmaster I," Hermione tried to apologize but really could not. "There is no need Ms," "Black" replied Hermione with out thinking. "As I was saying there is no need Ms. Black I must leave, I will see you on September first" finished the Headmaster as his phoenix flew to him to take both he and the old man home.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	18. secreats revealed

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

The movie ended and Harry stood up and stretched. It, meaning the movie, had made him laugh but he still need to relax before his emotions got the best of him. So not feeling like walking he popped in to his bathroom and through the shower on. After the room steamed up Harry removed his cloths and took off the concealment charms.

The charms usually wacked out when they came in to contact with water. Closing his eyes to hid them from the ruins that is his body, he stepped into the shower. The hot water beat against his skin. Cooling down his temper, he was able to relaxing himself.

A half hour later, Harry shut the water off and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waste. The mirror was still fogged up, but Harry could still see the scars in it. He could still see the word freak written across his chest, and the lines from the belt. He sighed_ his body would always look like this _he thought. He heard crying in the room over, Jason's room. He waited a few seconds but never heard Dobby or Winky pop in.

Worry for his son taking over, Harry did not put up the concealment charms but rushed to aid his son.

Sirius was walking in the hall way going to bed. He would find Harry in the morning for he was having no luck tonight. As he neared his room he heard crying. It was Jason, abandoning all other thoughts Sirius went right to Harry's room, to aid his grandson. Entering Jason's room Sirius almost yelled out in horror for what he saw holding his grandson.

"Sirius," said Harry very surprised and worried. Harry placed Jason down who had stopped crying, and tried to leave the room but Sirius blocked to door way.

"Harry," he said weakly looking over the boys body. "Harry,". But Harry could say nothing. He was so ashamed at that moment, he did not know what to do.

"Harry who the bloody hell did this to you, how did this happen" asked Sirius growing frantic at looking over his Godson's body. Seeing the words _freak_ and_ worthless_ carved into his skin. Looking at the long scar that was across Harry's right cheek. He could not figure it out. _Who had done this to Harry_ but then it all seemed to come together in his brain. _Harry's un willingness to talk about the Dursleys_,_ not telling the whole truth, this was it. What had those people done to him_ thought Sirius frantically.

"The Dursleys" Sirius said with such malice that he could of killed some one with. "It is nothing Sirius," said Harry trying to push past him.

"Don't you tell me its nothing. How did this happen?" said Sirius weakly. "Its does not matter past is past," said Harry though by the sounds of it he did not believe it.

"Harry talk to me dam it." shouted Sirius, who missed Harry take a step back.

"What do you want me to say Sirius. My Uncle," but Harry cut himself off. "I don't have time for this. He waved his hand over him self and the scars covered up. Another wave and he was in muggle jeans and a t- shirt. With a pop Harry disappeared.

Sirius stood in Jason's room helpless. _What was he suppose to do _he thought. He was not sure but he knew one thing, the Dursleys where going to pay dearly for this. _Oh yes _he thought _they will pay dearly. _

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Little did either man know, there was one more person who had heard their conversation. Ginny Weasley heard and she knew some thing was wrong. She also knew she need to find Harry before he did something he may regret. Closing her eyes she thought _if I was Harry Potter where would I go to clear my head._ And then it came to her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Summoning her broom she made her way down to the quiditch pitch.

When she got down there she immediately looked for Harry. She scanned the sky but saw nothing. She looked around the pitch and noticed there where bleachers. And all the way at the top of the highest bleacher sat Harry Potter. Ginny mounted her broom and took off towards her friend.

Harry saw Ginny coming closer and a small amount of dread filled him. _Could he just be left alone_ he thought. Ginny landed next to him and sat down. Neither talked, Harry gave no sign of greeting. Ginny broke the silence.

"Tell me," she said "tell me Harry what happen." "No" he replied. "Tell me dammit Harry. You can trust me. Tell me" she yelled growing red in the face.

"Just leave it!" he said growing angry. "It is nothing." "Bloody hell Harry James Potter what happen" she yelled so loudly it shuck the near by trees. _Fine _thought Harry anger.

"You want to know so badly Ginny" he said and ripped his t-shirt off. "Then I just show you," he said with pure hate in his voice. He waved his hand over himself taking away the concealment charm. Ginny gasped in horror. She looked at Harry's body. It was mutilated. The scaring was every where. Burnt marks, whip marks and so many more. She wanted to cry out she wanted to hold him.

"Are you happy now?" Harry said in a mocking tone. "Are you happy. I guess you want to now how it happen" he said in the same manor.

"Bloody Dumbledore told Vernon that there would no longer be any one watching me when I arrived back there. So he started beating me and keeping food from me. It was not as bad as you may think. Thought I was going to survive. Then the pig lost his job and hell broke loose. Blamed me he did. Beat me with a bat, locked me in the basement. It became is own personal torture chamber. Whipped me with a belt and even shot me" said Harry touching one of the bullet scars and actually feeling good to get this off his chest.

"That's why the elves took me. They saved my life. I'd be dead right now if it was not for Hedwig and Ona."

Ginny had hundred of questions running though her mind but could only get one out. "Why did you not tell us sooner" she asked. Harry laughed, a low menacing laugh. "Why" he asked as if it where a joke "why do you think. I look like a monster Ginny. Who in their right mind would want to be near me" he shouted.

"Who would wanted to be friends with a weak ugly horrific monster" he yelled. "Tell me Ginny are you satisfied now that you know that the great Harry Potter could not even stand up to his worthless muggle Uncle. How is it expected of me to defeat the most evil, vilest wizard of all? When I can't fight my own Uncle. Can you explain that to me Ginny" and with that Harry broke down.

Ginny went to hold him, but he jumped away from her. "Don't" he said. "I don't want your pity."

Ginny looked at Harry for a very long time. "What he did is wrong Harry. I would never pity you, please I am here for you" she said small tears falling down her cheeks.

Harry did not even response, he turned in to an eagle and took off. Ginny could do nothing but watch him. A cold furry came over her. She was angry, never had she ever felt this angry before. She felt it in her chest, in her heart. She felt her anger in every inch of her body. She stood up and made her way back to the manor and heaven forbid the poor soul who would cross her path. She was not her mother's daughter for nothing.

She made her way in to the house, her right hand balled in to a fist. She walked though the house and was making her way to her room when Sirius had the bad luck to run into her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sirius was rushing around the manor looking for his godson. He need answers he need Harry to talk to him, when he ran head first in to Ginny.

"Ginny I'm sorry" he said quickly trying to help her up, but Ginny just growled at him with such anger that Sirius could not help but back away a bit from her.

"Ginny what's wrong" he asked slightly afraid to find a mad Weasley, one who especially had the worst temper of all when she got pissed.

"Watch were you are going" she yelled her face red. "Ginny have you seen Harry" asked Sirius. But at the mention of Harry's name she stood up and looked Sirius in the eye. _Should she tell him _she thought. _He is Harry's godfather right? But Harry trusted me. No_ she thought_ not yet. _

"No I have not seen him" she said, though the anger in her voice as well as her eyes gave her away. With out saying anything else she stomped off to her room. She slammed the door shut and locked it before she sank to her floor. She quickly cast a silencing spell around the room then let out a blood chilling scream. She got up and started to throw things and break anything she could. She was beyond angry. What she was feeling, she would think later on was not normal.

After wearing herself out she clasped on to her bed, tears forming in her eyes. _Why_ she thought _why does so many bad things happen to him. Why can't his life ever be easy._ She sighed in frustration. Just as she was about to turn over she was startled as the end of her bed seemed to suddenly erupt in to flames. She was about to yell out when she noticed the flames where not ordinary but the flames of Hedwig.

Ginny looked at her questionably when she heard "please come with me Harry is in trouble." Ginny almost fell off the bed. "Did you just talk to me, how is that possible" asked a very confused Ginny.

"Harry trusts you, so do I. I will explain more later, but Harry is in trouble please come with me" begged the bird. Ginny thought for a second _this could be dangerous_ but she shuck these thoughts from her head and nodded. Soon both Hedwig and Ginny where gone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Harry had taken off after he told Ginny. He was an eagle and was fly high and fast. The faster and higher he flew the more he had to concentrate on flying and could forget everything. His wings flapped up and down, soaring through clouds.

He was getting tiered quickly, but refused to stop. At this point it did not matter. Ginny and Sirius knew, no doubt every one else did. If he went back every one would pity him. So he pushed himself harder and harder until he could no longer go and started to rapidly fall to the ground, half way changing back in to himself.

He hit the earth with a loud thump. No one saw him, for he fell in to a forest. He laid there motionless wondering if after everything, would this be the end. As he closed his eyes and fell in to un consciences all he could see in his mind was a beautiful red head with golden brown eyes.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The first thing Ginny saw upon her arrival was a still prone figure with black hair. "Harry" she yelled out as she rushed to his side. "Harry wake up" she said as she checked his vital signs and was not happy to see that his breathing was becoming shallow. She started at him as each breath he took became more difficult un till he was no longer breathing. Then Ginny did something she never thought she would. Some reckless rage over took her and she kissed him on the lips. She kissed the green eyed boy.

Hedwig sat on a tree and watched as Ginny looked over Harry. Hedwig wished she could help but her tears where not yet strong enough to heal him. But then she watched as the girl kissed her Harry. She watched as a pure white light surrounded both of them. As the white light seemed to feed life in to Harry. And Hedwig could not help but sing.

Harry's eyes snapped opened. He saw Ginny kissing him as well as the light that surrounded them. And maybe if the kiss did not feel so right he would of torn away but instead he lifted his hand and held it to her face and deepen the kiss until they both pulled apart their heads leaning against each other. "Harry luv talk to me" Ginny said calmly though her heart was beating faster then a running kneazel. Harry pulled back from her "its nothing Ginny" he said as he turned away. Hedwig flew over to him.

"Don't you dare be stupid Harry James Potter. The girl loves you, she is your soul mate, that light proved it. Only a soul mate could of healed you like she did" said Hedwig thinking this would comfort Harry but it did not.

He jumped up though his body was sore. He looked at Ginny and he saw in her face that she had heard what Hedwig said. "Ginny listen to me" said Harry thinking quick "there can not be anything between us its to dan..." but never got to finish the sentence because Ginny was up and slapped him across the face. She took a deep breath.

"Don't try and protect me Harry. I can make up my own mind" she said. Looking him in the eye she said "I have always loved you and this is going to take time for you I understand but don't you dare turn me away" she took a deep breath "What happened earlier Harry does not matter to me it does not matter what you look like on the out side. What that man, what that horrid man did was not your fault. What is it you say. Past is past. I will help you Harry just let me" she said.

Harry looked at her, tears forming in his eyes. "Your life will be in danger as soon as it gets out. I can't deny it I been having feelings for you for a while Gin. Your the figure in my mind when I go to sleep and when I wake up. I refuse to put your life in danger" he said forcefully.

"Stop it" she yelled. "Stop being such a stubborn arse Harry. We are going back to the Manor and we will finish talking there and" but was cut off by Harry. "I am not going back" he said. "Oh yes you are Harry James Potter or have you forgotten you have a son who is there probably waiting for his Daddy to put him to bed. I know we have a lot to figure out. I mean so much has just happened I think I am going to explode but we both have to be strong" she said with a small smile and held her hand out to him. He looked at it wearily but took it with a nod. Hedwig took off and land on Ginny's shoulder soon all 3 where gone to only reappear in Harry's room.

Ginny looked at Harry. She saw he was half a sleep. "Harry go to bed we will talk in the morning" she said. Harry was about to argue but getting a cold hard look from Ginny put him in his place. He laid on his bed still fully clothed and fell asleep.

Ginny sat next to him and watched him sleep, her mind still racing wildly from all the information she received. She called Hedwig over who was very happy to oblige. "Yes Ginny" she said. "How did you know we were soul mates" she asked the bird. "The light" replied Hedwig. "The light that surround you was pure white, the sign of soul mates. As well as how fast he healed with your kissed. The love you held for him to do that was more then enough to prove it though I warn you that may not work again" finished Hedwig.

Sitting back Ginny seemed to ponder this for a bit until she said to Hedwig "Do you think I can help him. I know he does not love me, not yet and I don't want to force it but"finished Ginny unable to finish her thought.

Hedwig just seemed to smirk and just sat quietly on Ginny's shoulder. Both girls watching the boy they so truly loved. Before they both fell to sleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>..

Ginny woke up only hours later to Hedwig's voice. "Wale up Jason is in need" and she flew off towards the nursery. Ginny was up in a flash only noticing that Harry was still asleep. She walked in to the nursery and saw Jason sitting up very red in the face from crying. Ginny's motherly instinct took over. She scooped Jason up in to her arms and started to rock him whispering words of comfort until Jason stopped.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>..

Harry woke up to the sound of some one humming. Highly confused he followed the voice that led him to Jason's room. He stood in the door way and saw Ginny holding his son. He could not help but smile at seeing how natural it looked for Ginny to be holding him. He sighed and stared at Ginny. He had so many feelings and could not tell which ones to follow. Part of him wanted to love Ginny. He wanted what Hermione and Ron have. But the other part wanted to protect her. And he knew to do that there was no way he and her could ever be together. So for the moment he just watched. He just watched his soul mate and his son.

Ginny had been humming a little when she noticed Harry standing in the door way. She ignored him till she finished her little song and Jason was asleep again. She turned to him. "Good morning Harry" she said a bit shyly. "Morning Ginny" he said. They both started at each other neither sure what to say. Harry finally worked up his Gryffindor courage and said "Ginny um... thanks for yesterday" he said. "It was no problem Harry" she replied. "No really thank you for making me talk it really did help."

"Harry"asked Ginny "what about us I mean you heard what Hedwig said" she asked her own courage shinnying though."I donno Gin, I refused to put you in danger" he said. "Listen to me Harry that is not your decision about the risk I am willing and not willing to take. I am already in danger my father is the minister of magic." Looking at him she said "If there was no Voldmort if there was no danger would you be with me." Harry tried to turn away but she would not let him. "Answer me Harry" she said.

"Yes" he said in a small voice. "Yes if there was no Voldmort I would be with you." Ginny smiled a smile that lit up her whole face.

"Then be with me Harry" she said walking over to him taking his hand. "Be with me Harry" she pleaded. "I have a son" he tried to reason. "So I love Jason and" she never got to finish though because Hedwig interrupted her. "Oh yes silly me I never got to tell you" she said. "Tell us what" said Harry. "Well Harry I heard this fromOna, she figured that you should now as soon as you found your soul mate." She turned to Ginny. "You are Jason's mother Ginny. By being Harry's soul mate you are already bonded to Jason and his sister." she finished. Harry looked stun but Ginny just seemed determined. "Well" she said "seems you can't get rid of me that easily Harry though I guess we are gonna have to explain this to my mum." Harry looked at her clearly amazed. "Ginny I," he

started. "I not leaving Harry so get with the program. Either we can be together or not I can wait but if Hedwig is right I am Jason's mother and if you even think I am going to run from my responsibly then you are absolutely" but she never finished because Harry grabbed her and pushed his lips towards hers and kissed. After a few moments Harry pulled away "I think your right we have a lot to discuss but maybe us being together wont be so bad" he said. Ginny smiled "you say that now but wait till my brothers find out" she said. Harry took a large gulp but smiled."I guess we should tell them" he said. She nodded. "I'll round every one up meet us in the muggle room. Do you want me to take Jason or." "No I take him" said Ginny. Harry nodded and left the room feeling better then he had in a while.

Ginny turned around and looked at Jason's sleeping form. She smiled though she was also filled with worry. _Holy bloody hell_ she thought_ I am a freaking mother._ This was all moving very fast. Just yesterday she had been wondering if Harry would ever notice her. Now she was the mother of his children and his soul mate. But she had to be strong though this. She looked at Jason. "I gonna be your mother and I will try my best Jason I really will" with that she scooped him up and made her way to the muggle room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	19. Oh brother

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

After finding all the Weasley's, Hermione, Sirius and the new Lupins, Harry waited nervously with them in the muggle room for Ginny. Sirius came up to him. "Harry about yesterday" he began but Harry stopped him.

"It was hell Sirius, it really was but I really think I am okay I talked to Ginny and well everything is a little better, not great but better" said Harry. Sirius looked him over. "Alright Harry but remember I am here for you if you need to talk" said Sirius. "I know. Thanks" replied Harry who glanced over to Remus and Ara who both seemed so in love and happy.

Fred and George started to get agitated and started to complain about what was going on. "We just waiting for Ginny" replied Harry who was getting nervous. Soon Ginny came walking in Jason clutched tightly in her arms.

"Morning" she said very cheerfully. She went and stood right next to Harry smiling brightly still holding on to Jason. Harry turned to her and gave her a shy smile and whispered to her "so how we going to do this." "No worries Harry" she said and releasing one of her arms from around Jason she took Harry's hand and said aloud "Well every one, Harry and I have something to say."

Molly started at her daughter. _Oh yes_ she thought_ finally. _

"Well it seems" said Harry taking over. "Ginny and I are um...together and that...well Ginny is my soul mate and because our souls...are well connected she is bonded with Jason making her his mom" he said in a rush. Everyone's but Ginny and his jaws dropped open.

Molly stood there absolutely stunned. _Did Harry just say that her baby had a baby_ she thought frantically. She looked from Harry to Ginny to Jason. "I need to sit" she said aloud stumbling back a bit.

Her husband grabbed her and led her to seat. Everything then went in slow motion or at least it seemed like to Harry.

"How dare you" yelled Bill too Harry, pulling out his wand all his brothers following suit. Bill started to advance on Harry. Ginny tried to get in the way and reason with him but Bill just went right by her wand never leaving Harry.

All 6 brothers stood around Harry but Fred, George and Ron did something that Harry would always be grateful for. The three youngest Weasley men stepped in front of their brothers, wands trailed on Bill Charlie and Percy. "Run Harry" said Fred. Harry did not have to be told twice and took off out of the room.

After a short struggle Bill, Percy and Charlie where able to get out and soon where chasing Harry. They where angry, Ginny was their little sister and no matter what they felt for Harry some how he made their little innocent sister a mother. Well these three older brothers would not stand for it.

Fred, George and Ron still stood behind in the muggle room. Ron have mix feelings right now and just hope he made the right decision . "I gonna kill them" yelled out Ginny shaking Ron from his thoughts. Ginny walked up to him and handed Jason to him. She pulled out her wand and went off to find her dear older brothers.

"I really glad we sided with her." said Fred. "Yeah," replied George "I don't wanna be on her bad side." Ron held the little boy in his arms. "Looks like we lot are really Uncles now" he said. "By Godric your right" said Fred looking down at the little boy. George smirked "seems we have another Weasley, hope he does not get either his parents temper."

The Adults and Hermione stood to the back. Arthur and Molly talking in hushed tones. Remus and Ara looking stunned and Sirius and Hermione smiling with satisfied grins. "Think we should go make sure Harry is okay" asked Sirius to his daughter. "No, if I know Ginny he is perfectly fine" said Hermione.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry kept running. He could have easily disarmed them all but did not want to create more hostilities so instead he ran. He heard them shouting from behind. They where getting closer. He kept running not looking really where he was going and soon found him self in a dead end.

"Bloody hell" he said as Bill, Charlie and Percy surrounded him. All three men held their wands to Harry's face. "We will make you wish you never laid eyes on our little sister" said Bill though clenched teeth. For the first time Harry truly understood why the Weasley brothers where so scary.

"Oh no you don't," Harry heard. He looked and saw Ginny standing in the door way, raging .

"Back away from my boy friend right now before you regret it" yelled Ginny. None of her brothers moved.

"You asked for it" she said raising her wand sending her most famous bat boggy hex at them.

"Argg," they all yelled running from the room past their sister. Ginny walked in and looked at Harry. "My knight in shining armor" said Harry.

"My oh my and he knows how to joke" she said. "Seems one gets a sense of humor after ones girl friends brothers try to kills him" he said a little to seriously. "I sorry about that" she said. Harry waved it off. "Come on" he said "I think we have a little more explaining to do." She nodded and they both hand in hand made it back to the muggle room.

When the entered Harry noticed that the older Weasley brothers where in their but where being kept at bay by Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Sirius. Mrs.Weasley smiled brightly as she saw them enter. "Oh good you both are back can you now explain to us what in this world is going on" she said. So Harry and Ginny explained as best they could.

"I was upset yesterday and flew off as an eagle. I tiered my self out quickly and fainted in the sky. Hedwig brought Ginny and she kissed me. She healed me with that kiss and as well we discovered that we where soul mates" he said.

"This morning" Ginny said taking over "Hedwig explained that since Jason is bonded to Harry and seeing as I am Harry soul mate Jason is also bonded to me making him my son." Once again every one remained silence Ginny used this to her advantage mostly directing her self towards her brother.

"He is my son and yes may be I am only 15 but I sure as hell" "Ginny" he mother interrupted. "Sorry mum" said Ginny. "Any way I will be Jason's mother and none of you will stop me!" she finished.

No one said anything or moved. Ron was the first one to break the silence by walking in front of Harry and Ginny after handing Jason to Hermione. He looked his sister in the eye then Harry. His eyes still on Harry he said, " I swear to you Harry you hurt my sister and I will have to take over my role as godfather because I will kill you" he said.

Harry nodded in understanding. With that said Ron grabbed both of them in to a hug. "I help you both" he said. "I swear you need anything for Jason at any time, baby sitting or anything don't hesitate to ask" he said. "Thanks" they both said.

Ginny's parents approached them next. Molly grabbed her daughter in to a fierce hug. "Oh Ginny I am so proud of you. I know you will be a great mother. Yes you are very young but you had no choice in the matter, and I could not pick a better grandson. Oh Ginny if you ever need me I am here for you" she said only losing her hug to hug Harry as well. Mr. Weasley stared at Harry. " I am trusting you with my daughter and grandsons well being Harry" he said in a very serious tone. "I would protect them with my life" responded Harry. Sirius walked up to Ginny and hugged her.

"Knew Potters always had something for red heads" he said with a laugh. That broke the tension. Ginny was congratulated by all but three brothers.

Ginny, Harry and Mrs. Weasley stood in front of the three boys. Harry held Jason, as though it would protect him. "Well" said Molly to her three eldest boys. Charlie was the first to give in. He got up and hugged his little sister.

"I sorry Gin, I promise I will support you in this" he said. "Thank you" she replied. Percy got up and did the same only leaving Bill. Ginny and Bill stared at each other. Neither giving in till Bill looked away with a sigh. "Fine" he said. "But remember Ginny if you ever need me to beat this boy up if he hurts you just call. I know some pretty good hexes" he said grabbing Jason from Harry's arms.

"He is cute" said Bill. "And I think he has Ginny's nose too. Thank god really, would not want him to have Harry's croaked one" said Bill earning a laugh from every one. The rest of the day was spent with every one having a good time as well as congratulating Ginny. Hermione seemed to find the whole thing quite exciting and had even told Ginny,

"Its about time, I swear if you two did not get together soon I was going to have Fred and George help me lock you both in a closet. You being Jason's mother is just a plus" finished Hermione, both girls laughed merrily.

The week passed by quickly and soon every one was getting ready for school. The day after, the trio received their owls. Hermione had of course passed all with o's for outstanding. Harry got 6 o's in Defense against the dark arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Care of magic creatures, Potions (Bloody hell how? was all Harry could think) and divination (how I bulled my whole way though). Ron had received the same. Ginny though became a perfect much to Percy's delight and the twins dismay.

By September first the trio, Ginny, Jason, Chris and Sirius where all aboard the Hogwarts express. Molly and Arthur where back at the Burrow with the boys (who had all taken jobs close to home so as to help out with the war effort. Bill transferred, Charlie would be helping Ara went to stay at grimmilands place. Dobby and Winky would stay at hogwarts, to help Harry and Ginny.

On the train the group sat in a compartment waiting their return to Hogwarts. Ginny clutching Jason as Hermione held her own brother. Sirius Harry and Ron carrying every one's luggage. Finally situating themself in a compartment the train started to move and off to Hogwarts they went.


	20. Hogwarts express

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

Aboard the Hogwarts express, every got comfortable. Sirius and Harry stationed near the door while Ron sat next to Hermione and Chris on one side, Ginny with Jason on the other.

"I am so excited" said Hermione. "This is going to be a fantastic year, though we will have lots of studying to do, our NEWTS are next year you know" she said optimistic as the compartment door slid open. All occupants turned to the door quickly.

"Neville, Luna come on in" said Ginny noticing her two friends. They both smiled and entered noticing Harry. "Good to see yeah mate" said Neville shaking Harry's hand as Luna hugged him. The new occupants then noticed Sirius. "It's.. it's Sirius Black" said Neville, scared but clutching his wand ready to fight.

"Neville calm down" said Hermione. "He is innocent and was proven that remember" she said reminding the young man. "Oh yeah" he said. "Sorry" he continued, putting his hand out to Sirius. Sirius took it to show no hard feelings. "Alice and Frank's boy right. Good people they where" said Sirius approvingly. Neville nodded and took a seat as did Luna right next to him. Luna and Neville said their hellos when they both noticed that baby Chris seemed to have a play mate.

"Who's that" asked Neville. Every one looked to Harry as if asking what do we say. "He is Ginny and mine's son" said Harry cooly. Neville's jaw dropped and Luna seemed unfazed as she usually does. "H...How" stuttered Neville.

Harry studied both Neville an Luna and come to a conclusion in his own mind he cast a silencing spell so no one from the out side would hear and said, "I'm trusting you guys a lot that is why I will tell you this. But it is to remain a secret speak of it to no one." After receiving nods from his two friends he told them practically every thing. Neville had been very surprised when he heard he could of been the one in Harry's shoes if Voldemort had chosen him.

At the end both Neville and Luna got a look of determination on their faces. Neville spoke first. "Thanks for trusting me Harry. It means a lot. And I just wanna say that I am here for you and will fight by you. I will protect your son as well." Luna continued "I will too Harry" she said with a smile. "Looks like we are 6 now" said Ginny bouncing Jason on her knee.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

They sat in the compartment, talking about idle things. Harry was happy to see Neville and Luna got along with Jason. Later Sirius decided halfway though to take Chris back from Hermonie to feed him his lunch. When Harry tried to do the same with Jason, Ginny just smacked his hand away and did it her self. As Chris and Jason were being feed the compartment door slid open. Harry expecting Malfoy or one of his goons prepared him self for a fight. He was quite shocked to see that it was not Malfoy at all. But three first years. At least that is what he presumed since neither of them had on any colors representing a house.

It was two boys, both with dark brown hair and a girl with crystal blue eyes and flowing dirty blond hair, all three were very out of breath as well as looked slightly afraid. "Can we stay here a bit" asked one of the boys that looked slightly familiar to Harry. Harry nodded as did the rest of the group. Every one shifted so the three new comers could find themselves seats while Sirius closed the door. "Are you alright" asked a concerned Hermione. "Yeah" said Ron "and who are you" finished Ron slightly uncomfortable with the new comers.

"Oh I'm sorry" said the girl. "How rude of us. I'm Scarlet and these two are" she trailed off. "I'm Bobby D'Lore" said the first boy on Luna's side. "And I'm Mark Evens" said the one who had spoken earlier. Harry sat their gawking at Mark. Hermione noticing something was up, but decided to do her own introductions. "I am Hermione Granger Black and these," she said pointing to Ron and Ginny "are Ron Weasley and his sister Ginny.

That's Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter oh and my father Sirius Black. The little boy in his arms is my brother Chris and Ginny is holding Jason, Harry and her son" finished Hermione.

Hermione now noticed that not only was Harry staring at Mark but Mark was staring at Harry. Mark broke the silence. "Harry Potter, Dudley's cousin" he asked. Harry nodded. "One in the same" replied Harry.

"Bloody hell I knew it. I knew you did not go to St. Brutes. I mean if any one should go their it would be your cousin" replied Mark.

"This is so exciting, I mean I don't know any one in this world yet. It'll be good to at least know some one" said Mark. "Sure is" said Harry thinking of when he first meant Hagrid.

"Harry" asked Sirius "How do you now this kid?"

"Oh he lived a couple of house down from number 4. Dudley use to beat him up a lot" replied Harry not really showing his discomfort about talking about the Dursley. Ron who usually was thick did notice and decided to do his friend a favor and change the subject slightly.

"So what happen to you lot. Looked awful frightful when you came in here?" asked Ron. Harry gave Ron a small smile, thanking him.

"Oh well" replied Mark. "You see," continued the other boy Bobby "Mark and me well we meant on the platform and seeing neither of us had any one to sit with we found a compartment together. We are.. Um what you guys call us mujjel born" "Muggle born" replied Hermione.

"Oh yes well we where sitting in the compartment when we heard some yelling from out in the hall. From the door we saw it was some older boys picking on a girl, Scarlet" said Bobby. "Yeah" replied Mark taking over, telling the story. "We went to go help Scarlet but we don't know how to use our wands yet so we grabbed her and ran. They of course where pissed and chased us. We ran and ended up here" Mark finished.

Sirius growled showing his inner dog. "Bet it was some of the Slytherines." He pulled out his wand and handed Chris back to Hermione. "They will regret this." he said and stalked off to find the guilty party. Hermione just sighed "once a marauder always a marauder." She looked at the new comers and could not help think _just like we started out_.

"Are you a muggle born" asked Ron to Scarlet, his usually instantiative part coming out. "Ron" screeched Hermione. "No its okay" said Scarlet. "To answer your question no I am not a muggle born" she said not wanting to elaborate any further. "So then why did they attack you" asked Ron, perplexed.

"My father has never liked me much, my brother use to but not any more. They pick on me because I not like my family" replied Scarlet not letting any hint of who her father or brother are. Harry was about to ask when the compartment door slid open.

"Sirius" Harry was about to say expecting to see his godfather but he stopped. It was not Sirius but Draco Malfoy and his goons.

Harry was up in a flash his wand out. "What do you want ferret" said Ron joining Harry's side.

"Oh look Weasel is stick up for his precious Potty" said Malfoy laughing, his goons doing the same. "Get out" yelled Ginny. "No" said Malfoy noticing Jason. "Whose is that" he asked looking from Ginny to Harry.

"Did Potter knock up your sister Weasel. I always thought he knock up Granger though. Your family must be really happy. Actually have a source of income now" mocked Malfoy. Ron went to attack Malfoy but Harry beat him to it.

Harry grabbed Malfoy by the throat and held him tight. "Listen here Malfoy, their father is the minister of Magic right now so I would be careful unless you want to have a cell in Azkban, right next to you father."

"Now," said Harry in a low menacing voice "get out and don't you dare come back." But what Harry did not notice was what Malfoy had just noticed. His eyes grew dark. He pushed Harry off and walked out, a scowl on his face.

"I swear" said Ron "Malfoy is gonna get his this year." Every one in the room seemed to agree. Scarlet though remained quite sitting as far away from the door as possible. As if she was afraid it bite her.

Hermione tried to keep every one calm and started to tell stories about Hogwarts to Mark, Bobby and Scarlet. Every one seemed to calm down when once again the compartment door slid open. Harry, Ron and now Neville, afraid that it was once again Malfoy had their wands out ready to curse him. To every one's relief it was Sirius and he brought along a companion.

"Hey calm down guys." said Sirius entering with a young girl. She had dark red hair with small black streaks and hazel eyes. "Listen, I found her getting picked on by some idiots can she stay here while I go finish those guys off" asked Sirius. With a nod from Harry the young girl entered the compartment and Sirius left closing the door behind him. Every one once again shifted till the new girl could sit right between Ginny and Scarlet.

"What's your name" asked Ginny. "Rose"the girl replied shyly. "Well I'm Ginny and these people are my friends" said Ginny introducing every one. After being introduced to Harry she seemed more at easy. As if his presence alone comforted her.

"So you are the Harry Potter" said Rose excited. "Yeah" replied Harry. For some reason he liked this girl. "I read all about you in _Wizarding Heros" _she replied. As she was about to ask a question in the center of the room the floor erupted in flames. All those not use to seeing the flames of a phoenix jumped back in fright. Hedwig appeared.

"Hedwig" Harry said in his mind. "what's wrong?" he finished seeing that his faithful friend seemed upset. "Harry we have a problem. Open the window and follow me" said Hedwig back into his mind. Ginny hearing all of it.

Harry got up and made his way to the window and pushed it open. "I will be right back," he said aloud and turned in to his phoenix form and followed Hedwig. "Wow" was echoed around the room as Neville, Luna, Bobby, Rose, Scarlet and Mark saw Harry stretch out his wings and fly off.

"Ginny what's going on" asked Hermione. "I donno but it is something bad" replied Ginny holding on to Jason tighter.

Harry flew behind Hedwig till they landed on the top of the last car. "Look" said Hedwig. Harry looked back down the track. "Bloody hell" he yelled and took off back toward the compartment. He transformed and every one looked at him expectantly. "We are in bloody deep shit" said Harry. With that every ones jaws dropped as they waited to hear why.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.


	21. Trouble on the train

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Last time: _

Harry flew behind Hedwig till they landed on the top of the last car. "Look" said Hedwig. Harry looked back down the track. "Bloody hell" he yelled and took off back toward the compartment. He transformed and every one looked at him expectantly. "We are in bloody deep shit" said Harry. With that every ones jaws dropped as they waited to hear why.

"What's going on Harry" asked Ron. Harry took a deep breath getting ready to break the bad news to his friends.

"We have a problem. I really did not expect him to act so soon." said Harry referring to Voldemort. "Well" said Ginny "what is it."

"We have dementors about a mile and a half back, death eaters right behind them" said Harry calmly. The room went stock quite. "Bloody hell" shouted Ron. The younger ones all looking confused except Scarlet who had gone white.

"What do we do" said Hermione. Her usually reasoning self coming out. "I will handle it" started Harry. "No bloody way" said Ginny, placing Jason in Rose's lap and getting in Harry's face. "We are helping" she said sternly. "Fine " said Harry. "How long do we have" asked Neville. "I would say about 20 minutes until the dementors are upon us, maybe a half hour or less till the death eaters" said Harry. "So" repeated Hermione "what do we do."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry thought for a second before he said, " We need to get the DA together and any one else who will help. We will need their help if we will protect the train" said Harry. "We will also need a place to meet with them in say 5 minutes" he continued. Every one was silent before Hermione said, "The perfects compartment is big enough for them."

"Alright this is what I need," said Harry. "Neville, Luna, and Ron I need you to round up as many people as you can and get them to the perfects compartment in three minutes." Ron and Neville where out in a flash along with Luna.

"Ginny I need you to find Sirius and bring him to the compartment" said Harry. "What about Jason" she asked. "I got it covered, just go" he said. She nodded, kissed her son and was gone. "Hermione just wait a sec I need you to take me to the perfects compartment" said Harry. She nodded.

Harry turned to the four first years, "Listen to me, I know you are not really understanding what is going on, well maybe Scarlet does. But any way the train is in trouble and my friends and I have to protect it. I am going to secure this room when I leave so that it will not be seen." said Harry who had just opened his trunk and pulled out a medium sized brown bag.

"Can I trust you four to watch over my son Jason and my cousin Chris" he asked. Rose who had seemed to be the shyest out of all of them looked at Harry and said ,

"Yes I, we will do what we must." Harry nodded and reached in the bag pulling out a small mirror and handed it to her. "If some one should try to come in here I want you to call my name or any one else name who was in the compartment in to that mirror. Help will follow" he said. She nodded in understanding as he walked out. "Wait" said Bobby. "Yeah" said Harry. "Good luck" he said. "Thanks" replied Harry sliding the door shut. Using his wand Harry secured the door to look as if it never existed as well as other charms and curses to keep any one wishing harm out.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry turned to Hermione and signaled her to bring him to the meeting spot. They rushed down the halls till they stopped at a door labeled _Head's and Prefects._

"In here," said Hermione motioning for Harry to enter. Walking in he saw two people who looked familiar to him one being Cho Chang.

"Hermione" said Cho "what's going on?" "Cho," said Hermione to the Head Girl "we have a problem. The train is going to be attacked soon. We're gathering people here for a meeting." finished Hermione.

"What!" said the boy in alarm. "You heard me Trey," said Hermione, authority radiating from her. Trey turned and looked at Harry.

"You're Harry Potter right" he asked. Harry nodded. Trey nodded and held out his hand. "I'm Trey Ryans, Head boy of Hufflepuff. What ever we can do we will" he finished. Harry shuck his hand. "Appreciate it" replied Harry. Cho gave him a small smile. "What ever we can do," she said again

In less then 3 minutes members of the DA and other 5th, 6th and 7th years started to file in to the room until it was packet. "Alright" yelled Harry having his voice heard. "Quite down, give me a sec," he finished motioning for Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville to join him in the front.

When they did he handed them each a mirror and said "I planned to give them to you at school but now is a better time then any. If you get in to trouble oe need to contact each other just say the person's name in to the mirror" he finished as the door opened Sirius and Ginny coming in. They joining the gang in the front and where both given their own mirror.

"Harry what's going on" yelled a 5th year boy Harry knew, Collin Creevy. "Yeah" another voiced yell. Harry looked out over the group and saw their was about 40 people in the small compartment. He would have to ask Hermione later how so many people could fit in the compartment that looked as if it originally could only hold 20.

"Listen," said Harry trying to remain calm. "The train soon will be, I'd say in about 14 minutes be attacked by dementors then death eaters." he said giving every one a few seconds to take in the information in.

"We need to act. We are the only line of defense the train has. As well as we have first and second years aboard the train with no ways of defending themselves. I know some of you are from the DA and others on their free will. I don't want any one getting hurt but you do risk it. Will you help?" finished Harry. The room remained quite. "Please" said Harry "we don't have a lot of time." One boy who Harry have never meant but he could tell was a Hufflepuff 5th year said, "Cedic liked you Harry. I'll fight, I'll fight in his memory." Harry nodded and soon the whole room was agreeing. Harry looked and saw Cho. He would swear later on in life he saw a tear role down her cheek.

"Alright then listen to me and listen well" said Harry. "I have no time to repeat my self." Every one became quite. "Who can produce a patronus" asked Harry. Several hands shot up from the crowd. "Alright please all of you quickly move to one side" Harry said, they all did.

"Alright, this is how we will do this. Who is really good with defense spells?" he asked. Several hands went up. Harry noticed that he had 3 slytherines in the room. Volunteering to fight on the defensive. They where Pansy Parkinson, Terence Higgs and Blaise Zabini (female). Each had a face void of emotion but Harry could tell their intent was true.

"You will be team one lead by Ginny and Neville" Harry said looking over to his Girl friend, she nodded. "Your job is to protect the students" he said, they nodded. "Neville and Ginny will get you stationed when I am done" he said raising his wand he cast a mild coloring charm on all of team one's cloths. "So we can tell teams apart" said Harry. Every one nodded seeing their cloths blue.

"Alright team two will be in charge of offensive, Ron and Sirius will head this group" said Harry. "Who will join?" he asked as more hands went up. Harry nodded and changed their cloths Green.

"Alright last is I need a team of any one good in the healing arts" he said as only about 6 hands went up. "Alright" he said looking at the group noticing Susan Bones and Lavender where in that group. "Susan, Lavender your in charge of that group" he said throwing each of them a mirror as he had Ginny explain, then proceeding to turn their cloths white.

"Alright" said Harry "this is it. Get ready every one. And remember watch each others back. We need to be united for any of this to work" he said noticing Ron look over to the Slytherines. Every one started to leave and get stationed. As Ron took his group to leave he turned to Harry. "Watch over Hermione mate," he said in a hush tone so Hermione would not hear. Harry nodded and group two left. Followed by Ginny's group after she had promptly given Harry a kiss and told him not to act stupid. The last group, Harry's group remained behind in Red.

"We are going on top of the train. When we get up their wait for my single before you do the charm" he said. "How are we going to get up there" asked Cho who was in his group. "Do you all know a sticking charm" he asked. As every one nodded he said "Cast it on your shoes, I will go first just watch," he said.

He cast the charm and through open the window. Grabbing on to the ledge of the train roof he pulled himself out and up. He then helped Hermione, Luna, Cho, Terry Boot, Hannah Albott and three other people that he briefly remembered from DA. He helped them all station themselves, Harry in the front. To his left and right would be Hermione and Luna, the others in the back.

Hedwig appeared on his shoulder. "Every thing is set up," she said. He nodded and said in his mind "I need you go to Hogwarts and get Fawlks. I need you two to patrol. If some one is hurt real bad bring them to Hogwarts right away. Heal those you can" finished Harry.

"Good luck Harry," said Hedwig disappearing. Harry saw but minutes away the dementors gliding up, getting closer. He pulled out his mirror and said "Inner Circle." Ron, Sirius, Ginny, Neville, Susan and Lavender's faces popped on. "Be ready its about to start" he said. They all nodded and he put it back in his pocket.

"Raise your wands" he yelled as wind started to blow, whipping across their faces. "Get ready" he said as they got closer. "Now" he yelled. "Expecto Patronum" was heard as the grouped yelled out the spell.

Harry watched as Prongs shot out of his wand and rushed after the dementors. As Hermione's Otter riding on some thing Harry had never seen before. It looked like a horse and a rhino with wings and a horn and a green mane that could only be from Luna. They where followed by a swan from Cho, a small terrier from Terry (a/n- I sorry I could not think of any thing and can't remember if the book said anything) followed by Hannah's cat, a bear, a rabbit and a tiger from the other three. The Patronus hit the Dementors hard but they kept coming and where almost upon them, their Patronus disappearing.

"Harry" yelled Hermione "what do we do" she asked frantically. Harry took a deep breath. "Do it again" he said rasing his wand. "Think of the happiest moment in your life" he yelled.

"Again their was a chorus of "Expecto Patronum" and the animals flew out of their wands again. Except for Harry, something extraordinary happened.

Harry focused on the moment he fell in love with Ginny. He focused only on that. Rasing his wand he yelled out the charm. His wand started to vibrate with the power Harry was focusing though it. His wand started to glow gold as 4 golden figures jumped out of it, a golden stag, dog, wolf and a tiger. The three animals turned to him and smiled before running after the Dementors. When the Dementor came in to contact with the golden Patronus instead of backing away they fell dead onto the tracks. His Patronus took no hostages. They attacked with such fieriness that Harry was bit scared at what he produced.

"Harry," yelled Hermione bring him back. "We can ponder about this later" she said. "The Dementors no longer will poss a problem but we have about 10 Death Eaters approaching." said Hermione. "Two are already in the train" said Luna. Harry nodded. "Get back in there" he said looking out and seeing the rest of the Death eaters approaching. Every one started to jump back in the train. "Alright" he said still from out side. "Do what you can to help, I am going to see what I can do out here" he said. They nodded though Hermione and Luna where very worried for their friend. "Go" he said. And they did.

Harry stood on top of the train and pulled out his mirror. "Rose" he said as her face appeared. "I need you to open up my trunk and pull out my broom" he said. "This" asked Rose showing his beloved firebolt. "Yes, alright slide the window slightly open and hold it out" he said. She did so, Harry raised his hand and yelled, "Accio Broom". The broom was ripped from Rose's hand and flew to his. "Thanks" he said putting the mirror away.

Harry mounted his broom. He was going to take care of the five Death Eaters that had not yet entered the train. He took off briefly noticing that his Patronus had finished of the last of the Dementors and where instead of fading away joining in attacking the Death Eaters. Each one brought one of the Death Eaters down. Leaving one for Harry. Harry pushed his broom to its limit as he saw the Death Eater trying to get in the train. He came right up behind him and grabbed the Death Eater by the back of his robes. Harry pulled and the man went flying. His Patrunos joined him by his side. "You can go" he said. "I call if I need" he said feeling as if it was what he was suppose to say for they did indeed disappear.

Harry jumped in the window that the Death Eater had tried to get in, pulling his broom in with him. He ended up in an empty compartment. Pushing the door open he saw Ron battling with one of the Death Eaters while another was sneaking up from behind him. Harry raised his hand and flicked it. The death eater from behind Ron went flying out the near by window. Harry flicked his hand again and the Death eater Ron was dueling with joined his comrades. "Thanks mate" said Ron. "No problem. Only three more to go" said Harry. Ron nodded. "Where is Sirius" asked Harry. "Rose called, there was a problem Sirius went to go fix it" replied Ron. "What kind of problem" asked Harry. "I donno" replied Ron. " I am going to go check it out" said Harry. "You be okay" Harry then said to Ron.

"I be fine mate, go!" replied Ron.

Harry took off back towards his compartment. Horrible thoughts running through his head. Pictures of Jason or Chris hurt made him run faster. As he was about to turn the corner he heard voices. He looked over and saw Sirius knocked out on the ground. He looked over and saw a Death eater and not any Death eater, but Lucius Malfoy. _Shit_ thought Harry_ how'd he get out of azkaban._

He was had Scarlet by her arm. He noticed no one else was out in the hall with them. Harry hoped the others did not leave the compartment. He was about to charge Malfoy when he heard Lucius talk to Scarlet.

"Listen here girl, redeem your self. Let me in to the compartment and I will forget your infraction upon me" said Malfoy.

"Never," said Scarlet spitting in his face. "I told you before you where taken and I will tell you again Father," she said as if the words where venom in her mouth. "I will not be like you. I refuse Voldemort" she shouted. He slapped her across the face. "Never speak his name you insolent fool" he yelled.

_Her father_ he thought. _But that makes her a Malfoy. _Harry watched her get slapped. _That is it_ he mentally said to him self, stepping out from behind. "Let her go Malfoy" yelled Harry. Malfoy Senior scowled at Harry. He pushed Scarlet away and looked at Harry.

"Think you can take me Potter?" he said. "Well my record is pretty good Malfoy, so yeah I think I can." replied Harry mockingly. Before Malfoy could say anything though Harry raised his wand and uttered a spell under his breath. Malfoy went rigged and crashed though the window and tumbled down hitting the grass outside the train

He turned to Scarlet who had tears rolling down her eyes but trying not to let it show. "I...I saw him fighting Mr. Black" she said in a whisper. "A death eater came up behind Mr. Black and knocked him out. I ran out the door to try to help. I am so sorry," she said. "I am so sorry."

"Calm down Scarlet Malfoy," he said calmly. She looked up at him, worry in her eyes. "I..." she said trailing off. "It's alright." he said. "No worries, but we will have to save this talk for another time. I still got some Death Eater butt's to fry. Help me drag Sirius back in to the compartment"said Harry. She nodded.

The door rolled open, "Saw you guys" said Bobby holding it open as Scarlet and Harry dragged Sirius in to the compartment. Harry turned around to leave when a small little voice said, "dadda". Harry turned around and saw Jason holding his arms out to him yelling "dadda". Harry picked him up out of Rose's arms and hugged him tight.

"That's right I am Dadda" said Harry, his eyes getting moist. He handed Jason back to Rose. "I be back soon little man. Dadda just has to get rid of the bad guys" and with that the door slid close once again.

Harry could not help it. He jumped in the air rasing his fist with joy. Jason had just said his first word and it was dadda, he could not be happier.

"Harry," said a voice from inside Harry's pocket. Harry pulled out his mirror to see Neville's face. "Harry," said Neville "we have one death eater left. He and Ginny are fighting right now. We need help. We are by the perfects compartment" said Neville. "On my way" said Harry stuffing the mirror in to his pocket and running off to help.

Arriving on the scene he saw the Death eater standing over Ginny wand raised. Harry was scared. More scared then he could ever remember being. With out thinking Harry just charged at the man. He knocked him to the floor. "Neville stun him" shouted Harry. Neville raised his hand "stupfy" he yelled hitting the death eater. Harry got up brushing himself off. With a wave of his hand he sent the death eater flying out the window. He ran to Ginny and helped her up. "You alright" he asked. She nodded. "Guess its over," said Hermione turning up on the scene.

"For now," replied Harry. But Harry could no longer hold it and said "Guess what." "What?" every one said. "Jason said dadda," he said. Every one smiled and congratulating him. Ginny by kissing him.

"Would you mind not eating my best friends face" Ron yelled to his sister. She ignored him.

After the fight Harry put every one back to work checking for any one injured. Very few people sustained anything series. Harry had Hedwig and Fawlks take those victims right to Hogwarts with a letter for Dumbledore explaining what happened. The rest where healed with simple spells preformed by the healing team.

As the trips ending neared The Fab Six, as they been nicked named sat back in their compartment with a wide awake angry Sirius and the first years. Harry had kept Scarlet's secret for now, or at least till he talked with her.

As the trained pulled in the station Harry turned to Hermione and said jokingly "Oh yes cousin dear it looks like a great year."


	22. Back to school and a sorting hat too

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

Soon the train started to slow down, they where entering Hogsmead. "Finally," said Ginny who had been very anxious to get to the school. Harry stood up, "I'll meet you guys back at school, I have some things to deal with, oh yes one more thing what ever happens tonight please I need you to back me up" he finished kissing Jason on the fore head and Ginny on the lips, and then proceeding to leave the compartment.

Harry waited at the train door till the train came to a full stop. He jumped off the train, noticing that not only where the teachers of Hogwarts waiting but several order members. But Harry was only looking for one person, that being Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor" Harry said approaching the elderly man. "Harry my boy," replied Dumbledore, very relieved at seeing his favorite student okay.

Skipping formalities Harry got right to business. "Did you know this would happen?" asked Harry angrily. "No I can truly tell you Harry I had no clue." replied the old man. Harry raised his left eye brow as if saying_ as if_.

"Did the student who where hurt get back alright?" Harry asked. "Yes" replied Dumbledore. "They have been healed and now await for their class mates in the great Hall."

Harry nodded, "I am going to go keep an eye out just in case any of the death eaters followed" said Harry.

"You will do no such thing Harry, go get in to a carriage" said Dumbledore not happy at all of the idea. Harry was about to retort when the elderly figure of Mad Eye Moody came clabbering up with his wooden leg and magical eye.

"Albus let him go" said Moody. "We could use an extra pair of eyes." Harry not waiting for a response took off in a run, turning in to a phoenix and flying off. Dumbledore watched as Harry sang one of the customary phoenix songs, calling to friends. He watched as Hedwig and his own phoenix joined Harry's side.

"You need to stop treating him like a boy Albus" said Moody to his life long friend. "I suspect he has not been one for a very long time." Albus sighed not answering his friend but in his heart agreeing. Albus motioned to the teachers to help as the children started to get off the train. First years with Hagrid, while the rest took the carriages, for some no longer horseless. Soon all the students where in the safety of Hogwarts except for one.

Black wings flapped up and down, green eyes peered out over the grounds. Harry looked to his left and nodded to his companion, Hedwig then to his right nodding to Fawlks, signaling for them to start back towards Hogwarts' doors. The three started to descend. Harry touched down and transformed back. He gave a look to his feather friends, that he was fine and that he would see them later. He watched as they soared up and through an open window. Harry entered the grand school, his true home.

Dumbledore was getting anxious as were many other students. He refused to start the feast and sorting until all students where present, meaning Harry. Many people where a tad worried for Harry while other students (Slythrines) and teachers (Snape) just wanted to go to bed.

Soon the doors opened and in came Harry Potter. He walked meaningfully over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Ginny who handed him Jason. He smiled and kissed her cheek. Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hands for the sorting to begin.

Like every year before Professor McGonagall placed the hat on the stool for its song. What the hat would sing would surprise them all,

_I am the sorting Hat for all who do not know _

Year after year I sort you in stow

but this I refuse for this year that comes

I have warned thy if ye

shall not unite I refuse to sort

find unity, find love, find friendship I beseech

for with out I leave you to the cold.

That my dear friends is what I deem

Unite, Unite or all shall fall

and in the great book thousands of years

from this date I will not have it be said

that I the sorting hat took part in ye downfall.

The great hall sat in stunned silence. Professor McGonagall walked up to it. "What do you mean you wont sort, that is your duty" she said trying to remain calm. Never in all her days had this happened. "I mean what I say" said the hat "until the school unites I will not sort" it finished sticking out its tongue.

Dumbledore pushed out of his seat. Every student except one and all the staff sat at the edges of their seats to see what the Headmaster would say to the hat.

"Sorting Hat" he said "it is your duty to the school to sort the students. That is why you where made. Please sort the students and I promise you I will do all in my power to help unity" said Dumbledore figuring that hat would abide but he was terribly wrong.

"Take the word of yours, your word is no good. I do not trust you. The founders left me when they left. It is my duty to do what I believe they would have wanted. So again I say I will not sort" finished the hat.

No one knew what to do. What would happened to all the first years if the hat did not sort them, where would they go. As these questions where asked around a boy, more like a man got out of his seat and handed his son to it's mother. He walked up to the hat, all eyes on him. He lifted it and placed it on his head and sat down.

"Ah Mr. Potter," the hat said happily "How are you on this fine day" it asked. "Quite well" replied Harry. "I see you are lying to me Mr. Potter, you forget I can see what is in your head no matter how good you are at blocking others." Harry gave a small laugh.

" Hat," said Harry "I ask you, to trust me. After the sorting I will work tirelessly to unite the houses. I believe like you with unity we will stand, with out it we shall fall. Please sort the students I swear to you that if by the end of this year, you dear hat are not satisfied with the unity then I will personally see you do not sort next year" replied Harry inside his mind.

"Hmmm" said the hat. "I see in your head truth. I say I am glad Mr. Potter I put you in Gryffindor. You have done better then expected. I also see you have found out your heritage young sir" said the hat impressed. "I will do what you ask but I hold you to your word Mr. Potter." said the hat, then as a second thought. "Your ancestors including your parents would be proud" finished the hat.

Harry stood up and took off the hat and placed it back on the stool. With out saying a word Harry went back to his seat not noticing the hundreds of eyes that followed him.

"Well" said the Hat

_It seems I have been convinced. I will sort you this year but I send warning unite, unite quickly or I shall never sort again._ Finished the hat.

Holding the list shakily in her hands Professor McGonagall started to call out names.

John Abotts she said as a skinny little boy who looked sum what like his cousin Hannah walked up to the stool. As the hat touched his head it yelled out _Hufflepuff_. Some several students went by till the professor yelled out_ Bobby D'Lore._ The boy walked up a tad nervous to the stool. The hat went on his head,

she said as a skinny little boy who looked sum what like his cousin Hannah walked up to the stool. As the hat touched his head it yelled out . Some several students went by till the professor yelled out The boy walked up a tad nervous to the stool. The hat went on his head, 

_Just like your great grandfather, I see_ _great power inside you. A great addition you will be for the light. Ah and I see young love inside of you as well. Better be_ GRYFFINDOR shouted the hat aloud. The Gryffindor table broke in to applause as their new member joined the table. No one more then it seemed, then the Headmaster.

Bobby walked down to the table very happy. Walking over he saw Harry motion for him to go sit with him, Bobby did. The table congratulated him.

Mark Evens shouted the professor. No one saw but Servus Snape lent slightly forward in his seat to see where the supposed muggle born boy would be sorted.

_Ahh_ said the hat _I see many great things for you. You choose a different path I see. A path it took to long for your father to realize. You're mother though, I may never have had the pleasure of sorting her, but I see a lot of her in you. I will put you in the house best suited for you. _GRYFFINDORit shouted as Mark very perplexed ran over to join Bobby at the table.

Snape sat in his seat and watched as the boy with brown hair and grey eyes ran to join the Gryffindors. Snape but could not help but feel happiness. _He is saved_ he thought as the boy sat. _He is saved. _

Other students where called then Professor McGonagall said slightly confused "Rose". The red headed girl strode up to the stool only to be stopped by the professor. "What is your last name" asked Minerva. The girl shrugged. "I don't have one" replied Rose. "For ever why dear child" asked the elder woman. Rose did not answer but put the hat on her head.

_Pity a great mind like yours with so many memories but none to be found_ said the hat confusingly. _Never the less you need sorting. Your life has been filled with trauma though most you can not recall. A friend is what you need and Hufflepuff could help you there but I see more to you. There is courage, courage to protect those you hardly know. Yes I do believe you will find out all you need to know in_ GRYFFINDOR shouted the hat as Rose stood up and joined Bobby and Mark.

Last but not least Scarlet Malfoy (ah shock there or at least to Ron)She walked up and the hat was placed on her head. _Another Malfoy_ said the hat_ but nothing like the rest I can easily see. But where to put you is the question. You would do great in Gryffindor but wait I see something in you I have not seen for a while. You will help with my goal but only if placed where u do not want to go. So I ask you Scarlet Malfoy go to the house of you ancestors and help unite the school. Or go where your name calls you. And dwindle into nothingness. It is your choice. _

Scarlet sat on the stool as nervous as can be. She wanted to go to Gryffindor. Three people she thought she might actually become friends with where their but if she went to Slythrine the hat said she could help unite the school. The question now was how loyal was she to the school she barley knew.

_Slythrine then_ said the hat reading her thoughts. _It is a wise choice Scarlet. I look forward to talking again. And remember dear child that a true friend will not care. Time to put you in _Slythrine shouted the hat. No one cheered as she walked glumly over to her new table.

"We had a Malfoy with us" said Ron in disgust. "Ron shut it" said Harry looking over at Scarlet. "There is a reason she is in that house, why I don't know. But she is our friend" he said then proceed to quickly tell Ron about what happened on the train. Every one listened. At the end Ron said "Fine I'll give her a chance but I swear Harry if she double crosses us I won't hold back even if she is a girl" replied Ron still not happy with the idea.

The hat was put away and Dumbledore got up to give his welcoming speech when he finished and was about to call forth the food. he was interrupted as Harry stood up. "Excuse me sir but if I may interrupt I wish to say something" he said as Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville tried to make him sit back down, thinking he had lost it.Dumbledore gave a slight nod and Harry walked up to the teachers tables. Standing in front of it so as all the houses could see him. He took a deep breath, sent a short prayer that this would work and began to speak.


	23. First day back and detention

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

"_Since the beginning of Hogwarts the students of this school have never looked at themselves as Hogwarts students, but as Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slythrines." _started Harry. "_ This needs to stop now. We must un like our ancestors see ourselves as Hogwarts. See ourselves foremost as Students of Hogwarts to heck with anything else_." he said eyes scanning his audience who where watching as if they would blink and Harry would disappear

" _We must do what the great founders themselves could not do. Its time we unite. You have heard it from the sorting hat now here it from me. Unite we must if we wish to survive. Unite and fight together, by doing so we will be more of a match for Voldemort_" gasps went around the room. _"And stop with that. It is just a name saying it won't kill you. He wants you to fear his name it makes you fear him more. VOLDEMORT" _yelled out Harry as if showing his point. He took a deep breath to bring his little speech to an end.

"_It is a matter of time before Voldemort attacks the school. Unite with me and we can save the school. I swear on my life that as long as I live I will protect this school and the student it holds. But I can not due it alone_" he said scanning the room again until Scarlet caught his eye. He smiled warmly to her. _"End the rivalries or we are doomed. I know it's a lot to ask but is it really_" he asked cryptically. _"I am not asking for a miracle, I not asking for every Gryffindor to stand and hug a Slytherins but I will ask you all to stand so I may start with what no student before me has ever attempted_" finished Harry, who waited for all the houses to stand up, away from their tables. Surprisingly the first two to do so where Ron and Scarlet. Soon every one but half the slythrines stood away from their table.

Looking at the Slytherins Harry said "Unless you want a black and blue arse I suggest getting up." Draco being one of the ones still sitting just gave Harry a smug look. "Don't say I did not warn you" said Harry raising his wand.

He pointed it at the Gryffindor table. "Wingardium Leviosa" he said, the spell hitting the table. Slowly but surely it lifted off the ground. Every one watched in aww, as the table floated down right in front of where he stood. Harry walked up on top of it and did the same thing to the Hufflepuffs table joining it with the left side of the gryffindor table. Ravenclaws went to the right while Slytherins went opposite.

As Harry moved the Slytherins table, the stubborn students went flying off of the bench and right onto their bums. Soon all the tables except the staff table where connected in to a perfect square. Leaving just enough room at each end for some one to walk though. Pocketing his wand Harry thought he do a little trick that Dumbledore himself did.

Raising his hands all the flags or banners anything with a house symbol turned into the symbol of Hogwarts. "Sit where ever you please" said Harry. "Sit with what ever house you like. This is my first step to unite us" he said stepping down off the old Gryffindor table and walking to the one that was the Slytherin table. He motioned for his friends to join him and they did, Scarlet did not when he called her over. Still no one else moved. Harry got up and walked over to Scarlet. "Aren't you going to come sit with us" he asked. "I'm a slytherin" she replied. "So what, I promise I don't bite" he said with an encouraging smiled. She nodded and ran over and joined Rose, Bobby and Mark.

At seeing the first year Slytherin sit with Gryffindors every one in the room started to take seats with either people the did not know or friends from other houses. Ravenclaws sat with Hufflepuffs, Hufflepuffs with gryffindors and Gryffindors with Ravenclaws. More then a couple of handful of Slytherins sat among the different tables. While Draco Malfoy and his little posse stood to the side.

Dumbledore sat in his seat more proud of Harry then he had ever been of any other student in his life. He was about to summon the food forth when he watched with no amusement and Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle started to advance on Harry. Dumbledore was about to stand when Sirius Black grabbed the old mans robes. "If you ever want to gain his trust back Albus you must allow him to be his own man." The headmaster sighed and stayed seated hoping the boy's godfather was right.

Harry saw from the corner of his eye as the three slythrines advanced on him. He sighed, he was in the middle of being congratulated by his friends for a job well done. He hoped this would not be messy. He stayed still and calm as he knew Malfoy's hand grabbed his robes and pulled him up from his seat sending him across the flaw, hitting it to the nearest table."Harry" was heard around the room.

Ron and Neville where out of their seats faster then a firebolt and advancing on Malfoy. Ron almost had Malfoy in his grasp when Harry's voice shouted above every one else, "Don't," Ron stopped and looked at Harry who was signaling for him to stop.

Harry pulled himself up and walked right up to Draco, face to face. "Do you have a problem Malfoy" said Harry, showing no emotion at all.

"Potter," said Malfoy venomously "you have no right at all to do this" he shouted. " and you" he said turning and advancing on his sister. "You blood traitor" he said angrily. Bobby, Mark and Rose where at Scarlets side in less then a second. Ginny, Hermione and Luna joined, their wand trained on Malfoy.

"You no good blood traitor" he said then turned back to Harry. "This is all your fault. Why can't you just leave things be you great big bloody moron." he said then pointed to Sirius who had both Chris and Jason at the front table with him.

"Isn't that against the rules to bringing your son to school Potty" said Draco. "I challenge you to a dual" he said. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really now" he said. "You will lose you realize, just like your father" said Harry in a low menacing voice that very few could hear. "I kicked his arse, I will do the same to yours if you don't leave my family alone Malfoy, and that goes for your sister. I swear you lay a hand on her and you will see my true power" finished Harry staring Draco down. Draco gave Harry a look of pure disgust before turning and leaving the great hall followed by his lackeys.

Every one in the room was quite. "Well," said Harry "I donno about you but I have had enough events for one day I think we should eat" he finished looking at Dumbledore who nodded and in seconds the tables where lined with food and Hogwart's students began to eat. Harry walked up and sat right next to Scarlet who was slightly shaking. "Di..do you mean it Harry" she asked. He nodded and Scarlet could not help but wrap her arms around him, giving him a big hug. "Yeah" said Ron and Mark both stuffing their faces. "No one messes with this clan" said Ron though it came out as more as a mumble. That is when Harry noticed people where looking at him and then up to Sirius but not really at Sirius but at his son Jason. Harry groaned and turned to Ginny. She nodded in understanding and got up and walked up to her son and took him in her arms and meant Harry in the middle of the square. "Sorry I forgot one little detail" he said. "It's a long story but this is my son Jason, I adopted him as had Ginny" he said.

Every one looked at Jason who was playing with his mothers hair with enjoyment. Many people where still highly confused but agreeing with Harry's earlier statement, it was time to eat. So the little family went to go sit back down with their friends. Harry conjured up a high chair and put Jason in it and started to feed him some mash potatoes

. Jason decided to be funny and yell dada before he spit the mash potatoes all over his father. Harry just laughed and enjoyed the time he spent with his son. He went and lifted Jason out of the high chair and said "Hermione do you have the Gryffindor pass word I gonna head up so I can get Jason settled and my self cleaned up."

"Its _Godric's sword_" said Hermione "But why not let Jason stay with Sirius I mean Jason loves being with Chris." "Thanks but no I rather have Jason in my room" he said getting up and was about to leave when Ginny grabbed his hand. "I am coming to" she said. Harry smiled and the three of them went off. Many students and even teachers watched the three walk off, thinking to themselves, there is hope.

Harry and Ginny with Jason made it safely to the fat lady. _Godric's Sword_ said Ginny and the portrait opened. The little family walked in to be greeted by both Dobby and Winky who both where ecstatic to see their friends safe. Ginny and Harry cleaned Jason up in the boy's bathroom sink and changed him in to a pair of feetsie pajamas that Molly had made. That is when they both started to argue.

"I'm gonna go put him to bed and hit the sack my self" said Harry leaning down and kissing Ginny on the lips. "Wait on sec Jason will sleep in my dorm" said Ginny getting possessive of her son. "Gin" Harry said. But never finished because Ginny grabbed Jason and made her way to go up to her dorm but could not get up the stairs. "Hey" she said angry that she could not get up the stairs with her son.

"Ginny I tried to tell you" said Harry. "You can't take Jason up to your dorms, the spells keeping boys out don't see a difference between say me and Jason." he finished and seeing her face turn red with anger he said " and I will be working on changing that but for now Jason will stay in my dorm and I will talk to the guys so they will know you have complete permission to come on up any time" he said hoping to appease his darling girl friend. She sighed and handed over her son. "Fine but I will see you down here tomorrow morning early, its Sunday and I want to take Jason to see the lake" she said. Harry smiled and nodded. Kissing Ginny one more time he said goodnight and with his son in arms went up to bed.

Entering his dorm Harry opened his trunk and un shrunk some of Jason's things, one being his crib. Placing his son in he kissed him and wished him a goodnight, Harry climbed in to his bed and fell asleep some what content.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next morning, was the first day of class. Ron was the first one to wake in the boys dorm. This was highly unusual for the usual deep sleeper. He woke up to the sound of a small whimper, which was coming from Jason's crib. Ron looked over at Harry to see if he was getting up, but seeing his best friend still asleep Ron decide he would take care of Jason.

Moving out of the bed ,Ron went and picked up Jason as he had seen Harry do many times before.

"Hey you" he said "its all right, Uncle Ron is here." Jason smiled and giggled a bit at seeing his godfather/ Uncle. "That's it come on I'll get you ready for your first day of school" said Ron heading to the bathroom with his and Jason's robes.

Ron washed Jason up, and placed him in a plain black robe, much like Hogwarts robes but with a little patch on it with the Hogwarts symbol, Hermione had bought for Jason and Chris.

After he cleaned Jason up, Ron quickly got cleaned up himself and was dressed in school uniforms. Leaving the bathroom he sat Jason down on his bed as he brushed his semi untamable hair. As Ron was brushing his hair at the mirror he heard a small cry. Turning around expecting it to be Jason, Ron was surprised when he saw it was Harry tossing and turning in his bed. Ron went over to Harry and started to shake him, "Come on mate get up" Ron said to Harry but it was to no avail.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry's nightmare-

"Get away from her" yelled Harry to the figure that could only in his dream be Voldemort. For it was just a simple nightmare nothing more. Voldemort laughed and raised his wand sending a streak of green light at Ginny. Just as Ginny's screams in his nightmare came to an end and the green light made contact with her, Harry was pulled awake.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry sat up breathing heavy, "You okay mate" asked Ron. "Yeah" replied Harry looking at the clock. "Did I wake you" Harry asked Ron looking shaken.

"Not at all I have been up for a while taking care of Jason" replied Ron motioning to his godson who looked worried at his father.

"Are you sure you are okay" asked Ron seeing Harry looking really shucked up. "I'm fine" replied Harry getting up.

"I am going to go shower, can you watch Jason?" asked Harry. "Sure can, we will meet you down stairs." replied Ron. Harry nodded and left the room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron picked up his godson and the baby bag and descended the stairs. Ron whispered into Jason's ear, "I think we better keep an eye on your dad." Jason seemed to nodded in agreement. "You smarter then you seem for a 7th month old" said Ron laughing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The common room was already partially alive with life, as Ron came down he ran right into his girl friend, Hermione.

"Morning luv" he said kissing her gently on the lips. Those in the common room where silent as they watched the Gryffindor king and queen of bickering kissing. "Morning Ron" said Hermione. "Morning to you too" she said to Jason who held out his arms to his godmother. She laughed and grabbed Jason away from Ron. They sat on the couch not paying attention at all to the stares they where receiving.

"So" said Hermione "where is Harry." "Just getting cleaned up" replied Ron not wanting to tell Hermione about how Harry woke up, as not to worry her. Jason fought in Hermione's arms to go down. She placed him on the floor and conjured up some muggle blocks for him to play with. "So" said Ron,

"How is every thing " he asked. "Great, I mean really, after the summer I could not ask for anything better" she said laying her head on his shoulder. He smiled. "Glad to here it Hermione" replied Ron.

"Ron" said Hermione "Do you think maybe tonight we could spend some time alone in that broom closet your brothers told us about" she asked. Ron smiled widen "I defiantly think we can" he replied. They both laughed as Ginny came in. She bent down and kissed her son good morning before sitting down and playing blocks with him. She looked tiered "You okay" Ron asked her. "Yeah" she tried to reply brightly. Ron thought to him self _she looks just like Harry did this morning_. After several moments, Harry joined them looking better then he had.

"Lets go to breakfast" said Ron as soon as Neville, Rose, Mark and Bobby joined them. They all agreed and went down. Neville left right away though to get Luna to meet them. As they walked Ron said "so how long till those two get together." Every one laughed and Harry kept pushing Jason in the magical stroller that had been a gift from the Weasleys, all of Ginny's brothers had used it and it was still in fine condition. It would keep Jason from getting out and would float up and down stairs with out having to be carried as well as expand when Jason's sister was found.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

They entered the Great Hall and all found a seat next to Scarlet. "So" asked Rose to Scarlet "how yah doing." "Dandy" replied Scarlet. "Seriously" she said seeing several skeptical faces "No one has bothered me yet."

"I have the time tablets" yelled Hermione running around handing them out to the group. "Yeah" said Scarlet "Slytherins and Gryffindors have classes together" The other 1st years agreed happy they have class with Scarlet.

Harry looked down at his schedule he had Charms and Defense against the Dark arts today before lunch and Transfiguration and Care of Magical creatures after. Taking a quick look at Ron's, Hermione's, and Neville's he was happy to see they where all in the same class for the day. "I still don't understand" said Ron "how I got in to N.E.W.T.S potions." Professor McGonagall probably had something to do with it" said Harry as he ate a piece of toast, "I think that's how I got into it too." Ron nodded and stuffed his face with a muffin.

"Well" said Ginny " Luna and me have Transfiguration and Care of Magic Creature this morning then after lunch we have Potions followed by "Defense against the Dark Arts finished Ginny. Hermione looked at her watch and up at the head table. Seeing the teachers where leaving she said "We better get going, don't want to be late." Every one agreed. Ginny kissed Harry and Jason good bye and soon every one was off to their respective classes.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

For the original golden trio, charms was just as eventful as ever. Seamus as usual blew something up. The beginning of class was spent with the little Professor standing on books as to see little Jason playing with a teddy bear in his stroller. The Professor as well as most of the girl and even some guy students could not help standing over and saying how cute the little boy was. Luckily Harry had charms with Ravenclaw but his luck would run out when he got to his next period, having Newt level defense against the dark arts with Slytherine. And as luck would have it, Draco Malfoy, some how found his way in to the class.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>...

Sirius sat on top of his desk as his 6th years Gryffindors and Slythrines came in to class. He spotted his daughter, Harry and Ron right away. He waved at them. Harry came up with Jason in his stroller. "Can I place him up front with Chris" he asked. "Of course" said Sirius motioning to the play pen in front of the class where Chris was happily playing. Harry thanked him and picked up Jason placing him with his cousin, Chris. He then took his seat next to Neville since the love birds meaning Ron and Hermione where sitting together. With his luck Malfoy and Crabbe took a seat right behind him Goyle had not been smart enough to make it in to the class..

"So Potty's dear godfather got off did he" taunted Malfoy as the class got settled. "I have to tell my dear Aunt Belletrix, she may want to pay a visit to" but was cut off when Malfoy was hit with a spell turning him into a ferret. The class broke into laughter. Harry looked for the source and saw it had been Sirius who cast the spell. He looked over to Hermione and Ron. Ron was almost on the floor crying with laughter while Hermione being Hermione just smiled and silently agreeing with her father.

"Now" said Sirius changing Malfoy back "I will not put up with the taunting of another student in this class. Do it again Malfoy and you will find your self spending a week of detention with me" said Sirius as if he wished Malfoy would continue. He had already planned out the perfect detention for the slimy brat. Malfoy being Malfoy did not get the hint and continued being his usual self.

"I'm suppose to listen to you, you blood traitor. Your no more better then Granger" he said. "No better then a mudblood." This was a shock to practically the whole room. Of course every one knew Malfoy was stupid but to be so in front of a teacher where he would certainly get in trouble was something new.

Sirius seemed to growl with anger. "You" said Sirius with totally discuss "have 2 weeks worth of detention and loss 85 points for Slytherine" said Sirius all looks of amusement gone.

"Ever use that word again and you will find out what a real enemy is Mr. Malfoy" continued the angered teacher. "And" said Siris rather smugly "for your knowledge Ms. Granger is as much a pureblood as yourself. She is my daughter actually, and if I see you disrespect her again I will do worse then turning you in to a ferret."

The class looked at Hermione in a whole new light. "Now get out Malfoy and take your lackeys with you. I will see you tonight for detention" he said. When Draco did not move Sirius shouted "OUT NOW." Malfoy and Crabbe stood up and left in a rush as a hex was thrown at them barley missing.

Sirius took some calm breaths before turning back to his class. "Before I say anything more this is a warning to every one, I am pretty easy going when it comes to many things but I swear to you never disrespect another student in this class room. Behave in a manor like Malfoy and I will drop you from this class quicker then you can say stupefy." said Sirius.

At seeing every one nod he continued. "So shall we start again" he said rubbing his hands together. Again every one nodded. "Good then I am Sirius Black, I am sure you all have heard the stories so lets not go in to it" he said. "Please also you can call me Sirius in class just make sure you say Professor Black in front of any one else, specially Professor McGonagall." The tension in the class subsided and the fun began. Sirius Class soon became a favorite. He was just as good as Remus had been and students always looked forward to coming to his class.

The bell rang signaling the end of the class and every one packed to head off to lunch The trio held back signaling Neville to go ahead "So" said Sirius "how did I do" asked the marauder. "Awesome" they all answered in unison. Sirius smiled. "Get going you lot or you wont have enough time to eat" he said motioning to the door with a laugh. The trio nodded. Harry grabbed Jason and they went on their way to lunch then to transfiguration which had been uneventful though Malfoy had returned to that class ignoring the stares he received. After transfiguration Harry had dropped Jason off with Ginny because he did not want to bring his son to Hagrid's class, you never know what creatures the friendly half giant would have.

By the end of the day every one meant back in the great hall for dinner. Harry and Ginny where seen cooing over their son helping him eat while Hermione and Ron where in some heated argument over what no one knew. Sirius was missing from the head table though that would be because Malfoy had detention with him. Just the thought of what Malfoy was going thought had all of Gryffindor smiling.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Defense Room-

"Now" said Sirius "eat this one" he said through a candy towards Malfoy. Draco looked at it in discuss but ate the canary cream, not wanting to loose any more points for his house. Sirius fell on the floor laughing when Draco turned in to a canary. This was Sirius' form to detention, testing out Weasley Wizards' Wheezes. "Now this one" barked Sirius. The laughter could be heard all over the school as Malfoy's blond hair turned red.


	24. Snape's big mistake

_Disclaimed- i own nothing_

The rest of the week passed pretty quickly, with little disturbance. Tuesday morning had been very enjoyable to many students when one Draco Malfoy, came walking in to the Great Hall ,with flaming red hair and freckles to boot. Looking at Sirius Black every one could tell who had committed the prank, for the teacher's eyes danced merrily at seeing the once blond boy's scowl as people stared and snickered. He stomped over to his seat between Goyal and Crabbe and sat, the scowl still pasted to his face, knowing that the red hair would not wear off for a week.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Friday the last class of the day, Harry had potions with Ron, Hermione and Neville while Ginny and Luna had Care of Magic Creatures. Harry took Jason to class with him, fearing the animals Hagrid might have. Sitting next to Neville in Potions the bell rang and Professor Snape came walking through the door, his cloak twirling behind him.

Standing in front of the class he pointed to the chalk board and said"You have one hour to get to step 4, begin." before taking his seat and starting to rifling through some old worn out looking book. Harry noted, as he pulled out his cauldron that Professor Snape was in a worse mood then usual and that thankfully this potion would not be so bad to brew being that it was the polyjuice potion.

As Neville and Harry worked, Malfoy with his red hair, tried to be as annoying as possible. He tried throwing pieces of paper and other small random objects at Harry, but Harry just ignored him and continued working. But Malfoy would have none of it and a wrongly placed spell knocked over a near by groups cauldron, it hitting the floor with a loud clang, waking Jason up, who had been asleep.

At the suddenly surprising noise Jason started to cry and wail, having been frightened by it. As the room broke into a ruckus cleaning up the mess, Harry swung around to comfort his son. He picked Jason up and started rocking him back and forth.

Snape looked up from his books and saw the disorder that had befallen his class room. "STOP and be quite" he yelled bring every one in the class but one to a halt, Harry still gently rocked Jason.

"Did you not hear me Mr. Potter when I said stop?" asked Snape his voice layered with malicious venom. "Or are you like your good for nothing godfather and know not when to take orders from a superior? " continued the teacher. Harry's face turned slightly red with anger but tried to close himself off from the taunts. "Do you not listen Potter" said Snape

"Maybe I was wrong...you're not like that horrid godfather of yours, no. You are that arrogant prick's son; so, of course, you must be just like him, thinking you are above every one else." said the Professor. "And I bet your son will be just as disrespectful, just as arrogant!"

But that was all that Professor Snape was able to say, for in record time Harry had gently placed his son in the carrier and pulled out his wand trailing it on his Potions Professor.

"Make fun of me all you would like," said Harry venom dripping from his words, "but bringing my son, my innocent son into this is low, even for you" he said swishing his wand, sending his professor flying back into the dungeons thick brick wall. The entire class stood shocked, no one knew how to react to this, no one was sure they wanted to.

Moving as if he was a leopard Harry went up to the Professor, who was struggling to stand, a bead of blood rolling down his brow.

"I am tired of you and how you treat people" said Harry. "You diminish everything I am trying to do just with your attitude. I will not stand for it any longer" he said sending another spell at the potion master, to keep him on the floor. Harry turned back giving the defeated teacher his best scowl, which could send grown men running, and went to gather his belongings and infant son.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron and Hermione watched as their best friend threw their professor against the wall, then as he yelled and stalked back to his table, his blood, still boiling with rage. They stood stunned, though Ron whole-heartily agreed with Harry. Neither where sure what to do, they eagerly wanted to join Harry, but each felt that this was something Harry, alone, had to do. So they stood rooted to the floor, wand in hand; just in case.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry stalked to his seat, Snape's voice yelling after him. But Harry ignored it. He threw his ingredients into his bag muttering under his breath, "this bloody stupid class". When he had everything, he put the bag underneath the stroller and made sure Jason was strapped in. Jason for his part remained quite, understanding something was happening.

Pushing the stroller towards the door, Harry was getting ready to leave the horrid dungeons when he turned around and looking past every one, into Snape's eyes he said, "I can make a horrible enemy Professor, you may do well to remember that" he finished with no hate or emotion, just the truth. With that Harry left the room, his hate returning, slamming the door he and his son made their way back up to the living.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The class sat stunned, no one sure what to do. Ron sat still like the rest, thinking _I want to follow Harry but... but what_. He stood up and looked at Professor Snape. "You will regret this one day" Ron promised before he too left. Hermione and Neville both sat still as statues, both wanted to leave but both also knew that to do so, that they would have to give up this class and they both needed it. So the Slytherins tried to pry Snape off the floor with little success while other students stood still unsure how to act. And the dark, sad, gloomy, greasy looking Professor Snape stayed glued to the floor till morning.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry stormed out of the room the stroller following behind him. _What was he going to do now,_ he thought as he roamed the empty halls of the school. He needed to clear his head but where could he leave Jason, everyone was in class or teaching one, when he heard his name yelled down the hall. His face clenched up into a scowl, he turned to tell off who ever it was till he realized it was Ron.

"Harry what's going on?" he asked seeing that his friends eyes radiated hate and that energy was crackling around him. "Harry..." said Ron tentatively. "Watch Jason." said Harry his voice uneven, with out any further explanation he turned into a phoenix and was gone in a flash. Jason started crying, Ron distractedly picked him up wondering what the hell had just happened.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry flew high above the castle grounds The wind rushing through his feathers. He could not help but close his eyes and let the air calm his nerves, his anger. His black wings flapped hard against the air, gliding him through it. He was forgetting his life, his worries and fears and just flying, his natural talent that was nothing but his when his super sensitive ears picked up a scream. A scream coming from the Forbidden Forrest when he looked down..

If he was in human form he would have sighed as he started to descend into the forest. Becoming himself again, he walked through the trees and came upon the scene. It had not been a yell, a human yell, he had heard but the yelp of a small black pup. Harry walked toward it. The pup started to back away.

"Please," said Harry calmly "I am not here to hurt you, I heard your cry and came to help" he said holding out his hand in a sign of peace. The pup stopped backing away and tilted its head to the side, its dark black eyes staring into Harry's green ones.

"You speak" said the pup into his head. Harry smiled seeing that his telepathy with other animals was advancing.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry to the small pup. "You seem quite young to be by yourself, are you lost" he asked.

"Lost, yes you could say that," said the wolf, more wisely then her age should have allowed.

"What is your name" asked Harry.

"My mother called me Istash" replied the she wolf.

"Well Istash do you know where your mother is" he asked.

" No" replied the wolf. "She has joined the rest of my pack in the life cycle." replied the wolf quite sadly.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"Suns ago men in black with white faces came upon our pack. My father could sense the evil in them so my pack fought against those who wish to commit such evil, but we lost for they had the magic of the wooden sticks" she replied. "My mama told me to run so I did, I ran and now I am the last of my pack" she said sadly. Harry walked closer and bent down and started to pet the young she-wolf.

"I am very sorry about your pack" said Harry, his anger growing against death eaters. "Will you come with me, I can protect you. I can offer you a place to stay and food if you want" he said feeling bad for the orphaned wolf.

"You would do that for me" she said.

"Yes" he replied. "But I warn you those men who killed your pack are after me, you may be in more danger with me as well as I have my own kin" he said.

"One so young" she said. "Those men killed my pack, I will be with you and protect you once my teeth have sharpened" she said.

He smiled and picked up the small wolf. "Then let us go back so you may meet my own pack" he said. Istash nodded, and Harry walked back to the castle.

.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When Ginny got out of class she headed right back to the Gryffindor common room to meet up with Harry, she was very surprised to see both Ron with Hermione, taking care of Jason.

"Hey guys, where is Harry?" she asked. Both friends seemed to fidget under her gaze. Hermione had been the brave one to finally tell Ginny what happened. By the end of the story Ginny's face was as red as her hair. She started to yell out such foul words that Hermione had to cover Jason's ears. She stomped over to the portrait and left the room, her face still red.

"Should we go after her" asked Hermione ,afraid what her friend might do. "No way" said Ron, "unless you want to loose a body part" he said, afraid of his sister. Hermione sighed and went back to playing with Jason.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Ginny stomped angrily all the way to Sirius classroom, where he was just grading some papers. She walked into the room and slammed the door shut. Her face contorted in anger. She started to tell her soul mate's godfather what she had just been told. His face turned blue, as he held his breath trying to stop from exploding.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	25. New friends

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

"Human," asked Istash as Harry carried her towards the castle, noticing for the first time how though she had dark black fur with matching eyes, her paws where as white as snow. "You never told me what your mother calls you" she finished. "You are right" he said, "My name is Harry, Harry Potter" he replied. She cuddled in his arm. "Where are we heading, this path seems familiar" she said. "We are going to my school, it is called Hogwarts" he replied back.

"I'm very interested in visiting this place that I can sense you have a connection to, and I await to meet your kin" she said much more happier then she had been before.

"Ay and they will be pleased to meet you as well Istash" he said pleasantly.

"But I warn you again many things follow me and mine. Many things wish me harm and will do what ever is necessary to do so." he told her.

"I have more of a chance of surviving with you then alone, I am still to young to hunt." she finished. He smiled warmly at her, which quickly turned into a frown as he heard noise just a head.

"_Whose goes there"_ said a rather gruffly voice. "Hello" Harry said rather unsure voice, already putting himself in a stance to fight. He received no answer. Istash became tense in his arms, the small pup already to defend herself and Harry if need be.

"Come out," said Harry "I wish you no harm." he said. The rustling continued, out of the bushes near by came a 5ft, greenish black cobra.

"_Hello" _said Harry switching to parseltongue. "You speak my tongue." said the Cobra, it was not a question. "_Um, yes are you alright you seem to be hurt" _said Harry. "You speak, you may be one of his" hissed the snake angry, his mouth partly open, his venomous fangs could clearly be seen.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry is alarm. "One of your kind, one of your kind who speaks as you has destroyed everything" said the angry male snake.

"Voldemort" Harry hissed back. "Is that what he is called. He came and tried to convince all of my kind to join him in some hopeless endeavor. We refused and he killed us all. He even killed the youngins, ones still even in there eggs. I will seek my revenge" hissed the snake going to attack Harry. Istash started to bark madly as she tried to get out of Harry's grip to protect him. The snake kept advancing, his venomous teeth sharper then a needle.

"Please" hissed Harry. "I don't want to hurt you. The man who did this to you is my enemy. He has tried to kill me many times. I fight against him, please I wish you no harm" repeated Harry. The snake seemed to stop for barley a second before continuing on, to bite Harry.

"Please" he said, pleading in his eyes, he did not want to hurt this snake, a snake in so much pain. "Please don't make me hurt you" he said. The snake started to wrap its self around Harry. Istash still barked madly and tried snapping with her small mouth at the snake. Harry did nothing yet. He waited in hope, in hope the snake would realize. "I have a family just like you, they depend on me" he said. "I have children of my own, one who was kidnaped that has to be found. Please have mercy cobra I wish you no harm but I offer you help," he said sucking in air as the cobra wound tighter around him.

"Please" he tried one more time as his air supply was being cut off. He said the word with such desperation that the cobra noticed it.

Looking into the boys eyes the cobra saw his own pain reflected in the boys. He loosened his body and un wrapped himself, Harry stared in wonderment.

"I want revenge on the man who slaughtered my friends, my family" hissed the snake. "You believe me," said Harry. "Yes" replied the snake with no further explanation. "I will give you that revenge" said Harry. "It is my destiny to do so. Do you have a place to go?" asked Harry.

"No," replied the snake. "Can I offer you a home then, please I could always use another friend" said Harry. "You have kin" asked the snake. "Yes" replied Harry. "Then I will come" said the snake "I will protect your children as I could not my own" said the snake.

"Harry have you lost it?" said Istash. "He just tried to kill you," said the wolf not at all happy with the thought of the cobra. "Shh" said Harry to the wolf extending his free arm to the snake to wrap around, the snake obliged.

"What is your name" hissed Harry. "I have gone by many name is my life, but you may call me Talos," replied the snake as he got comfortable around Harry. Harry nodded and once again continued his journey back to the castle, a smile on his face.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I am going to bloody kill him," shouted Sirius as Ginny concluded her story. "I agree" she said. "But we can't kill him sadly, Dumbledore needs him, I have a better idea," replied Ginny.

"And what would that be Ms. Weasley," said Sirius mischief written in his eyes.

"My dear brothers miss this school very much, one owl about how unfairly my son and Harry are being picked on and they are sure to come, bags filled to the top with some helpful projects" said Ginny slyly.

Sirius smiled a smile that if he had been with Remus, his friend would of went running with fright, knowing that smile meant trouble in some shape or form. Sirius passed his quill and a blank piece of parchment over to Ginny. She nodded and dipped the quill into the ink and began to write to her dear brothers, the Twins.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**2 hours later at Weasley Wizards Wheezes-**

"Ey George," said his twin "Get the window, it looks like pig has a letter" finished Fred.

"Fine" said George opening the window allowing the hyper bird in. Pig dropped the letter off and flew right back out.

George picked up the letter and was surprised to see it was from Ginny, not Ron. "Fred, get down here the letter is from Ginny, to the both of us" he yelled. Fred came down, the tips of his hair singed from their new product ,"Haggies" named after Hagrid for his love of Dragons. "Well open it" said Fred. George nodded and broke the seal and began to read aloud to his brother.

_Dearest Fred and George, _

It is me your little sweet sister. (Both boys snorted)_. I need your help. Professor Snape has messed with this family for to long. What I mean is what he has done to Harry and not just Harry but now my son. Its one thing to make fun of some one who can defend themselves but to make fun of my little innocent son, well I refuse to stand for it as well as you should. He is your nephew, of your blood. Sirius and I need your help. Please as soon as you receive this letter go to Hagrid's we will be waiting there for you. _

Love your darling sister

Ginny

p.s- if you don't come there will be dire consequences

Both men looked each other, their expressions matching. "Alright" said Fred "I will close up." "Yeah" said George "and I gather our stuff and get the team together, if we are going to pull something on Snape we gonna need them," he said and went off to contact the quiditch team and Lee.

After Oliver, Angelina, Katie, Alicia and Lee where assembled in the store and told the situation they where more then willing to help. They all ran around the store and packed new and old products they may need before popping over to Hogsmead, and running in the stealth of night to Hagrid's hut.

Fred knocked on the door, it was opened by the friendly half giant.

"Come'n , come'n " he said ushering every one inside. Surprised to see the others, Ginny ran and hugged her brothers. "Thanks guys," she said. "See you brought the whole gang" she added. "Yeah you know with out these guys half the stuff we did would not of been such a success" said Fred. "And seeing that this needs to be big we thought the extra help could be used" finished George. Ginny smiled, "lets get to business" she said. A Marauder, a quiditch team and a royally pissed off girlfriend gathered around Hagrid's table to figure out how to make Snape regret ever opening his big fat mouth.

In 20 minutes the team had come up with a plan, and now it was time to put it into motion. The group set off to the castle with evil grins on their faces, ready for what was to come.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jason and Chris sat in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, innocently playing with the muggle blocks. Sirius had dropped Chris off to Hermione hours ago and had left just as quickly as he had come. Ron and Hermione sat on the Gryffindor couch, Hermione snuggled up to Ron. Both sat in silence wondering what was going on but for the first time they both sat content in not being in the loop. They had been so many times, that the couple was just enjoying themselves, they would find out sooner or later. All either on of them wanted was Harry to be back so they knew he was safe, just as they thought this, the entrance opened and in came Harry, to their surprise with a cobra wrapped around his body and a small ball of fur in his arms.

"Harry" they both shouted in unison. "Hey guys" he said.

"Dada," said Jason putting up his arms. "Dada up" he said. Harry could not help but smile as his son called for him. Harry placed Istash down next to his son and aloud the Cobra to slither off before he pulled Jason up.

"How is my big boy doing?" he asked with a smile. Jason just giggled as his Daddy swung him around in the air before placing him right back down with Chris. Talos slithered over to Jason, Ron went to stop it fearing for his nephews life. "Stop" said Harry to Ron. "Talos won't hurt him.". Both his friend looked at him confusingly. He sighed and took a seat across from them and told him what happened when he left.

"So the snakes," said Hermione "name is Talos and has vowed to protect your children, as has the wolf cub, Istash."

"Yeah"said Harry. Hermione yawned,"I am to tiered for this tonight, I think I am going to go patrol a bit then go to bed, would you mind watching Chris, Harry?" she asked.

"Of course not" he said as his friend left. "I going to go with her too" said Ron. "Never now if Malfoy may be out" before he rushed out of the room after Hermione. Harry smiled and wondered what broom closet his friends would be using.

Harry looked over to where his son and cousin sat, both playing with the young cub Istash. He watched as the older snake made its way over to Harry, using Harry's legs to make his way on to the chair. "You son is precious" said Talos. "It is going to be an honor to protect him" said the snake.

"Thank you" Harry hissed back. The snake seemed to nodded before curling up, tiered. Though one eye always stayed trailed on Jason and even Chris. Harry sighed and leaned his head back, his eyes closing, it had been a long day. Before long he had both Jason and Chris curled up with him on the chair, asleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hermione and Ron had arrived back an hour later to see Harry curled up with the children, the snake around his neck and the wolf on his feet. Hermione holding Ron's hand said "Lets not disturb them, if the children wake, Harry has always been a light sleeper." Ron nodded and gave her a kiss good night, both heading to bed.

Another hour and a half later Ginny and Sirius came in to the common room. "Aww" said Ginny. "That is," she was about to say cute when a small scream escaped her when she saw a large, lethal looking cobra wrapped around Harry's neck.

Harry shot up at the sound. "Wha," he said trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. "Harry" said Ginny pointing to the snake "don't move, there is a snake wrapped around your neck" she said shaking.

"Oh yeah, don't worry, he wont harm any of us, his name is Talos and has come to watch over Jason, keep him safe. And the she wolf is Istash, she needs a family so I brought her back" he said as if this was an every day occurrence.

"Cobras are poisonous," she argued sounding every bit like her mother. "It could hurt Jason" she said.

"Talos won't hurt Jason, he lost his family and does not want to see me loose my own" he said. Ginny sighed "Fine" she said. "But if anything happened Harry James Potter its you I will seek revenge on" she said, at this point Sirius made him self be known.

"Hey Harry" he said grinning like a mad man. "Hey Sirius, come to pick Chris up" asked Harry. "Yeah" replied Sirius, scooping up his son. "Well good night children, and do get some sleep and be sure to make it to breakfast on time" he finished, as he skipped out of the room. Looking the part of a mad man.

Ginny sighed and gave Harry a look that said clearly "that if my son is hurt by any of those creatures you are a dead man." Harry nodded as Ginny leaned down and kissed her still sleeping son goodnight before heading up to bed.

"Harry" said Talos "I will protect your family" he said with such determination that Harry could not rebut. Istash stood up to stretched. "Can we sleep now" she asked. Talos looked at her with disgust. "So go to bed young one, our talk" but Talos was cut off when Harry stood up and motioned for them to follow him to bed.

"Sorry guys and girls but Jason need to get to bed."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

In the morning Harry shot out of bed at hearing hissing, barks, screeching and screams. "Whats going on" he asked. "Harry" yelled Ron standing on top of his bed. "Your bloody snake and wolf are gonna kill each other" he finshed pointing to where the wolf and snake stood. Both across from each other looking ready to attack. Hedwig flying above them, yelling at them to stop it. "Both of you" Harry yelled "stop". It went on deaf ears.

He got out of bed and walked in between them. "Stop it, both of you need to get along, I will not tolarte this" he said. Both Istash and Talos calmed down and walked or in Talos' case slythered away from each other. Harry sighed and apologized to his room mates who looked at him nerovusly but left. Ron jumped down from his bed, "what was that all about" he asked. "I donno" replied Harry getting Jason.

Soon every one was dressed and in the great hall. Harry noticed upon arrival that his old quiditch team and Lee where all seated at the old Hufflepuff table. " Hey guys," he said walking up to them. "Harry " squealed the girls taking Jason from his arms.

"Aw" they squealed and started to talk about how the little boy was going to grow up to be just like Harry and be the best quiditch player in the world. Harry could not help but want to agree. He shook hands with the guys and then asked them what they where doing at Hogwarts. All there eyes traveled up to the head table where Sirius was sitting the biggest grin plastered on his face. Harry looked at them all, trying to ask what was going on but before he could put his thought in to words the lights dimmed in the hall.

The big oak doors blew open, admitting none other then Servus Snape, but not the usual Servus Snape in his black robes and that permeant grimace on his face. No Professor Snape came in his robes a bright pink, his hair gold and he was actually smiling though one could tell it was forced. He came skipping in and singing,

"Oh how I beg for forgiveness, from those wonderful Gryffindores, I have wronged your son, oh Godric how will I repay them. With song I will," he yelled out jumping on the head table and started doing a little Russian dance (you know the one right?). Then breaking out into

"Ra Ra Rasputine, Russians greatest love machine". Every house, even Slythrine couldn't help but laugh as there potions master made a complete fool of himself.

He continued singing until he finished his latest song, "In 1814 we took a little trip along with Andie Jackson down the mighty mississippi," in which he had taken up a deep American southern accent.

Finishing the song he walked up to Harry and got on both knees. Harry's face turned red. "Oh great Harry Potter how I wish I an icki Slytherine could be as great as you. I beg for your forgiveness oh great one" said Snape. Sirius along with the x-quiditch team and Ginny where on the floor howling in laughter as Collion Creevy took pictures to send to Remus.

"Um" said Harry "Okay". With that the lights came on. Snape blinked many times looking around. "Potter" he said, his usual un-happy voice coming back "what happened" he said. But stopped when he realized what he was dressed in.

"Black I'll get you" he said storming out of the room. Even the strict transfiguration teacher could not help but smirk at her colleagues displeasure.

The day progressed fairly nice as well as the next. Soon days turned into weeks, weeks

into months. And never the prank played on Professor Snape was forgotten.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Soon it was Tuesday October 29th, a day away from Halloween. Harry laid in bed his mind reeling with his thoughts. Soon it would be the day, the day that forever changed his life. He never really thought much of it till this year, not really sure why. His eyes started to droop and soon he was off in to his own dream world.

_Dream world- _

"Ow" said Harry rubbing his head as he opened his eyes. "Where am I" he thought. "With me of course" said a voice all to familiar, Death. "Am I dead" he asked as the beautiful woman who he knew as Death appeared before his eyes.

"Of course not" replied Death. "I told you I would be visiting, and so here I am in your dreams" she said smiling which soon turned to a serious face.

"Harry I don't have a lot of time so please listen. You need to go and find your daughter. Leave as soon as you can. Her time is coming and you must stop it" she said. Harry's face grew dark with fear for his unknown daughter.

"After you must make Sirius remember what he learned behind the veil" she said, each word sounding farther and farther away as she started to disappear. "What do you mean" yelled Harry as she disappeared. "Find your daughter and make him remember" she finished as she completely disappeared.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry woke up as the dream ended. He looked out the window and saw it was still dark out. Looking at a local clock he saw the time was around 4 am in the morning, silently he got out of bed and started to prepare himself. He would do what Death said, he would find his daughter and make Sirius remember, he could feel that some how this would help tip the war to come, in the lights favor.


	26. Welcome to Pyrexia

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_please revies, and check out bio, also please go and read the new song fic written by my friend, its on the bio, under thing story_

Harry had been up all morning preparing himself, knowing the task ahead was not going to be an easy one, but he also knew he wanted his daughter back, safe.

Ron woke up finding Harry pulling out his invisibility cloak and stuffing it into a bag. "What's going on?" asked Ron sleepily to Harry.

"Nothing" replied Harry, in a tone that told Ron that something indeed was wrong, pushing him to be wide awake,

"What's going on?" asked Ron again, much more forcibly then last time, leaving no room for Harry to try and get out of it.

Harry sighed, "I had a dream" he started. Ron got fearful thinking it may have involved Voldemort.

"No," said Harry seeing what his long time friend was thinking. "Death visited me, she said I need to go back to Pyrexia and find my daughter, after I am suppose to make Sirius remember something that he learned from behind the veil. I am going to need you to watch Jason while I am gone." he finished going back to packing.

Ron watched Harry continue to pack speechless. "Well" he thought to himself as he silently slipped from the room. "No way he is going alone, I better get Ginny and Hermione".

He found him self at the bottom of the girls stair case . "Now" he thought "how do I get a message to them." As if answering his thought, Hedwig came flying to him. He told her his problem and she took off up the stairs. Serval moments later a very tired looking Ginny and Hermione emerged from the stairs.

"Ron you better have a very good reason to be waking us up so early," said Ginny threatening. Ron conveyed Harry's story to the girls, making Ginny's eyes grew cold, looking at her brother she said,

"Don't you dare let him leave with out us, Hermione and me will be ready in a few" she said grabbing her friends hand and rushing up the stairs. Ron went back to the boys dorm, Harry was almost done.

"Well" said Harry "I better get going." Before Ron could answer the door opened and in came Ginny and Hermione both dressed and looking ready to fight. "What are you guys doing here?" said Harry.

"We are all coming with you" said Ginny. "No" replied Harry. "This might get dangerous, I wont have you all in danger" he said. "It is not your choice, she is my daughter to" said Ginny. "If you all come who is going to watch Jason" said Harry hoping this would pursued Ginny to stay.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Neville had been up for a while. He had heard Harry tell Ron the plan and had heard the girls come in demanding to go. But now it seemed to have come to stand still. He sighed to

himself and sat up,"I can watch over Jason" voiced Neville, all the occupants awake turned to look at him. "He is a good kid, I won't mind watching him, and if anything Professor Black I mean Sirius is here if I need help."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny felt as if she could kiss Neville. "See," said Ginny. "We are coming."

Harry huffed in defeat, "Fine, but this is not some adventure or vacation, we need to be on our guard, there is something dangerous there and" but he never finished as Ginny called for Hedwig and the white phoenix came flying in ready to take them to Pyrexia.

Harry called to Istash and Talos and quickly told them what was going on. Talos decided to stay with Neville and protect Jason, much to Neville's discomfort, while Istash wanted to join them in Pyrexia, believing she may be of help.

Thanking Neville again, every one put a finger on Hedwig while Istash stayed in Ginny's arm.

"One more thing," said Harry "we will not be arriving at the Castle so be on your guard, we will be right out side the town." and with that Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Istash disappeared in the flames. Harry giving one yell back for Neville to tell Sirius what's going on.

Neville sat in the boys dorm just a little later trying to calming Jason down while keeping an eye on the ever watchful Talos.

For some strange reason the snake made him think of Mad Eye Moody if Moody was a snake.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As the flames disappeared so appeared the fabulous 4 and their furry friend. Harry had his wand out in less then a second, giving the area a quick scan he relaxed seeing no threats.

"Where are we?" asked Hermione, as if Christmas had come early.

"We just out side the town. I say about a 15 minute walk till we are there," said Harry as he started walking North towards the Castle.

"Are you going to call ahead?" asked Ginny. "No I think I will let it be a surprise" replied Harry.

They all walked quietly, mostly because the new comers to Pyrexia where taking in the beautiful area surrounding them.

When they entered the town Ginny, Ron and Hermione where amazed to see so many elves walking around, shopping and working. Harry had drawn up his hood as they walked and luckily no one really gave to much notice to the newcomers. Soon they all stood just outside the castle gates. Hermione, Ron and Ginny could not help but let their jaws drop as they stared in aw at the beautiful white castle that seemed so alive with life. "You stayed here?" said Ron. Harry only nodded.

"Okay guys, I am going to go talk to the guard, hopefully I will know him and we will be able to go right in" he said motioning for them to stay a little back as he approached the tall male elf who stood guard at the gate.

"Hello" said Harry pleasantly. The guard looked at him, but said nothing. "I don't think we have meant, but you see I am Harry Potter, I stayed here a little while ago and have come by for a visit so if you don't mind my friends and I will go right on in" he said walking towards the entrance.

The guard pulled out his sword and with out a word leaped at Harry. Only blind luck kept the sword from going through his chest, but it did leave a deep gash on his arm. "Harry" screamed his friends. Istash jumped from Ginny's arms as Hedwig flew over head to get help.

"You will leave," said the man before he ran at Harry again. Harry called on Godric's sword just in time to block the blow. Soon both men where in a full out sword dual. Ron, Hermione and Ginny could do nothing but watch.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

From the wonderful rose gardens Hali saw Hedwig flying above.

"Hedwig!" she happily shouted, knowing that her Uncle Harry must of come to visit. "Mama," said the little girl,"look". Ona looked up and saw that the phoenix look distressed, following from where the phoenix came from she saw at the front gate Harry, fighting with a man who looked like a guard with swords.

"Hali, stay here" ordered Ona summoning two near by guards, one to keep an eye on her daughter, the another followed her to the gates. As she got closer she broke in to a run, the guard following close behind her, pulling out his own sword.

Harry was down, this male elf had thrown him completely off guard, his head had been to far up in the clouds. He laid on the ground, bleeding from several different wounds, faintly he heard Ginny, Ron and Hermione yelling his name, Istash barked madly.

The elf's sword pointing at his neck, leaning down Harry's attacker said to Harry in barley a whisper "you will not die today, I will save it for my leader, but I promise you that soon you and yours will be dead," and with that the elf disappeared.

"Harry," yelled Ginny running right up to him and trying to grab him in a hug, he pushed her off. "Leave me alone," he yelled and stalked through the gate. Ona ran up to him, but she saw that look in his eye, the look that said come any closer and I may loose it. She raised her hand keeping her guard back as Harry stomped through angry. She watched as he headed for the castle and as the doors blew open so he could walk in and slammed shut as he walked through.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>...

Ona shuck her head and walked up to the people who she presumed to be Harry's friends. "Hello," she said calmly though she wanted to scream, "are you all right."

They nodded, but she could easily see the worry in their eyes. "Don't worry about him, he is just mad that he was caught off guard" she said though she herself was worried.

"I hate to be rude," said Ginny "but what the hell is going on and who are you."

"Oh I am sorry," replied Ona. "My name Is Princess Ona, but please just call me Ona and you all must be Harry's friends and you are here because?" she asked curiously.

"Oh," said Ginny taking the lead "My name is Ginny Weasley and that is my brother Ron and his girlfriend Hermione Granger-Black and we are hear to find my daughter."

"Your daughter?" asked Ona. "Yes it seems Harry and I are soul mates making the children bonded to me." Ona could not but help smile inside and wonder why the hell Harry had not told her.

" Well then, Welcome to Pyrexia and um... how about you meet my daughter" said Ona but as she turned around to call Hali she noticed she was missing. "Oh no" said Ona. "What" said Ron. "She must of gone looking for Harry, oh I hope she does not find him, he is not going to be pleasant to be around." finished Ona as she lead them around the castle grounds, showing them around. The whole time the group worried about Harry and Hali.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry stormed through the castle, anger easily read on his face. Thankfully either no one noticed or decided to welcome him back later. He made his way to his room and opened the to the familiar room. He in haled deeply and enjoyed the calming sense this room held.

He walked into the room, not noticing a little girl slip in behind him. He stripped off his cloak and looked at the bloody gashes running up and down his body. His sighed and headed into the bathroom to wash the cuts and scraps. Not noticing the little blonde girl take a seat on his bed.

After patching himself up, with only one really bad gash did he return to his room still very angry. Where that anger was directed was unsure.

"Hi Uncle Harry" said the little girl, Hali. "Hi Hali" he replied as he headed to his closet, till he stopped and turned around.

"Hali what are you doing here>" he asked trying to keep his temper under control.

"Uncle Harry your hurt," said Hali. "I'll live," he said pulling on a new shirt.

"Uncle Harry I missed you" she said very innocently. "I missed you to midget" he replied a small smile forming on his face. "Are you here to stay" she asked. "No, I am sorry Hali I'm just here for a visit, and to find my daughter." he replied.

"Uncle Harry you seem angry,"she said."Sorry" he replied. "Why are you angry?" she asked.

He sighed, "Listen Hali, I'm not angry at you or anything its, well I am just angry at my self. I let my guard down and well I got hurt because of it" he said.

Hali decided she wanted to change the subject and make her Uncle happy. "Have you thought of a name for Jason's sister?" she asked.

"I think I might name her Lily, after my mum" he replied honestly. "That's going to get confusing though," Hali told him

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because your mum is coming back and then you will have two Lily's, what about Lillithanne." she replied so innocently that Harry's jaw semi dropped.

"What do you mean Hali, my mum has been in heaven for a very long time, I don't think she is coming back" he said trying to talk the little girl out of the notion she got in her head.

"Its true," she replied. "I saw while I was sleeping. a woman with red hair and green eyes named Lily hugging you" replied Hali

She jumped off the bed, "I gonna go tell mummy your okay and meet your friends, bye" said Hali, giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek and running off.

Harry sat in bed not sure what just happened. He wrote it off, thinking maybe it was just a normal dream as he laid on his bed and fell a sleep for a couple of hours only to be woken up by Hayden, who woke him up by soaking Harry with a buck of ice water that was thrown at his head.

"Hayden," Harry yelled seeing his friend. "I'll get you" Harry said, waving his hand, a bucket of ice water dropping on Hayden. "Hey!" yelled the prince. Harry gave a small chuckle as he dried himself off while Hayden did the same.

"How you doing Harry?" asked Hayden as they headed down to the dinning hall for dinner. "Alright," replied Harry. "You sure?" asked Hayden. still worried about the young man he considered a brother.

"Yeah," replied Harry. "Have you had any luck with finding Jason's sister" asked Harry changing the topic.

"No leads yet but we still have hope" replied Hayden who really wanted to say "I just hope she is alive."

They continued walking until they reached the dinning area of the castle. Harry could not help but smile when seeing King Tristan and his wife Queen Elvina, happily chatting with Hermione, who Harry believed was most likely grilling them about elven culture. He saw Ginny chatting with Ona while little Hali was sitting happily in Ron's lap holding a discussion with him, that was until she noticed Harry walk in.

"Uncle Harry!" she yelled jumping off of Ron's lap. "Did you have a nice nap" she asked jumping into his arms. He nodded, hugging her back.

"Guess what Uncle Harry" she said as Harry took a seat next to Ginny, across from Ron and Hayden. "What?" he asked.

"I got two new aunts and a new uncle" she said very happy. "But don't worry Uncle Harry I still like you best." The table erupted in to laughter. "Well who are they" he asked though he thought he might already know. "Its Uncle Ron, Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione" she said pointing to each one happily.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The dinner went well enough, Harry's friends told him all about what they had seen that day, and how lovely their rooms where, which where very close to his. It was not only till after Hali was put to bed, did the group talk about what had happened when the humans arrived and what they would be doing about finding Harry's daughter.

"So," said Hermione "who do we think this guy is." "I donno," said Harry "but he has something to do with the death of the Coppers and taking Jason's sister I just can feel it."

"What do you propose we do?" asked Ginny. "We been looking for your daughter Harry and Ginny, but we have not been able to find a lead at all" said King Tristan.

"Do you have a search party assembled" asked Harry. "Of course" said Hayden. "Starting tomorrow after noon send them out into Willow forest." said Harry.

"We been through the forest several times," said Hayden. "Just do as I say, I will scout ahead and try and round up any animals I can to help. I will make a couple more of my mirrors tonight and give them to you in the morning I'll be able to stay in touch with you then if I find anything, or if u find anything" finished Harry. Every one agreed and then headed for bed, tomorrow would be a busy day.

After Harry made the mirrors he laid in bed when there was a knock on his door. "Who's there?" he asked.

"Its me Harry," said Ginny from out side his door. "Come in," he said. The beautiful red head walked in, dressed in blue flannel p.js.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded as he patted the bed and she laid next to him. "We will find her, right Harry" asked Ginny. "I mean I don't even know her and all I want is her home with us" said Ginny. "I'll find her Ginny don't worry," he said as they both fell asleep in each others arms. Not knowing that in the room over Ron and Hermione where doing the same thing.


	27. King Arthur's Heir

_disclaimer- i own nothing_

Harry was the first to wake in the morning, quietly slipping out of bed as not to wake Ginny he went right to Cook to get some breakfast before showering and changing into a custom made black suit, like he was some American CIA agent.

After making sure he had his sword, daggers, wand and any other weapons he may need he went to the planning room where he would await for every one to join him.

About and hour or so later Harry's elven friends and those he believed to be family came strolling in, some with sleep still in there eyes. Harry quickly pulled Hayden aside when he noticed that Ron, Hermione and Ginny had yet to join them.

"If we leave now we won't have to bring my friends," said Harry to the Prince. "Why would you not want to bring them, Ginny is the mother after all, Harry she has a right" he started to say, but he was cut off.

"They are not trained yet Hayden. I will not risk their lives, I did not even want to bring them here. Please Hayden," Harry begged. "Fine" was the reply he received from the Prince. Harry nodded his thanks.

After a very quick conference with all those helping in the search for Harry's daughter and then giving them the mirrors, they all set out, both Ona and Hayden joining. As the group went out side Harry signaled to Ona that he would be going ahead and to call if anything. Then he turning into a beautiful black wolf and bounding into the forest, Istash hot on his tail.

Though she was still small it made her faster and she would do anything if it meant helping Harry.

Hours later two wolfs both as black as night, the smaller with white paws ran quick and quietly in the forest. Harry had picked up some kind of familiar scent, like his son but not. "This has to be her," he thought. "It just has to be."

"Mmm," Ginny said as her eyes started to open. "Harry," she said lazily. "Harry?" she said once again, but not receiving a response she became wide awake, to only realize Harry was not in the bed but a simple piece of paper was attached to his pillow. She took it and with shaky hands and opened it.

_Ginny, _

I am sorry bout this but I will not have you, Ron and Hermione risking yourselves. I'll be back soon, hopefully with our daughter.

Love

Harry

Ginny's eyes turned as red as her hair. The letter in her hand exploded into flames though none of them hurt her in the slightest. She was out of bed in a flash and ran right to Ron's room where she found her older brother and Hermione sleeping happily in bed.

"GET UP!" she yelled making them both jump.

"Ginny," yelled Ron his cheeks and ears turning red. "What the bloody hell?" he said angrily.

Before either Ron or Hermione could say anything else Ginny filled them in with what she had just found out. Neither interrupted her for she still bore the fire in her eyes, when she finished Hermione's Gryffindor courage shown through when she was able to find her voice and said "what do you propose we do Ginny?".

"Easy" replied Ginny. "We go after him," she said as if she had done this a hundred times. Both Ron and Hermione agreed, though Hermione secretly thought this was a bad idea, to bad she did not listen to herself.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After getting dressed and prepared they silently slipped out of the castle knowing that if they where seen by any one they would try and stop the three of them. As soon as they got out side the gates Ginny called down Hedwig.

"Hello girl," Ginny said to her. "What are you doing" asked Hedwig not pleased to see Ginny out side the castle. "Listen please lead us to where they are searching, please Hedwig she is my daughter too" said Ginny sheer power in her voice. The bird seemed to sigh reluctantly and took off in to the air Ginny, Ron and Hermione following from the ground. No one noticed a little girl with blond hair and blue eyes following from behind.

Hedwing soared high in the sky, she knew Harry would be mad if she took his friends to him but she also knew that if she did not take them they would go by them selves so she made up her mind and would take them but not where they wanted to go. She would suffer the consequences later.

Beating her wings harder she lead them to the lake, the very lake that was rumored to be home to the lady of the lake. Little did Hedwig know that by doing this she would start a whole new prophecy and lead one of the humans to a new destiny that he or she would never have believed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hedwig," said Ginny "where are we" she asked but received no answer since the bird disappeared from sight. "Ginny" said her brother "what's going on, where is Hedwig."

"I donno" replied Ginny. "What do you mean you don't know?" said Hermione. "Just that" replied Ginny.

"I know" said a small voice. All three teenagers turned around. "Hali," said Hermione. "What are you going here." But Hali did not seem to hear Hermione. Her eyes seemed to glaze over. She walked towards the lake and placed her hand into the water. The three teens watched, not sure what to do.

"The time has come" said Hali in a voice not her own.

"_The time has come for the great heir's to unite. When all of the heirs of the 5 most noble and powerful must stand as one. Only then will the leader prevail. There will be help from other, ones who are not heirs, use there help, use what you can for you heirs must. Fight for life, for love, for peace but I warn you do not fight with hatred for you will become what you most fear. Its time for the brothers to unite,_" With that Hali's eyes cleared. She turned and smiled at the teens before she jumped right into the lake.

"Hali," they all yelled running towards the lake, all of what Hali, said running through their heads. Ron got to the lake first and jumped in after her. Hali was flapping in the water but not drowning for she was smiling and just having fun.

Before Ron got to her the water started to surround him, pushing him in to he air, the water acting as if it was a seat. Ron could briefly hear Ginny and Hermione yelling his name. He looked down seeing he was about 15 feet off the ground. Hali had just made it back to Ginny and Hermione. "What the Bloody hell is going on," said Ron out loud.

"Oh yes," said a voice Ron had never heard. "You are truly are kin to him."

Ron looked up and saw a woman who looked as if she was made out of water, though she looked human with dark bluish green eyes and wavy almost crystal looking blue hair .

"He...Hello," he said. "Oh do not shy away young one, I come to give you a gift." she said smiling. "I am the Lady of the Lake, many years ago I gave Arthur Pendragon Excalibur and the power to wield it. I have come to do the same for you. You are King Arthur's heir young one" she said as a stone appeared, with a brilliant sword stuck in it.

"Go," she said. "Pull the sword out, it will not harm you." Ron looking completely nervous put his hand around the hilt of the sword. With a deep breath he pulled, the sword glided out of the stone. He raised it in the air, it was beautiful, a silver blade while the handle was as gold as the sun. Inscribed on the blade was the word Excalibur. Ron looked aw struck.

If he would of looked down he would of saw Ginny and Hermione look the same while Hali just seemed to smile happily.

The lady smiled. "You young sir are the heir. You and Merlin's heir must find the others, together you will be one. Use your new power for good and the world is yours" she said disappearing. "If you are ever in need just call upon the Lady of the Lake and she will come" she finished now completely gone. The water holding Ron up disappeared and he went plunging down back into the lake.

"Ron" yelled Hermione, jumping in to the lake to go after her boyfriend. Just as Ginny was about to go after them she heard yelling. Her eyes widened, she knew that voice as she knew her own, it was Harry. She broke off into a run after the voice not noticing her body change into a totally different form as she ran, for her mind was set for one task and one task only and that was to find Harry and her daughter.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron was pulled on to the earth by Hermione, the sword still in his hand. "Ron," she said. "Ron can you hear me," she said starting CPR that she had learned when she had learn to swim. Soon Ron began to breath again. "Hermione" he croaked out. She smiled and kissed him. Pulling away she started to yell,

"If you ever do that again Ronald Weasley I will kill you!" she said hugging him again.

Hali walked forward. "Are you okay Uncle Ron?" she asked. "I'm fine" he said with a small smile.

"Where is Ginny?" he asked, but as he asked aloud scream, more like a cry was heard. Hali and Hermione's eyes grew big. "Shit!" Ron said standing, doing a quick drying spell on him self. "You two stay," but he never got the words out as there was a soft pop and where Hermione stood was a brilliant looking brown barn owl.

"You completed the transformation," he said, pride in his voice. She gave a small nodded. "Alright then" he said looking at Hali. "Get on my back," he said and with another barley audible pop stood a large lion with a large red mane. Hali smiled, and jumped on his back. He let out a long growl and Hermione took off into the air, Ron running just bellow her. Both towards the cry.


	28. Lord Cole

_disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Please review and check out the other stories, and join my yahoo group_

Staying as a wolf, Harry and Istash came into a clearing. In the clearing sat a small, one room cottage. Smoke coming from the fire place, Harry raised his head. _This was it_ he thought. He looked at Istash, _Lets see if we can see anything through the windows_. The she wolf nodded and the duo staying low snuck up around the house to the nearest window.

Harry looked in, a deep growl issued from his throat. Inside the hut was a male elf with long blue robes. His face was lined with lines of age, his eyes where as black as cole. But that was not what made Harry angry, inside the room was a very old elven woman, holding a small baby close to her, as if protecting it from the man with the black eyes.

She had blonde almost white curly hair, her eyes where like looking into two crystalizes. There where other men in the room, to Harry they looked like guards. The man with the black eyes was yelling at the elderly woman, the man raised his hand and had slapped the woman across the face. How at this moment Harry wished he had some of the twins extendable ears. Harry turned back into himself, staying down low and against the house so he would not be seen.

He pulled out his mirror and quietly said Hayden's name. The Prince's face appeared. "Found anything Harry?" asked the prince. "Yeah," said Harry in a whisper. "There is a cottage down by," but Harry never got to finish what he was saying for a large club came down on his head, knocking him out. His mirror fell to the floor.

Luckily his captures did not notice a small little wolf pick the mirror up in her mouth and run. Run to find help for Harry.

Harry shuck his head, clearing his vision. He went to move his arm but realized both of his hands were tied together, behind his back. He struggled with them but they where tied to tight. They seemed to have some spell on them, that not even he could get through. Or at least not his magic. He looked around and noticed he was in the small cottage. The only difference was the man with the black eyes was missing and so where the guards. The older woman was huddled in a corner trying to protect and calm down the small child in her arms.

"Ms," Harry said trying to get her attention. "Ms, Please can you help me, I am here to rescue my daughter, please" he begged until the older woman turned around to him and seemed to study him.

"I am her grandmother," said the woman. "Her father is dead" she said to him. "No please" said Harry "Jason, um I mean her twin, he bonded with me, I am her father. Please release me and I will help you get out of here" he said.

"There is no way out," she said angry, switching tongues to elvish. "There is no way out human," she yelled again in English. "Please" said Harry "My name is Harry Potter, I can help if you help me get my hands free" he begged. The woman shuck her head no.

"Mother," said a harsh male voice. Harry and the woman looked around trying to find the source of the voice. "Mother" it said again. What came next made Harry almost pass out again.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Deep in the forest ran a beast of fire. A beast that loved more then any other creature on earth. This creature not only loved but protected what she loved. She was called a protegge con l'amore di fuoco, well that was when the earth was young. Most though just called her kind a Ritza. This creature had not been seen for over 500 years, the last recorded site of one of these creatures was before even America was colonized. Most did not even know of their existence and those who did, did not know if they where extinct or still roaming the earth. The creature was said to have been an egg of a phoenix that had been hatched by a lioness and a tiger. The out come was the Ritza. A creature with a pure heart, a heart that would love and protect all it held dear with its last breath.

"Please do not be frightened Harry Potter," said a kinder woman's voice. Harry's eyes as well as the eyes of the grandmother's bugged out. Standing in between them were two ghost. The ghosts of the Coppers.

"I..." started Harry but never finished because Mrs. Copper cut him off. "Listen we do not have much time till Lord Cole returns." Mr. Copper continued, "Mother" he said kindly "Please help the boy, he will save you and the baby" he said.

"No," cried the older woman. "He will take the child away, its all I have left" she said tears sliding down her face. "Mother she is no longer ours, the children are bonded with young Mr. Potter now. I have to say, that if I can not raise my children, this boy would be my first choice. Mother he is their rightful father now." he said.

Harry noticed Mrs. Copper seemed to be crying. "Please," said Harry "I have no wishes to take away your grandchildren. Please help me and I swear to you when we are safe you and I will figure out a way for them to be with you as well" he said, honesty in his words. "Please mother" said Mr. Copper "We have watched him and he takes very good care of my son."

The old woman seemed to come to a decision. She got up went to Harry and untied the ropes. Harry rubbed his wrist an thanked her. "I am sorry," she said with a tear rolling down her face.

"Listen," said Harry, for the first time noticing how much his daughter looked liked Ginny. "We don't have time to talk Ms,"

"Call me Azura"

"Well Azura, those guys are gonna be back soon. I will do everything I can to distract them. I need you to run. Just keep running until you get to the Castle, tell them that's my daughter and they will protect you" he said as he searched the room and found his weapons. He handed her one of his daggers, "use if you have to" he said handing it to Azura, she nodded.

At the same time the baby started to cry and Azura comforted her. Harry was gearing up when Mrs. Copper came up tp him. "We must leave, I am sorry we can't stay." she stopped and then said "thank you. I know that they will be raised right with you and your soul mate" she said as both she and her husband disappeared.

Moments later the door bursted opened, the man Harry had fought just the other day stood next to the man with the black eyes who he presumed to be Lord Cole. "Get him" yelled Lord Cole, pointing to Harry. Guards rushed in and the battle began. The whole time no one noticed as the old woman with the child slipped out of the cottage and ran into the forest ,that she knew better then any one else.

Harry called out to Godric Gryffindor's sword, it appeared seconds later in his hand. He took a deep breath as Lord Cole's lackeys attacked him. He charged in head first like the bloody Gryffindor he was. Unlucky for him there was to many of them and he found himself lying flat on his back once again with about 15 sword s pointed at his throat.

Lord Cole was just about to give the order for his men to kill Harry when the door of the cottage erupted into flames. In the door way stood an animal that even made Harry's hair stand.

A creature that looked like a lioness but had stipes like a tiger. The stripes seemed to glow red. The tip of the creatures tale was on fire but seemed as if it should be. The creatures eye's glowed as if they where two fire embers. The creature was the Ritza though no one in the room but one knew that. But when Harry looked into the creatures eyes he saw something different, he saw love and compassion, he saw Ginny.

Azura ran through the forest, her grandchild clutched to her chest. She ran, never looking back. Her only thought was to protect the child that was not even hers anymore. To protect the child her daughter-in-law gave birth to after breaking her sons hand, having been in labor for over a day.

She pushed these thoughts aside, trying to keep her head clear and alert. But she was to late, for she did not see a root sticking up from the ground and fell. Luckily neither her or the child was hurt. She was about to get up when she saw a large lion with a little girl on its back running up to her. She would of been afraid if she had not seen the little girl, Princess Hali on the creatures back.

The lion stopped in front of her, turning into a rather good looking young man with red hair. A brown owl soon glided down and turned into a young woman, with frizzy brown hair.

"Ms, are you alright," asked the boy with red hair. Azura took a deep breath and looked at the people standing in front of her. For some reason she felt as if she could trust these people and that in turn that would help her. "My name is Azura Copper. Please I need help, I need to get to the castle, I hold Harry Potter's missing daughter, he is in trouble, please he needs help, and this child needs to be protected." she said , feeling as if she was betraying her son when she called the girl in her arms Harry Potter's daughter. She noticed that the people before her seemed shocked. The male opened his mouth.

"My name is Ron Weasley, this is Hermione Granger-Black and Princess Hali. We will help you, Harry Potter is family to us" he said to her. "Please tell me where he is, Hermione will lead you back to the castle with Hali," he said.

"Ronald Weasley I am not leaving you" yelled the older girl.

"Hermione we don't have a choice. Now Azura where is Harry" asked the boy. Azura told Ron where she came from. He nodded ,wished them good luck, and took off, Excalibur tight in his hand.

Hermione sighed, "I will be turning into an owl just follow me, and please keep an eye on Hali" she said before tuning in to her animagus form and taking off. The older woman and the little girl right behind her on the ground.

As Ron ran through the woods on his way to Harry he called Hayden on the mirror and filled him in. He learned that Istash had found Hayden and was now leading them to the cottage and that he be there as soon as possible. Stuffing the mirror back into his pocket Ron ran determined not to loose his friend.

Ginny walked into the cottage, setting things on fire with her tail as she went. No one moved. She walked up to Harry and licked his hand. He smiled and stood up. The lackeys slowly backing away afraid of the mystical creature.

Harry stood up and grabbed his sword. "Cowards!" yelled Lord Cole. "Loki finish off Mr. Potter" said Lord Cole to the man Harry had fought with the day before. Before Harry and Ginny knew it, Harry was once again in battle for his life. Ginny seeing no way to help Harry decided she would put her new teeth and claws to the test and started to attack the lackeys.

Lord Cole stood to the side watching, to his horror Harry had just knocked out his best man, Loki. The Ritza had destroyed his guards. Leaving only him, Harry and the Ritza. "Never can get good help these days" he said pulling out his own sword. Him and Harry started to duel, the Ritza keeping an eye on him, as if given the right moment she would tare him apart.

Soon enough Harry had him against the wall, the sword pointed at his throat. One wrong move, would kill Lord Cole. "Why" shouted Harry. "Who are you working for, did Voldemort put you up to this." Lord Cole laughed,

"That egotistical maniac, of course not. I never intended on kidnaping your children Mr. Potter. But you screwed it all up. The son bonded to you and you took him to your earth. I had no way of getting him." He took a breath.

"I first tracked down the daughter, her grandmother had been with them when my men attacked. She got away but we found her. I wanted power Mr. Potter but I could never have it. I was going to raise those children to hate, to do my bidding but you messed it all up" said the angry elf.

"You son of a bitch," said Harry pushing the sword against the man's throat. Lord Cole was nervous, would this boy really kill him.

Lord Cole noticed that the Ritza was gone and now there stood a beautiful red headed woman. She had her hand on Harry's arm.

"Harry calm down" said Ginny. "Don't kill him." Harry was about to reply when something went whizzing past his ear. Harry turned around, Loki was up and throwing daggers at him. Lord Cole kicked Harry and Harry once again found him self on the floor. Ginny ran to his side. Lord Cole and Loki stood in front of them laughing like maniacs ready to finish them off.

Ginny closed her eyes readying for the fatal blow but it never came. She opened her eyes to find a large lion with a red mane growling at Lord Cole, while Loki was on the floor, alive but just, for the lion had bit him in the throat. Seconds later the cottage was filled with guards from the castle. Lord Cole had no choice but to surrender.

Harry stood up pulling Ginny up along with him. He hugged her and then kissed her hard and passionately on the lips. "Yuck, will you two get a room." They broke apart to find Ron making gagging noises.

"You're the lion" said Harry, Ron nodded. "Ginny's idea over the summer. Thought we could be of more help if we had an animagus form" he replied. Ginny blushed. "Hermione is to, she's an owl" said Ron. Harry smiled and looked at Ginny.

"Ginny do you think you might be able to explain to us what you are" asked Harry. "What is she?" said Ron. To answer his question Ginny transformed into the Ritza and back. "Bloody hell" yelled Ron. She smiled. "For short I am called a Ritza" said Ginny. "I'll explain it all back at the castle" she said. "Or at least what I know."

Soon the group was on their way back to the castle. Harry and Ginny excited yet nervous to meet their daughter. Harry had informed Ginny of their daughter, they decided to name her Lilithanne Molly Potter, Anne for short, after their mothers.

Ginny like Harry decided that they best sit down with the woman and come to some agreement for she did not want to keep the woman away from her grandchildren, though technically they where no longer hers.

The group made it back to the castle just after night fall. They where greeted by the King and where all brought to the dinning hall where Azura and Hermione waited for them. Soon the explanations began.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	29. Seer

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

Harry, Ginny, Ona, Hayden, Hermione, Ron, King Tristan, Queen Elvina and Azura sat comfortably around the dinning hall table. Hali had been put to bed and little Lillithanne was being cleaned up and being put to bed as well. The adults or in some case the teenagers who acted far beyond their years sat around, no one sure who should start to explain all that had transpired that day.

"Well," said Ron breaking the silence "I guess I will start." Ron then preceded to tell every one around the table about what had happened at the lake. Not many people seemed that surprise. In actuality Azura seemed to be the only one really surprised to hear that Ron was King Arthur's heir.

"But," voiced Ginny "wouldn't that make the rest of our brothers and my self his heir as well."

"No," replied King Tristan "Ron was hand picked by Kind Arthur to be his heir. Not your family. He alone will be the heir until he has children. He is the heir of Arthur Pendragon." Ginny smiled and turned to her brother and said, "Well I have to tell you Ron I think you are perfect for the job." Ron's ears turned bright red, matching his hair. "Also" said Ron when we where by the lake Hali, I think, umm... well is she a seer or something cause I think she made a prophecy." He then proceeded to tell them what the princess said.

Every one listened very interested, Ona was the first to speak after Ron was done. "Yes it seems Halo maybe a seer. Hayden and I knew it was possible but this confirms it" she said.

" Who are the heirs of the five" asked Hermione. "And the heirs of who" she thought aloud.

"Well that is an easy one" said Harry. "Two of them must me Ron and me. The others must be the heirs of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." "But" said Ginny "It says five heirs. You are missing one" she said. "Maybe not" said Ron "Harry is after all Merlin and Gryffindor's heir." "Well" said Hermione "lets cross this bridge later."

"Alright," said Ron "This solved one problem, but what about you Ginny. What the bloody hell" he said referring to her animagus form.

"Language Ronald," said Hermione. Ron ignored her. "Well" said Ginny "I don't really know what to tell you. When I heard the cry I just transformed, it was the first time. All I know is when I transformed I felt this over whelming need to find and protect my daughter." Ginny did not notice Azura huff.

"All I know is I am called a Ritza," she finished looking to the elves for help. But she received her help from none other then Hermione who was at the time drinking some tea, came flying out her nose. "You're a what" yelled Hermione.

"A Ritza," said Ginny carefully. All eyes where on these two girls. "Hermione do you know what that is" asked Ginny.

Hermione nodded her eyes as big as saucers. "I read it when I had been researching the veil" said Hermione. "They are the only animal that can walk through the veil and come back if they want. Ginny a Ritza or a protegge con l'amore di fuoco is one of the most magical and powerful animals in our world Gin." Ginny looked at Hermione, her own eyes growing big.

"The first Ritza recorded in history was even before the founders. It is said a Phoenix egg was lost and found by a lioness and a female tiger. Both animals had just lost their packs and where traveling together when they came upon the egg. Not able to find who the egg belong to both animals decided to hatch the egg. They both took turns keeping it warm until it hatched. What came out was a Ritza. Part phoenix, part tiger and lion. These two cats raised the Ritza. It had the fire power of a phoenix. It is said to be able to travel as a phoenix does as well as when it becomes to old it will burst into flames to only be recreated from its ashes. The protectiveness you felt comes from both the lion and tiger. A Ritza is said to have strips like a tiger. These strips heat up, if any one touches it meaning it harm they will be burned. The tail is said to have a forever flame, meaning that the tail is practically like a match never going out. Ginny if you're a Ritza not only would you be the first animagus Rizta ever heard of but possibly according to the books the only Ritza to be around for the first time in 500 years. Ginny could you please change" asked Hermione excited over the prospect of seeing her friend turn into a possible extinct animal.

Ginny took a deep gulp before she turned into the Ritza. Every one's even those who had seen her before, eye's widened and started at the Ritza. The beautiful creature before them. No one could look away. Ginny turned back with a shy smile. "This" said Hermione "is bloody fantastic"

"Ginny do you understand what this means" said Hermione almost jumping for joy. "Umm" said Ginny not sure what Hermione meant.

"Ginny you can be what helps us find any other Ritzas". "WHAT! Hermione you said they where extinct." shouted Ginny.

"No I said it is believed they are but not for sure. If we could find a couple more Ritzas we would have a big advantage in the war against Voldemort" said Hermione smiling, like she was just made queen of England

"Alright then" said Ona, "that solves two things now" she said turning to Azura and Harry "can you explain what happened back there" she said. Azura nodded and went first.

"I guess I will start from beginning" she said. Harry noticing she had a heavy elvish accent."I was with my son and his wife when we where attacked. I grabbed my granddaughter and ran. Her twin I thought had been killed" she said taking a breath, Harry could tell she was reliving the past.

"I hid in the woods, I grew up there with my mother and knew it very well. I tried to keep us hidden. I did not know what to do. That's when Lord Cole" she said the name with pure disgust "found us in that cabin. He was holding us hostage until I told him where her twin was." She looked at Harry.

"I know the children are bonded to you. I know that they are no long my son's children but yours and the girls" she said looking at Ginny. "But I refuse to be out of their life" she said reminding Harry very much of Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

"I would never keep them from you Azura" said Harry. "But I don't know what to do. I can send them both back here on earth weekends so you can spend time with them" said Harry. Azura seemed to be thinking.

"No, they are all I have left" she said sadly. "All I have in this life. My son is gone as is my daughter in law and my husband. I have nothing" she said standing up and leaving the room. Tears running down her face. Harry went to go after her but was stopped by Ginny.

"Let me go," she said. "Ginny are you sure" said Harry. She nodded and left the room after her. Harry sighed and wondered what he ever did to deserve Ginny. Really he thought, _he did not deserve her_.

"Hayden" Harry said turning to the Prince "what will be done with Lord Cole" he asked saying the name in disgust. "Well" said Hayden smiling widely. "His title has been stripped, all his possessions and money have been given to the poor. He will be put on the next boat to cross over. Let the Gods deal with him" said Hayden. Every one including Harry nodded in agreement. Hayden looked at the clock. "Well why don't we all hit the bed" he said. "We will most likely have a busy day tomorrow." Every one nodded. "Oh and Harry, Anne was put in your room" said Ona as the golden trio disappeared out the door.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

"Well" said King Tristan "his life will never be boring will it." This earned him two hits on the head one from his daughter the other from his wife.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry walked into his room quietly, Ron and Hermione had left him at his door understanding Harry need alone time with his daughter. Walking silently to the basinet the child was in he noticed a young woman elf sitting next to Anne.

"Thanks," he said "you may leave." The nurse nodded and left the room. Harry looked down in to the basinet to see two green eyes just like his staring into his own. He smiled and picked her up.

"Hi Anne," he said to her. "I'm your dad and I am really glad I am finally getting to hold you. We are going to go home soon and you will see your brother again." he said kissing her lightly on the head. He was glad to see there was no damage done to her.

"My little Lillithanne Molly Potter" he said smiling. "Wait till you meet your Mum and the rest of your family. They are just going to love you" he said throwing her up in the air a little bit. "You look like your Mum. But you have my eyes. But you got the traditional Weasley red hair, though my mum had red hair too." Harry laid down on his bed the little girl still in his arms. His eyes started to close but he kept talking.

"And you'll meet your cousin Chris. I can see it now you three are going to grow up with the best of everything. I will see to it even if I don't make it Anne. You will have the best of everything and more love then any other child. I need to take you flying" he said starting to babble.

"I bet you will be a seeker. Your brother and cousin will be beaters and you three will make the quiditch team and if I am still around I will be at every match I promise you that. But if I am not around Anne I promise I will be watching from above. I promise no matter what happens Anne I will always be with you even if I not here physically" said Harry yawning. "But you'll have Ron, he'll make a great da to you and Jason in the end I just know it" he finished, sleep finally taking Harry and Lillithanne over.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Little did Harry see that a spunky red head had entered his room and had heard the whole conversation. When she was sure Harry was sleeping, she went running from the room, tears streaking her face. She ran, not noticing Ona had seen her and taken off to following her. "Ginny" yelled Ona, but Ginny did not hear her and kept running.

Soon enough she found herself out side on the castle lawn. She had tripped and she laid on the ground crying. Ona came up behind her, dropping to her knees and gathered the young girl up in to her arms.

Ginny let herself be held as the tears fell down her face. "Ginny what happened" said Ona. After taking a couple deep breaths Ginny was able to tell Ona what she had heard Harry say.

"Ona he does not expect to live through this. He has it all planned out what will happen when he dies. Ona I can't do this. I can't lose him. I can't wait each day for Riddle to show up and tare my world apart. I won't let him take Harry" said Ginny. "My children will have a father" she yelled.

"Ginny" said Ona "Harry is stronger then any other man I have ever meant. I would even say he is stronger then Godric Gryffindor. He will survive this, he just wants a plan just incase. Can you blame him after his parents die he got stuck with those dam Dursleys." said Ona. Ginny whipped her eyes and hugged Ona. She thanked her before leaving having every intention to sleep the night away next to her soul mate.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ona still sat on the lawn long after Ginny left. She was staring up into the sky wishing to believe her own words. But she knew just like her mother, like her daughter and all of the other woman in her family before her knew, that what was to come would not be easy. That what was to happen would change the course of the world. She knew that if Harry lost this fight, that if he could not defeat Voldemort that the world would be taken over by the dark. The light would not stand a chance. She closed her eyes praying for this feeling of dread to leave her.

"Please" she said aloud "what ever must happen let him make it through it." Ona stood up and went inside. She slid into bed next to her husband. Hayden put his arm around her and they fell asleep in each others arms. The dread still lingering in Ona's mind.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny re-entered Harry's room. She walked over to Harry and carefully took Anne out of his arms and laid her down in the basinet. She kissed her daughter softly on the head and rolled into bed next to Harry.

"Ginny" said Harry sleepily. "Shh," said Ginny. "Go back to sleep Harry" she said as he fell right back to sleep next to her. Ginny ran her hand through his hair. One silent tear falling from her face before she to fell asleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_"Ginny" said her older brother Ron who was holding what looked to be Jason. "Ginny we need to go back to the manor we can't stay out like this" said her brother. "Leave then" said Ginny bitterly. "Leave me alone" she yelled. "I promised Harry I would look after you Ginny now come on before I have to drag you" yelled Ron. _

"Leave me alone" she yelled dropping to the floor, her arms going around a piece of granite that looked like a tombstone. "I can't leave him." she said. "I just can't."

"Ginny he is gone, lets go" said Ron his voice becoming softer. "He was my husband Ron. My bloody husband. What if it was Hermione here" she yelled. "Why won't you grieve." "Dam it Ginny" yelled Ron, anger coming into his voice. "I don't have bloody time to mourn my brother. I promised him I would look after his family and I dam well will. There still is a war going on and I will" but he never finished the sentence as a green light stuck him in the back.

"Ron" yelled Ginny rushing to her brother. But it was to late he was dead. Another green light came and hit Jason, his body going limp. A cruel laugh surrounded Ginny who had tears rolling down her face. Before she could fight back the green light hit her and she died.

Harry bolted out of bed his heart pounding. He looked over and saw Ginny still sound asleep but she seemed to be rolling around, fighting. "Gin" said Harry shaking her awake. Ginny bolted up. "Harry" she yelled throwing her arms around him and starting to cry. "Don't leave me" she said. "Shhh Ginny. I won't" he said calming her down. As he held her he was briefly disturbed that it seemed Ginny had the same dream as him. _The bond _he thought _must be getting stronger. _

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	30. Anger

Ginny was the first up, soon followed by Harry. As Ginny finished changing Harry asked her, "So did you talk to Azura about Jason and Anne."

"Sure did" said Ginny walking out of the bathroom, brushing her long red hair."Well" said Harry.

"She is going to come back with us" said Ginny happily.

"WHAT!" said Harry. "You heard me Mr. Potter" responded Ginny.

"Why" he asked.

"She has nothing left but our kids Harry. She is coming back to experience our world. She is going to live in the Burrow with Mum and come visit on weekends and stay the summer with us" finished Ginny picking up Anne.

"Will your Mum be okay with that Gin" asked Harry.

"Of course, I think her and mum will get along real well" said Ginny. "Any way Mum has been a bit lonely these days with Dad always at the office and all. Ara and Mum would love to have her."

Harry nodded, kissed Ginny on the lips and said, "Come on lets go to breakfast, I think we will leave tonight so we can get back to school" he said.

"What day will it be there?" asked Ginny as they walked to the door. "Well we left the day before Halloween so it should be Halloween when we get back" he said holding his arm out for her. She smiled and they both walked to the dinning hall for breakfast.

On arrival Ginny noticed Ron and Hermione both having a row. Ginny holding Anne was about to walk to them when Harry stopped her. "What" she asked,

"If you are going over there please kindly leave my daughter. I don't want her getting hexed" he said with a straight face that made Ginny laugh and hand over Anne to him before proceeding to see why the bickering king and queen where fighting over now.

"What's going on" asked Ginny when they both stopped to breath. Both turned to her, evil glints in there eyes but before they could respond there was a huge explosion. Anna started wailing in Harry's arms. Soon the Royal family and Azura came running into the dinning hall. Ona carrying a scared Hali.

"What the bloody hell?" yelled Ron as another explosion took place.

"We are under attack" yelled Ona. Harry noticed Hayden was missing. "Where is Hayden" asked Harry over the loud screams of his daughter. "Getting the army, to stop the attackers" she yelled.

"Its Cole, he escaped" said Ona. Harry and Ginny's eyes burned with hatred. Harry handed Anne over to Ginny.

"I need to help Hayden" he said, sword appearing in his hand. "Let me come" said Ginny. "No Ginny" he said. "But" she never finished, Harry was gone in a flash.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry appeared out side the castle. Hayden had his troops already set up fighting. Harry noticed that Cole's own men where fighting. Harry made it through the battle field until he found Hayden and was able to find out what was happening.

"Cole escaped. There are elves in this country loyal to him. It's a fight for power Harry. He is trying to take over" said Hayden as both men rejoined the fight.

The goal was to keep Cole's troops from entering the Castle. It was working well enough until unseen by any but one lone elven solider, four of Cole's men slip in. This lone solider named Andre saw this and went right in search of the Prince. But he never found the prince as a stray arrow struck him in the chest. The youth died.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The battle raged on. The Royal family was winning when there was a scream, a high pitch scream that Harry knew. Knocking the man out he was just fighting with Harry disappeared, back into the castle.

He arrived in the same spot that he had left hours ago. The only difference was the King and Queen where being held by one of Cole's soldiers. Ona and Ron by another as they fought tooth and nail. Ginny, Hermione and Azura by another.

The forth stood in the middle of the room. Hali and Anna in his ugly hands. The hands of the ex-Lord Cole.

"Ah Mr. Potter you have decided to come join us" said Cole, looking like a mad man. "Let them go" yelled Harry. "I think not. Not until you bring me the girls twin. Then you are all free to go" he said.

"Never" yelled Harry. "Then I kill these two right now" he said. "Then every one else, unless you do as I say" said Cole. Harry looked him straight in the eye.

"I will not give you Jason, and you will not leave this room alive if you so much as hurt a hair on either Hali or Anne" said Harry.

"You do not scare me Mr. Pot..." but Cole did not finish that sentence. For as fast as lighting Harry had moved till he had his arm around Cole's throat, a knife pointed at his jugular.

"Let go of the kids and tell your men to stand down" said Harry. Cole had no choice but to let Hali with Anne go. Cole then gave the orders for his men to let the others go. They did so reluctantly. Harry did not notice but the whole time Azura watched him with much fanistiation.

"Now what Potter" said Cole. "Gonna kill me, please you will be doing me a favor" said Cole. Harry did not reply. "To good to talk to me then" said Cole with the mad evil glint back in his eyes. In seconds Cole had made it so that he held the knife to Harry's throat. "Give me the girl or he is dead" yelled Cole looking at Ginny who held Anne.

"Give her to me or he is dead" he yelled. Ginny looked unsure what to do.

Harry noticed that every one looked that way. Taking a calming breath Harry said "She won't give you Anne" said Harry.

"Ginny knows I would die first. So if you are going to kill me do it. Do it" said Harry. The mad man Cole, took the knife and swept it across Harry's throat. His body fell limp to the floor. Screams echoed through the room. Holding Anne was the only thing that kept Ginny from attacking the man. Cole through the knife to the floor. And started walking purposefully towards Ginny.

"Give me the girl" he said. "No," said Ginny trying to keep the fear, desperation and sadness out of her voice, leaving only hatred.

Ginny stepped back. "She is my daughter you will not touch her" she yelled. Carefully she was able to get Anne into Hermione's hands, who held Anne protectively.

"But I will give you something else" said Ginny turning into the Ritza, she jumped into the air landing on Cole. Ginny started tarring him apart. She scratched him and bit. Roaring with furry. Total animal instinct taking over. All she could think about was her life with out Harry. How was she going to live. How was earth going to survive with out him. This fueled her hatred, her anger and she kept chewing Cole apart. No one thought to stop her as they all looked and saw their best friend, brother, son laying dead on the ground.

Azura watched this all fantasied. _How could her grandchildren loose another father_ she thought. _He protected his family_. _Maybe he would not be such a bad father after all. _

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron turned into a lion and walked up carefully to the Ritza, his sister Ginny. "Ginny" he roared "he is dead, stop turn back" said Ron not expecting the Ritza to turn around and attack him. He was able to fend her off till she stopped and turned back. Only then did he turn back.. He went to comfort his sister but she ran from him over to Harry. She held his body in her arms, tears falling from her face. She looked up to ceiling and cried out a noise that only those who ever had seen a phoenix in angst would recognize.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hali walked over to Azura in a daze. She tugged on the woman's sleeve. Azura looked at her. "Yes child" said Azura. "I had a dream" said Hali, as if Harry's death was not effecting her. "He will wake up and you will cross over" said Hali. "Little one he is gone" said Azura. "No" said Hali, "Watch" said the little girl pointing to an open window as a flock of birds, no a flock of phoenixes came flying in, headed by none other then Hedwig and Fawlks and another phoenix no one recognized

They circled around Harry and Ginny, singing a sad tune. Ginny started to sing along with them until soon the whole room started to sing along. The sang for their loss they sang for Harry. Soon a dome of Gold light surrounded Harry. His body floating in the air, his blood on the floor disappearing, his neck mending. Every one watched afraid to believe, afraid to hope what they where seeing but no one stopped singing. The song continued until they could no longer.

The light went out and Harry's body was lowered to the ground. The Phoenixes except Hedwig, Fawlks and the strange one flew down to the ground. Ginny checked Harry. He was breathing.

"He's alive" she said in a whisper. "He is alive" she started yelling, hugging Harry to her. Soon they had Harry, levitating in the air, on there way to the hospital wing. Azura staying behind thinking for the first time since she lost her son that maybe it was time to join her husband.


	31. Going home

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_join my yahoo group as well as check out the other stories under this pen name_

"Where am I?"asked Harry waking up to a room that was pure white. He closed his eyes right back up, knowing exactly where he was.

"Uncle Harry." His eyes flew right back opened, looking into Hali's small ones. She through her arms around him and he did the same, surprisingly he felt no pain or soreness in any of his muscles.

"Hey midget what's up" he said. "I was so scared," said Hali, burying her head in to his arms. "But I knew you be okay Uncle Harry" she said as the memories of what happened came flooding back to him.

"Hali is every one else okay" asked Harry. She nodded yes. Harry sighed in relief. "Where is every one" asked Harry.

"Mama, Dad, Granddaddy and Grandma are fixing things. Daddy says a lot was destroyed in the fight" said the 8 year old Hali.

"Aunt Hermione locked herself in the library and Uncle Ron has been trying to break in." "And Ginny" asked Harry. "Aunt Ginny is with baby Anne and Jason" said Hali

. "Why's Jason" here he asked. "Aunt Ginny brought her here with Mr. Neville so Mrs. Azura could say good bye" replied Hali.

"Where'd Azura go?" asked Harry. "She took the boat" said Hali. "I told her I saw her taking it and she did" said the little girl. Harry nodded hoping Ginny would explain later.

Hali jumped off his bed, "Aunt Ginny let me stay so that when you woke up I could go get her. I'm gonna go get Aunt Ginny now" she said skipping out of the room.

Harry gave a small chuckled before throwing off the covers and swinging his legs to the side when there was a sharp voice that said "you stay in bed."

Harry looked over to the door and there stood none other then Ginny Weasley. Harry laughed and did as he was told.

"But I feel fine Ginny," he said. "You feel fine" said Ginny back. "Well you scared me to death and you will stay in this bed until the healer says other wise" she said leaning down and kissing him.

He smiled, "So how long have I been out this time" he asked. "Only a day" replied Ginny grabbing a chair so she could sit next to him.

"Hali was telling me Jason and Neville are here. Where did Azura go?" he asked. Ginny reached in her pocket and took out a folded piece of paper.

"She said when you woke up to give this to you to explain," said Ginny handing him the paper. Harry carefully opened it and started to read.

_To Harry Potter_,

_I know you are wondering why I left. I realized that it was my time, it has been for a while. I have lost a lot in my time and the only thing I had was my grandchildren but I realize now that are not mine any more but your children. I was going to stay and help, help them always remember who they are but I can see you and Ginny are more then capable then doing so. I know you will take care of them. I know you will protect them and teach them about who they are. I trust you Mr. Potter _

Azura

P.S- please when the children get older tell them who gave birth to them, tell them about me as well and that I love them very, very much.

Harry stared down at the letter and placed it down on his lap. "It is all for the best" he said. Ginny nodded. "So how is every one" asked Harry. "Fine" said Ginny. "Just worried about you. Do any thing again like that Mr. Potter and I will make you suffer" she said. Harry chuckled but both knew that if it was to be done again Harry would not change a thing.

"So" said Ginny "Care to explain to me why you are still alive." "I mean don't get me wrong I am over joyed but..." she said trailing off.

Harry took a gulp, he knew that this question was coming but also knew it was not the time to give the answer so he lied. "I was dying, almost gone but the phoenix song it brought me back Ginny" he said looking, pleading into her eyes for her to believe him. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips, smiling. Harry sighed in relief. _She has bought it for now_ he thought. Harry was just about to open his mouth when through the open window came Hedwig, Fawlks and the strange Phoenix that none of the humans or elves knew. Hedwig flew right up and landed on Harry's shoulder. Fawlks and the strange Phoenix whose feathers where as gold as the sun perched them self on the hospital bed.

"Hello" said Harry to all of them. "Hello Harry" replied all the phoenixes. Harry and Ginny's gaze was on the new pheniox that they had never meant. As if reading their minds the Phenox spoke to both of them.

"My name is Volcan. I have just stayed long enough to tell you that when you are in need let the Ritza sing" finished Volcan taking off and flying out the window. "Well" said Hedwig "he is a mystrious one." Harry and Ginny could not help but grin. Things where looking up.

Later that day one could find Harry still in bed with Ona and Hayden, Ginny and all those returning to Hogwarts where packing and getting ready to leave, for they where all heading back to Hogwarts after dinner. It would be November 1st on earth.

Harry sat on his bed and watched as Hayden paced back and forth and Ona sat nerovously next to Harry on the bed. "What's going on" said Harry. Ona and Hayden looked at each other. "Hunny are you sure" said Hayden to his wife, she nodded.

Ona looked at Harry, "Harry before you talk just listen. Pyrexia is not safe for Hali right now. With what just happened people are divied. We need to reunite every one as well as figure out who we can trust. Can you take Hali with you to Hogwarts, only for a few Earth months. Please she will be so much safer" said Ona pleading. Harry's jaw dropped to the floor,this is not what he was expecting not in a million years.

" But... but Ona, Hayden I have people after me on Earth. Please guys you know I would do what ever it takes to keep Hali safe but," Harry did not finish because Ona interrupted him.

"Please Harry she will be safe with you" said Ona. Harry sighed in residnation and got out off bed. "Alright," he said "but we will stay in touch with the mirrors but if I think at anytime she is in danger I am sending her back." Both parents agreed. "I need to go get ready" said Harry and left with out another word.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ona are you sure this is a wise course of action" asked her husband. "Yes" responded Ona. "It is our only choice to keep her and Harry both safe" Hayden sighed and nodded, giving his wife a kiss and just hugging her. Both worried what fate would bring for their daughter and surgount brother.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron and Hermione stood around Hedwig. Hermione and Ginny both holding one of the twins, Ron holding Hali

. After good bye's where said the family disapeared, on there way back to Hogwarts.


	32. Love Ginny

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Hey join my yahoo group and give me some good nick names for Harry and friends, link on bio_

On November 1st the teens, children and one wolf arrived in the great hall of Hogwarts, which thankfully was conveniently empty, since it was just after lunch. All travelers even the children looked tiered, thankfully it was Saturday and they could just head up to Gryffindor tower and get some sleep. To bad one traveler did not want to do so.

"This is Hogwarts," said Hali in a very Luna way. All the teens nodded their heads yes. Her eye's went big, "Its so pretty" she said in amazement. Harry laughed. "And this is only the great hall" said Ron.

"Oh Uncle Harry can we go looking around. Please" she begged. Harry smiled and said, "Alright. I want to tell Dumbledore and Sirius we are back any way." He then turned to Ginny and his friends and said, "take the little ones up to bed. And you lot get some sleep, I'll wake you for dinner."

"Are you sure Harry?" asked Ginny holding her daughter close. "I mean you just woke up, maybe you should get back to bed and rest. And you have spent such little time with Anne and Jason together." protested Ginny.

"Calm down Temper" said Harry. "What you call me" said Ginny, her face turning red. "I don't know" said Harry. "I think its just a good nick name for you, like the Mauranders" he said with a smile. Ginny's face broke into a grin, "Alright but then the rest of you lot get name to."

"Fine" replied Harry "but later get some rest guys, I see you tonight" he said taking Hali's hand and walking out of the great hall.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hali let go of Harry's hand half way down the hall on their way to Dumbledore's office. "Hali wait up!" yelled Harry running after her, smiling all the way. _This was the life_ he thought. This is what he fought for. He fought so that children just like Hali and his could grow up so care free, so happy. He'd be dam if he let Voldemort stop that.

"Hali wait right there, by those gargoyles" he yelled. She smiled sweetly and stopped, waiting for her Uncle impatiently. Harry grabbed her and started swinning her around, Hali shrieked with joy.

"Ah Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore emerging from his office. "I glad to see you have returned" said the Headmaster, eyes sparkling.

"Good After noon Professor" replied Harry placing his adoptive niece down.

"And who is this," said Dumbledore in a grand-fatherly way to Hali.

"This is my niece Hali, Hali this is Professor Dumbledore" said Harry. Dumbledore put one of his old wrinkled hands out to the little girl but she just hugged him.

"Hi" she said shyly pulling away. If possible Dumbledore's eyes shown brighter then they ever had. "And may I ask what this sweet elf child is doing here" asked the headmaster noticing the child's ears. "She come to stay with me for a while" said Harry waving his hands over her ears so they looked human. Dumbledore nodded his approval.

"Was young Ms. Potter found" asked Dumbledore. "Oh yes, she is resting up in Gryffindor tower" replied Harry.

"But I actually came to ask a sort of favor, though I warn you I do have rights to this school being a heir" said Harry. "I'm listing" said Dumbledore as the trio walked down the hall. "My family has just added two people to it and it is not fair to the kids, my room mates or Ginny that we are all separate. With three children..."

"Hey I'm eightm" interrupted Hali. "Opps" replied Harry with a smile "With two babies and an eight year old I think the children, Ginny and me should move into some other quarters" finished Harry. Dumbeldore looked as if he was thinking when he said "Do you have a place in mind" asked the old man. "Actually I do" replied Harry with a smirk. "I have it on good account that Godric Gryffindor had a room in this castle. It is in Gryffindor tower and I will be able to open it. I just thought I'd tell you first. So we are on the same page" replied Harry. T

he Headmaster nodded. "As long as you and Ms. Weasley sleep in separate rooms I am fine with it" said the headmaster. Harry nodded his thanks.

"Hali say goodbye to the Professor" said Harry to his niece. "Bye Professor" she said and she and Harry retreated to Harry's Godfathers room. The headmaster watched with a smile on his face thinking, there was still hope for Harry and him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Who we going to see now Uncle Harry" asked Hali. "My godfather, Sirius" replied Harry happily.

Every thing was just starting to become perfect. He had his family, they would be able to live together. To bad Harry still did not realize what goes up has to come down.

"I love these paintings" said Hali happily as she said hello to all the different moving paintings. Harry just smiled, hoping his little girl would be just as sweet as Hali.

"Here we are," said Harry, bring them to a stop in front of Sirius chambers. Harry knocked, "Just a minute," Harry heard the gruff voice of his godfather. Seconds later the door was opened revealing a frazzled Sirius and an upset Chris.

"Harry," said Sirius, trying to calm his son down. "What's wrong with him" asked Harry. "He's been like this since Jason left" said Sirius. "Well Jasons back and so is his sister, Anne, why don't I call Dobby to bring Chris up to join them" said Harry. Sirius nodded. With a shout both Dobby and Winky appeared, took Chris after hugging Harry and left with a pop. Sirius closed the door and both he and Harry took a seat while Hali walked around, expecting everything.

"Glad your back," said Sirius smiling. "When Neville woke me up and told me, I was really worried, even more so when Neville took Jason and left" said Sirius. He finally noticed Hali and said,

"And whose this little cutie."

"Ah this is my niece Hali, Hali come over and meet Sirius" said Harry. "That's Uncle Sirius to you" he said to Hali. She smiled and hugged him. "Is she the princess?" asked Sirius over her head. Harry nodded.

"Where are her ears" he asked. "Covered with a glamour charm, don't want people asking questions" replied Harry. Sirius nodded his head in agreement. Then they both went into quick explanations at what had happen since Harry went to Pyrexia. Harry did include the part about the phoenixes saving him. but was glad that Sirius did not freak out but was just happy was still alive. Harry also mentioned the prophecy that Hali had made when Hali had gone to the bathroom. As well as told his godfather about Ron and how he had to make Sirius remember something.

"We'll figure it out kid" said Sirius. "We always do." They spent another hour talking till Hali begged to be taken out side to see more of the Castle. Harry was going to but Sirius said he would so Harry could open the new room for his little family. Harry agreed and said he's meet them at dinner.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry walked back into Gryffindor tower. Luckily because it was such a nice day there was not many people in the common room. The few that where there where mostly 1st years, Harry knew through association of Mark, Bobby, Rose and Scarlet. They greeted Harry and watched in interest as Harry paced around near the fire place. He rubbed his hands together and smiled with a wicked grin before placing his hands on the fire place. There was a soft rumble and a door appeared right next to the fire place. Harry still with a silly grin on ran up the stairs and packed all his stuff as well as Jason's. He noticed Ron and Neville where still asleep before he left running down stairs. He stood in front of the door and turned the knob. As he opened it, light appeared in the room.

Those still in the common room found what Harry was doing very interesting and mysterious , they figured that sooner or later he would fill them in.

Slowly Harry entered and to his satisfaction the room was perfect. He walked in and dropped his bag and closed the door. He was standing in what would be the living room. There was a large deep red couch and some matching chairs. A coffee table and a fire place on the opposite side of where the common room fire place would be. The floor was wooden but had a large area rug that was a darker red then the couch. To his right was two doors in the middle a kitchen with a dinning table that could sit 6 comfortable. To the left two more doors. He went to the first door to the right. To find a nice size room painted red, gold sheets on the four post bed. A desk and a dresser. Looking into the next three rooms he found they where the same. Perfect. One for him, one for Ginny and for now one for the babies and the last for Hali. Harry could set up a nice little area for Talos and Istash. And if any one wanted to stay over night like Ron or Hermione he could easily make room. This area would do just fine, and Harry also gave it the nick name Griff's Room.

Picking up his bag and trunk Harry lugged them into the first room on the right. Entering the first thing he did was un pack. He put all his cloths away, the took up only 3 draws of a 6 draw dresser. Hung his robes in a closet he had not noticed before. He pulled out a couple of pictures frames and put them around the room. One was the torn, worn out picture of Ron, Hermione, Ginny and him self from Christmas. Another was of Sirius holding Chris and Jason. Hermione standing next to him. Another was of Ara and Remus at their wedding. One of Jason and Anne's godparents with the Jason and Chris. His favorite was the one of the whole Weasley clan with Jason and Chirs. Harry thought he need to talk to Colin Creevy to get some pictures done with Anne and Hali.

He pulled out the last picture. It was of his parents. (You know the one from the 3rd movie). They looked so happy, dancing in the fall. He wondered when it had been taken, was he even born yet. He did not notice as tears formed in his eyes as he watched his mother and father , smiling and dancing.

"Harry," He turned around and saw Ginny standing in the door way with Anne on her hip. "How'd you find me" he asked. "Some first years told me you came in here. Anne woke up and I thought you might want to be with her" said Ginny taking a seat next to him on the bed handing over Anne.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny as she saw what Harry was looking at. "It's nothing," Harry said, putting down the frame next to a small table by the bed and taking Anne into his arms. The tears still threatening to leak out.

"Harry talk to me," Ginny said. Harry sighed deeply and looked into Anne's green eyes. His eyes, his mother's eyes. "Have you ever thought," said Harry "what would happen to Jason and now Anne if we where to die" asked Harry.

"Will they sit in there rooms when they get older, staring at pictures of us Ron and Hermione gave them. Knowing they are suppose to love us but never remembering us Ginny." "Harry where is this coming from" asked Ginny knowing very well where it was coming from but just wanted Harry to say it.

"I never even visited their graves. What kind of son am I, never visiting the two people who gave their lives so I could live" he said.

"So go to them Harry. Go visit them." replied Ginny. "I don't even know where they are buried" replied Harry.

"So ask Sirius" said Ginny simply. "I'll watch the kids tonight, any way I guessing that this place is for us so I'll move every one in to night. I need to write to mum any way" said Ginny. "Ginny I can't ask you to do that" said Harry. "Go Harry" said Ginny. "Go get Hali and bring her to me and have Sirius take you."

Harry looked at Anne and gave her a kiss on the fore head before handing her to her mother. He then proceeded to hug and kiss Ginny before thanking her and leaving. He found Sirius right out side the fat lady. He brought Hali right to Ginny then asked Sirius.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What's up Harry" asked Sirius as the two men walked Hogwart's halls. "Sirius wo...would you bring me to visit my parents" he asked. Sirius' eyes bugged out before he calmed himself and said,

"Of course. Do you want to fly there, floo or are you gonna take us by phoenix." asked Sirius. "Phoenix," responded Harry. "Where...are they buried" he asked breaking in his speech. Sirius told him where his parents where buried before Harry turned in to his phoenix form, landed on Sirius and disappeared.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Talos came slithering into the Griff's room with an indignant facial expression that caused Ginny to laugh. Hedwig popped in at the same time followed by Istash. Ginny turned to Hedwig. "What's wrong with Talos" asked Ginny. "Oh he is fine just an old grump" replied Hedwig. "Well I like him" said Hali who had the old snake winding around her. Istash seemed to fine the old snake funny and was laying on her back chuckling.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.>>>>>>>

Sirius and Harry arrived in cemetery. It was kind of creeping seeing as the sun was going down and the moon was starting to rise.

"This way," said Sirius as the duo walked about a half mile, passing grave after grave as they went. Suddenly Sirius stopped as did Harry. Sirius pointed to two graves about 5 feet away. "I visited them yesterday," said Sirius. "They be very glad you came. I'll wait right here for you" said Sirius sitting down on the ground allowing Harry time with his dead parents.

Harry walked slowly towards the graves. Till he stood before them. He went down to his knees so he was eye level with the tomb stones. He read his mothers first.

_Lily Marie Potter _

(1960-1981)

Loving mother, devoted wife

Died so her son could live

She will never be forgotten

He then read his fathers

James Henry Potter

_(1960-1981)_

_Best friend, brother, husband and father _

Marauder even in death

Died protecting his family, we will never forget

Tears came running down Harry's cheeks,_ this_ he thought _is what was left to honor his parents, two tombstones. _

"Hi Mum, Dad sorry it has taken me so long to get here. I really miss you guys" he said gathering his thoughts.

"I never really did thank you both for what you did for me. For dying so that I could sit here today. I hope you both are watching down on me. I hope your proud. Do you like your grand kids" he asked staring at the stone as if it would answer him.

"It should be you both here right now, not me. You would figure this out. You would know how to protect your family and defeat Riddle." he said a little angry.

"I know life is not fair but I wish you could just see or hold Jason and Anne for one night. I need you both. I love Sirius and the Weasleys but I really wish I could feel my mothers embrace or hear you dad, at my quiditch games." Harry sighed, "but you can't be I know that. And I will do all that I can to make sure neither of your deaths go un punished. I will defeat Moldy Voldy. Just watch and see."

Harry spent another hour there just sitting and talking to his parents. For once in his life it felt good to talk. He stayed until Sirius came and said that they had to get going, they already missed dinner. Harry nodded and said good bye to his parents, promising to come visit again he walked off. Just before Sirius went to follow him he turned around and looked at James' and Lily's grave.

"You really do have the finest son that I think any two parents could produce. I promise I won't let you guys down again" said Sirius before walking off and joining Harry, the whole time he felt as if he was talking to air. Like Lily and James had not been there. But that was absurd thought Sirius knocking the thought from his head. "Totally absurd."

In less then 15 minutes they both where at the castle."I gonna go to bed" said Harry already walking towards Gryffindor Tower. "Tell Ginny I'm fine and will see her tomorrow" said Harry to Sirius who nodded in response.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry entered his new room to find a letter on his bed. Looking at it he noticed it was Ginny's handwriting and began to read.

_Dear Harry _

Tomorrow mum wants us to bring the kids over so she can meet Anne. We are leaving around noon since it's Sunday. All my brothers will be there as well as my dad, Remus and Ara. Sleep well my love

Love

Ginny

Harry sighed and took off his glasses before throwing himself into bed and falling to sleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Harry" said a mystical voice. _Just great_ thought Harry knowing who it was. "Hello Death" he said. "Hello Harry" she responded. "What's going on" he asked.

"You must make Sirius remember what he saw. He must remember before the birth of Jesus. He must remember or all is at a loss" finished Death disappearing as Harry woke up to Hali jumping on his bed. His first thought being

"Never a normal night"


	33. Anger gets the best of us

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_I'm not so sure about this chap, tell me what u lot think!_

_Join my yahoo group, and review!_

After getting up and changed Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius and all the kids left for the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley descended down on Harry right away grabbing Anne from his arms.

"Oh what is her name," Mrs. Weasley asked hugging the little girl to her chest.

"Lilithanne Molly Potter" replied Ginny, Mrs. Weasley looked proud, she then turned to Hali who was clinging on to Harry.

"And this is," asked Molly. "This is our niece Hali, Hali Meet Mrs. Weasley" Harry said. "Oh nonsense, please Hali call me Auntie Molly. Now come with me and we will go make some cookies."

"What are cookies" asked Hali. "Oh my" said Mrs. Weasley, "come with me and I will show you." Hali followed be hind, definably liking her Aunt Ginny's mum.

The Burrow came alive on that cold day. All the Weasleys, Blacks and Lupin's celebrating Anne's home coming and welcoming Hali. Everything was going great till dinner. Harry was passing Charlie the gravy when he dropped it, his scar erupting with pain.

"Harry" yelled everyone sitting at the table. It took him several moments for the pain to go away, he looked at Ginny and yelled for Hedwig. His phoenix did not show.

"Damnit" he said, just loud enough for every one to hear him.

"Harry," said Sirius "what's going on."

"We are going to be attacked" replied Harry. "We are going to be attacked and we need to get ready."

"We need to get out" said Percy.

"It's to late" said Fred, who went to look out the window. "About 20 death eaters on their way."

"Bloody hell" said Ginny.

"Every one calm down" yelled Harry "I have a plan."

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as Remus and Ara, take the kids and stay in the bathroom, it is the only room with out a window" Harry told them.

"Harry let us help fight" Remus demanded.

"No, you can't, if anything happens I need you to protect the kids."

The adults understood, sum what and took Jason, Anne, Chris and Hali into the bathroom. Harry cast protection charms to make sure the bathroom was secure.

"Ginny, Percy and Ron I need you three upstairs at the back windows, I don't want any surprises" Harry told them. "Hermione, I need you to fly to Dumbledore, and tell him to get the order here." Hermione nodded, turned into her owl form, and left out an open window. Leaving Harry with Bill, Charlie, the twins and Sirius.

"Charlie and Bill you two at the side windows. Fred and George you two are in the sky, get two brooms. Sirius you're my dueling partner" finished Harry, the older men nodded and got to work.

Ten minutes later the death eaters where close and the fight for the burrow began.

They fought from the inside until they no longer could, Sirius, Harry, Bill and Charlie left the house and began to fight with the death eaters.

Harry was weaving his way through the death eaters when he felt a wand pointed onto his chest. Harry looked up to see the death eater rip off it's mask. Standing their with an evil grin was Dolores Umbridge.

Holding her wand she laughed in his face. "Just you and me know Potter" she said with venom hanging on every single one of her words. Harry's stone cold eyes bore into her icy one's.

"Working for old Tom now" said Harry. "Do not call him by that name," yelled Umbridge. "Why not, it is his name. His old muggle name" taunted Harry. Umbridge grew angrier.

"I will kill you," she said. "I will kill you for what you have done. For what you did to Cornelius."

Harry laughed, "Old Voldie could not kill me when I was one, and you think you can" he said. "You seem to forget Potter that I have you at wand point" said Umbridge with a laugh.

"Well bitch you seem to forgotten about us" said Ginny coming up beside Harry. Leo right be side her. The twins and Bill coming up.

Harry was surprised, he was not expecting his friends to join in on the fight, but he recovered quickly.

"You see" said Harry. "You may have your wand on me but I have you out numbered" responded Harry. Umbridge had an evil glint in her eyes a smirk following it. Some how in away it would take the Weasleys and Harry years too understand, Umbridge was able to grab Ginny and hold her wand to the her forehead, the one thing Harry wanted to prevent by making her stay in the house.

"One wrong move and I have no qualms at sending the killing curse at her" shouted Umbridge. Time seemed to stop.

"I'll kill her" said Umbridge. "Then I'll find those sweet little children of yours and kill them to" said the toad like woman. This blew a fuse in Harry, anger boiled in him, an anger he had never felt before. He looked Ginny in the eye, his eyes conveying a secret message. Ginny's head nodded ever so slightly giving him the go. Harry's faced contorted into that of an angry maniacs.

"Let her go," he said. The toad just smirked at him. She thought she had won. That she would be ride of all those who interfered with her Cornelius, she was wrong.

Harry put his fingers into his mouth and gave a whistle. He watched as Talos snuck up

behind the horrid woman and winded its self around her legs.

Umbridge was taken by surprise, giving Ginny the time she needed to twist herself out of the toad's grasps. Soon Umbridge stood still her wand still in hand, Talos still wrapped around her legs and the Weasleys and Harry's wands pointed at her.

"Give up," said Harry "You have lost."

"Never," replied the toad, doing something Harry did not expect at all. She sent the killing curse right at him. Talos just after bring her down.

Harry watched the green light coming towards him, grabbing Ginny and Ron who where right next to him, he dropped to the floor, the light passing harmlessly right by them.

Harry was up in seconds and rushed right over to the toad.

He started to physically hit her and started yelling at her. "How dare you threaten my family" roared Harry. "How dare you...you pompous arse" he continued as Talos unwound himself, as not to be hurt by Harry.

Fred and George conjured chairs and popcorn to eat and watch as if this was some sort of show, which they actually nicked name Umbridge bashing, they truly thought it be a hit.

Ginny was being watched by both Bill and Ron, making sure she did nothing rash as making sure no one interfered or got in Harry's way. Not even when several order members arrived and rounded up all the fallen Death eaters, including Cornelius Fudge.

Harry was turning red with rage. At some point in his furry he did not realize what he was doing. How he was yelling or hitting, cursing or hexing the toad. A hot rage had taken him over, a fear, a fear for his children, for his girlfriend for his family. A rage he could not get control of. All this rage was aimed at one woman, Dolores Umbridge.

Ginny watched in fear, as Harry took out his rage on the horrid toad. She would never admit it, but watching Harry like that, with sheer rage scared her. She never, never wanted to be on the receiving end of that.

Moments went by and all the other death eaters where gone. Now the remaining order members, Tonks, Kingsley and Moody as well as all the Weasley brothers, Ginny and Sirius all stood around Harry and watched as the 16 year old boy took out his rage and frustration, on the toad.

"Shouldn't some one stop him" voiced Kingsley. Every one looked at him as if he was nuts.

"Do you wanna get in the middle of that?" asked Sirius, "Cause if you want to be my guest but I learned something from his father and that's never get in between a Potter and the source of his anger, never leaves with a pleasant out come" finished Sirius.

"Well what are we gonna do?" said Tonks, "I mean we can't allow him to keep going. I know we all hate the woman but we can't let him killer, can we" asked Tonks. "I don't think he is gonna kill her" said Percy. "Actually, yeah I take that back" he said when every one gave him a dubious look.

"Well what do we do then" asked Bill who had a new found respect for Harry after fighting along side him. Ginny smiled "I have an idea" she said rushing off towards the Burrow.

She found her mum, dad, the Lupin's as well her the children. She went right to Hali.

"Is everything okay Aunt Ginny?" asked the young girl. "Of course, all your Uncles saved us but Uncle Harry is really mad right now. I need you to make him not so mad.

Can you do that Hali" asked Ginny. Hali seemed to ponder what her Aunt Ginny just asked before she nodded and said "I can try." Ginny nodded and took the little, innocent girls hand and lead her out side.

"Ginny why are you bring her out here" yelled Charlie seeing his sister bringing Hali out, where Harry seemed quite violent. "Hali," said Ginny "call to your Uncle Harry." The little girl nodded.

"Uncle Harry" yelled the little elven girl, at seeing her Uncle Harry yelling and fighting with some woman who see had never seen. "Uncle Harry you need to stop" she yelled. "Uncle Harry you are scaring me."

Harry was still taking out his furry on the evil toad. There was nothing in the world but him, the toad and his fists. But through his thick skull something was breaking though. A voice, a sweet little voice he knew well.

"Uncle Harry" he heard, Harry knew who that was. He knew that was Hali, his niece, one who he had vowed to protect with his life.

Harry held Umbridge by the neck of her robes his fist in the air but he could not bring it down. He just dropped her and let his hands fall to his side. He turned around and looked over to where his little niece was standing. "I'm sorry" he said, and fainted right there on the ground


	34. Ravenclaw's Heir

_Disclaimer- i own nothing, please join my yahoo group as well as REVIEW_

Ginny sat by Harry's bed side at the Burrow, Fred and George had carried him up to Ron's room and placed him on Ron's bed. Mrs. Weasely had called the school nurse right away. Madam Prophy arrived in seconds. After a quick scan over Harry she concluded that Harry had physically worn himself out and just need to rest. It was already midnight and Harry had yet to wake up. Every one was staying at the Burrow, though Dumbledore kept insiting that the Burrow was no longer safe, Molly would have none of it.

The Lupins stayed in Fred and George's room, Sirius in Bill's room, Moody who refused to leave for reasons no one knew stayed in Charlie's room while Tonk's was in Percy's room. Later on Charlie had gone up stairs to use the 'bathroom' but had not yet return.

All the Weaseley children, Hermione, who had been brought back by Fawlks, and all the younger children where camped out in the Weasley's living room. Ginny stayed right by Harry's bed side, refusing to leave the "arse" by himself ,as she referred to him.

The house was as quite as possible, the only sound was of the many snores issuing from many different men in the house. Ginny had fallen asleep on the chair next to Harry's bed. At 2: 30 in the morning, the door to Ron's room creaked open, waking Ginny from her slumber.

"Who's their" she said wiping her eyes. "Hi Aunt Ginny" said Hali, from the door way. "Hey sweetums" replied Ginny "every thing alright."

Hali shuck her head no, and walked in to the room and on to Ginny's lap. "Why was Uncle Harry so angry today?" asked the little girl.

"He was afraid," replied Ginny.

"Afraid of what" asked Hali.

"Afraid that woman was going to hurt his family, it made him angry" replied Ginny. "Oh" said Hali.

"But you should never do what your Uncle Harry did unless you have no other choice" said Ginny firmly, her mother did not raise her to be a killing machine and she would not let a little girl like this become one either.

Ginny looked down at Harry and saw his eye's start to twitch, he was waking up. "Hali," said Ginny. "Go back down stairs and get some sleep. We will be heading back for Hogwarts soon."

Hali nodded and jumped off her Aunt's lap, walking to the door she said, "Uncle Harry won't send be back yet, will he?"

"No, don't worry I won't let him" replied Ginny. Hali seeming satisfied, closed the door and left.

"Come on Harry," said Ginny as he forced his eyes open with a groan. Ginny smiled and said, "Good your awake, now get better so I can kick your ass for wearing yourself out" she said with a smirk.

Harry groaned again and whispered water. "Oh yes of course" said Ginny grabbing the glass of water that her mum had left for when he woke up. Carefully she helped Harry sit up and drink some.

Pushing her hand away he said "thanks."

"No problem Harry. But you need to stop scaring us all like that" replied Ginny.

He nodded, "I'm so sorry" he said after a moment of silence.

Ginny did not respond. "I lost it" he said with a sigh. After several awkward moments of silence, Harry finally asked what happened after he fainted.

"Kinglsey took the toad to the hospital for treatment then is taking her to azkaban. She is going away for a long time" replied Ginny. Harry nodded his head, showing that he was pleased. Then for the first time he looked around and noticed that they where still at the Burrow.

"What are we still doing here," asked Harry. "What do you mean" said Ginny. "We are not safe here" he said throwing th covers off.

"Harry stay in bed we are fine," replied Ginny. "No we need to get every one to Giffen Manor. We will all be safer there" he said worried.

"Okay Harry, we will move every one there later okay. Every one is asleep" said Ginny forcing the covers back on him. "Now get some sleep" she said forcefully. "You need to rest up." Harry said something that made no sense to Ginny before he laid back down and did fall asleep.

Ginny watched his chest rise and fall, just happy he was still with her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>..

The late morning, almost after noon had been a hectic one. Harry had insist the Weaselys move into Griffin Manor. Molly had fought him at first but in the end had agreed. After packing some precious items, manly jewelry and the family clock, Harry brought them all to Griffin Manor.

He summoned Dobby and Winky back to stay to help out Mrs. Weasely. Also Dobby would be able to take Mr. Weasley and any one else back and forth to where ever they need to be. The trio and Ginny had missed school that day, but they had been excused.

Later that night when Harry was sure every one was all settled he called for Hedwig and brought the kids, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, Talos, Istash and himself back to Hogwarts. Oh and how he wished he has stayed home when he arrived back in the common room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Arriving back in the common room every one brushed them selves off. With out even looking around Harry had Hedwig take Sirius and Chris to Sirius room. With a good night, Harry's godfather and cousin where gone.

"Harry," some one yelled. Harry turned around and saw it was Collin Crevvy looking worn out. "Hey Collin" said Harry. "You alright."

"Harry come quick, Neville and Luna need your help" pleaded Collin. "Where" asked Harry thinking _do I ever get a break for just one night_.

"They are up in the astronomy tower. I came looking for you mirror thing, to call for help but thank Godric you are here" said Collin in a rush heading for the entrance to Gryffindor tower. Harry followed, his friends and family right behind him.

Thankfully it was not after curfew and they where all able to make it up to the tower with out being caught. What Harry saw made his blood boil almost as bad as it had the other night. In the center of the room stood Luna her wand out, on the floor trying to get up, a bloody Neville. Several other Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflpuffs surrounding them, against them where some 7th and 6th year Slytherines.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" yelled Harry out loud, the tower shook with his rage. Ginny put a calming hand on his shoulder, Harry pushed his way through till he got to Neville and helped him up.

"You alright mate," asked Harry. Neville nodded, blood rushed from a cut right above his right eye. Still supporting Neville, Harry gave the Slytherines the coldest stare he could muster. "Get out," he said. "Leave" he yelled again, no one moved.

Harry raised his spare hand, two of the taller Slytherines went fly backwards out the door. "Leave" he said again, this time the Slytherines went running. Harry briefly noted that Malfoy had not been among them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Harry supporting Neville one side, Ron on the other, where walking down the halls back towards Gryffindor Tower. Ginny held Anne, while Hermione held Jason, Luna who refused to leave Neville held Hali's hand.

"What was going on?" asked Harry to Neville who refused to answer, Luna did for him.

"Neville and I where sitting in the tower talking about my fathers new journey to the Amazon in search of a nickerat. We where later snogging when the Slytherines showed up and started to taunt me about my father. Then..." Luna trailed off.

"Then" Neville said "they started on my parents."

Harry's eye's went wide, he knew exactly what was said about Neville's parents. _Oh they would pay_ he thought, house unity put to the side. Every one walked in silence till they got to the fat lady.

"Luna," said Harry "why don't I set up a bed in Griff's room so you can spend the night."

"Would that be okay?" asked Luna. "Yes of course," said Harry, not really sure if it was, but hey he breaks the rules to save lives all the time, why not for once do it for love. For it was very, very clear to Harry that Luna and Neville where defiantly in love. "Thanks," replied Luna.

"Neville you sure you don't wanna go to the hospital wing," asked Ron. "Yeah but thanks guys" replied Neville as Hermione opened the portrait, walking in they where bombarded by the whole of Gryffindor tower's occupants.

"Umm guys what's going on" asked Ron.

"Not much," said Dean "we just gathered to asked oh fearsome Harry Potter a question."

"And that be?" asked Harry.

"When will you be starting the DA again?" asked Seamus. But before he could answer Hali let out a small shriek and fainted, soon followed by Luna.

Harry let go of Neville and rushed right to Hali's side. "Is she alright" asked Ginny coming up behind. "Yeah" said Harry shakily, lifting her up. Ron motioned to Dean to help him with Neville who was trying to get to Luna. Seamus went and lifted Luna, and followed Harry and Ron into Griff's room. Hermione was left as perfect to send every one else up to bed.

"Lay her down on the couch" yelled Harry bring Hali into her own bed. As he laid her down Hali's eyes opened wide and she started to shake

_"The heir of wisdom has come," _she said before falling back into a blissful sleep. "Harry," yelled Ron. "Get in here."

Making sure Hali was okay, Harry ran into the living room and was shocked to see Luna floating in the air. "What the bloody hell" yelled Harry. Moments later she was dropped peacefully back onto the couch. On her forehead materialized a gold ban that only if looked very closely could you see it said, _benedetto con la saggezza_ and according to Hermione meant blessed with wisdom. Harry smiled, realizing what just happened.

"Well" he said "looks like the Heir of Revenclaw has been found"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	35. Order of the Lily

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT OTHER STORIES_

Luna woke up with a sigh and a horrid headache. Sitting up, she noticed she was not in her bed, let alone her common room. Suddenly, memories from the night before came rushing back as well as the dream or really visit from Rowen Ravenclaw.

"Morning Luna," said a deep voice that she recognized at once. Turning around she saw Harry walking towards her, he was already dressed for class.

"Morning," responded Luna. "How you feeling?" asked Harry. "Alright" she lied. "Mind if I sit" asked Harry. She motioned for him to join her. They sat in silence for what seemed to Luna like a century till Harry broke the it with a simple statement.

"Nice to have another heir" he said. Luna looked at him as if he was crazy. "I'm a dreamer Harry not a fighter. Ravenclaw picked the wrong person," said Luna looking distressed.

Harry looked into her eyes, "No I don't think so Luna. I think you are a fight and the best choice for Ravenclaw's heir. You came to the ministry with us last year Luna. The band on your forehead just proves you where the right choice" said Harry taking a breath. "Luna you knew didn't you" he said.

Luna looked down before looking back at Harry, " I never told any one this. My mother Selene Lovegood was a seer. Just before she died," said Luna choking on her own words "she told me I was destined for greatness, that I was meant to protect Hogwarts and follow the phoenix as my leader" said Luna. " She was killed soon after that. I never forgot what she said Harry. You are the phoenix she saw." Luna added. Harry looked at her, he had not expected that.

"If you don't mind, how did your mother die" asked Harry.

Luna looked at him, her blue eyes teary, looking like the ocean. "We where attacked at my father's parents house by some rogue death eater wannabe. My mother saw it seconds before it happened. She told me to run, and I did. The next thing I know I was in my father's arms crying. She had stayed and tried to protect my grandparents. I never saw her again after that. My father believes she was kidnaped and killed. Her body was never found" she finished sadly.

"Luna I don't know what to say" said Harry. "Your mother was very brave to do what she did. Luna let me train you. I need to start Ron's training as well he is King Arthur's Heir. Please it will be for your good. I need the heirs to be ready to fight. I don't know when, but I can feel it , Hogwarts will need all the heirs soon. Each heir has their own magic, some the same, other parts are different. You may very well even be a seer like your mother. Please Luna do not abandon us." pleaded Harry.

Luna nodded her head in acceptance, Harry hugged her in a brotherly way. "You won't regret it Luna" said Harry. "Now why don't you go find Neville he is bunked over in my room. He has been very worried about you" said Harry. Luna thanked Harry and rushed to see Neville.

Harry sat alone in his living room feeling twice his age. But things had to be done and there was no time to stop for the weary or the righteous .

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

One week later- Tuesday night the great hall

Harry stood up near the head table. His eyes scanned the great hall. All tables had been moved to fit all the students in for Harry's Defense Association or the DA. Harry along with his trusted advisors aka his best friends, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Neville, Luna and his girlfriend Ginny had decided that the extra practice should be open up to the whole school, of course with the approval of the headmaster. Though the Headmaster did not know that after this meeting there would be another for a selected few in the Room of requirements, but that would be later on.

Many people from all years and houses had showed up for this, even to Harry's surprise and Ron's discomfort Draco Malfoy. Other friendlier Slytherines being Scarlet, Zabine Blaise, Justin Fletchy and a female Harry did not recognize.

Harry had split up every one upon entering the great hall into their years. He assigned Hermione and Neville to years one and two. Ginny with Luna to year 3 and four , Ron was given year five, leaving Harry with years six and seven. Every thing went smoothly until Malfoy had started complaining about having to listen to "scar face". He was shut up right away after Ron had done some nice transfiguring work and turned Malfoy into the "amazing bouncing ferret" we all love to hate. When Malfoy was turned back and went to attack Ron, Ron said "I was just trying to show these kinds how to transfigure stuff you just happen to be that stuff" made Malfoy even more angry. Harry and gotten in the middle and told Malfoy that if he did not back off he would be thrown out. Malfoy saw Scarlet give him a harsh look and he backed off.

Besides the Malfoy incident everything went really well. As there time together was ending Harry walked around giving help to those who needed it still. He also slipped a piece of paper into the pockets of those Hermione and he had decided would be joining the exclusive meeting after. This included slipping notes into Bobby D'Lore's, Mark Evens', Rose's and Scarlet Malfoy's pocket. Harry had begrudged against this, saying they where just first years but Hermione said "they will be of great help Harry." She also gave him an evil look that said "disagree with me and die" so he had no choice but to listen.

Soon the meeting ended, every one left the room except the fab six. They all made their way down to the room of requirements. It had made its self into a fairly large room with couches and chairs spread out all facing in one direction, where Harry would stand. This meeting would just be an informative one.

Minutes later people started to show up. Only when all 33 chosen people, excluding the fab 6 where there, the door was locked. Harry got the groups attention and told them all to sit. Every one listened and stared up at him. Harry really did hate being the center of attention.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Surveying the room, Harry saw the four first years. He continued scanning the room and saw Pansy Parkinson, Terence Higgs and Blaise Zabini. They had helped back on the train, something told Harry to trust them. Many off the people in the room had been apart of the original Da including the head girl, Cho Chang. The head boy from Hufflepuff ,Trey Ryans. The room was filled with a mix of not only different year students but also different houses.

"Well alright," said Harry "you have all been invited hear to join a special defense group whose main goal will be to protect the school and more importantly the students inside it. Voldemort will at one point becoming to this school. We must be ready" he said continuing, ignoring the gasps from his audience.

"We will be the last stand of defense if need be. If you are not willing to fight and protect then please leave, no hard feeling," said Harry stopping. No one moved. "Alright then before we continue we need to make sure every one in here is trust worthy. This is a secret group and shall remain so. Hermione if you please," he said motioning for his cousin to join him.

Hermione smiled at the group of people but turned to Harry. "I need the hat" she said. "Oh yeah" he replied, waving his hands the sorting hand appeared in her hands.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Miss. Black" said the hat. "Hello" the both replied. The other students watched fantasied. "What do you need," asked the hat. "Ah well I am prusming you can keep a secreat from the old headmaster and just read some minds, make sure no one in here will betray us" said Harry.

"Of course" replied the Hat.

"Thanks" replied Harry.

"One by one, come up and put the hat on. If the hat gives the okay you are in. So line up." said Hermione. Every one got up and one by one the hat was put on their head. After the hat was done and satisfied the person would sign their name to a contract, very much like the one from the year before, but more powerful. After every one was approved by the hat it was placed to the side and every one re took their seats. People had beem very nervouse at first but as the hat started to aproved the first couple of people every started to chat happily.

"Alright" said Harry "the first meeting of" he stopped. "I think we need a diffrent name. We are a diffrent group then the DA, any ideas" he asked. Mumers went around the room till Rose raised her hand. All atention was on her.

"How...um... about Order of the Lily. I mean I figure since your mum well you know gave her life for yours it should be honored" said Rose, her cheeks turning pink. Harry looked at her, a tear in his eye, unable to speak, Ron stood up.

"All those who agree," asked Ron "say aye." The room broke into a fit of ayes. "Well" said Ron "the ayes have it. Welcome to the first meeting of the Order of the Lily." The room broke into applause.

Hermione with Luna and Ginny's help passed out small pocket mirrors. On one side was the mirror the other a smooth black side. "For those who where apart of last years DA will understand this better. The mirror itself is new, using it all of us can stay in contact" said Hermione. Demonstating by calliing Ginny through it.

"The black side will heat up and reveal the date of out meetings. Keep these on you at all times" said Hermione, finishing passing them out. By the time this was all done it was late. The meetong was conclueded.. Every one was told they be called when the next meeting would be held. As every one left but the Fab 6 and the four first years, Harry was about to send the sorting hat back but stopped as it said,

"Not is all as it seems. The last two Hogwarts Heirs sat with us tonight. Be ready Mr. Potter for you are correct this school will be needing you soon" and before Harry could even respond the hat disapeared on its own.


	36. A Wish for a better future

_Disclaimer- i own nothing, tell me what u all think!_

November went by in a world wind. Every Tuesday night the DA would meet for defense practice, after the Order of The Lily would meet, as well as they would meet on Thursdays and Saturday nights. The meetings usually ran about three hours long, the first hour and a half was practicing defense and offensive spells, the next hour was spent with the group breaking up, advancing there own personal skills and the last half hour would be discussing and making plans if anything should ever happen. At the second meeting under a unanimous vote it was decided that Ginny would be the one to take over if anything should ever happen to Harry, followed by Ron.

Soon after the first meeting, Quiditch try outs where held for the Gryffindor team. Ron who had become captain decided with Harry that Ginny, Colin Crevvy and Dennis Crevvy would make excellent chasers. Beaters had been a hard choice, many people had tried out for the position but out of all of them Ron could only find one person whom he really liked. Her name was Natalie McDonald a 4th year with Dennis. But this left Ron with a problem, they had no one else fo the empty beater position, well that's what he thought. Ginny who had been flying with the quaffle had the bludger on her tail. Neville who had been practicing his flying noticed this. Not knowing what he was doing he grabbed the beater's bat from a 3rd year and flew at it straight on. The bat connected and bludger went flying in the opposite direction. Everyone cheered and Neville got the spot. The Gryffindor team was made. So along with the DA, Order of the Lily Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Dennis, Colin and Nat (as she liked to be called) also had quiditch practice every Sunday from 9 till 11. During this time Hermione would bring Jason, Anne and Hali down to Sirius office and would practice new spells with him.

During the month of November the kids had all started to really grow up. Hali was interested in everything. She wanted to learn everything she could, and Hermione was all too happy to help. Chris, Jason and Anne where all talking, saying 'dadda', 'mamma'(in Jason and Anne's case) and Harry's favorite 'Pafoo'. Harry spent every moment he could with his children, including Hali and Chris. He loved them all and just wanted to watch them grow up happy. He never once yelled, or lashed out or got angry at them. It was nice for him, to have such a family, one that he had never had or at least could not remember having.

It was the end of November going into December and everything was working like clock work. Harry had dropped his potion's class. He could not stand the greasy git, Professor Snape, he figured that if he still wanted to be an aurora after he defeated Voldemort that the ministry really would not stop him. And if so he could always play Quiditch and that was if he lived that long.

It was a cold brisk Saturday, and the last day in November and Harry was sitting peacefully by the fire in Griff's room with Jason, Anne and Hali all snuggled up close to him, asleep. He had about another hour till the Order of the Lily meeting, Ginny was at Hogsmead with Hermione and Luna was out with Neville and Ron had locked himself in with Sirius coming up with Quiditch plays. All in all it was a nice day.

Just as Harry was about to put his head back and relax there was a soft knock at the door, Ever so carefully Harry stood up and opened the door. Standing in front of him was Bobby D'Lore, Scarlet Malfoy and Rose all with worried looks on their faces.

"Have you seen Mark" asked Bobby? "Um No" answered Harry. "Are you sure? We're worried Harry. We have tried to find him all day and even tried calling him over the mirror but we can't find him" said Scarlet. "It's not like him to do this" added Rose.

"Well" said Harry " when was the last time you saw him." "This morning," said Rose "After breakfast he was going to go talk to Professor Snape about something but he is no longer there, we looked."

"All right I'll see if I can find him," said Harry. "If you lot don't mind keeping an eye on my kids. If they wake up just call be over the mirror" said Harry turning into his phoenix form and disappearing in a burst of flames.

Harry reappeared outside, right next to the lake. Harry's phoenix senses had told him that he could find Mark here. And he was right, for sitting against a tree was Mark Evans. He had on a heavy cloak but still looked like he was freezing. Harry slowly walked up to him, as not to frighten the boy.

"Mark you all right" said Harry as he got closer. Mark looked up, his face was red and tear stained. He defiantly was not all right but said "I'm fine, just leave me alone."

"Mark what happened?" asked Harry. He was never good in situations like this. "Mark's you know you can trust me," said Harry.

"That's just it Harry, if I tell you, you may never trust me again," said the young boy. And for the first time in a while Harry realized that Mark just like Bobby, just like all of the students, where just that, just students, just kids. "Mark please let me help" said Harry.

Mark took some calming breaths. "All right," he choked out. "It's a long story though." Harry sat down. "I have time," he said. Mark nodded whipping a couple more tears away.

"It starts out before I was even born. There was this man, he came from a pureblood family, who believed in all that pureblood nonsense and brain washed him to believe the same. This man joined the Death Eaters ranks when he was only 15, a true follower of the Dark Lord." spat out Mark with venom.

"The man never really thought about what he was doing, just did what he was told. A woman whom he had loved had died because of Voldemort but he still never switched sides. He did not switch sided either when the Dark Lord meant his down fall the same night" continued Mark. Harry briefly thought that Mark may have been talking about his mother, where was this going.

"The man stayed a follower of the Death Eaters even though their Lord was gone, they still undertook missions. The mission this man was given about four years later was to get close to a squib woman named Samantha McBride. He was to get close to this woman and get some information from her, I never learned what it was. But in the process the man fell in love with her, and her with him. He had broken down and told her everything and she accepted it. She told him if they where to stay together, he had to leave the death eaters. That she would not let the child she held be corrupted," Mark took a deep breath and checked to make sure that Harry was still listing.

"When the man heard that she was pregnant with his child he decided that he do whatever he had to. He went to Dumbledore and begged to be forgiven for his crimes and started to become a spy for the headmaster. The man had his family relocated, protective wards surrounding their house. The couple got married, though the Death Eaters never knew any of this. They thought the man had killed the woman, and that he was still loyal, they never knew. The man was given a position as a teacher at Hogwarts and still the death eaters thought this was great, that this man could be a great spy."continued Mark. Harry had a slight hint of who this man was.

"Little did this man know that when his wife was nine months pregnant, due any day their was a raid in the town she was living in. She was hurt badly, bleeding heavily, but the child in her still lived in her womb. When he arrived home, he found his wife bleeding and unconscious. He lifted her up and rushed her to Hogwarts infirmity.

The nurse said that she was dead but that the child, that I was still alive and there was still time for me. Hours later I was taken out of my mother's womb and my father held me. He wept for days, just sitting there holding me. In a small secret ceremony his wife was buried.

He now was left with a new born baby, was a spy for Dumbldore and the Death Eaters thought he was working for them. He did not believe he could raise me. He thought that if the death eaters found out, I would be killed or worst corrupted. So my father did the only thing he could think of. He had a sister named Sabrina, who had been born a squib. When she had turned 11 and did not receive her letter the family disowned her. She was 2 years younger then my father. She had been kicked out, but my father stayed in touch with her through letters. She had married a man name Timothy Evans and had been trying to have children but they could not" Mark took a breath, seeming as if he was about to cry again.

"After naming me Marcus McBride, it's my middle name, when the Evans took me in I was given their last name. Any way my father took me to their house. After explaining about why he could not raise me, they happily agreed to take me in and raise me as their own." He took a big breath for his finish.

"My father is Servus Snape, and I am Marcus McBride Snape" finished Mark looking Harry in the eyes.

Harry closed his eyes, taking in the information that the teacher that hated him in every way possible was the father of Mark, his friend. "Why are you so upset" asked Harry.

"Your not angry" said Mark. "We can't choose our family. And your story gives me a little insight as too why Snape, um I mean your father is the way he is" answered Harry.

"I went to him today. I have known for a very long time he was my father. And decided to confront him about it. I knew the story, my mum, um really my aunt but I call her mum had told me everything. I just wanted a chance to know him. I know he is not a good person, but he did what he thought best for me. And I appreciate it Harry. I appreciate my family, my mum and my dad but I wanna know him, I not asking him to be my dad, but just to know him. I mean he did help make me" finished Mark in angst.

Harry was sure he resembled a gold fish when Mark finish. The thought of Snape reproducing and actually having a wife was something totally new to him. Sure he hated the man but he did not want his own son to hate him as well. Maybe Snape just needed time and Harry guessed he was going to buy it for him.

"Mark just give it some time. Professor Snape has never been one to show his feelings. Just let him warm up" said Harry hopping this would help.

"Thanks Harry. I really do appreciate it. It's nice having you as a friend" said Mark. "You mean having Harry Potter as a friend" replied Harry. "No I mean having Harry, just Harry as a friend" said Mark. Harry could not help but grin when his mirror heated up. He took it out. It was Hermione's face. "The meeting is about to start any second, Sirius is watching the kids again, GET OVER HERE NOW" she yelled as the mirror went blank. Harry looked to Mark. "Come on" said Harry, getting up with Mark. With a quick spell Harry cleaned up his friend's face and both boys headed to the Room of Requirements.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>..

The next Tuesday meant with a grueling DA meeting where Harry had boosted up the training. It was really bad for those in The Order of The Lily. But no one gave up, and very few complained. Malfoy of course being one of them.

By Friday the girls being, Hermione, Ginny and Luna decided they needed a girls night. So the girls including Hali and Anne over took Griff's Room and the boys, Ron Jason, Neville and Harry were left out in the Gryffindor common room. Since it was no where near curfew Harry bundled Jason up and they all went walking around the cold Castle grounds.

Out side it was snowing lightly, Jason was enjoying the small white snow flakes emencley. Ron and Neville were running around throwing snowballs at each other. When it finally started to get dark and too cold to stay out side the young men and little boy made their way to the kitchens. Harry set Jason up in a carrier and then the three young men sat down and had hot chocolate. They sat in silence, the only sounds that could be heard was the busy house elves bustling around. Jason soon fell asleep. Ron and Harry soon noticed Neville seemed to be lost in thought.

"What you thinking about Neville" asked Ron. "Oh what" said Neville waking out of whatever he was thinking. "What you thinking about" Ron asked again. "Oh, um... just my parents" replied Neville.

"Oh" the other two boys responded. "Yeah I was just thinking about having to visit them soon. I really hope my mum will remember me this time, but probably not" said Neville. "Never give up hope" replied Harry. "If anything there is always hope" finished Harry thinking that maybe, just maybe he could make Neville's wish come true.

The silence again took over. "You know" said Ron "I just want this war to end. I want to play quiditch and marry Hermione" at this his ears turned bright red but neither Neville nor Harry disputed it. "And maybe have kids. Hermione and me just love your kid's Harry. There is nothing I'd rather be then those kids godfather" said Ron truthfully. Both other boys agreed. "What about you Harry" asked Ron. "What do you wish for?" Harry sat there and thought for several minutes before he responded. "For my kids to grow up happy and loved" though what Harry left out of this statement is that he'd die if he had to if it meant to ensure his childrens happiness.

They sat around for another talking, nothing special, or about the war or anything. For one night it was just Ron, Harry and Neville being boys.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

GRIFF'S ROOM-

"Shhh" said Ginny still giggling from what Luna had just said about Neville "You'll wake Hali and Anne." The girls quickly sobered. They were sitting in the living room and giving themselves make overs, painting nails, facial masks, in other words they were pampering themselves.

"So," said Hermione to Ginny "How's everything with Harry." "All right I guess" said Ginny. "But," asked Luna. "Well I don't mean to complain but Harry's been a little distant lately. It's so weird. I mean I'm 15, have a soul mate and two kids. My soul mate is destined to defeat the darkest wizard in our time or die trying" Ginny took a deep breath and did not realize she had all this pent up emotion.

"Gin" said Hermione "we are always here to help. You should talk to Harry. Maybe next weekend Harry and you could do your Christmas shopping together. Ron and me would be happy to watch the kids." "Really" asked Ginny. "Of course" replied Hermione and Ginny hugged her. And the three teenage girls ate yet another muggle snickers bar.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>..


	37. Ragged man

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

The following Saturday was the first quiditch game of the season with Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. Gryffindor won easily but it had been a good match. The week prior Harry would disappear for an hour every night after dinner. What no one knew was that he was secretly going to Giffian Manor and having long talks with Godric, in their talks, they spent time figuring out the perefect Christmas gift for Neville. Godric thought this gift that Harry would be giving to Neville just before vacation a risk, but Harry thought it a very nessary risk.

School got harder as December approached. The teachers loading down their students with work because vaction was soon approuching. The DA and The Order of the Lily where working just as hard if not more. The Order Of The Lily had taken in three new members one a 2nd year Slytherin girl named Julie and two other Hufflepuff boys.

Hogsmead weekends where the most exciting times for the Order of the Lily. The reason being third year students and above where able to finally put to practice some of their skills, keeping an eye out for any attacks or suspicious people. Thankfully the town had not been attacked at all, but that in not to say that Voldemort had been quite.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters had started their attacks on Muggle streets. The first had been on Harry's Aunt and cousin. Dudley had not been home at the time but his Aunt had been tortured until she was killed. When Harry heard the news he became very angery. He may hate that whole family but he never wanted to see his Aunt dead, his only real last connection to his mother.

The next couple of days after, Harry had not been a pleasent person to be around. On sevral ocasions Harry told people off for just breathing to close to him. This was largly due to the fact that when Harry went to his Aunt's funeral, Marge Dursley practically attacked him why Dudley tried to smother him, yelling at him that it was his fault. If it had not been for Ron and Sirius, Harry could of been seriously hurt. The worst part was that almost every night after his Aunt's death, Harry's nightmares came back full force. He would dream of parents dieing tring to save their children. Little boys and girls screaming for the parents as a green light, the killing curse, killed them or worst came right before Christmas where Harry had been forced to watch a little girl who was tied to a chair, watch as her parents, sister and two brothers where torched until they where begging for death.

Harry was wakened every night after his dreams by Ginny. She would then crawl into bed and hold him until he fell back asleep. It seemed very few things made Harry happy. Those being Ginny, his children and Hali. Any time any one walked in on Harry sitting, playing or just holding on of his children or Hali, one could not help but smile.

Little by litte Harry started to recover from his Aunt's death. His nightmares still stayed but at least the pain from his Aunt's death was dulling. Time had gone so quickly that all Hogwarts students found themselves at the last weekend before Christmas vaction. Harry along with Mrs. Weasely had decided to have Chrsitmas at Giffian Manor. Where they all would return in a matter of days.

That weekend was a Hogsmead weekend. Harry still had not done any shopping for any one. This year he wanted to go all out, seeing as it was his childrens' and Chris' first Christmas. Leaving all the kids with Ron and Hermione who had done their shopping a week before, Harry and Ginny set out with a bag full of galleons.

They spent the whole day shopping, Ginny could not remember seeing Harry so alive. He ran into each store with a new found joy. He wanted to make this the best christmas ever and wanted to get every one something he knew they would really want. Like for Hali, he bought her a childs firebolt, he was going to teach her how to fly. Hermonie's gift was something very old that actually came from the manor. In the manor with directions from Godric Harry was able to find an original copy of _Hogwarts: a History._ He could not wait to see her open it. He bought for Sirius and the whole Weasley/ Lupin family. He bought his little Anne a collection of books of all sorts. Anne loved being read to sleep while his son Jason liked to explore every thing, for him Harry bought a portable swing set that could be taken to Hogwarts. The whole day was spent buying gifts upon gifts for his family. Soon it was getting late and Harry had only one more gift to buy but he could not do it with Ginny around him. He would have to find time before Christmas.

As Ginny and Harry walked back Ginny stopped, "Oh Harry" she said "we forgot a gift for Neville." "No worries luv I already got him a gift" responded Harry not going into details about what the gift was. The couple continued their walk. All their packages had already been sent to the castle.

On their walk back it started to snow, Ginny shivered in her coat so Harry put his arm around her. She smiled up at him. "This is nice" said Ginny to him. "Yeah it is" replied Harry. "It's very nice."

"Harry" said Ginny "can I ask you favor?" Harry nodded his head yes. "Harry would you mind if Rose came to stay at the Manor over Christmas" asked Ginny. "She has no where else to go and well I thought it be nice if she spent it with us." "I think it's a great idea" replied Harry. Ginny kissed him on the cheek.

Harry's cheek turned slightly pink with a blush. He could not help but stare at the beautiful woman next to him. The white snow flakes glistening in her hair, how her eyes lite up when she talked and her smile. There was nothing better then her smile. He wished that he could freeze this moment, it was just so perfect, but sadly that would not be so. So he just smiled at her and continued their walk back.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

That night Harry and Ginny sat cuddled up on their couch in Griff's living room. Just enjoying the peace after having wrapped all the gifts and sent them with Hedwig and Fawlks over to Giffian Manor. Ginny fell asleep on top of Harry two hours later and Harry quietly slipped from the couch. He picked her up, barley using any of his strength and took her to her bed.

"Harry," she said sleepily. "Sleep Gin, every thing is fine" said Harry. She rolled over and feel back asleep. Harry smiled and exited her room, closing her door. He kept walking until he totally left Griff's room and was on his way to the 6th year boys dormitory.

It was late, and Harry had expected to see all the guys asleep but was happy to see Neville wide awake sitting on his bed reading something that Harry could not quite see. "Hello Harry" said Neville in a sober tone, noticing his friend. "Hey Neville" replied Harry walking over and taking a seat at the end of his friends bed. "What's going on" said Harry indicating what Neville had just been reading.

"It's a letter from my Gram's" said Neville in a grave tone. "St. Mongols wrote to her. It seems my mum and dad are not doing to well. My dad doesn't even talk at all any more and my mum" said Neville carefully "keeps yelling out your Father's name." finished Neville looking Harry in the eyes, unashamed of the tears building up in his own.

"Well" said Harry not wanting to give Neville hope if his plan did not work "I actually came to talk to you about your parents. I... um I think I found a cure Neville. I think I can heal them but I am not sure and if I mess us there could be dire consequences for your" but Harry did not even get to finish before Neville could but in.

"Are you serious," said Neville. "No" said Harry "but he is my godfather" finished Harry blocking a pillow from hitting his head. "No, Neville I think it could work, I have been working on it for the last couple of weeks and if you and your Gram's would let me I would like to try" finished Harry.

Neville took along deep breath, showing he was every bit of his Gryffindor side in his eyes. "We go home in a couple of days. Let me talk it over with my Gram's, can I call you on the mirror with my decision" asked Neville. "Of course," said Harry. "But also I was hoping that you and your Gram's would join me for Chrsitmas eve. I'll come pick you up that afternoon around 2" said Harry. Neville nodded. Both boys wished each other good night and went to bed. Neville with a lot to think about.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next couple of days went by faster then people expected. Rose had been ecstatic when she found out she would be going with Harry and his family for Christmas. Bobby was excited about going home as well, though he did not give any information about his home to any one. Scarlet was nervous but determined, Harry told her over and over again she was welcome to join them at his place but Scarlet said she needed to face her mother and brother sooner or later. And Mark well he was going home, but was constantly afraid for his parents or biologically his aunt and Uncle. Harry finally noticing that Mark was agitated asked the boy what was wrong, and Mark told him.

"I'm afraid Harry for my parents. I mean they are not magical and if they are attacked they can't defend themselves and it worries me. And I know they are worried too" finished Mark. "Well" said Harry "go home and I'll pick you up the following day with your parents. They can stay at my place for as long as you and they would like" said Harry. "Are you sure" said Mark, a twinkle in his eye. "Of course" said Harry, who was then thanked profusely by Mark who ran up to the owlery, to owl his parents so they could start packing. Harry also wrote to Mrs. Weasley to tell her who else would be joining them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The morning came when all Hogwarts students would be going home for Christmas vacation. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Rose and all the kids stuff where sent ahead to the Manor along with Talos and Istash and the kids and Rose. Harry insisted on riding the train back.

The train ride had been very peaceful. When they arrived at the train station Harry told Mark he would be coming at 9 am the following day and told Scarlet he was just a call away. Neville also promised to call the next day by mirror to give his answer.

Staying on the train, Harry turned in to his Phoenix form and took his friends and family back to Giffian Manor.

"Dadda" shrieked Jason standing up and wobbling over to Harry on two feet. Harry scooped him up, stunned. His son had just taken his first steps. Things could not of been better.

The day was December 21st and Griffian Manor was alive with excitement as the Weaseleys, Blacks, Lupins, Potters and Rose decorated the house from head to toe, with of course help from Dobby and Winky.

It was midnight by the time every one got to bed. The following morning Harry would pick up the Evens, it was still very weird to think that Mark was Professor Snape's son, Harry was just glad that when he told Ron, that Ron did not flip.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next day Harry got up, had a small breakfast before leaving for the Evans.

It was weird being back, so close to his number 4. Harry appeared out side of the Evans house and knocked on the door. The door was opened by a slim looking woman, in her late thirties with short kinky black hair and grey eyes. "Hello Mrs.Evans" said Harry politle. "Oh none of that" said Mrs. Evans. "Call me Janet and please come in Harry we are almost ready" she said ushering him in to her nice neat house.

"Just give Tim and me a couple more minutes. Mark is just down the hall" finished Janet running up the stairs.

Harry walked down the hall way and found Mark in what Harry prusemed as Mark's room. "Hey Mark" said Harry. "Morning Harry" replied Mark. Both boys made pleasent coverstions when Mark's parents called them.

Both boys, lugging Marks school trunk and another filled with stuff from the house, they did not know when they would be returning, into the living room.

Harry meant Tim and found both Evans to be just as pleasent as their son. And Harry could still not belive that Janet was Snape's sister. After formalities, Harry shrunk all the trunks totalying 6 and turned into his Pheniox form. Mark then explained to his parents what to do and an hour later the Evans had joined the Griffian Manor house hold.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Later that night Harry's mirror went off for Harry to see Neville. Harry could not help but feel a bit nervouse. "Hey Neville" said Harry. "I talked to my Gram Harry" said Neville getting right to the point. "And when is the soonest this can be done" finished Neville.

Harry smiled and said " as soon as you want, but I'll need to bring Ron along, I may need his help." Neville nodded. "How about tonight around 7" asked Neville. "Alright" said Harry "I'll meet you in four hours then" finished Harry his mirror going blank.

Harry sat in Ron's room waiting for Ron to get out of the shower. His tall friend walked in minuted later dressed in muggle jeans and a shirt he borrowed from Harry. "So" said Ron "what you need to talk about mate" asked Ron.

Harry told Ron what he proposed to do this night. He ended telling Ron he need him to come, not to actually help in the cermony but that after Harry might need help getting home. Ron quickly agreed to join Harry. Harry thanked his friend and after saying good bye to the family, with only a very brief summary of what Harry would be doing before they left.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A man with long raggedd hair laid tied to a bed. This man had a long beard and haunted eyes. He layed on the bed staring at the ceiling chanting over and over to him self his name, though no sound came out. This man never fought for his freedom, he knew it be usless and then he would die with the infromation he had to released to those who need to know. So he stayed in the small locked room in St. Monglos, bidding his time, regaining his strength with the hope that he could save the rest of his family unlike his ability to save his first child, his baby boy...


	38. James Potter

Ron and Harry entered St. Mungols, "Are you sure about this Harry" asked Ron as they walked along the long hall way, their feet taking them to meet Neville and his Grams, right near Neville's parents room. "Yeah" said Harry.

"Don't worry, I think this will work" Harry said again reassuring his friend, and himself.

As they spotted Neville they noticed Luna Lovegood was with him, as well as Neville's Grandmother, Mrs. Longbottom. "Hello Harry, Ron" said Luna dreamily.

"Hey Luna," replied Harry and Ron. "Hello Mrs. Longbottom, Neville" said both boys. Both Longbottoms nodded.

"So are we ready" asked Harry. Neville nodded but said "Harry are you sure about this, I don't want you to get hurt if.." but he was stopped by Harry.

"You have stood by me for a very long time Neville. You came to the department of Mysteries last year and I will never forget that. Please, don't worry" said Harry in a deep moving voice. Neville nodded his head, and Harry noticed that Mrs. Longbottom had tears in her eyes.

"Well if we are ready lets get this started" said Harry walking into the room that held, Alice and Frank Longbottom.

Neville's parents where both sitting on their beds. Frank was staring off to space as if he was in another world, while Alice seemed to rocking back and forth like she was scared of something. But both turned when the door opened, both Longbottoms where just staring, staring at Harry.

Harry swished his hand and both of Neville's parents fell asleep in seconds. "Who shall I start with" Harry asked Neville.

"With my son" said Mrs. Longbottom cutting Neville off. "He would never forgive me if something went wrong and Alice was hurt even more." Harry nodded and conjured up a chair for himsel,f right next to Neville's father.

"You all should get comfortable. I donno how long this is gonna take" said Harry rubbing his hands together and turning back to Mr.Longbottom. He placed his hands on either side of the mans head and closed his eyes and started to whisper some inaudible words that none of the other occupants in the room could hear.

When Harry opened his eyes he was no longer in the hospital room, but in a room that looked like a comfortable, or at least once was living room with papers thrown every where, cabinet files in disarray, the couched over turned. Harry knew where he was, he was inside of Mr.Longbottom's brain. He also knew what he had to do, with out using Magic Harry had to clean and re-organize the room, back into perfect condition. He started with the papers and putting them back in order.

He put the papers, every sing one of them in order by date, and then into the appropriate file cabinets. After all the papers where cleaned up, Harry got to straightening all the furniture and dusting, there was a thick layer of dust over every thing. An hour or two later, the room was in perfect condition, Harry gave an audible sigh, which was followed by a click that did not come from Harry.

Harry turned around to see a young looking Frank Longbottom standing before him.

"James Potter" said the man weakly. "No" replied Harry. "I am his son, Harry Potter." Frank smiled,"So you figured how to fix all of this" said the man indicating the room. Harry nodded.

"I'm glad, it will be nice to see my son again, your father would be proud" said Frank. "Thank you sir" said Harry. "Oh none of that, please call me Frank, I mean you are after all bring me back" said Frank. Harry nodded.

"Well," said Harry "I better be going, I still need to wake you wife, before I will wake you" said Harry. "Thank you my boy, I will be seeing you soon" replied Frank as Harry disappeared from the mans view.

Harry opened up his eye's and was back in the hospital room, not saying anything to anyone Harry restarted the process with Neville's mother.

He ended up in a large white room, the only thing in it where papers and file cabinets. "It's worse in her" thought Harry.

He started the same way as before, he had to re-organize all the papers, all her memories. When that was done he was left in a blank room. As Harry was getting ready to re-decorate the room he heard yelling.

"LET ME OUT" said the voice. Harry looked around and walked towards the voice, it was behind one of the white walls. Raising his hand Harry sent a spell to knock down the wall but it did not work. He sent spell after spell but the wall would no budge. For a final time he took a long breath and closed his eyes and sent a power ful spell, one he had only read in the library and the wall crumbled down. Standing behind was a beautiful woman with light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Mrs. Longbottom" asked Harry. "James" yelled the woman running and flinging her arms around him.

"You found a way out" she yelled with joy. "Um.. I'm sorry Mrs. Longbottom, I am not James, I am his son, Harry Potter," replied Harry slightly uncomfortable. She pulled back but smiling all the same.

"Course you are, silly me," she said. "I'm Alice Longbottom, though I think you may know that, please call me Alice" said the woman. "Well Alice," said Harry if you help me we can redecorate this room and then you may wake up and see Neville."

"My baby boy, how old is he" she said. "16" replied Harry. She smiled and they got to work to the room was done, furnished in Gryffindor colors.

"Well" said Harry " I will be seeing you in a few then" finished Harry as he was about to leave till Alice stopped him.

"Wait Harry I need to warn you, there are death eaters here" she said. "WHAT?" yelled Harry. "I have been getting better, but when I get close to escaping, they would feed me something, it locked me behind that wall" she said. Harry nodded, things he knew where about to get interesting. With his nod he disappeared.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Harry opened his eyes, he felt slightly light headed. "You alright mate" said Ron going to Harry's side. "Yeah" replied Harry. "Harry did it work" said Neville a little nervous. "Well lets see" said Harry waving his hand taking off the sleeping charm he had placed on them.

Both of Neville's parents' eye's opened. They blinked a few times before sitting up. Frank noticing his wife, his Alice, he rushed from his bed and grabbed her into his arms. They where whispering sweet words only lovers would say. Harry made a small noise just loud enough to get both of the Longbottoms attention, though their attention was not on Harry for long as soon as they noticed Neville, both parents rushed to hug him. The family reunion began.

The proud parents hugging their son, a proud elderly woman hugging the son and daughter in law she thought lost forever.

And Luna Lovegood stood close to her boyfriend, a large grin plastered on her face.

Harry and Ron stood to the side, quietly sneaking out the door and allowing the family to have their reunion.

They stood out side the door both smiling. "That was a good thing you did Harry" Ron said, proud of his friend. "Thanks" replied Harry. "would you mind if we went for a walk, I'm feeling a little light headed and I think it will help."

"Course we can Harry" said Ron, as the two friends started to walk down the hall. Neither knowing where they where actually heading but something was pulling Harry along. He felt this intense need to just keep walking.

Finally they found the selves on the 5th floor when Harry stopped.

"What is it" said Ron. Harry looked over to a door where a large man stood in front of, like he was guarding it. "Ron would you think I was crazy if I told you I need to get into that room" asked Harry.

Ron studied his friend and said "being you mate, no it would not" replied Ron. "Well then" said Harry " I think that guy is guarding the door, would you mind distracting him?" asked Harry.

"What's a brother for" said Ron changing into lion. With a wink, Ron went right for the man. The man had no choice but to run, leaving the door wide open for Harry.

Harry approached the door with caution. He was feeling that what ever was behind this door was about to change everything, for good or bad, he was not sure.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>..

With a spell Harry unlocked the door and turned the knob, walking in. The room was black, Harry's eyes had to adjust. He noticed right away there was no window, no desk nothing of comfort. Then he noticed the bed, a man laid on the bed, more like strapped to it in Harry's opinion.

"So," said the man in a raspy voice that startled Harry "what choice of torture are you going to use today." Harry was not sure how to respond to this, was this man being held by the death eaters, was this man a death eater, hundreds of thoughts raced through his mind.

"Um sir..., I don't know what you are talking about. My name is Harry, Harry Potter and I think I can help you get out" said Harry. The man gave a cruel, harsh laugh.

"Pretending to me my son now, I know he is dead you fithy death eater so lets just get this over with" said the man again.

Son, thought Harry, _was this man crazy_.

thought Harry, . 

"My name is Harry Potter and my father is dead, he has been since i was one, who are you" said Harry not sure what he wanted the answer to be.

"Well i'm James Potter of course, but we go through this every time. So please can we skip the pleasentries and get on with it" said the man who clamied to be Harry's dead father.

Harry could not help but move closer. There was no way this man could be his father. Moving closer Harry was able to see the man's face. The man had a black beard and crazy black hair, his eyes a deep hazel. Harry gasped, this man did look like his father.At the same time the man's eyes went big when he looked back intoHarry's, the eyes so much like his mothers.

"Harry" said the man in a wisper. "It can't be," said the man trying to turn his head away. "This is a sick trick" said the man that could very well be Harry'sfather.

Harry stood stun, this man how could it be, could it really be his father. "No" said Harry shaking his head wildly. "It can't be!" "You have been dead, you died that night" he said franticaly. "Harry"said the man again with a hint of desperation.

"My son" said the man again. "It can't be" said Harry. "'You're a death eater" said Harry pulling out his wand.

"No" said the man, James "Please I did not die that night they kidnapped me, I thought, I thought you died."

"Prove it to me" said Harry. "Prove to me you are James Potter!"

"I'm weak" said James. "Take these bonds off of me, I think I can muster enough strength to turn into Prongs" said James. "You do know who Prongs is right, and that no one can ever copy him."

Harry stood back for a second, what if the man really was a death eater, he'd be releasing him, but what if the man really was his father. Harry took a deep breath, stepped foward and said,

"Yes i know all that, but try anything funny and i won't hold back" said Harry rasing his wand to breaking the bonds.

The man sat up slowly. Even slower he stood up, sheer determination in his eyes. Harry held his breath.

Seconds later stood a magnifcat stag infront of Harry's eyes.

"Prongs" said Harry reaching out to touch him as the stag turned back into James Potter and dropped to the floor, breathing hard. Harry ran to his side and dropped to his knees. "My son" said James putting his arms around Harry, giving him a hug.

"I can't believe this," said Harry. "I never thought this possible" said Harry, still not believing that it was his father holding him. The Father he thought lost to him forever.

"We need to get out of here" said James. Harry nodded and called for Hedwig, she did not appear. "Damit" said Harry.

"What" said his father. "My phoenix can't get in here, we are gonna have to go out another way" said Harry leaving out the part that meant he could not take them out.

Harry pulled out his mirror. "What are you doing" said James recognizing the mirror. "Calling some friends" said Harry calling in Ron's name.

"Hey mate" said Ron. "Ron you alright" asked Harry. "Yeah I knocked the guy out, he's in a broom closet some where" said Ron. "Harry mate whats wrong" said Ron noticing Harry looked distressed.

"You'll never believe me" said Harry. "Try me" said Ron. "My father is alive" responded Harry.

"You're right mate. Your father is dead Harry how can be" said Ron.

"I donno Ron but I know its him, that man you took out I think may have been a death eater and I think there may be more. I need to get him out. But Ron" but before Harry could finish Harry heard a blast through the mirror.

"Ron what's going on" yelled out Harry.

"The death eaters I think they are attacking" said Ron. "Shit" yelled Harry. "Get back to this room, I'm gonna call Neville and tell him to stay put and then call Gin to tell Dumbledore" said Harry. "Got it mate" said Ron the mirror going blank.

"Neville" Harry yelled as he waited for his friends face to shop up. "Harry" said Neville with a huge smile. "Whats wrong" asked Neville his face changing right away when seeing Harry's.

"The hospital is under attack, secure your parents room, don't leave it" said Harry.

"No way mate ,I'll fight with you" said Neville. "No" said Harry. "Just stay in you room and wait for father instructions," said Harry as his mirror went blank.

"Whats going on" asked Harry's father. "A war" said Harry, calling Ginny.

"Harry luv whats wrong" said Ginny right away seeing Harry's face.

"An attack at the hospital" said Harry. "Tell Dumbledore, get all members of the Order of the Lily ready all over the school, just in case this is a distraction" Harry told her. "Harry I'm coming to help" said Ginny.

"No Luv" said Harry. "I need you at the school just in case"  
he said sending her a kiss through the mirror then putting it back in his pocket and handing his father his wand.

"You'll need this" said James. "No don't worry about me, I have my own tricks" said Harry. The door opened, Harry was up in a second ready to curse the person into oblivion but stopped seeing the red head, Ron.

"Hey mate" said Ron stopping dead in his tracks looking at James. "Ron I'll explain later just please trust me" said Harry to his friend. Ron sighed and nodded. "What are we gonna do" said Ron. "Keep the death eaters busy until Dumbledore and the Aruors arrive" said Harry. Ron nodded.

"I'll go as Leo, you and I both know I can take out a lot more as him" said Ron. Harry smiled, "Hermione give you the name." Ron nodded with a blush.

"James and I will use what ever magic we can to stop them" said Harry not referring to James as his dad, this not going unnoticed by either Ron or James.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

James watched his son as he went over things with that red headed boy, Ron. The son he thought he had lost so many years ago, what a surprise it was to see his son still alive. He was amazed at how skilled, brave and what a leader he seemed to be. But other thoughts entered his mind, who raised his son, what was he like, did he play Quiditch, did he even like to fly, was he studios or a prankster like him. He could not believe his son was going to go a risk his neck, his life to protect people he did not even know. It amazed him at how unselfish his son was. And could not wait to stand by his side and help.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>..

"Alright" said Harry. "Lets do this." Ron and James nodded. Ron turned into Leo and Harry opened the door, the hall way was already a mess, filled with fighting. James was mildly surprised to see his son's friend had an animagus form.

There was a scream as they stood by the door way. "This way" said Harry running off in the direction of the scream. James noticed that they where running towards the maternity ward.

As they got closer Harry saw it was a woman protecting a door, trying to keep out several death eaters. "Leo" yelled Harry. Ron leaped into the air and landed right on top of two death eaters. Harry and James jumped into the fray.

The woman fainted to the floor, exhausted.

As James was taking down one death eater, Ron taking two, James noticed one of the death eaters slipping through the door.

"Harry" he yelled pointing to the door.

Harry's face went pale, his eyes showed pure hatred. He turned into a black wolf and took off to follow the death eater.

James watched, excited to see his son was also an animagus, but felt no sorrow for the death eater that was about to face his son.


	39. REACTIONS!

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_I LOST THE ORIGNAL CHAPTER THAT SHOULD BE HERE SO FOR ANY OLD READERS, THIS IS A TOTALY DIFFRENT CHAPTER!_

_please review!_

Harry quietly turned back into himself. He was in the nursery, little basinets with little children took up the room. But Harry had his eyes trained on only one thing, the death eater, Bellextria Lenstragan.

"STOP," Harry yelled, Bella turned around, a smirk on her face.

"If it isn't little baby Potter," she said, grinning evilly. "Leave," said Harry, "Leave before I make you." She just laughed at him, "I was sent by my Lord with a mission, a mission to destroy the next generation of muggle loving fools, and I will do it."

Harry's blood boiled, all he could think about, was what if these where my children, or nieces or cousins. He decided right there that he'd do what ever he had to, to protect these new born babies, even if it meant killing Sirius cousin.

A dual began between the light and the dark, curse after curse where being thrown. Neither of them where holding back. Harry was just thankful that James and Ron had both followed him, and where working quickly to get all the children out of the room.

Beads of sweat mixed with blood rolled down Harry's forehead, he was fighting with everything he had against Sirius' horrid cousin. He was doing everything he could to keep her away from the children.

But sometimes everything you have is not everything you need, and sometimes the cry of child can distract you. Sadly this happened to Harry, who found himself sprawled on the floor, clutching his left arm that was most likely broken.

James inhaled sharply, he had been watching his son, his little boy fighting against Bella. Against the one woman James hated more then any other, well maybe except his Lily's sister. He was so proud of his son, he had never seen any other person fight like his son, and with wandless magic too. He moved gracefully, avoiding curses while sending his own. But he then was hit, thrown to the ground, clutching his arm. Bella stood laughing, James could only think of one thing to do.

"Leave him alone," yelled James standing in front of his son, his son's wand pointed at the death eater's chest.

"Jamsie- poo, how disappointing you finally escaped," she said with a sickening smile. "And I was looking forward in training you again tonight" she said enjoying every minute of toying with him.

James took a deep gulp, this was the last thing he ever wanted his son to hear.

"Oh what, my precious toy, don't want little Harry to hear his daddy is my toy. Well what was I to do, my husband still locked up, the dark lord gave you to me, my pet. I have to say you are more pleasing to my needs then my own husband, even if I have to put the impurios on you. To bad it has to end, now that I have to kill you. Maybe I'll take your son as my toy. He is after all younger, innocent it would be nice to.." but she never got to finish.

James had looked at her feeling sick, he could not move, he felt like he did every night that she had come into his room, his prison. And he hated himself for it, he hated feeling as if she had control. He did not realize that behind him, his son was angry, that his green eyes shown bright.

"Avada kranda" Harry yelled, the killing curse flying right into Sirius' cousins chest, she fell to the floor, dead.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The green light shocked James out of his thoughts, he turned around to look at his son, with a shocked expression.

Harry was standing, anger boiling in every inch of his body. "Harry" Ron said, just as shocked as James. "Mate calm down, HARRY CALM DOWN" yelled Ron. Harry turned his head ever so slightly and looked into Ron's eyes. Harry's eyes shown red, really red.

"Har-ry" Ron said carefully, "You need to calm down." Both Ron and James watched Harry fighting to calm down. Finally Harry fell to the ground breathing hard, "I killed her" he said with a regretful tone. "I did not want to, but I did."

James went to his son's side, to wrap him in his arms but Harry pulled back. "Hedwig" yelled Harry. "Hedwig!"

The white Phoenix appeared to Harry, a sad expression on her face. "Take James and Ron to Griffian Manor" finished Harry turning into a phoenix himself and disappearing.

James looked shocked, not only because his son just turned into a phoenix and left but, why had he pulled away.

Ron looked at James with a sad expression, "Are you really his Father" asked Ron, totally serious.

"Yes, I really am his father, I really am James Potter" replied James. Ron studied him for a long time before he sighed, "We better get back, get you cleaned up and all, I'll explain somethings to you there." Ron called Hedwig over and told her to take them to Harry's room. Hedwig nodded and in seconds they too where gone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Where are we?" asked James as they appeared in Harry's room. "We are in Griffian Manor, I want to break this to some people slowly, no one is going to believe this, that you are alive, I barley do. Over there is a shower, clean yourself up, and stay in here. I'll be back in a bit, I'll send Dobby, he's a loyal friend to Harry, with some food. Just don't leave" Ron said.

"Alright, but what about Harry" asked James. "We will find him, or he'll be back. Don't worry just take a rest, you look like you've been through hell." replied Ron, as Istash and Talos came in.

Ron turned to them, "I know you can't answer me but I hope you understand, this man is Harry's father, his kin, make sure he does not leave this room." With that Ron left, locking the door behind him.

James looked at the snake and wolf, "Talos and Istash" he said to them, they both nodded there head, "well I'm gonna go clean up."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

James entered the bathroom and turned on the hot water, starting himself a shower. James could not remember the last time he had one. He found scissors and a razor and cut and shaved of his beard. He then cut his hair so it was only a little past his ears and then took a long shower, his past and son plaguing his thoughts.

He remembered the first day he had been locked up in that room. It was about 11 years ago. Once he was there that horrid woman, would come in at night and play with him, he was helpless to do anything. He was always tied up, a silencing charm was always around the room, his yells for help, where never heard.

He thought about his Lily. His beautiful wife who he wanted to see again so badly. He wanted to hold her, to hug her. It should be her here, she would know what to do.

His son had just killed some one, and from Harry's expression it was the first time he had ever used that curse. Which lead him into other thoughts.

_Where was his son, who raised him, what was his life like. _

After his shower was done, James shut off the water and dried himself off. He found what looked like a very old pair of worn out muggle jeans and an orange cannons t-shirt. He put them on, hopping his son would not mind.

He was very worried about Harry, hours later as he laid on his son's bed, waiting for that boy Ron to come back. Dobby, who James found to be a house elf had told him that Ron had gone to Hogwarts to talk to a girl named Ginny, and should be back in a little bit. The house elf had seemed so ecstatic about meeting James, that he could not help but smile.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Hogwarts-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE," both Ginny and Hermione where yelling.

"Guys will you both, Blood hell shut up and come with me, we need to talk" said Ron, very seriously. Both girls looked at him and nodded. The went to Griff's room to talk in privacy.

"Will you tell us what's going on" both girls asked. "You are not going to believe me but you need to because I swear to you that it's true." Both girls nodded.

"Harry's father is alive, and waiting for me back in Harry's room," said Ron. "RONALD THAT IS NOT FUNNY" yelled Hermione. "I'm not joking Hermione, I swear to you he is alive. And I came to the both of you first. We need to tell Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus."

"There is no way I am telling my dad that his best friend is alive until I see him for myself" said Hermione.

"Fine," replied Ron.

"But what about Harry," asked Ginny not caring at all about the man claiming to be Harry's dad. Ron had recounted to both Hermione and her about what had happen, that Harry had killed Bella and she knew where ever Harry was, that he was over ridden with guilt, she had to find him before he did something crazy.

"I'm going to go and look for him, Mum, Rose and the Evans are looking after the kids" said Ginny turning into Temper, and disappearing in flames.

Ron looked at Hermione, and called for Hedwig, both Ron and Hermione went back to Griffian Manor.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

James sat up as he saw flames erupt, knowing that Ron was back and this time with a friend.

"Zizi," said James looking at the young girl that looked just like his sister. Hermione gave him a cold gaze. "Who are you?" said Hermione her wand out.

"Zizi, it's James" said Harry's father. "I'm not Zizi, my name is Hermione Granger Black and you better prove to me that you are my uncle or I swear to bloody Gryffindor I will hex you into oblivion" threatened Hermione.

James face turned deep red, not because he was mad at Hermione, no, not at all but he was mad at a certain dog.

"I'm going to bloody kill him" shouted James. "Where is that mut, where is he" shouted James.

Both Ron and Hermione stared at him as if he has gone nuts.

James stopped when he saw there faces and turned into prongs and back. "Is that enough proof" asked James. Hermione nodded, speechless.

"Know where is that mut you call a father so I can kill him"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry flew above the ocean, letting the wind rip through his feathers. He was lost in thought, he had just taken a life. It did not cross his mind that if he had not killed her, she would of killed James, Ron, the babies, him. No all that mattered to him was that he had killed.

Flapping his wings he flew till he found land. He landed on a tree that over looked a big black house. Harry stared at it oddly but lost him himself in thought.

"Harry," said a sweet feminine voice. Harry turned back, and sitting next to him on the tree was Ginny. "What are doing here" he asked. "I wanted to make sure you are alright" replied Ginny.

"Oh I'm bloody fine. I just killed some one, but don't worry about me" he said sarcastic. "Harry it was not your fault" she told him, "she would of killed you all."

"It does not matter Ginny, I am no better then them, I am no better then Voldemort, I took a dam life" he shouted at her. She looked at him sadly.

"You are not Voldemort, he kills with no regret. He kills for fun Harry, and you being here right now is proof you are not him. Harry she was going to kill you, you had no choice" Ginny said to him firmly.

Harry bowed his head, he knew she was right but he also could not help but feel guilty. "Come on Harry, we should get back." "Not yet" he replied. "Just lets sit here for a bit, please" he asked.

"Alright luv," said Ginny laying her head on his shoulder.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

"So know what?" asked Hermione, clearly convinced that it was James Potter, her Uncle sitting across from her.

"Where is you father" said James. "He's with Remus and Mr. Weasley, cleaning up the hospital. Oh Godric how are we going to explain this" said Hermione in desperation.

"No one is going to believe it" agreed Ron.

"What do you mean no one is going to believe it" Hermione shouted back.

"I'm just agreeing with you" said Ron

"Don't agree with me, we need to figure this out" replied Hermione.

As Ron was about to retort , James fell of the bed, in fits of laughter. Both Ron and Hermione stopped and looked at James oddly.

After calming himself down, James stood up, wiping tears of laughter from his face. "Thanks for that," he said "I have not laughed like that for a while. Do you two always bicker like that. Just like Sirius and Zizi" he asked.

Hermione blushed and Ron smiled. "Back to business," said Hermione. "How are we gonna tell my dad."

"Well Hermione that's a really good question, and I think you may need an answer about now, seeing as your father is standing int the door way." said James

Hermione and Ron turned around, and there standing in the door was Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, their jaws touching the floor.

"Um... Hi Dad... I have some really good news, James Potter is back" she said carefully. And with those words both Sirius and Remus fainted.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was late at night, the sun had gone down and Ginny still laid on Harry's shoulder, falling asleep. "Come on Temper, lets go home," said Harry looking into her brown eyes.

She smiled, "Okay Flames" she said back to him, giving him his new nick name. Harry turned into Phoenix Flames and seconds later both Ginny and him where on their way home.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.>>>>>>>>>

Sirius punched James with his fist. Remus and he had woken up minutes later after fainting, Sirius freaked out and attacked James, believing him to be a death eater. "DAD," yelled Hermione who was being restrained by Remus, "Stop Dad, it's really him."

"Padfoot Stop" yelled Ron, turning into Leo and jumping on Sirius. This had made James mad and he had turned into Prongs to defend his friend from Ron. Remus was finally able to separate them all with a simple spell.

"Prongs" said Sirius, having just seen James turn into a stag. "It me," said James. "I swear," but James did not finish, both Sirius and Remus grabbed him into a hug.

"I don't know how this is possible" said Remus. "But I don't care."

Hermione and Ron watched with a smile as the Maunders reconnected, they slipped from the room and went to gather the family, they had a lot to explain, to every one. And they just hoped they all believed them, Ron was even going to send for Dumbledore, he just hoped Harry would not kill him.

.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Two hours later Ron and Hermione where explaining to Ron's family, Tonks, Ara, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rose and the Evans what had transpired and that James Potter was really alive.

They all sat around, their jaws to the floor, it was so hard to believe.

"Where is he now" asked Dumbledore, being the first to recover. "He is in Harry's room with Sirius and Remus" replied Ron.

"Can we go see him" said the strict transfiguration professor. "We will wait for Harry to come back, and then he will have the right to introduce you all to his father" said Hermione, glaring at every one. They nodded.

"Then we shall wait" said Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eye.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"And remember the time we convinced the house elves to only serve American muggle food at dinner" said Remus, tears of mirthfulness in his eyes. James and Sirius nodded both on the floor in tears of laughter. The three Maunders where reminiscing on their past, on all that they had missed. All three of them felt as if they where little school boys again.

"So," said James sobering up "care to tell me what you lot do now." Sirius sent a stare at Remus as if to say, "don't tell him about Azkaban."

"Well," said Remus uneasy, "I've been doing a lot. For a while I was working in the muggle world but then for a year I was the defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts. But this summer thanks to your son, he cured me of the werewolf and got me elected as assistant minister of Magic."

James was smiling gallantly, "He cured you, Moony this is great! I can't believe it. My son is a Genius! And assistant minister of Magic, I never thought I'd see the day."

Remus smiled and then turned to Sirius for him to give his answer. "Well I have.." but Sirius was saved as over by the bed, flames erupted.

"Harry," said James standing up to greet his son. What he was not expecting was to see a red beauty with his son.

She looked at James, as if she was a fish. "Hermione was not kidding" said the girl.

Harry smiled, "James meet Ginny, my girlfriend." James smiled in glee, his son had a girlfriend. "Well hello," said James, taking her hand and kissing it, lightly. "A pleasure to meet you."

Ginny laughed and said, "and nice to meet you as well sir."

There was a knock on the door, "whose their" asked Sirius. "It's Ron" came the voice of Ginny's brother. "Come in" yelled back Harry.

The door opened and Ron stuck his head in, "good to see your back Harry. But Every one is going nuts down stairs. We having dinner ready and every one would like it if brought down your dad."

"Dumbledore here" asked Harry. Ron nodded. "Alright, we will be right there" Harry said back and Ron left.

"I'll meet you down stairs" said Ginny giving Harry a peck on the cheek. She grabbed Sirius and Remus' arms and left the room, leaving only Harry and his dad.

"Ready to face the music" said James trying to lighten the mood. "I need to tell you something before we go down" said Harry. James nodded and Harry told him a really quick edited version of how he became the father of Jason and Anne. James looked shocked, his son was to young but their was no way he would not support him.

"I get a son and grandchildren all in one day" said James happily as they walked down stairs together, James still a little peeved that Harry had not yet called his dad, but maybe he thought Sirius was Harry's father figure, but he just did not know, yet.


	40. Salazar's Heir

_dISCLAIMER-i own nothing_

That Christmas eve all the Weasleys, Lupins, Blacks, Evans, Dumbledore, McGongal and Rose sat around the table waiting for Harry to arrive with his father. Ginny sat next to her brother Bill who was helping his sister set up Jason and Anne in their high chairs while Charlie was cutting up Hali's fish. Minutes later James and Harry entered, all eyes turned to James and Harry. Harry smiled and said hello before taking a seat next to Ginny, who looked away as he sat, his smile turned into a slight frown. James took the seat across from his son next to Sirius, since he really did not know any one in the room.

"Is it really you" asked McGonagall. "Minnie" yelled James, happy to see his older teacher. She blushed and smiled, "And so it is."

Dumbledore looked at James, with questioning eyes till his face spread into a broad grin."Could we perhaps see Prongs just so we know for sure" asked the old man. James nodded, got out of his seat and changed into Prongs and back, retaking his seat like nothing had happened.

"Good to have you back Mr. Potter" said Dumbledore. "With this the room broke into grind and Mrs. Weasley was the first to talk to him.

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley "why don't we all introduce ourselves to Mr. Potter."

"Oh please," said James "call me James."

"Oh how lovely, I am Molly, Molly Weasley" she said back, James remembered her their school days.

Next went her husband Arthur, the minister of Magic who only had good things to say about his son. Fred and George where next, and James took a quick liking to them. Next was good old Ara who re- introduced herself as Bella Black-Lupin. James was very excited for his best friend.

Next went Charlie Weasley who James decided would be some one he would want to be friends with. Followed by little Hali who James found to be as cute as a button. Next went Percy who seemed shell shock still about Harry's father being alive. James found him slightly snobbish.

James was then re-introduced to Ron as Harry's brother, James was glad to see Harry truly had a friend like he himself had. Next came Hermione who introduced him to Chris.

"A son too" he said. Sirius nodded. "You will explain later" said James as the introduction came up to the Evans. James found them to be a nice bunch of people. Next came the small girl Rose, who seemed slightly shy with James but nice all the same.

Ginny Weasely came next, and when he found out that she was related to all the Weaselys James felt slight bad for Harry, after all she had six brothers and her father was the minister of magic. The best part of the introductions, was when he was introduced to his grandchildren, Jason Sirius Potter and Lilithanne Molly Potter.

Both children took a liking to James right away. He held one in each arm and had to blink back tears. Looking at Anne he was reminded of his Lily but the child's eyes where brown like his and Ginny's while Jason was the exact copy of him but had Lily's eyes.

"They are absolutely beautiful" said James handing Jason back to Ginny but he still held on to Anne.

As dinner started, the table was loud and crazy but Harry could think of anything else he'd rather be doing

.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Far away from Griffin Manor sat a little girl with long black hair, though her hair use to be neat, it sat in what could only be described as a nest, she had blood pouring from open wounds from her head, arms, legs and back.

Her father had escaped from Azkaban many months ago though she had not known this, no one did. He had been angry with her, for socializing with Gryffindors. He had used hexs and curses as well as slapping her around a few times, her brother and mother just stood by and watch, what she did not notice was her brother sneaking away...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dinner had finished at Griffin Manor and the children, Hali, Jason, Anne and Chris where put to bed. The rest sat in the living room, Ara at the piano playing Silent Night, and every one else was sitting around, talking, laughing and just enjoying themselves and the company. As Harry sat next to Ginny, when his mirror went off, he made a weird face and answered it.

"Neville, how's it going mate" asked Harry. "Awesome Harry. I just wanted to thank you again" said Neville. "Oh no problem Nev. How are your parents doing any way?" asked Harry. "Very well. Just getting acquainted back with the world" replied Neville.

"Oh great mate, listen I don't know if you have plans but we have every one over here for Christmas would you, your parents and your grandmother like to join us" asked Harry. "Thanks but no thanks, my parents just want to spend time here at home" said Neville with a bright smile. "Oh and I heard about your dad Harry and I just wanted to say congratulate you." "Thanks, well I'll talk to you later Neville" said Harry and the mirror went blank, as he was about to put it in his pocket the mirror came back to life, Harry looked at it and the smile that had been there seconds before was gone and replaced with a frown.

"Malfoy," Harry said angrily into the mirror. "Potter will you be quite" whispered Draco Malfoy. The noise in the living room of Griffin Manor came to a dead halt.

"What do you want," asked Harry not masking his hate for his enemy. "Listen Potter I don't like this any better then you do," his voice faulted "but my sister needs your help. My father escaped from Azkaban and he is hurting her. I know you have no reason to help me but I know she is friends with you" said Malfoy.

Harry looked at Malfoy as if he had three heads. He listened to the back round noise and could hear yelling and crying. "Dear Godric," thought Harry. "I'll be right there, my phoenix will bring me" said Harry stuffing the mirror into his pocket. "Harry" said Ginny. "I need to go Ginny, Scarlet does not deserve this" said Harry, anger rolling off him.

"I was not going to stop you Harry I wanna come with you" said Ginny. Harry nodded his head. "Hey if our sis is going so are we" yell all the Weasley brothers even Percy. Every one around the table started to stand but Harry whistled for them all to stop, "Ginny, Ron, Hermione as well as Bill, Charlie, Sirius and Dad will come. Dumbledore call and get madam Promfy here please. "Fred and George I want you two to come as well and Percy please get back to the ministry, send word out that Lucious Malfoy has escaped from Azkaban. Mr.Weasley, Remus stay here its safe just incase there are any other escape prisoners." finished Harry.

"But Harry" said Hermonie "what if this is a trap" she said being the voice of reason. "It could be but I won't chance it on Scarlets life" replied Harry. Mark ran up to him. "Harry let me come" pleaded Mark. "No" replied Harry. "You and Rose stay here and fix a room up for Scarlet" said Harry, with out another word he changed into a phoenix and his family grabbed on to him, in a flash and they where gone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

When they arrived at Malfoy Manor there was a bone chilling scream. Harry was angry, just the thought of Scarlet being hurt, in simple word pissed him the hell off. Before he knew what he was doing he was a wolf and was running down the hall way towards the smell of blood and the source of the scream. Harry's little army followed behind him, Sirius as Padfoot, Ginny as Temper and Ron as Leo all running right behind their leader.

Harry leaped into the room and right onto Malfoy Sr's back, knocking him over. The wolf him noticed Scarlet laying on the ground barley moving. Harry did not even bother to turn back as he attacked Malfoy sr. Mrs. Malfoy quietly left the room, as if she had never been there, her son no where in sight.

Harry attacked the man as if he was Voldemort himself. He held back nothing. He was only briefly aware of Ron and Bill picking up Scarlet and calling on Hedwig to take them back.

Harry turned back. "You foul impeccable horrid sorry excuse for a human" Harry yelled hitting Malfoy sr over and over again. Malfoy did not even have a chance to protect himself. James went in to intervene but Sirius and Ginny stopped him, they knew the real reason Harry was going off.

"Harry" said Ginny approaching Harry with Sirius right behind her. Harry was still hitting a know limp Malfoy. "HARRY" said Ginny again placing a hand on his shoulder. But it did not faze him. All Harry knew was that he had to stop Malfoy from hurting Scarlet. Sirius nodded his head in sorrow, raised his wand and stunned Harry, till once again his world went black.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

James stood by and watched as Sirius picked up Harry, and Charlie tied up a bleeding Malfoy. "Lets get out of here" said Sirius. Every one nodded and Ginny called on Hedwig. As they waited for Hedwig Fred and George let loose one of their famous portable swamps. Hedwig then arrived taking them all back to Griffin Manor, where Mad eye moody was waiting to escort Malfoy sr back to jail, Sirius took Harry up to bed, after giving him a powerful sleeping potion Sirius took the stunner off, Harry went right off to dream land.

"So," said James "who is going to explain to me what the hell is going on." Sirius and Ginny looked at each other. "I will" said Sirius, "Ginny stay with Harry just incase he wakes up." Ginny nodded and James and Sirius went to Sirius' room.

Sirius told James why Harry reacted the way he did. Sirius told James everything, who raised Harry and why as well as what happened to Harry over the previous summer.

"And ...his body is scared" said James. "Yes" replied Sirius "Horribly scared."

"And the pig and his family, what happened to them" asked James holding back anger and tears for what happened to his son and brother.

"The pig is rotting in jail, the wife's dead and their son being raised by the pigs sister" replied Sirius. "though you know what really gets me, when Petunia was killed by death eaters Harry felt guilty. Like it was his fault, he even went to the funeral. If I was him I would of felt nothing" raged Sirius. He took a deep breath to calm him self down.

"James you can't mention this conversation to Harry. He is not ready to tell people, I found out by mistake, the only other person that knows is Ginny. Please keep this quite for now" begged Sirius. James nodded.

"I'm gonna head to bed, tomorrow is Christmas and well if Harry is not up I want to make sure his kids enjoy it" said James leaving the room for his own, thinking that if only they had stayed with Sirius as their secret keeper, his son would be Happy, Hermione would of always known her father and Sirius never would of went to that horrible place, Azkaban.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night with a headach. It took him several minutes to remember what had happened. "Shit" he said to himself, he knew he had lost control again.. He sat up in bed and noticed Ginny sleeping in a chair next to him. He gave a small smile, conjured a blanket and placed it on her. Standing up he walked out of his room, he was in search of Scarlet, he had to make sure she was okay.

In the hall way he closed his eyes, letting the castle talk to him, telling him where Scarlet was. Opening his eyes he walked up a flight of stairs and down a hall till he got to the door that he was looking for. He knocked, no answer so he pushed the door open and walked in. No one was in the room but the still form of Scarlet. He closed the door and walked over to her. Her face was bruised and it looked like her arm was broken. He sat down next to her and studied her face. She looked nothing like a Malfoy in his opinion, more like a Black which made him laugh. It look like she be following in the same steps as her second cousin, Sirius.

"Harry" she said weakly her eyes opening up a little. "Hey Scarlet" said Harry.

"Where am I," she whispered. "Your safe Scarlet, your staying at my house" he said. She gave a weak smile. "I'm sorry Harry," she said.

"What for" asked Harry.

"For not being brave like you" she said. "I'm just a weak little girl I'll understand if you don't want me in the order of the Lily any more" said Scarlet.

"Oh Scarlet of course I still want you in the Order. Scarlet this is not your fault" said Harry forcefully. "How do you know" she said in a whisper. Harry took a deep breath,

"cause it happened to me over the summer. My Uncle hates me, he abused me over the summer" said Harry. "Like my dad" she replied. "Yeah" said Harry. "But your dad is not going to hurt you any more. I'll make sure of it" Harry told her. She blinked a couple of times, the sleep from her eyes disappearing.

"Can you help me sit up," she asked. Harry nodded and helped her into a sitting postion. "Thanks" she replied.

"Harry," she asked after a couple of minutes of silance "how did you know I was in trouble" asked Scarlet. "Your brother"replied Harry. She looked at him shocked. "Really," she said hopefully. "Really" replied Harry. She smiled. "There still time then" replied Scarlet.

"Time for what" asked Harry. "To save him for the death eaters," said Scarlet as if it was the most obviose thing in the world. "Maybe" said Harry not really sure what to think. "Was Malfoy savable?" he thought.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in" they both said at the same time. The door opened and Dobby walked in. "Dobby," said Scarlet with a smile. "Hello Miss" said Dobby happily. "Dobby come with message" he said. "What is it Dobby" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor be wanting Harry and Scarlet in his chambers" said Dobby. Harry nodded slightly confused as to how Godric knew Scarlet was here.

"Thanks Dobby," replied Harry, the elf nodded and dissapeared. "Well Scarlet would you like to come and meet the great Godric Gryffindor" asked Harry.

Her eyes went big but nodded, "I'm going to carry you" said Harry knowing she was not up to walking just yet. She nodded and Harry lifted her up and they went on their way to see Godric.

Harry spoke the password and walked into the Chamber, the candles lite themselves.

"Ah hello Harry," said Godric wide awake. Scarlet looked at the painting with suprise. "and hello to you lass" said Godric.

"He..Hello," she said back as Harry placed her on the couch before him. "How are you Godric" asked Harry taking a seat himself. "Oh just fine. I bet you are wondering why i called you down." responded Godric, Harry nodded. "Oh well," said Godric "I just called you down to tell you the heir of Slytherine is in the house" said Godric. Harry jumped up,

"WHAT! Voldermort is here" yelled Harry frantic. "Oh no boy" said Godric with a laugh. "Do you not remember the history lessons I gave you" said Godric with a hint of annoyance. "Oh," said Harry understanding. Scarlet looked at both of them as if they where crazy.

"Is it who I think it is" asked Harry. "Aye it is," responded Godric. "Well you tell her then," said Harry to the painting. Godric nodded and looked back to Scarlet.

"What is your name lass?" asked Godric.

"Scarlet," she replied.

"Well Scarlet I would like to tell you that you are the last true heir of Salazar Slytherine," said Godric.

"Your crazy" she said. "Voldemort is the last heir, every one knows that," replied Scarlet. "No dear child. I guess its time for a history lesson" he said.

"When we all where alive building Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherine fell in love with a young witch names Serena Cyris. They married and had two children a son and a daughter. The son inherited his fathers gift of Parstltounge, while the daughter inherited her mothers knowledge of love and peace, being able to keep a cool head. The Son married another witch and had a daughter who turned into a squib. She married and her daughter was a squib and it kept going like this till a witch was born who married a muggle man name Tom Riddle. They produced the son who you know as Voldemort." Godric stopped to make sure Scarlet was still following.

" Salazar's daughter Katrina, married a muggle man. His name was Dravis Malfoy. They had a daughter who had a daughter who married a man name Servus Black. They had a daughter and from then on the family line was filled with daughters. Till it got to a Narcissa Black who married Lucius Malfoy. Both of them where partly descendants of Salazar. When they had you, you became the true heir" finished Godric.

Scarlet looked at Godric as if he was crazy. "But I have an older brother," she said. "Ah yes Draco Malfoy am I correct. He was not suitable to carry on the line as your father and mother where not suitable. You see Salazar's son became corrupted. Many think it was Salazar himself but it was his son, history books never have the right details. Salazar had been angry, for the son left before Salazar could prevent him from passing on his powers but the daughter Katrina filled with her mothers love, had her father cast a powerful spell on her before she beared her first child. The spell would prevent any of her descendents from being able to be her fathers descendent if they where evil or had bad intentions. You my dear remind me a lot of Katrina. You are her father's heir" finished Godric.

"Dear Merlin," said Scarlet soaking up all the information. "Ah no Merlin is not here but his heir is" said Godric with a smile.

Scarlet looked at Harry. "Welcome to the club" said Harry. "I am the heir of Godric Gryffindor and Merlin. Luna Lovegood is the heir of Ravenclaw, Ron is the heir of King Arthur and you are Salazar's heir." She still looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Oh Harry this can't be," she said.

"But it is," he replied. "You have been chosen, will you accept it" he asked. She took a deep breath and thought about it.

"Yes," she said with a fire in her eye. "I will accept it, I will not let Voldemort defile Salazar's name any more" she said. Harry smiled and gave her a hug.

"Come on, its almost morning. Lets go upstairs and get ready for a Christmas celebration" said Harry. Scarlet nodded and the two went up to bed, passing the Christmas tree that was standing up tall and beautiful.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

ONE MORE CHAPTER TILL SOME BRAN KNEW ONES


	41. Christmas Day

_disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Hey every one this is the last re-posted chapter, every chapter this will be bran new! So get the word out, this story is back on it's feet!_

By 7 a.m every one in the Grifian Manor was awake. Mrs. Weasely had been the first to wake up and was not so surprise to fine Harry and Scarlet awake already. Mrs. Weasely fussed over Scarlet. Making sure she was alright and okay to be up and about. Harry had the sneaky suspicion that Scarlet would soon become a Weasley. Harry and Scalret both helped her set up and soon every one joined them in the living room which had the Christmas tree and loads upon loads of gifts underneath it.

Every one was very kind to Scarlet, surprisingly Ron was the nicest he seemed to taken up the big brother role with her. Harry could not wait to tell his friends later that Scarlet was the Heir of Slytherin. Harry sat on the floor with Jason, Anne, Hali and Chris helping them all open their gifts.

Hali was ecstatic with joy when she saw her broom, she begged Harry to take her out But because Harry was busy Charlie promised to take her out in the afternoon.

Mrs. Weasley almost had a heart attack when she opened Harry's gift. It was a necklace with Pearls, 13 Pearls to be exact. One for every one of her children, including Harry and Hermione, one for each of her grandchildren including Chris and one for Hali. "And then," said Harry "every time another child is born another Pearl will appear." Mrs. Weasely gathered him in a huge hug.

Every one enjoyed their gifts, though Harry still had not given his to Ginny. It sat in his pants pocket. After every one was done opening their gifts they all gathered into the dinning room for breakfast. Harry hung back with Ginny. Unbeknown to either of them was that James and Mrs.Weasley where listing at the door with a pair of the twins extendable ears.

"Merry Christmas Ginny" he said nervously.

"Merry Christmas Harry," she said with a warm smile.

"I have your gift," he said.

"Oh Harry you did not need to get me anything" she said truthfully.

"I know that Gin, but I want to give this to you" he said taking a small black box out of his pocket. He opened the lid to reveal a simple gold ring with an emerald on top.

"Harry" she said nervously. "Gin I was in my parents vault a couple days ago when I found this. It was my mother promise ring. I want you to have it Ginny. She left it to me to give to who I loved and Ginny I love you. You make me feel more then any one else has ever made me. You make me laugh and smile. You make my heart happier then any one else. I know we are young Ginny and I am not asking you to marry me, not until I get rid of Voldemort but I want you to know that you will always have my heart. No mater what happens Ginny know you will always have my heart." he finished taking the ring out of the box and slipping it on to her finger, a perfect fit.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Out side the door James and Molly listened to their children. James smiled to himself remembering the day he had given Lily that promise ring. It had been a family heirloom that he had found in his parents vault. He could not be happier that his son was giving it to the girl that he loved, the girl that reminded him so much of his wife.

"You have a good boy James" said Mrs. Weasley taking James by the arm to lead him to the kitchen. "Yes I do" said James. "And I thank you for that."

"Me" said Molly. "Yes," replied James. " I know you have been a mother to him, I can tell by the way he looks at you Molly and I thank you."

Mrs. Weasely smiled, tears in her eyes. "I will always think of him as a son James. And I can't wait for the day when him and my daughter get married" she said with a wishful smile. James could not help but laugh at seeing how this woman was probably already planning out his son's wedding.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny launched herself at Harry, her lips locking on to his. The stayed together for several moments till Harry pulled them apart for air.

"Harry thank you. I love you as well. My gift is not as big but here," she said pulling out a package from under a chair. Harry smiled and ripped off the wrapping to reveal a beautiful photo album. On the front was a picture of Ginny, Jason, Anne and himself. He opened the book to find it filled with pictures of his family, of his friends. "I got them from people around school. I hope you like it" said Ginny. "I love it" said Harry kissing her. "I absolutely love it!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The couple went down to the dinning hall for breakfast. For once Mrs. Weasley let Dobby and Winky take care of everything and sat back and let herself relax.

Ginny and Harry both took a seat, Ginny's hand, the one with the ring was on the table. The first to notice was the ever canful Ron who had been shoving a biscuit into his mouth at the time. He noticed the ring and started to choke, and I mean he really did start to choke.

"Ron," said Ginny worried. "Guys, he's choking" yelled Ginny as her brother started to turn blue. Bill who was sitting closes to Ron, started to his brother on the back until he stopped choking.

"Ron, are you alright," asked Harry totally innocently.

But Ron did not hear Harry because he jumped across the table and grabbed Harry and Ginny into a hug. "We are going to be brother in laws" yelled Ron happily.

Every one looked at Harry and Ginny. Ginny held up her hand,

"You prat, it's a promise ring" said Ginny. Ron stopped dancing, "oh, well I'm still happy about it." Every one shuck their heads and continued with their breakfast.

After Charlie took Hali flying. While every one else partied inside. Harry stayed with Ginny the whole day, he never noticed his father's hazel eyes following him around.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

James was enjoying this Christmas. He was playing with Anne, Jason and Chris with Sirius and Remus. But James could not keep his eyes off of his son. He could not believe what he had learned for Siris. That his son was actually wearing concealment charms. His son had been through so much, James just wished he had been there, been there to protect his son. He also wished to meet the elves, he wanted to thank them for saving his son.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_PLEASE REIVEW_


	42. HEART TO HEART AND A NEW WEASLEY

_This is A BRAND NEW CHAPTER so please review, i would really apprciate it! If any of my old readers are confused check back the last two chapters, they had large sections re-written._

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

The day after Christmas is snowed, the occupants of Girffian Manor stayed inside, eating left overs and just hanging around. Ron and Hermione had disappeared as well as Charlie and Tonks. Every one could guess what they where doing.

Mark, Rose and Scarlet where hanging around the muggle room with Hali, Mr. Evans and Mr. Weasley. The twins where hanging around with the newly re-united Maunders, learning any tricks of the trade they could.

Bill was on baby sitting duty, watching his nephew, niece and Chris. While Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Evans and Ara spent the afternoon gossiping.

By 8 all the little children where put to bed. The older adults soon followed by the teenagers. Leaving only Harry and his father, James.

"So," said James trying to break the awkward silence. "So you have not yet told me about your life, about your adventures." Harry gave a small smile and complied, telling his father about his first five years of Hogwarts, painting it to be a perfect picture, to bad Harry lied just like his father.

"So how about telling me the truth Harry" said James. "Don't get me wrong, I'm so proud of you, I can't believe Minnie let you on the team in your first year. Absolutely amazing. But how about you tell me the truth."

Harry looked at his dad in shock, but bowed his head. Sometimes people just can't lie.

So Harry told him, told him about Professor Snape and Qurill. He told his dad about Lockhart and saving Ginny. He had hesitated telling his father about his third year but after James told his Sirius told him about Azkaban Harry told him. Harry then continued on with his fourth year and ending just after Sirius went through the veil.

"So you know about the prophecy then," James asked his son. "I do," replied Harry. Silance filled the room. "What happened this summer then, I saw you fight at the hospital, you did not learn that at school."

"I meant some new friends who trained me."replied Harry, looking down.

"Friends," said James bemused. "Why did they not come over for Christmas."

"They don't celebrate it," replied Harry.

"Where did you meet them," asked James.

"Around," replied Harry.

"How did you meet? They must be good fighters to have trained you like the did." James said.

Harry did not reply. James could not take it anymore, he knew he promised Sirius not to say anything, but he was Harry's father, he had a right to know what happened to his son, where he had been trained, what had happened to him.

"Harry what ever happened you can tell me, I'm your father."

Well to bad for James that was the wrong thing to say.

Harry looked at the man who has helped in his creation. "How dare he," thought Harry.

"Just because you donated the 23 chromosomes to make me does not make you my father. You have been back for barley three days. I don't know you, so please don't presume you know me." finished Harry, getting up and leaving.

James sat in the living room, his head in his hands. "I royally screwed that one up," said James out loud.

"Just a bit."

James looked at the door and saw his son's girlfriend Ginny. "What are you doing up," asked James.

"I know when there is something wrong with Harry, I came to check on him, but I think you need more help then him." said Ginny, walking in and sitting next to James.

"Unless you can give me a crash course on teenage boys then no, I don't think you can help," replied James.

"Well I can tell you that's your problem right there. Harry maybe a teenager in body but his soul, his being has never been a teenager, he was never given the chance. Do not take this the wrong way sir but he is no longer a child and you need to see that."

"I know you are right, I know that but the last time I saw my son was when he was still in diapers. DAM IT, I just don't know what to do. I know what those dam muggles did to him and I have to tell you it so hard not to just go and rip their throat's out. I just...want my family." James said bowing his head.

"And you have that family Mr. Potter, James. You have your son and he may not show it but he loves you. Harry just has trouble showing it. You have your grandchildren, you have Sirius and the Lupins and the Weasleys. You have a family."replied Ginny.

James smiled, "You remind me of her."

"Of who,"asked Ginny.

"My wife, you have the same fire in your eye's that she always held. I'm glad my son found you. If there is anyone who will ever make him open up it will be you." said James leaving a very flushed Ginny behind.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next day the occupants of the house woke up too Fawlks flying in. Harry retrieved the letters tied to his leg before the bird disappeared.

"What is it Harry," asked Ron while eating his lunch.

Harry started handing letters around. He gave one to his father, another to Mrs. Weasley and the last was for him.

Harry ripped open the envelope and read the letter to himself.

Dear, Harry

The events that have transpired over the last couple of days have brought many new things to my attention. The first being your father, James. In another letter that I have written to him I have offered him a job with assisting Professor Black's classes. I hope you do not mind, seeing as the ministry will be declaring him alive. But I have a more pressing matter that I believe should be brought to your attention.

Just the other day a black little owl flew into my office baring a letter for me. It was from one Mrs. Malfoy. She has wavered all parental rights to Scarlet Malfoy. In her letter she says she believes her daughter would be safer away from her. She admits to being a follower of the Dark Lord and that she would not stop even for her flesh and blood but that she also does not wish to see her daughter harmed. She has asked me to find a guardian for the child until she is old enough to be on her own. I believe the Weasley family would be suitable, do you not? I have written to them, I do hope they say yes, I do believe the child could use a family like them.

Well Harry that is all I have to say. I will be seeing you soon.

Dumbledore

"So," asked Hermione as Harry lowered the letter, but Harry ignored her and looked over to Mrs. Weasely who was talking in hush tones with her husband. Then they stopped and Mr. Weasely said, "Weasely family we need a family meeting in the kitchen."

All the red heads at the table looked confused but followed their father and mother into the kitchen anyway. Every one else but James looked at Harry in confusion, Harry just smiled and sat back. "_All would be good"_ he thought.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kitchen-

"What's this about dad," asked Ginny looking at her father with worry, what did her parents have to say that they could not say in front of every one else.

"Alright," said Mr. Weasely "Let me read you this letter and then this should be clear."

The family nodded and Mr. Weasely read the note his wife had handed to him.

To Mr and Mrs. Weasely and family

I write to you with a proposal. I'm assured that you all know of young Scarlet's predicament. Well in recent days her mother has written to me, giving up all parental right that she has to Scarlet. She has admitted to being a death eater and following Voldemort but she does not wish to see her daughter hurt. She says the life she has chosen is her life but that she does not wish the same for her daughter.

Mrs. Malfoy has left it in my hands to find the child a guardian. I would like you, Mr and Mrs. Weasely to take her as your ward, as your family. I know you wonder why I choose you and not Sirius, seeing is he is her second cousin. The truth being that Scarlet needs a family, a big loving Family. Sirius has many of his own problems to deal with. I think Scarlet would greatly benefit for your family.

Please talk this over with your children. I have enclosed adoption papers, if you decide yes, please I beseech you to talk to Scarlet and to legalize it.

I know you will do what is right, and I am grateful beyond words.

Dumbledore.

"So what do we think," asked Mr. Weasley. "I would like to make Scarlet apart of our family,"

The Weasley children looked around at each other in thought, suprisingly Ron would be the first to speak.

"Well I don't know about you lot but I'd like another sister."

"Yeah," Ginny replied, "and then I won't be the youngest." she said with a smirk.

"It works for us," shouted both Fred and George.

"I'm in," replied Bill.

"Another sister to spoil sounds like fun," said Charlie.

"Im in too," Percy said.

Mr and Mrs. Weasely smiled proudly at their children. "Alright then," said Mrs. Weasley "lets go talk to Scarlet."

Every red head got up and walked back into the dinning hall. Every one sat their, waiting.

"Well," started Mrs. Weasley, standing next to Scarlet, "we have some news."

Mrs. Weasley then very carefully explained to Scarlet what her mother did and what the Weasleys would like to do.

Scarlet looked at Mrs. Weasley with big eyes, _her mother actually gave her up, they want to adopt me, a real family with love. _

"I can't," said Scarlet. "Why not," asked Mrs. Weasley.

"When you find out you'll disown me too." said Scarlet fearfully.

"Tell us," said Mrs. Weasley calmly, motherly.

Scarlet looked to Harry, he nodded his head ever so slightly. "I'm Salazar Slytherine's Heir." said Scarlet just loud enough for every one to hear.

"Um...Scarlet I don't know if you know but Voldemort is the last heir." replied Ron.

"No," said Scarlet, who then proceeded to tell how exactly she was the true heir, the chosen heir.

Every one looked at her like she had grown a second head when she was done, all but Harry.

"Please, I promise I'm not evil," started Scarlet but she was cut off by Mrs. Weasley who wrapped the young girl into a hug.

"Oh my dear I know you are not evil, and that makes to heirs in the family. Please don't let this stop you." she said with such love and concern in her voice.

"You really want me to become a Weasley." asked Scarlet, fearing the answer.

"Yes!" replied the whole Weasley clan.

Mr. Weasley put the adoption papers on the table, "Do you want to keep your last name?" he asked in only away a father could.

"Could it be Scarlet Malfoy Weasley," she asked hopefully.

He nodded and wrote it down, then signed his name, his wife signed next. Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley then tapped it with their wands and the paper disappeared.

"All done," said Mr. Weasley. "And know may I introduce you all to the 8th Weasley, Scarlet Malfoy Weasley."

The room erupted into cheers, and Scarlet was attacked by her new family.

Ron grabbed her into a hug, while Fred and George turned her hair red, which they got yelled at for by their mother. Ginny hugged her new sister while Percy gave her a warm smile. Bill and Charlie grabbed her and put her onto their shoulders. The room was filled with joy, Scarlet could not remember ever being so happy, though in the back of her mind she wished for one more thing, that being her other blonde brother.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

That night, after celebrations where over every one went to bed but Sirius and Harry.

"You need to talk," Sirius asked his godson.

"Sirius I don't think I can do this," said Harry weakly.

"Do what," Sirius said.

"This, saving the world, saving my family. I, Sirius I mean with James back," but Harry was stopped by his godfather.

"Why can't you call him dad," asked Sirius, no anger in his voice just wonderment.

"I can't," replied Harry "I can't call him that."

"Why," asked Sirius "why can't you call James father."

"Because, because if I do it makes it real Sirius, it makes it real and the threat of me losing him again. I can't get close to him, if I do I'll just loose him." said Harry in barley a whisper.

"Harry your father knows the risk." Sirius said.

"I know, I know DAM IT," yelled Harry. "Do you all think I don't know what the bloody hell is going on! Hell, Sirius I want to call him dad, I've wanted a dad since as far back as I can remember. But dam it I can't do it, I can't let him be my dad. The world is riding on my back, I just, if he knew all about me he would not want me as a son, I don't even want to be around myself anymore." vented Harry.

"Harry he knows, he knows what happened I told him," admitted Sirius. "YOU DID WHAT" yelled Harry. "He had to know, he is your father. He helped make you. And he has not left, he is not ashamed of you, Harry he is more proud of you then you know. Just talk to him, let him in." said Sirius, in father mode.

Harry sighed, "Good night Sirius." he said leaving, but as he opened the door, James came tumbling in.

"Ah wow, I found my contact." said James looking highly embarrassed at having been caught.

Harry at first had looked shocked but recovered quickly, "how much did you hear" said Harry shakily.

"All of it," James replied, scared to see his son's reaction.

Harry turned to Sirius, "Happy are you, happy that I'll have to tell him."

Sirius did not reply.

Harry turned to his father and with a quick motion took off all the concealment charm. James looked at his son horrified.

"I'll kill him," whispered James.

"This is what I am," said Harry. "This is the real me."

It took James a few minutes to respond.

"No, no Harry it's not. The real you is in here." said James pressing his hand to Harry's chest, to his heart.

"Our body does not make us who we are, if it did the whole bloody world would be in trouble."

Harry had no response, he said good night and left the room, leaving behind two worried men.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next day went by fast, before you knew it every one was packing for the return trip. Soon they where all packed on the train, the older Weasleys, Evans and Ara still living at Griffian Manor. Harry had yet to speak to his father and godfather, in actuality he had been avoiding them, this did not go on unbeknown to Ginny, but she decided she need to give Harry a chance.

Soon the train was rolling up to Hogsmeand's train station and soon every one was back at Hogwarts.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_PLEASE REVIEW!1_

_AND JOIN THE YAHOO GROUP (LINK ON BIO)_

_POST QUESTIONS, IDEAS WHAT EVER!_


	43. ALEC

_DISCLAIMER- i own nothing_

_Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEWWWW_

A week had gone by since classes had resumed. Harry had yet still to talk to his father and Sirius, in fact he had been ignoring everyone he possibly could, even his own children.

Ginny had watched distantly as Harry ignored every one, as he pushed himself further away. She had wanted to let Harry ride this out, she could not solve all his problem he had to learn, but everything was not going as plan.

Harry hardly did anything, he went to class and then would lock himself in his room for the rest of the night. James and many other people had approached her, but he had told them to give him time. But now it had been a week, a week of constant worry, a week of no sleep, a week of not being able to be near him and Ginny was down right tiered of it.

Late that Friday night Ginny marched into Griff's Room, and banged on Harry's door.

"Harry James Potter open this door right now," shouted an outraged Ginny.

There was no answer at all, this just built up Ginny's anger. She raised her wand and shouted, "reducto" blasting the door off of its hinges.

Harry was sitting on his bed reading a rather old book as his door went flying open. He gave a small look up, noticed it was Ginny and returned to his book with a sober expression.

"Harry Potter," yelled the angry witch, her eyes blazing.

"This is enough, you need to stop this. Every one is suffering because of you, Harry. Do you not care what you are doing. Your bloody father is back and you have been ignoring him for a bloody week! Not only are you ignoring your father, you are ignoring your own children! How dare you do this! I know you have been through a lot Harry, but you need to think rational for once in your life," she said in a rush, Harry did not even look up.

Ginny was angry, more angry then she could ever remember being. Maybe if she thought rational, maybe if she had not been so blinded by her anger she would of stopped, would of thought about what she was doing, to bad she had the worst temper out of the whole Weasley family.

"That's it Harry. We are over, do you hear me you ignorant fool. We are over! I want you out of here when I return! We are over," she yelled with a mixture of fury and sadness.

Harry looked up from his book, anger in his eyes. "Fine, we are bloody over," he said throwing his book to the floor, not even making Ginny flinch. "You can have damn custody of our children to," he yelled looking her in the eyes, this is what he had waited for.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving and you will never have to worry about seeing me again," he said trying to hide the sadness he himself felt.

"Good bye," he said getting up and leaving.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As soon as the door behind Harry closed, Ginny let her serious face drop, the tears came flowing out of her eyes, she dropped to the floor, "what have I done,"she thought, "What have I done."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry left Gryffindor tower, he left the castle, he left the school in his wolf form into the forbidden forest, Harry knew what he was doing, he had the whole time. Barley a week and a half ago he had been tucking Hali into bed, when she had given a prediction, one that only he knew.

Memory:

Hali's eyes had gone black and in a raspy voice said,

_"And a terrible time comes, _

for the chosen one and his family.

A time of great sorrow,

a time of loss, a time a fear.

The savior will risk himself,

to save another the night of the nearest full moon.

On this night the savior will suffer,

more then any before him and it will not stop.

It is unknown if he will survive with his life,

or come back as himself. It will happen the night of the ful moon..."

That is where Hali had stopped, Harry had been able to figure it out. Something bad, something terrible would happen to him very soon, his family would suffer, it was even unsure if he would survive.

So yes Harry had pushed them all away, maybe partly because he was afraid of his father, but that just gave him an excuse, he pushed them away hoping they would stop loving him, hoping that what ever was to happen they would not suffer to much. The next night would be the full moon and Harry would soon meet his destiny.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ginny," a voice called, "Ginny you in here?"

Ginny looked up, trying to wipe the tears that still flowed, it was Hermione.

The young brown haired witched searched for her friend, but stopped when she saw the remains of what she knew to be Harry's door. Looking past them she saw the red haired witch, utterly distraught.

"Ginny," Hermione yelled rushing to her friends side, "Ginny what's wrong, what happened."

"I ruined everything, I ruined it all," said Ginny, her tears leaving streaks on her cheeks.

"Oh hush," Hermione said, dropping to the floor wrapping her arms around her friend.

"What happened."

"I broke up with him, I ended it! I was so mad and wasn't thinking about what I was saying Hermione, and he agreed. He said that I could have the kids, he doesn't love me, love us. He left us Hermione," said Ginny unable to calm down.

Hermione's eyes had gone wide when she heard what Harry, her cousin her brother had done, she wanted to go after him and beat him with a skillet, maybe that would knock some sense into him. But for now she stayed with Ginny, she would figure out the rest later, for know she would stay with the distraught girl.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was the night of the full moon, since he had left, the only thing Harry was able to think about was Ginny, what he had said, what he had done. But he shuck these thoughts away, making himself believe it was all for the best.

Harry's ears stood up as he heard a sharp noise, it was a whimper, smelling the air he took off to see what awaited him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

For the last day and a half the staff of Hogwarts had been looking for Harry, and one person, one student could not of been happier. This one person had a job to do on this night, a job that this person had been planning on doing since they had been informed of this date. This person, this girl Blaise Zambine was ready for what was in store for her on this cold night.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>..

"I can't believe I did this," mourned James over his 3rd glass of fire whiskey that night.

"He'll be back," said Sirius "He has always come back before, he has a family James, you may not know your son that well yet but he would never, and I mean never leave his children willingly."

James sighed and poured himself another shot, wondering what he had ever done to deserve the life he had.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny sat in her room, Jason, Anne and Hali where with Luna and Neville while Ron and Hermione tried to comfort her. "Ginny he will be back," said Hermione as Ron grumbled something about, "tearing him limb from limb."

Ginny just shook her head, she was pissed, and upset and these two thing combined into a red head with a temper to boot and a big heart was never something to be messed with, and I mean never.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry had turned back into himself, looking through the bushes he was behind he could not believe what he saw. Standing but feet away from him was the 6th year Slytherin Blaise. She had a little bit of blood trickling down her cheek from a cut on her forehead and was staring at a man with grey eyes and blackish brown hair, much like her own, with pure defiance in her eyes.

"Listen here girl, if you are going to be one of us and this I assure you that you will be one of us, you are then to kill this filth," the man was yelling, pointing to a little boy who was curled up in a ball, trying to protect himself.

"I won't kill him, I won't join you father. I am not a killer, I won't be a death eater, I won't join the dark lord," she said bravely.

Harry watched in amazement.

"Kill it, or I will and then I will kill you, like I killed that blasted mother of your's. I have protected your heritage, I have raised you. Do this or I will kill you." the man said, Harry did not doubt this.

Blaise looked at her father in the eye and pulled out her wand.

"Was she going to do it," thought Harry.

She walked over to the boy and stood in front of him, her wand pointed at her father.

"I won't kill an innocent boy, whose only crime is the same as mine. But," she continued her wand steadied on her father, "I have no problem killing you so either leave or," but she never finished as her father slapped her across the face, her wand fell to the floor.

_"That's my signal,"_ thought Harry stepping out of the bushes.

"Hey why not pick on some one your own size," Harry yelled.

Both Blaise and her father looked at Harry, very surprised to say the least.

"Hey," yelled Harry.

"You heard me, pick on some one," but Harry did not finish as he sent a stunner right at the death eater, he fell to the floor. Harry rushed to the little boy's side.

"Little one," Harry said calmly "please talk to me, I'm not here to hurt you."

The little boy opened his eyes, "I'm okay," he said shyly. Harry smiled, It looked liked the boy was not hurt, just a few bumps and scratches and very shuck up.

"What's your name," asked Harry helping him sit up.

"Alec, who are you," the little boy said looking at Harry with big brown eyes.

"I'm Harry, can you walk, we need to get you out of here," said Harry. The boy nodded.

Blaise stood up, brushing herself off, she looked just as shuck up as Alec. "Harry," she said carefully, fearing the boy's wrath.

"Blaise I need a favor. Take Alec and run back to Hogwarts,"

"Why are you not coming." she asked.

"Because just before I knocked him out, he signaled for back up, I will hold them back, just get Alec and yourself back to Hogwarts!." said Harry, knowing there was not a lot of time left.

Blaise nodded and took the boy's hand. As they where about to run, Harry stopped them.

"Blaise catch," he said throwing her his mirror.

"If you get into trouble call Ron, just say his name. And tell, tell Ginny I'm sorry, that I love her and the kids and that if I'm not back by tonight to go back into the book I last read, there is something in it for her," Harry said.

"You'll be able to tell her later," said Blaise as her and Alec ran off.

Harry stood ready, ready to fight, or meet his maker, but either way, he was ready.

_PLEASE REVIEW, AND JOIN THE YAHOO GROUP!_


	44. love always

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Okay every one i have to warn you all that the next couple of chapters will be sad, sorry but it is nessary, i'll answer questions on my yahoo group, later 2morrow!_

_REVIEW_

Blaise ran through the forest, the little boy Alec ahead of her. Blaise could not believe what she had done, she had actually defied her father, she had defied the man who had killed her mother, her muggle born mother.

Her father Damon, hated her, she was every bit her mother, the mother she barley remembered because Damon had killed her.

He had found out her mother was from a muggle family, she had been born a muggle and when he found out he had flipped. Blaise had been four when he found out, she had been a small four year old who had watched her father viscously murder her mother. Blaise had feared him ever since that day, that had been the only thing that had saved her, the only thing that saved her from the same fate as her mother, but she could not think of this now, for now she had to get Alec and herself back to Hogwarts.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry was in the thick of a battle, a battle very much for his life. After Blaise had ran 10 of Voldemort's best showed up. Harry fought, he fought with his heart, his soul to give Blaise and Alec the time they would need.

Soon it was down to Harry and one death eater, or at least that's what Harry thought.

As he dueled for his life he did not see Blaise's father wake up. The death eater had his wand pointed at Harry,

"Avada Keranda," he yelled, the killing curse towards Harry.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Alec fell to the floor, Blaise knew both she and boy where being followed. Helping Alec up they both continued to run, Blaise still holding the mirror in her hand, _maybe_ she thought_ it was time to call for help._

As they ran she looked into the mirror and yelled out, "Ron Weasley," the pictured turned not to be one of her own but Weasley.

"Blaise," Ron said surprised, "how are you contacting me, what's wrong," he said noticing she was breathing heavy and had blood on her face.

Blaise saw ahead of her a death eater and grabbed Alec, and went behind a large tree.

"I don't have much time to explain," she said. "But Harry said to call you if we need help, and I need help, I'm in the forbidden forest with a young kid, Alec and we are being chased by death eaters, we need help," she begged.

Ron's eyes went wide, "Is Harry with you," he asked.

"No, he told us to run, I don't know where he is," replied the distressed girl.

"Stay where you are, help's on its way," said Ron, the mirror going blank.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron looked over to his sister and girl friend and just told them what Blaise had said.

"What are we going to do," asked Hermione.

"I'm getting Neville, Cho, Trey and Luna we are going in to get them. Hermione you will fly ahead, Ginny and I will go in our forms." said Ron.

Five minutes later, a small group from the Order of the Lily entered the forbidden forest.

A brown owl above, and four humans being lead by a Ritza and a lion.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Come out, come out where ever you are girly. I won't hurt you, jut hand over the boy." said the horrid voice of a death eater who was looking for Blaise and Alec.

There had been a hallow hole in the tree that Blaise stood against, she had expanded the hole, so it was just big enough for Alec, she told him to remain quite and no matter what, not to leave.

"Hey you," she yelled stepping out into the open, "the boy is gone, I don't know where he is." she said, trying to sound convincing.

"To bad, that means I'll have to kill you," said the death eater in a vicious way.

The man snuck up behind her and just as he was about to curse her two huge animals jumped out of near by bushes, one looked to be on fire. The one that had fire in its eye's pushed the man right over while the other stood protectively in front of Blaise. Soon the area had four more people and an owl joining them.

Blaise watched as the two animals turned into Ron and Ginny Weasley, the death eater knocked out.

"Every one alright," asked Hermione turning back into herself.

As Blaise got Alec Ron said, "Just fine Sage," he said using her new nick name, Hermione blushed slightly.

Hermione with Luna went over to Blaise and Alec and checked them over, making sure they where alright.

"I'm going to go look for Harry," Ginny said.

"No,"said Ron "At least not by yourself."

"Can you lot get back to Hogwarts alright, right," asked Ron. Hermione nodded.

Ron and Ginny changed shapes again, and ran deep into the forest, looking for Harry.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry ducked, but to late, the spell hit him right in the arm, his world went blank.

The death eaters surrounded him, one checked to see if he was still alive, he was.

"So," asked one of them.

"He's still alive, barley but alive," said the other with disgust.

"Damn, why won't this kid just die already," one yelled, raising his wand in attempt to finish Harry off.

"No," another said, "take him with us, I have an idea," he said evilly. The others smirked, while the strongest of the lot picked Harry up roughly. In seconds they where all gone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Damn it," said Ginny back at Hogwarts, "We just bloody missed him," she raged for the hundredth time since they got back. By scent Ron and Ginny knew Harry had been there but they also where to late and had just missed him, so Ginny sat in Griff's Room raging about it by herself.

There was a knock on the door, Ginny stopped and opened it, Seamus stood out side with a weird look on his face.

"What," Ginny said, nastily.

"Um... Ginny there is some one at entrance for you, Blaise from Slytherin, she says she needs to speak to you," he replied.

"Let her in here," Ginny said as Seamus left. Soon the Slytherin girl came walking in, the cut still fresh on her head.

"What do you want," Ginny said, trying to fight down her anger.

"I've come to deliver a message. Harry..., Harry wanted me to tell you that if he did not come back, that he loves you and he is very sorry for what he said, he did not mean any of it. Also um... I donno if this will make sense, but he said look in the book he last read, there is something in it for you." finished Blaise.

Ginny's eyes went wide with shock, she gave no response to Blaise but stood up and ran into Harry's room, she spotted the book on the floor, the one he had thrown. Ginny grabbed it, sat on his bed and flipped through the book till she got to the back cover that held a letter and a gold locket. She opened the locket and it held a picture of Harry holding Anne and Jason, a tear came to her eyes.

Next Ginny took the letter, with shaky hands she broke the seal and started to read, not noticing Blaise standing in the door way.

_Ginny, _

These things must be getting annoying, maybe I should of told you to your face but I do fear that temper of yours. If you are reading this then I guess I'm not around, sorry bout this Ginny, I really am.

Hali made a prediction, she doesn't remember so don't ask her. Any way it pretty much says that I'm gonna suffer so I can save some one. I don't know what going to happen Ginny, when or if I'm gonna be back.

I am really sorry about this past week I've been pushing every one away on purpose, I did it so it would make this easier. But Ginny know I love you, I love you and our children and I can't rest until Voldemort is gone, if I have to suffer even for a little while to make sure our children and you grow up in a better, less violent world I'll do what I have to.

Please tell my dad I am sorry, I could not be happier that he is back but he should understand, a father would do anything to protect their family.

Tell Hermione and Ron, that if I don't come back their first son is to be named after me. Also tell Ron that he need's to take over my role. Send Hali back home, tell Ona and Hayden what's going on.

The house, Griffian Manor will listen to you until our children are of age.

I guess that's it Ginny. Don't look for me, I love you and I hope to see you again soon.

Oh and please tell our children that I love them, that I love them more then anything in the world and that I just want them to be happy.

Love always,

Harry

Ginny looked up, tears and anger in her eyes, seeing Blaise. "Leave," Ginny yelled sobbing, "Leave," she yelled losing control, her magic bubbling in her blood. Blaise did not need to be told again.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

_REVIEW PLEASE_


	45. PET READ WARNING

_Disclaimer- I own nothing- I POST THIS B/C IT PLAYS A BIG ROLE IN THE STORY PLEASE DONT KILL ME _

**WARNING-WARNING-WARNING- PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS LIGHTLY**

**this chapter is very violent, and I mean very! I upped the ratting for this story to 16 b/c of this and even feel that if you don't like seeing or reading in this case about people being tortured do not read, leave me a review saying you'd like a different version of this chap and I'll send it to you.**

**I've talked to a couple of people about this and b/c it plays a big role in the story they have all told me to keep it in and post it.**

**SO AGAIN I WARN YOU DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ ABOUT HARRY GETTING THE CRAP BEATEN OUT OF HIM.**

**I'D ALSO LIKE TO STATE** **I AM SOLELY AGAINST CHILD ABUSE OR ABUSE IN ANY KIND. This is what came out as I wrote**

**so for all that dare read enjoy!**

Harry woke up with a groan. It was another day in this place, his hell. He had been taken over a month ago and locked up in one of the death eater's hideouts. No one had yet to tell Voldemort that he had been captured, but they kept him, to break him to give to their lord as a gift, a toy.

Harry was still strong, since the day he had woken up in his small, cold cell a death eater would come and drag him into another room and a group of three of them would beat Harry not only physically but Harry had lost count of how many times the crucio curse had been used on him. During these times when Harry could not stop screaming, his mind would wonder off, in his head he would see his Ginny, the only thing that kept him from going insane. After each torture session Harry would send a silent thank you to the Dursleys, they where the only reason he was able to survive on very little food (stale bread and water) and this amount of pain.

The reason you are asking as to why Harry had yet to escape, why did he did not just turn into a phoenix and be gone, it was simple really. When Harry was hit with the killing curse it knocked him out, but his magic among other things, kept him alive, but it killed his magic and it yet to restore or fix it self, leaving him with out it, making him like any other witch or wizard.

He heard the footsteps coming down the hall way, Harry braced himself like he had every morning before. The steps got louder till his tormenter opened the cell door holding something Harry had not seen before, a long chain with what looked like a metal collar.

"Get over here boy," yelled the man. They always treated Harry as if he was a dog, they believed it would help in breaking him quicker.

Harry did not move, he never did make it easier on him self. "I said get over here boy," shouted the man, spit coming from his mouth, again Harry did not move.

The man walked into the cell and grabbed Harry roughly by his blood soaked, torn shirt and threw him against the back wall. Harry struggled for air as the man held him tight locking the cold metal collar around Harry's neck. He then released Harry, who fell hard to the floor, the man laughed as if it was the funniest thing he ever saw.

"Good doggie," the man said taunting, Harry glared evilly, he was not going to shrink away, he was no longer that boy.

"HOW DARE YOU," raged the death eater "LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, I'LL TEACH YOU."

The man pointed his wand right at the metal collar, a black light hit the collar, nothing happened, Harry smiled not expecting what came next.

"Pain," the man said, simply.

The collar turned red, Harry started to scream as he laid on the floor in agony. He put his hands on to the collar and yanked and screamed trying to get the retched thing off.

The man laughed, after several more moments of Harry's screams the man finally said, "STOP."

"So how are you feeling now Potter," he said viciously. Harry did not respond. The man kicked him hard. "I SAID HOW ARE YOU FEELING?"

Harry again choose not to respond. The man gave Harry another vicious kick. "How do you like it Potter? I can promise you that soon you will like it even more, for what you did to my Bella," said the man attaching the chain to it, Harry looking into the cold eyes of Rodolphus Lestrange.

Rodolpus started walking, the chain tight in his hand, dragging Harry behind him, literally. Harry to weak to even struggle.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It had been a month since Harry had been taken with no word. Every one still held the belief Harry was still alive for the soul reason being if Voldemort had killed him the dark lord would be gloating, no one believed this more then Ginny.

Ginny had been a wreck for the first week, she had cried herself to sleep every night that week. Mrs. Weasley had to come and stay with her as well as watch the children. Ona had been contacted by Ron. When Ona heard what happened, instead of just taking Hali back she had talked to Hayden and with a small group of ten soldiers she came to Earth for the first time. Five of the men stayed to protect their princess and her daughter while the other five where sent in stealth into the forest to see if they could find anything out.

Ona had been a big help. She would take care of Anne, Jason, Chris, Alec and Hali while every one else was busy. Yes even Alec, who was know Alec Lupin.

It had been found out that both of Alec's parents where dead. His father was a muggle, his mother a pure blood. His mother had run away with his father and married, his mother's father had finally found them, killed the boy's parents and given him over to the death eaters to be killed.

Remus and Ara had talked about it, Ara had been unable to have children yet and the both did wish for one. Adoption papers had been drawn up the next day, Sirius as his godfather and Mrs. Weasely his Godmother.

James had been beating himself up over the last month, several times Sirius and Remus had to drag him out of the local pub, though Sirius was sorely tempted in joining his best friend.

As the month went on Ginny threw herself into her work, she moved up DA and Order of the Lily meetings. Also she took over the seeker position on the house team while Seamus took her position as chaser.

It was officially a month when Ginny ran into Blaise, the Slytherin looked tiered and worn out Ginny noticed as they both stood in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry," Blaise said softly. "I wish I could change this."

"It's not your fault, you where only doing what was right," Ginny responded, looking over the older girl.

"Blaise I know we've never been friends but are you all right," Ginny asked.

Blaise shuck her head no with tears forming.

"You don't need to here it Weasley," said the girl trying to leave.

"Please," Ginny pleaded.

"My friends hate me because they know I turned against my father, the few who agree with my thoughts can't speak to me in fear of the others. As well as I don't know what I'm going to do this summer. There are no wizarding orphanages only muggle and I don't know anything about the muggle world." Blaise said.

"Well you'll stay with me then," said Ginny. "Get your bag, you can come live in Griff's room with me and this summer you can stay at Griffian Manor."

"I can't ask you to do this. I'm not a Gryffindor," responded Blaise.

"No, your not but Scarlet stays all the time," said Ginny.

"She's your sister though," replied Blaise.

"Then I'll become your guardian so you can if that would make u feel better," said the masculine voice of James Potter.

"What," both girls yelled.

"You need a family and I am offering you one Blaise. Their doesn't have to be an adoption I'll just become your guardian. Please I think we both could use it." James said.

"Thank you," replied Blaise modestly, "I like being a slytherin but my house mates will kill me, I'll pack now," she yelled running to her dorm.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Later that night an Order of the Phoenix meeting was called, all of Hogwart's teachers where called.

"I'll do what I can," said Snape as every one stared shocked at the potion's master.

"Servus," James yelled, the man looked at him.

"Please bring him back safe," pleaded James.

Snape nodded and left getting ready for what could be his very last mission.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

WARNING WARNING WARNING- MORE VIOLENCE

"Say it Potty," said the cruel voice of Harry's new 'owner.' His owner only wanted to called master, Harry refused to say the word, the words that would stop the pain the collar was causing.

The man said stop and bent down to be eye level with Harry,

"I could cause you more pain then any one but the dark lord. You'd do well to remember that. You are no longer your own person, you are mine, what I want and when I want it, I will get. You are nothing but a bad mutt that needs to be taught a lesson. KNOW SIT," shouted the man, his voice filled with rage.

Harry did not move.

"No, well I guess we have not learned our lesson yet," said Harry's master, the one in charge of training him for Voldemort.

"Pain in both legs," said the man as Harry collapsed, holding his legs, yelling in agony.

The man watched with joy as his new pet screamed and shacked all over the floor. This one was hard to break but he would break him just like he broke the others.

"Stop," said the man, the pain leaving Harry's legs. Harry laid on the ground still withering pain.

"SAY IT"

"Mas...ter" sputtered Harry, trying to stop himself. The man smiled in satisfaction, _oh yes, he may be strong but he will be broken_ thought the man as he patted Harry on the head as he held a long brown whip and the metal chain, the leash.

"Now it's time for you my pet to learn some new tricks," said the main hooking the chain onto the metal collar, while holding the whip out, ready to use.

"Stand," said the man. Harry could not move, the whip hit him right across the left cheek.

"Stand or you shall loose an eye," master said.

With all his strength Harry pushed himself up into a wobbly, yet standing position. "Sit," the man yelled, yanking on the chain causing Harry to fall to the ground.

"Again, stand!"

Harry tried to push himself off the floor but found he could not.

The man laughed evilly, "pain."

The room was once again filled with screams.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Snape was thrown into a small cell that stunk of blood and body odor. "We don't take betrayal lightly Servrus," said Lestrange before leaving.

The potion's master had himself in a real predicament, he had come to break Harry out and had been caught. He was screwed!

Ten minuted later Servrus heard the dugon doors open and something being dragged. Snape looked up as his cell door was opened and something was thrown in, to his horror it was a person and not any person, but Harry Potter.

**A/N**

**Okay so I know you all want to kill me, and I truly understand why, if I was reading this I'd wanna kill me as well. And also I did warn you this would be sad.**

**I promise the next chapter you shall find out who Bobby d'lore is, why Harry has nor died at all and our hero will be saved I promise.!**

**I have Monday and Tuesday off I promise to have the next chapter out then!**


	46. Serge! READ WARNING

_Disclaimer- I own nothing- I POST THIS B/C IT PLAYS A BIG ROLE IN THE STORY PLEASE DONT KILL ME _

WARNING-WARNING-WARNING- PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS LIGHTLY

ALSO THIS IS VIOLENT, BUT I SWEAR THIS IS THE LAST, THINGS WILL BE GETTING BETTER FOR HARRY!

oH AND JERVIS JAY- (AN OC FOR THIS CHAPTER) WILL DIE THAT IS NOT EVEN A QUESTION, BUT I NEED SUGGESTIONS ON HOW TO KILL HIM?

i WAS GOING TO KILL PETER BUT NOT YET, I HAVE DECIDED HE STILL HAS A PURPOSE TO FUFILL SO SORRY FOLKS!

AND BOBBY D'LORE SHALL BE REVEALED SOON!

this chapter is very violent, and I mean very ! I upped the ratting for this story to 16 b/c of this and even feel that if you don't like seeing or reading in this case about people being tortured do not read, leave me a review saying you'd like a different version of this chap and I'll send it to you.

I've talked to a couple of people about this and b/c it plays a big role in the story they have all told me to keep it in and post it.

SO AGAIN I WARN YOU DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ ABOUT HARRY GETTING THE CRAP BEATEN OUT OF HIM.

I'D ALSO LIKE TO STATE **I AM SOLELY AGAINST CHILD ABUSE OR ABUSE IN ANY KIND. This is what came out as I wrote **

so for all that dare read enjoy!

ALSO I'D LIKE TO PROMISE THIS AS THE LAST REALLY VIOLENT CHAPTER TILL THE SQUEAL.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Snape had to restrain himself from going to Harry's side till the death eaters where gone.

"Potter," said Snape giving Harry a nudge, "Potter you need to open your eyes."

Severus was horrified to see Harry Potter in such a manor, not one part of his body looked untouched, he thought examining Harry. But what really got Snape was what was around Harry's neck, a Schmerz.

It was the metal collar of pain, invented by a sinister pure blood with German descent. It had never been use on any one who had not died not only seconds later. Seeing Potter, Snape could tell they had submitted Harry to it and thank Salazar he was still alive.

For the first time Snape realized as he looked at Harry Potter, was that he was just a boy. That not even being one of the most powerful wizards in the world would stop the fact that he was still just a boy, _and no boy should ever have to go through this _thought Snape thinking of his own son, Marcus.

Very carefully Snape picked Harry up and laid the boy onto the appalling bed that no one in their right minds would sleep on. Harry had made no sound at all as he was moved.

Snape looked up out the cell window that was covered with bars, "_I need to get us out of here,"_ thought Snape as he watched the sun go down.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry was woken up by the loud snores issuing from near by. He opened one swollen eye, then the other to see Professor Snape sleeping across from him, _"am I dead,"_ thought Harry, moving his body into a sitting position.

Realizing that Snape was not a figment of his imagination and that his professor was really here Harry could not help but wonder why.

His hand traveled up to his neck onto the metal collar. Harry knew that if he lasted a month with it on before he broke it would be a lot. "How do I always get myself into these messes?" said Harry aloud.

"I'd like to know the same thing Potter," said Snape, waking up. Snape seeing Harry, he almost fainted.

"HOW? Yesterday you, all cut, and I thought," but Snape was not able to finish as they heard the dungeon door open, and foot steps coming down the hall. Snape notice Harry tense right up.

The steps got louder till a man that Snape recognized as the inventor if the Schmerz stood in front of the cell, another shorter man with a silver arm stood next to him, Peter Pettigrew.

"Hello my pet," said the man, Jarvis Jay.

Harry cringed.

"Today I come with an offer, a gift for being so good yesterday, but it is your choice," said Jarvis.

"You see we have a guest," said the man indicating Severus, "You decide if he takes your place today, and you will be left alone or you can take his punishment," said the man silkily.

Severus knew if he was taken he would die, he knew if that collar went on his neck he would die, but then why was he hoping that Harry would choose to take the offer, could it be he actually cared for the boy.

"I...I'll go with you," said Harry bravely.

"You'll go with me what," asked the man dangerously.

Harry did not responded knowing what the man wanted him to say.

"Pain," said Jervis Jay.

Harry fell off the bed, clutching his neck in agony.

"STOP," Snape yelled trying to help the boy. Jarvis just laughed.

"Say it," the man demanded, "from the beginning."

"I...go...ma...ster." Harry said in between screams, the pain stopped.

"I guess I'm glad you chose this, it shall give us more time together. But I am disappointed I won't get to play with Severus, it just means you shall get his punishment," Jay said stupefying Snape before he opened the cell.

Peter scurried in, the chain in his hand, he hooked it onto the collar. "Walk on fours," said Jay to Harry.

"Let Peter here walk a good doggie," said the man playing with his wand. Harry gulped and shrank down onto his hands and feet and walked along his parents betrayer as Jervis Jay laughed along the whole way.

When they got to the room, that Jay called the training Room, Jay had Peter hook the other end of the chain onto the wall, and the fun began.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Snape was pacing the small cell, filled with worry, "_how long would it be until the boy was broken, how long until the light no longer had their savior,"_ thought Snape, as he worried for the boy who practically saved his life.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was March, Harry was officially missing for two months with Professor Snape gone for one. No one had any word and people where starting to doubt Harry's return.

Percy along with Neville's parents over took the potions position until Snape could be found. Hedwig had also gone missing, she had gone in search of Harry with Talos. Istash stayed with the family to protect them.

It was impossible to talk to Ginny. The only thing she seemed to exist for was her children and revenge, it was made her get up in the morning, it was what kept her from staying in her room the rest of her life. Hermione was not much better, either was Scarlet or Rose.

Ron took his anger out in a different way, any one that spoke Harry's name in the wrong tone of voice found themself finding out why Ron was the heir of King Arthur.

James was becoming worse with each passing day. He had finally gotten his son back, his baby boy and he was gone again. Sirius was thankful for Blaise, the 6th year Slytherin seemed to take it upon herself to watch after her new guardian, she knew this man had suffered more then most and needed some one.

It seemed all the clouds where dark and black, their was no light in any of their worlds. But that can't be true for even the darkest clouds have a silver lining, have a light, sometime you need to look for it, and sometimes it just would fall into your lap.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry was chained against the wall for the eigth time this month, ever since Snape had arrived Harry's master was ever so watchful, one step out of line, one of the prohibited words spoken and Harry would find himself chained against the wall, bare naked, his stomach lying against the cold stone and a whip coming down hard on his back, if he even made a peep or moved during this the collar would be turned on and the number of lashes would increase.

Slowly from when Snape arrived and Harry received his least favorite professor's beating Harry was being to turn. He resisted for as long as possible but even he had a braking point, and it was approaching fast.

Snape was safe in the cell, anytime Harry's master would want to punish him Harry would take it.

"Stop," yelled out Jarvis, stopping the man who was whipping Harry. "Unchain him and give him back his cloths."

The other man nodded and did as he was told, soon a very soar and clothed Harry stood in front of his master, the collar keeping him chained to the wall.

"What have we learned today doggie," asked Jay.

Harry did not respond, knowing what his master was waiting for.

"Good," Jervis said, swishing his wand, a bowl of water and another of mush appearing.

"Eat, but remember no hands" said the man as Harry dropped to all fours and using nothing but his tongue, ate the mush and licked the water.

Jarvis Jay, Harry's master had started to take a new approach, if he wanted Harry to be his pet, his toy he had to start treating him like one. Jarvis favorite animal had always been a dog, therefore Harry would be forced to act like a dog, if he did not want to suffer.

Harry was not aloud to walk on his feet, but always on fours, he was only aloud to eat one meal a day, and was taken for a walk when it was time to use the bathroom, as well as he was band from sleeping on the bed, but had to sleep curled tight into a ball on the floor every night. If Snape tried to help Harry, Harry would just suffer more for it.

If Harry disobeyed any of these rules, if he used the toilet in the cell or even touched the bed he would find himself against the wall.

When Harry was done he sat up, water droplets falling of his face.

"You need a new name, calling you pet is getting old. You are finally becoming mine and I think a name is in order. Hm... I know I shall call you, Serge, it means servant, my pet."

Harry was about to protest when he felt the sharp pain in his neck.

"Sit up Serge, it time to go back till tomorrow."

Harry or Serge was dreading tomorrow. His master wanted to see every thing he learnt, he was promised that if he made one mistake he would find himself chained to the wall for three days, with no food, but only pain.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As Serge walked back on all four to his cell, Severus was having a heated discussion with Peter.

"You fool, he is the son of your best friend, if you have any humanity in you, you will call Dumbledore." pleaded Snape.

Peter just walked away, with a lot to think about.

Harry was thrown back in to his cell by his master. "Sleep well Serge," said Harry's master leaving.

Snape went right over to the boy like he had every time, checking him over. The lashings on his back where worse then the day before.

"Harry let them take me tomorrow, I can't stand letting them do this, please," pleaded Snape.

"No," said Harry.

"Tomorrow is testing, I don't know if I shall pass," said Harry weakly.

"Then let me go," said Snape wishing the boys Gryffindor side would disappear.

"You will die," Harry said simply.

"You have not, yet." pointed out Snape.

"I can't die by any other hands but Voldemort's, you know that, I told you," Harry said.

"Harry," said Snape, but was to late, the boy was curled up on the floor asleep.

Snape watched the boy, wishing beyond doubt he could help him, yes maybe he did at one point, alright since he was born have a hate for the boy, but things where different now.

Harry had told him after the first time Harry saved him, that the reason being that he went was because of the prophecy Harry could not die by any one else but Voldemort, or that was what Godric Gryffindor had told him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

DREAM-

"I love you Harry," said a witch with red hair, Ginny.

"I love you too," replied Harry kissing Ginny on the lips.

"Okay break it up," said the voice of Death.

Harry opened his eyes and found that Ginny was gone and was replaced with Death.

"Here to take me yet," Harry asked.

"Let me tell her Harry, I have made the connection you just..." pleaded Death.

"No I won't put her in danger," replied Harry "keep working on my father," replied Harry as he started to wake.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry's testing had not gone well. He messed up practically every thing, his master had just laughed and said that he would have to push up the punishment.

For the next couple of days Harry found himself tied to the wall screaming with pain, as every vein, every cell on his body was on fire, it was ten times worse then the curcio curse.

Another few weeks went by and Snape watched as Harry was being broken. Harry would no longer respond to his name, but would only answer to Serge. He would not talk back to a soul and would do what ever he was told, and I do mean what ever.

It Harry was told to take a knife and stab himself he would do it, he had some nice scars on his hand because of it.

Snape was getting afraid, if he did not get Harry out soon, all would be lost.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Ginny was sound asleep in Griff's Room when her dream started.

"Hello Ginny," said a woman with crystal eyes and blue hair.

"Who are you," asked Ginny, with an edge in her voice.

"I am Death Ginny and I have come to tell you that you need to find Harry, his time is growing short," responded the woman.

At hearing Harry's name Ginny became fully aware.

"Where is he," she asked, desperation in her voice.

"I do not know the location, only it is on an Island. If you do not find him, the Harry we know will no longer exist," said Death, Ginny not getting the true meaning behind her words.

"How do I find him," asked Ginny.

"Ritzas are amazing animals full of love. Find a pack of Ritzas and you should be able to find him. But hurry, your time is limited," said Death disappearing.

Ginny eye's snapped wide open, she knew what she had to do. She got out of bed and went right to her dresser and put on a pair of blue muggle jeans, a cannon's shirt that had at one point been her brother's and one of her mother's hand made jumpers.

She grabbed a quill and a piece of paper and scribbled down,

_Family, _

I found a way to find Harry using Temper. Look after my kids, and be ready I may need help. But I will be back and Harry will be with me.

Love

Ginny-aka- Temper

Grabbing her wand Ginny snuck quietly into the nursery where both Anne and Jason slept. She gave a soft smile and kissed them both lightly on the head.

"I'll be back my little ones and with your father," said Ginny, turning into a Ritza and disappearing in a ball of flames.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Serge up," said the voice of his master. Serge stood up, his once brilliant green eyes where a dark green, almost black.

"You have permission to speak," said Serge's master.

"How may I serve you," asked Serge, an edge in his tone which gained him a slap in the face.

"Again," said his master.

"How may I serve you, master?" asked Serge.

"Much better my pet, only three lashings for today," replied Jay.

Serge tensed up, but said nothing.

"We will be trying a new experiment on you today Serge."

Serge nodded fearing what the new experiment would be, and how long it will last.

"For this whole day you will be my pet, you are not aloud to stand, eat or even sit as if you where a higher being." started his master.

Serge wanted to sigh in relief, but knew their was a catch, there was always a catch.

"If you stand, or speak in anything that resembles human you shall be put into the grove," his master said.

The grove was Serge's master's new favorite form of discipline. It was a pit out side with a long metal pole in the middle. Serge would be strapped to it, the collar turned on full power, any death eater who walked by was aloud to torture him, the only curse prohibited was the one that would kill him. So far Serge had only been put in their once for four days for drinking with his hands. Every death eater in the camp had come to have a go at him. His master never let any one touch his pet, but many wanted a chance to hurt the one who had hurt their Lord. When the chance came every one took it.

Four days later he had been dragged back to his cell, for the next week after that his two hands where tied behind his back. He had to be dragged on his stomach every where unless he walked in which then his collar would be turned on.

"On the floor Serge," yelled his master.

Serge got on the floor, on to his hands and knees, the leash was attached and yanked on. "Come Serge we shall go for a walk, and maybe play a little fetch today," said his master. Serge had no choice but to follow his master.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Temper strolled threw Willow Forest in Pyrexia in search of a Ritza pack, but she had yet to find one. The half lion, half tiger and part phoenix sat on her back legs in the middle of the forest, she had an idea.

Temper opened her big mouth and let out a song as smoothing as a phoenixes but could only ever come from this animal.

She waited after she finished for a half hour, at this time something let out a long sweet roar. Temper looked around and smiled inside, what looked to be a pack of ten Ritzas where approaching her. This was very good.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Molly was rocking her granddaughter, Anne back to sleep. Molly was a wreck, not only had Harry been missing for over two months but now her Ginny had been missing for the last week. Molly waited by frantic, hoping her baby would call soon.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Serge had done the ultimate evil, he had reverted back to his human self, Harry but a day ago, which had put Serge in this grove. The Collar had just been turned on, as usual the pain was un bearable. Soon the death eaters showed up and started to practice all different curses on him, and Harry was not even aloud to scream.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"We just need a way in," Ginny said in her head, sending the message to all the Ritzas. They all nodded in agreement.

The Ritza pack had found the island Harry was being kept on, the only problem was they need a way in, to find Harry and a way back out.

Temper heard some rustling behind the trees behind her, she motion for the Alpha male Ritza, Shadow to watch he back as she went to check in out.

Standing in the clearing behind the trees was none other then Draco Malfoy, talking to himself.

"What do I do, what in the bloody hell do I do," said Draco over and over again.

Temper turned into Ginny.

"Draco," she said carefully.

The boy turned around his wand pointed at her, Shadow and his pack moved forward into Draco's view, the boy's eye's widen.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Did you learn your lesson Serge," his master asked"you may speak."

"Yes master," Serge said pitifully.

"Serge what am I going to do with you," asked his master as four men came walking in what looked to be a metal box.

"I still don't think you have really learned yet who I am Serge," said his master.

They where in the dugon, Snape was watching the whole thing from his cell.

The metal box, just big enough for a small couch was placed down right in front of Jay and his pet. Jay nodded to one of the men, who then tapped the metal box with his wand, one side of it disappeared.

The inside was bare, just metal, on two sides there was a little cut out to let air in, with metal pars covering it.

"In," said Serge's master.

Snape praying that Harry would do anything but go in that box.

Serge was shoved in and told to lay down on the cold metal, thankfully he was aloud to keep his cloths on.

Serge laid down afraid of what was going to happen. His master flicked his wand and Serge's leash appeared locking onto his collar, the long chain extending to the far wall. Metal bands wrapped around Serge's wrists and ankles, holding him in place.

Jay flicked his wrist again and the opening closes, leaving Serge in the metal box, tied down.

Jay's face came into veiw from one of the side openings.

"This shall be your final lesson Serge until you understand you are nothing but Serge my pet whose soul reason to live is to please me," said his master.

"Begin," said Jay tapping his wand onto the box.

"Please! NO," shouted Snape.

Jay just laughed and left the room, his men with him.

Serge started to feel pain, slowly as just a prickle in his neck until it spread all over, until he was screaming with such force he was sure his brains would melt out.

Snape listened to Harry's scream in agony. The box tapped into ones power and uses it as a weapon, turning it into poison for as long as the box was active. Snape knew after this the boy would never be the same.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Every day Serge would be put back into the box. Once by force, though Serge learned his lesson fairly quickly, the longer he took to get in, the longer he would stay in. Some times when Jay just felt particularly nasty he would leave Serge in there for the day.

After four days of this Serge had become different, he was no longer human but a pet, a dog. He never stood up on his feet, he never spoke unless told to, and took his beatings with out a fight. He was Serge, Harry Potter no longer existed , or that's at least what every one believed.

After that week Serge was still put in the box for his masters pure enjoyment, to watch him wither and scream in pain and nothing he could do, some times he would even turn it up, just for a laugh. Serge would not even fight it, he just became the good little pet, the good little servant.

On a particular rainy night, just as Serge's master was getting ready to lock up Serge in the box for the night, and with his collar on, Serge had spoke out of turn that day.

"I was thinking Serge it is time you mate, I would love to have little pups around. What do you think, and you may speak." said his master.

"What ever you think master, I bend to your will," replied Serge a little cocky though it was not noticed by any but Snape.

"Good, then tomorrow you shall mate," said Serge's master closing up the box.

"Begin, pain," said Jay as the box and Serge's collar where turn on, the room erupted with a bloody chilling scream, Jay left excited about finding Serge a mate.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Snape listened to Harry screaming, and he could nothing.

"Professor," said a voice. Snape looked up and to his surprise Ginny Weasley's face was at his window.

"Ms. Weasely what are you doing here," Snape asked, not sure about how he felt with her being here.

"Here to break you and Harry out," she replied and turning behind her signally to Shadow and his mate Crest to melt the bars, allowing Ginny to jump in with Shadow.

"Where is Harry," she asked.

Snape was not sure what to say, but did not have to as Harry's screams filled the dungeons.

Where," asked Ginny.

Snape pointed to the box, Ginny nodded and used her wand to unlock the cell door and rush to the box. She looked inside from the side and saw Harry, who looked like crap, if she thought he was scared before she was wrong.

"Harry, Harry answer me," she said frantically trying to open it. Snape came up behind her and grabbed her wand and tapped in to the box stopping everything. With another tap the box opened and Ginny rushed in to unlock the bands and the chain, she could not get the collar off.

"Harry open your eyes, it's Ginny," she said holding his head. He made no sound at all.

"Get away from Serge," said the ugly voice of Jervis Jay.

Ginny looked up to see a tall ugly man standing in front of her.

"Leave my pet alone girly or I will have to kill you," said the man, his wand pointed at Ginny.

Ginny scanned the room, she saw Snape was at wand point as well, but a small smile crept onto her face as she saw a certain blond boy sneaking in with the pack of Ritzas.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Draco sat by the cell window, watching what was transpiring. He was Weasely's back up plan. If she could not get Harry and Snape out then he was going to go in with the pack to make a distraction so they could run.

Why was Draco doing this you ask. Why would this boy, this death eater be helping out Harry Potter, it was easy really. Harry had saved his sister Scarlet, Ginny's family adopted her and made her one of their own, Draco owed them.

All Draco ever wanted was to take his sister and run. He hated following the Dark Lord but it kept his sister safe, and it taught him how to be strong, how to fight. Now don't get me wrong, Draco was not a fighter for what was right or for the light but neither was he dark, but a shade of both, he was grey.

But Draco had come to a decision as he sat and watched, he pulled up his hood, so his face was covered and jumped into the cell, the Ritzas following behind him. He was going to help Weasely and Potter and hopefully in more ways then one.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Why do you smile little girl," asked Jay as Harry started to moan.

"Harry," Ginny said looking down at her love. The boy's eye's shot wide open.

"Serge sit," commanded Jay.

Serge looked at his master and went right into a sitting position.

"Harry," said Ginny weakly "HARRY!

Jay laughed, "His name is Serge girly," he said slapping her on the face, Ginny's eye's turned red with rage as Jay grabbed her up by her hair and flung her against the wall.

Snape struggled against his captors trying to get to Ginny, while every one in the room just laughed, but no one noticed a spark of recognition fall into Serge's eye's.

Jay laughed and said, "Serge let us go, my friends will take care of the girl."

But Serge did not move at all, it seemed an internal conflict was going on inside of him.

"Serge come," said his master starting to get angry.

Still Serge did not move at all.

"Pain," his master said.

Serge fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Ginny tried to fight to get to his side.

The pain went on as Jay walked over to Serge and grabbed him by his long unruly black hair.

"You dare not listen boy, do you not remember who I am? How much more pain I could cause you," but Jay did not get to finish as Serge's eye's started to turn back to green, slowly but it was happening.

Serge fought through the pain, through the mind numbing pain till he was able to force himself to stand and hit Jay, his master with his knee right into the man's stomach.

Jay went flying, a clear look of shock on his face. At the same time a man in a black cloak with several beast, Ritzas with him came bounding into the room.

Serge still fighting the pain the collar was causing walked over to Jay and held up his hands, concentrating on a spell he remembered from a time Serge had long forgotten.

Jay watched horrified as his pet's hands grew green, as green as his own eye's use to be, just as the spell was released Jay moved, the spell just missing him.

Jay got onto his feet and watched as Serge started to move slowly towards him.

"Increase," Jay yelled, the pain the collar was issuing increasing.

Serge stopped for barley a second to fight the pain as he moved closer to his master.

Jay realized that something was going terribly wrong and if he did not get out he was going to die, with one last regretful look at his pet Jay made a run for it.

As the Ritzas, Profesor Snape, and Ginny fought back the death eaters the man went to Harry's side, the boy had fallen to the floor, the pain becoming worse as each second went by. The man in the black cloak lifted up a still shaking Harry, "Lets go" he said as he pushed Harry out the window and lifted himself out.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Soon the group was running towards the edge of the island where a small boat waited to take them back.

Snape ran along side the man who held Harry. There was a twinkle in Snape's eye, he knew who the boy was, he also knew their was hope not only in redeaming him, but maybe getting Harry back.

Ginny was in Ritza form running along side her pack. She was angery, Harry was suffering, Harry was nothing more then a puppet, a pet, a toy. But he had stopped, he had attacked the man, maybe just maybe she could hope to get him back.

As they all loaded onto the small boat, the man in the black cloak handed Harry over to Snape, "I need to get back, I will stay in touch,"he said before turning to Ginny who took her fist and hit him hard in the right eye, Snape looked deeply confused.

"Thanks, see you at school," said the man turning back and running from where they had just come.

Ginny took her wand and tapped the boat and soon they where moving towards their mother country, England as Harry's collar still had him withering in pain, both Snape and Ginny unable to stop it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**_IF YOU HAVE GOTTEN HERE I APLAUD YOU! i AM VERY SORRY FOR THIS EVERY ONE! BUT THINGS WILL GET BETTER FOR HARRY._**

**_WHO SHOULD KILL JERVIS JAY AND HOW?_**

**_PLEASE DON'T HATE ME AND REVIEW_**


	47. TRUTH COMES OUT! WARNING

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

**_okay another WARNING there is some violance in here._**

**_i'm still open to any ideas on how to kill Jervis._**

**_Next chapter Harry shall start to heal, the one after that will be with Jervis Jay! _**

**_READ, REVIEW AND JOIN MY YAHOO GROUP!_**

The boat moved through the dark night, finding its way back to England.

During this time Ginny and Snape tried everything they could to either stop the collar or get it off, no magic would work, Harry's screams only intensified with the use of magic.

"What did they do to him," Ginny yelled as Harry's screams got louder.

"Ms. Weasley I suggest you call for some one to meet us," Snape said ignoring her question.

"Hedwig will meet us as soon as we get to England," said Ginny helping Snape hold Harry down so he would not fall off the boat. The Ritzas kept watch for anything coming near.

"Magic won't work on this dam thing," Ginny yelled, frantically as the boat started to hit land, Hedwig arrived just as they got off the boat, with one look at Harry, Hedwig sent a mental message to the Ritzas to follow her, she then grabbed onto Ginny and Snape bring them to Griffian Manor.

Snape held Harry in his arms, the boy was still trying to fight the effects of the collar. "Oh My God," yelled a woman with black hair as she came into the room.

"Janet," Snape said not knowing his sister would be here. But the woman paid no heed to her brother but ran right for Harry.

"Get him on the couch," she said not even minding the large beast that where spread out in the room.

"Why is he screaming," asked Janet as she tried to figure out what was happening with Harry.

Weakly Severus told her what the collar was doing to Harry and that no magic would get it off.

Janet stopped to think, a light shown in her eyes, "Then what about the muggle way, pick the lock," she said.

Ginny and Snape seemed to both come to the same agreement, the problem was that none of them could pick a lock.

"Hedwig," Ginny shouted.

The bird flew to Ginny, looking worried for Harry.

"Get Fred and George, NOW!" she shouted.

The bird disapeared to only reapear with both Fred and George, both boy's in their boxers, they where about to yell until they saw Harry withering on the couch.

"We need you to pick the lock," Ginny pleaded with her brothers, pointing to the collar.

Fred and George both nodded, "Harry needs to hold still," said Fred.

"You need to stupfy him," agreed George.

"If we use magic it will hurt him more," Ginny said her eyes filling with tears.

Snape took the girls wand and pointed it at Harry and yelled out, "Stupfy."

Harry went rigid, but you could see in his eyes the pain he was in.

"Any one have a bobby pin," asked Fred.

Janet nodded and pulled two out of her hair, handing one to both boys.

They both aprouched the collar and got to work.

Ginny looking into Harry's eye's and had her heart break, she fell into Janet's arm's crying for the pain her soul mate was in.

Fifteen minutes later their was a soft pop and the collar fell to the floor. "It's off," said Fred moving back as Snape took off the spell. Harry was uncounsiouse but still withering in pain, a large red burn mark where the collar had been.

Ginny went to his side and laid her head on his chest just holding her love.

Fred turned to his brother, "I'm going to Hogwarts to get help, stay here with Ginny, George."

His twin nodded and Fred left with Hedwig to get help.

Snape stood next to his sister as her husband stood near the door way watching brother and sister. He knew how much Janet wanted to be close to her brother.

"You should sit," Janet said turning to Severus.

"I..." he started but was stop by Janet.

"Who the bloody hell knows what you have been through! Sit down," she demanded and Severus listened to his little sister.

Ginny stayed right next to Harry as George put a hand on her back.

"Ginny," he said as his sister turned to look at him, her eye's filled with tears.

"It'd going to be okay Ginny, it has to," George said to her. Ginny just sat closer to Harry, fearing for him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"DUMBLEDORE," Fred yelled running into the Great Hall. Every one turned to see Fred Weasely running up to the head table. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, something was up.

"Dumbledore Harry's been found, but he's hurt badly," Fred said in a rush, the great hall broke out into talk, Harry had been found.

"SILANCE," Dumbledore said.

"Where is he," asked James coming up to Fred.

"He is back at Potter manor with Snape and Ginny, but he needs a healer," Fred said.

"James get Madam Promfey,"

James did not have to be told twice, he took off to get the nurse, in hopes to see his son soon.

Fred stood with Hedwig on his shoulder. Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasely with Anne and Jason, Sirius with Chris, Ona with Hali and her soilders, Nevile, Luna, Percy and Frank and Alice where all standing around wanting to go with Fred to see Harry.

Fred said, every one looked at him with anger, no one more then Ron and Hermione.

"Please let me come," Ona said, "Elves have great healing power, bring me and two of my men, we can help."

Fred nodded, "Ron please watch Hali," Ona said as James arrived with Hogwart's school nurse.

As Every one arrived they all linked hands, and Hedwgi disappeared bring them with her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Dear Godric," Molly said seeing the pale, motionless Harry.

James ran to his son's side, _what did those monsters do to him_ he thought as he sat next to Ginny, afraid to touch his own son.

Ona's breath was caught in her throat. Harry looked worse then he did where he had first arrived, his concealment charms where gone, not one inch of his skin was un touched. Even his face had lashing marks across it that she knew had been caused by a whip, his neck had a large burn mark around it. Ona usually was very calm person but when some one she loves is hurt she will have her moments, one of them being now.

The elf's eyes started to turn black, her hair started to fly.

"Ona," Molly said noticing the elven woman.

"Let the power of the ancients fly. Use me as your conductor, come to me, aid me," she said moving towards Harry.

She placed a hand onto his head, her eyes still black.

"Flow though me," she yelled.

The room turned dark, but a bright light surrounded Ona, her guards watched in amazment as their princess attempted a magic that an elf had not used in thousands of years.

The humans watched in amazement not sure what the elven princess was doing.

"SAVE HIM," Ona yelled as the light turned to red and shot into Harry's chest, the boy's eye's opened wide and he started to scream.

He rose into the air, his body was shaking as the new red light shot into him. Ginny trying desperately to get to him but being restriand by Sirius.

"Stop," Ginny was pleading, tears coming from her eyes. "You are hurting him!"

But Ona did not here this.

"Ancient ones come back, come back to me, tell me," she said.

The Red light jumped out of Harry, a dark black. It went right into Ona. Her eye's became wide and she screamed in horror as everything that happened to Harry was feed right into her mind, right into her soul.

Ona screamed as she saw in her mind everything that had happened to Harry. How he was degraded, humilated, how he sacrifised himself for a man her barley liked.

She saw as he started to change, as he became Serge, as he became nothing more then a pet. As he was chained into the grove, as he was beatened agaisnt the wall, as his own magic was turned against him.

She watched not able to do anything, it had been done already, all she was seeing was the past, what Harry been put through. It took everything in Ona to continue with the spell.

"Heal him! Heal him body and soul Ancient ones," she said as the light left her, returning to it originaly color of blue, it did not move towards Harry.

"Heal him!" she shouted at the light in anger.

A soft voice echoed in the room.

"We can not heal the child any more then you can. He will live with the scaring, he will live with the memories. He must heal on his own."

"No," Ona said "He is a child! You have to help him! You are the Ancients, you are suppose to heal him!" shouted Ona in distress, why would they come to her if they would not heal him.

"He has many lessons to learn. Do not think we do not want to heal the boy but he must learn." said the same voice as before.

"He is of out blood," pleaded Ona.

"He was born a human but he shares the blood of Merlin, of Godric Gryffindor! Does this not account for anything," asked Ona.

"The boy is brave. The boy will heal with time, all wounds heal with time," said the voice from the light as it disapeared.

Ona's eye's turned back to their blue color as she fell to the ground. Every one had heared what happen.

Ona looked over to Harry, "I'm so sorry," she said before getting up and running out of the room Hedwig flying after her.

Every one looked at Harry as Hogwart's healer went to see what she could do, which was not much. She stopped some of the bleeding from some open cuts, she was able to give him some pain reliving potions, nutriotioning potions as well as some ointment to stop the swelling and bruising, but in the end he still looked exactly the same.

Every one watched the whole time. So one moved, nor spoke, all lost in their thoughts. When Madam Promfey was done with Harry, James suggested they move his son up to his own room. With the help of Sirius both men picked up the boy they both held dear and was able to bring him upstairs.

Ginny stayed sitting in her spot next to the couch, her eye's as red as her hair, as her mother tried to say something Ginny stood up and went over to Snape and slapped him across the face.

"WHAT HAPPEN TO HIM," she yelled out, her wand at his throat, she was beyond reason. She wanted to know what happened.

"Ginny," her mother said trying to stop her daughter.

"No," Ginny yelled. "I want some damn answers. What did that man do to Harry. What did they do to my children's father!" she raged!

"Ms. Weasely calm down," offered Dumbledore.

But Snape did not look away from the girl, the girl who seemed to have the same spirt of a woman he use to know.

"Ms. Weasley I will tell you all tomorrow, for tonight I need to rest," said the man tierdly.

"Is it alright if I stay the night," he asked Janet.

"It is not my house," she responded.

Snape looked to Ginny and the girl gave a slight nod.

"I'll bring you to a spare room," Snape's sister said as they left the room.

Ginny put her wand into her pocket and changed into a Ritza, and looked to Shadow. Shadow nodded to Ginny and soon the pack of Ritza's where gone, to who knows where.

Molly stood in the room with Dumbledore as she noticed the metal collar laying on the ground. She picked it up and asked Dumbledore what it was.

The twinkle in the old man's eye's was totaly gone. He looked at Molly with sad eyes.

"It will be a wondered if he ever recovers," said the old man pocketing the collar.

"What did they do to him," Molly asked.

Albus did not answer jut walked out of the room wondering if the boy he looked at as a grandson would ever be the same again.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Bobby are you sure about this," asked Ron from under Harry's invisablilty cloak.

"Trust me," said Bobby leading both Ron and Hermione to the headmaster's office. Soon they stood infront of the entrance way.

"How do we get in," asked Hermione who did have the password.

Bobby looked at the stones that gaurded the door.

"I am Bobby Dumbledore, grandson of the headmaster open," said Bobby, while Ron and Hermione looked at him as if he was crazy.

As the trio walked up the steps Hermione turned to Bobby.

"Are you really," she asked always wanting to know the truth.

Bobby nodded, "It's a long story and I am sorry I have not told you before but my grandfather thought I would be safer if no one knew. And I will tell you the story but you must promise to tell no one else till the time is right,"

Both Ron and Hermione nodded, so Bobby begane.

"During the war against Grilward my grandfather married his best friend, Minerva McGongall," Both Ron and Hermione looked shocked.

"My grandparents had four children, their last name was McGonagall in hopes that no one would know my grandfather had children. In the first was against Voldemort they all fought. But the only survivor had been my father, Robert McGonagall. He married my mother Victoria but had died soon after I was born, leaving my mother and me. Grandfather changed out name to D'Lore because people got suspicios, he also moved us to France when I was 8. But when I turned eleven my mother begged him to let me come back. And grandfather gave." finished Bobby as Ron and Hermione where still trying to get over the fact that their headmaster was married.

They walked into Dumbledore's office, Ron went right to where Fawlks was sleeping on her stand.

"Fawlks please take us to Griffian Manor," begged Ron. The bird looked at him couriously before leeping onto Ron's arm. Hermione took Ron's other hand. Bobby waved good bye and Ron and Hermione where on their way to see their brother.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After Ona had calmed down enough she had Hedwig take her to her husband Hayden.

"Ona, what's wrong," said Hayden seeing his wife appear distraught.

Ona told Hayden everything she had seen, her husband turned deadly pale.

"Gather the best healers we have," yelled Hayden to a near by soilder.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The elven healers arrived and came to the same assesment as the human healer had, their was nothing more they could do.

Mrs. Weasely and Janet became in charge of the house hold and made sure every one ate and at least sleep.

Ginny, after returning with Ritza's a day later spoke to no one but sat by Harry's side.

With the arivial of Ron and Hermione, Mrs. Weasely was angry at her son but only for leaving the children, though they where in the care of the Longbottoms.

Ginny stayeed by Harry's side, night and day. Snape who went back on his word told no one of what happened to Harry, and neither did Ona. Both where hoping they where not going to have to but fate was never on their side.

A week later while Ginny sat by his bed side, holding a book that she could not read Harry started to stir.

"HARRY," Ginny said loudly. Harry's eye's snaped open and he jumped from the bed.

"Harry," she said kidnly.

"Serge, my name is Serge," he stuttured.

"No," Ginny said sadly seeing Harry crawl into a corner.

"You are Harry, Harry Potter. The bravest and most powerful wizard alive," Ginny told him.

"No Serge is bad, master say's Serge deserve punishment." said Harry as if he was an house elf.

Ginny started to walk towards him, tears running down her cheek, wanting to know what the hell those people did to him.

"Harry," she started but was cut off.

"Leave master come back and he will hurt you. Master does not like people who disobey," Harry stated.

"Harry we are home. Your master is gone, you have no master you are a free person," Ginny told him, pleading with him to belive her.

"Serge bad. Master hurt you," said Harry getting hysterical.

"You must leave," Harry yelled as things in the room started to rattle, break and fly around.

"Must leave," Harry yelled, as Ginny having no choice but to run from the room.

Harry stayed huddled in the corner, yelling at himself, belittling himself.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny ran from the room to only run into Severus.

"Ms. Weasely," he said looking at the distressed girl.

"You," Ginny said pointing her wand right into his throat. "You will tell me what happened to Harry. Why he just woke up and kept calling himself Serge!" Ginny yelled.

Snape turned paler then his usual color and took a deep gulp.

"Gather every one in the dinning hall and bring a pensive, I will show you," said Snape his robes flying behind him as he made his way down the hall.

Ginny went right to work, she wanted to know everything.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Snape entered Harry's room and found the boy huddled in the corner. Snape walked over to him and crouched in front of him.

"I'm sorry Harry but I need to tell them, they need to understand if we have any chance of getting you back." Snape said.

Harry's eye's looked into Snape's, as if he was pleading for help. Harry was still in there but how to get him out would be the hard part.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As every one sat in the dining hall Snape entered, and was about to put his memories into the pensive after Ginny had told them what had just happened.

As Snape was about to put the memories in Ona stopped him,

"What I saw will be more accurate, would you mind," asked Ona.

Snape nodded in understanding and showed her what to do.

Ona concentrated on what she had learned and pushed them into the pensive with Severus wand, when she was done she stepped back, allowing Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Molly, James, Remus, Sirius, Arthur, Ara, Albus, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Tonks, Janet and her husband to see what had happened to Harry.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It had been little less then a month since Harry had been taken. Every day some one new would come in and beat Harry up physically, mentally and with magic. Some times Harry was sure his mind would break and he would end up like Frank and Alice had been.

Ginny as well as the rest watched in horror as death eaters would enter Harry's cell and do all forms of torture on him. Harry had put up a fight every time, but it usually just left him in bad shape.

_The metal collar was locked onto Harry's neck, he was being dragged to be introduced to new man that was to train Harry. When they got to the room, Lenstrange had made Harry take off all his cloths, leaving him in only his boxers. _

"While we wait for your new master I think we should have some fun," Lenstrange said with a sadistic laugh.

Harry stood strong in front of the man. The chain, the leash still attached to the collar around Harry's neck.

"Get on your knee's boy," shouted Bell's husband. Harry stood, not doing as he was told. A whip appeared in Lenstrange's hand. IT struck Harry hard on his right cheek.

Lenstrange yelled for Harry to kneel again, and again Harry would not listen. The whip came down hard across his chest, leaving a long bloody gash.

The door opened and a man, Jarvis Jay walked into the room, with a wide smile.

"My new pet," the man said with delight. Lenstrange nodded and tied the leash onto a hook on the wall and handed the whip to Jarvis.

"Have fun sir," said Lenstrange as he let with a laugh, knowing Jarvis Jay's reputation.

"Hello my pet," said Jay as he approached Harry.

"Now sit," said Jay standing in front of Harry.

"No you piece of scum," Harry said as he felt the collar be turned on. Harry screamed until it was turned off.

Jarvis conjured a stool for himself and sat right in front of Harry.

"I will tell you the rules my pet, and unless you want that turned back on you will listen," said Jay.

Harry had no choice but to listen to what the man had to say.

"Good," Jay said. "Here are the rules,

1- you shall only speak when told you are aloud to as well as you must begin and end every sentence with master.

2-you are my pet, understand that, your only reason to live is to please me.

3- Anything I say to you, you must do. If I tell you to torture your self you will. If I tell you to drink poison you will. I am your master and you are nothing more then a servant.

4- This really is not a rule, more of a fact. If you should misbehave or not listen you will be taught a lesson. Every day a new one. They will be worse if you misbehave."

The man stopped and stood up, kicking Harry hard in the back making him fall hard to the floor, on his face. The man just laughed.

"Before we get started you shall eat," said Jay, "must make sure my pet stays heathy," he said as he conjured a bowl of dark mucky water and another of what looked to be dirty mush.

"Eat," said Jay.

Harry looked at the man suspiciously but his stomach got the better of him. Harry's hand reached down to pick up a bowl when his collar went off, causing him to yell out.

When it was shut off he was breathing heavy.

"You are my pet boy. Pet's don't use their hands. Now eat the right way," Jarvis said.

Harry bent down, his tongue touched the cool yet disgusting water. He licked it repeatedly with his tongue to quench the thirst his screams left, he then moved on to the mush which had left a mess on his face. Harry ate shivering in his boxers, wishing that he would die. HE just wanted to die.

Jarvis Jay just laughed. "You're a messy eater, we will have to fix this, look at the mess you made on the floor. Now clean it up, and with your tongue, my pet,"

Harry did not go to move and his collar was turned on. Slowly Harry opened his mouth and started to lick the cold, dirty floor.

Jarvis Jay laughing the whole time.

James watched his son be humiliated, he watched that man Jarvis Jay treat his son as a dog, no better then a dog. His son was stripped of his dignity. This was worse then anything they had ever done to him. This was worse then anything he had ever seen, thought James as the scene switched to a few weeks later, as Harry was chained to the wall for failing his testing.

_Harry was naked, stripped of all his cloths, chained to the cold wall. His arms where kept in place by metal handcuffs and his legs where tied down. The collar was hooked onto a small hook hanging on the wall, not allowing Harry's head to move as he screamed in pain. His master was angry that he had failed his testing. Not only had he failed but he had been disrespectful. Serge was locked up against the wall as his master used a magically advanced whip that his master had invented. Every time the whip would hit Harry's skin, Harry or now Serge would feel something worse then the Curcio curse. _

Serge hung on the wall crying. Never once had he cried during any of his beatings and this enraged his master as he increased the pain the collar was causing.

Sirius could not believe what that man had been doing to his godson, his sweet godson. He watch in horror as the boy had been stripped of his cloths as he was locked onto a wall and beaten. Sirius made up his mind, he would kill Jervis Jay, he would find him and kill him. The scene changed again.

"_Take the knife Serge," his master said. Serge carefully took the knife his master had given him. _

"Put it through your hand Serge, listen to your master," said Jay.

Serge took a deep gulp and placed his left hand on the floor and raised the knife with his right, with his eye's closed he brought the knife down, it went right through his hand, Serge let out a yell of pain as his master just laughed. "Again," Jervis said.

Harry yanked the knife out and did it again until his master grabbed the knife form his pet.

"Hold still, if you move it's back to the wall," Jervis said.

Jervis took off Harry's shirt and holding onto the knife Jervis cut a big J on Harry's back, so all would know who Harry belonged too.

Ron and Hermione watched in horror as their best friend stabbed himself over and over again. Ron was angry, his cheeks where red with hot anger that was building up, Hermione had her head buried in his shoulders, unable to watch.

_"Get in the box Serge," said Jarvis angrily as Serge tried to stop them from putting him in. _

"No please," Serge begged as he was forced onto the ground and chained down,the door closing. Jervis looked at Serge from the side.

"You have disappointed me my pet, you dare disobey me. For this you will stay in here until I feel you have learned your lesson. The collar shall be on as well for your disobedience. I will see you in sevral days," finished Serge's master turning the box on, the room was soon filled with Serge's screams as Serge's magical core started to turn against him. As his own blood became poison to his body.

Every one watched in horror as Harry was forced into that box, as he screamed in terror. They watched him go through it for three days till Jay came back and made Harry crawl out of the box. The man conjured a bowl of water and made Harry drink it all. They watched as Harry then had his hands tied around his back and dragged down a flight of stairs.

The group continued to watch until it ended with Harry trying to kill Serge. Soon the group was pulled out, not one person with dry eyes.

"What do we do now," croaked out Ara to Dumbledore.

Albus was angry, never in all his life had he ever seen something so horrible. And never to a student he was entrusted to protect.

"I don't know," replied Albus. "I just don't know."


	48. Dreams

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_okay sorry this is going to be such a short chapter but i'm having a small case of writers black on how i want to heal Harry, the next chapter should be up by 2morrow or Friday. Also i may be going away this weekend so sry if their are no updates._

_**Answer to some of your questions:**_

_**Why was the first Silver Lining deleted?**_

_The reason i was given was b/c of these lovely author notes! I hope u all are liking this slightly diffrent version._

_**Was this originally a Harry/ Hermonie fic?**_

_No it was not and never shall be. I'm a Ron/Hermonie fanatic, sry ppl its just how i am._

_**Why did the Ancients do nothing?**_

_B/c i said so... no just kidding i have a reason, that will come in the next chapter or 2_

_SHADOW-N-The-DARK- i totaly agree! and i'm glad your randomness has come back!_

_OKay any one else all i got to say is i love you! and apprciate it! READ ON!_

By the next week Harry had yet to recover. Every one was really worried, hardly any one left the manor. Arthur and Remus would leave during the day to take care of the ministry while Percy went back to fill in for James and Sirius while Snape went back to take care of his own class.

Albus stayed at the manor, he only left for a few hours once a day to check on the school and the Order.

Ron and Hermione unwillingly went back to school to take over their Godparent duties. Fred and George rotated turns at the store while Molly and Ona where always close by.

James was walking into the kitchen, a weary look on his face. "Any change," asked Ginny who was standing up to go take her shift in watching over Harry.

"No," James said, looking sad.

Ginny walked up the stairs that took her to Harry's room. She pushed the door opened and slipped in. She scanned the room quickly and saw Harry in his usual spot, curled up in the corner talking to himself.

Ginny took the seat that was set up next to the door and watched as Harry did not even glance up, but just kept rocking himself back and forth.

"Oh Harry please come back to me," Ginny said in a low voice, but Harry heard her and looked up into her eyes.

Ginny's breath was caught in her chest when Harry looked up at her his eyes a dark green with a blank ring around them.

"Harry," she said Gently. "Harry are there, please Harry come back," she tried.

Harry's dark eyes bore into hers. His lips started to move...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Serge was crawled up in a corner, he had been shaking badly and had fell into the only world that he felt safe in, his dreams.

In his dreams Serge was no longer Serge but was Harry and was with a beautiful witch with red hair. Serge would watch himself be happy with the girl and only wished he could break the bonds that kept him from being that, from being Harry.

Serge watched in wonderment when Harry stopped kissing the red head and looked Serge in the eye.

"You need to let me out," Harry said. Serge nodded his head no.

"To dangerous," Serge muttered.

"Let me out. Life is not perfect but we need to move past this. We have children we need to care for. Please let me out," Harry said with a warm smile.

Serge just nodded his head no.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny was sitting down stairs with a cup of tea in her hand, telling Hermione about how Harry had looked at her one minute as if he recognized her but then went raving mad.

Hermione was comforting her friend, she could not believe all of this could happen to Harry, their Harry.

"Oh Ginny I think we need to get out, let's go shopping alright," Hermione said trying to cheer up her friend.

Ginny shuck her head no.

"There is nothing either of us can do here and Ona is watching over Harry. Come on Ginny you need to get out, Harry would want you to," said Hermione.

Ginny sighed and agreed, after talking a sip of her tea. Both girls talked with Molly and after agreeing to take Rooney, one of Ona's elven guards.

The girls agreed and where soon off to explore muggle London, all dressed like muggles.

Little did either girl expected to be attacked while in a muggle movie theater. Little did either know as Rooney was knocked out and Hermione flung across the room into the movie screen, nor did any one expect five muggle's to be killed let alone Ginny taken, taken by none other then the man Hermione had seen in the pensive, Jarvis Jay.

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

_please review nothing makes me happier!_

_**Also what would u like to see Ginny do?**_

_As i said writers block i need some help!_

_**Also i have some polls on my yahoo group please join and vote and make some of your own polls, post some messages!**_


	49. And he is back

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

**_Warning- some violance, not much_**

**_DON'T KILL ME, THIS CHAPTER HE DIES, IF IT IS DISAPOINTING TO U, NO WORRIES, THEIR IS A PLAN FOR A ONE SHOT IN WHICH WELL, GINNY AND SOME OTHERS SHALL TORTURE HIM. _**

**_please review!_**

As Ginny disappeared, Hermione picked herself up and pulled the mirror out and called Ron.

"Hermione what's wrong," Ron asked at seeing Hermione's bruised face.

"Death eaters came as well as Jay and took Ginny," Hermione said in such a weak voice.

"WHAT," Ron yelled at his girlfriend, just the thought of that slime ball being anywhere near his sister made his blood boil.

"Where are you," he said trying to calm himself down. Hermione told Ron what theater they where at and that five muggles had been killed. Help was soon on it's way but Ron had something else he had to do.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny was struggling with the cell doors that she was locked behind. They had thrown her in over an hour ago and left with out saying a word. Anti- Animagus charms was up so she could not change forms.

Ginny heard the steps coming down the hall, and saw it was Jervis Jay, the man who had hurt Harry, who had turned him into Serge.

"Hello," Jay said very business like.

Ginny did not reply but Jay just kept going on.

"You have nothing to fear little girl. I have no need for you except to get Serge back. You are my ransom, either they will give me Serge back or I will kill you," said Jay as if this was an every day occurrence.

Ginny just sneered at him, "They will never turn Harry over. I'd die before I'd let you touch him again."

The man just laughed, "Do you not understand, Harry Potter only exists in looks but any other way he is my servant, my Serge, and I will have him back. And let me tell you, I have no problem in killing you," Jay finished leaving Ginny in her cell, laughing.

Ginny sat down on the bed in the small cell, angry. What was she going to do thought Ginny. She had no way out, no way to contact any one and the only way she was not going to die was if Harry was given back to that man, and Ginny refused to allow that to happen.

Her hand reached up to her neck where she pulled out the golden locket Harry had left to her. She opened it up and looked at the picture of him and her children, but that is when she noticed that something was making the picture stick out. Ginny pushed down on it, not realizing what she had just done.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The ransom demands for Ginny's safe return had been delivered to Arthur, the minister. It basically asked that Serge be returned to Jarvis and that they in turn he would return Ginny unharmed, they had four days to decided. If Serge was not chained up in the middle of a muggle park in London by that night, Ginny's body would be found in front of the ministry.

Griffian Manor was in an up roar, as well as most of the Wizarding world, not only was it just Ginny Weasely who was kidnaped but the mother of the boy-who-lived's children and the daughter of the minister of magic.

While every one was arguing up stairs, one red head left the group, to talk to another.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was the second day Ginny was in the cell, besides the cell, she was treated as a princess. No one spoke a fowl word to her, no one touched her, or laid a hand on her, she was even given three plentiful meals and reading material. Though they stayed untouched , near the cell door.

She was worried, not for her life but for Harry's. She could at least put up a fight but if they turned Harry over, that was it, she would never see him again, and she would rather die.

Ginny was pacing her small cell, not knowing that soon this conflict would come to an end, though who knows if it would be good or bad?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron was walking towards Harry's room, trying to control all of the emotions swelling in him. Ron knew if their was any chance to save Ginny that they would need Harry, not Serge but Harry. Harry would know what to do, he always did. Ron just had to try and talk to his friend, he had to break through Serge and find Harry, just plain Harry.

Ron walked into the room and saw Harry in his usual spot, rocking back and forth, muttering to himself. Ron walked over and kneeled right in front of Harry.

"Hey mate," Ron said getting no response from his friend.

Ron studied Harry, his body was so mutilated, scars and burns where all over. His face alone had about ten different shaped scars on one cheek, but this was his friend, his brother, he just had to get through to him, for Harry's sake and Ginny's.

"Listen mate Ginny had been taken. You remember Ginny, your soul mate, the mother of your children. Come on Harry, Jarvis Jay took her, we need to save her, I need you Harry to help me, please Harry for Ginny and your children." Ron pleaded looking up into Harry's eyes, that seemed to sparkle every time Ginny's name was mentioned.

Harry's bed erupted into Flames, as Shadow, Volcan, Hedwig and Fawlks sat on his bed. Ron jumped back in surprise, but Harry's face spread into a small smile, his green eye's started to twinkle, but then he roared in pain, as he turned into his phoenix form and flapped his wings hard in the air, he gave a piercing look before he let out a long loud musical note and was gone, followed by his feathery and furry friends.

Ron sat back in sheer surprise, he was not sure what had just happened, but knew that what ever it was would mean Ginny coming back.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Serge was arguing with Harry again, he was afraid to let Harry out, afraid of being hurt. But then that man, Ron came in and said his master had taken Ginny. The Harry inside Serge went into a fit of anger. He pleaded with Serge to let him and his magic back out, to let him save Ginny, their soul mate. As Serge looked into Harry's eye's he knew his time was up, that what ever Harry had to face he would have to be on his own, but don't get me wrong, Serge would always be waiting, waiting to help out Harry any way possible.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was the forth day in the morning, and Ginny had already been warned that if Harry or to Jay, Serge was not back by tonight she was going to die, and Ginny could not help but feel a little restless. She need a way out and she needed one now.

She sank to the floor when she noticed something on the wall behind the toilet, she walked over and brushed her hand against the wall, wiping away the dust till she saw what it said, and it brought tears to her eyes as she realized what had happened, in whose cell she was in.

In scratchy rough letters on the wall it said,I AM HARRY POTTER

Ginny needed a way out, away back to her Harry, to bring him back as she thought this right out side her cell erupted into Flames.

Ginny watched, not believing her eyes, as she saw Shadow, Hedwig, Fawlks, Volcan and a man with black hood pulled up over his face, but she just knew, knew that it was who she was wishing for, Harry.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry re-appeared in the middle of the dark forest, breathing hard. He was in pain, his whole body aced in some way, shape or form. But he could not think about the scaring, the pain, the humiliation, he had to concentrate on one thing alone, saving Ginny. He had heard the noise as soon as he changed forms, he remembered, he had given Ginny a locket, It had a spell that would send off a noise that only a phoenix could here, the noise that would lead him to her.

He conjured a black cloak for himself and slept for the night, the next day he practiced his magic, seeing how far he could push himself, until he was ready to save Ginny. The only problem was his magic was weak, he would have to do this in a different way.

.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Harry," Ginny said in almost a desperate voice, the man did not answer but signaled to the Ritza, who burned a whole in the bars, allowing Ginny to climb threw.

Ginny threw her arms around the man, and yanked his hooded down. It was Harry, his eye's looked sad, he had scars across his face but he was Harry, her Harry.

"Oh my love," she said, as a dark voice laughed. She felt Harry stiffen in her arms, standing before them was Jarvis Jay and five death eaters that neither of them knew.

"So you have come back Serge," Jay said. Harry did not answer just sneered at the man.

"Answer me or it will be to the wall with you Serge," Jay said.

Harry positioned himself in front of Ginny and in a very low rough voice said,

"No I don't think so. I don't think you will be hurting anyone ever again. I challenge you to a dual," Harry said.

Jay laughed, "A duel, fine if that is what you want my pet, but here are the rules," said Jay waving his wand, a black collar appeared in his hands.

"This goes on your neck, and I can turn it on anytime I wish during the duel, if I win you will remain with me as mine, and the girl dies," Jay said.

Ginny tensed behind Harry, they need to get out, she need to get Harry out.

"I'll wear the collar, but if I win I get to kill you and if I loose I will stay and do what ever you want, but Ginny is sent home," Harry said.

Jay looked at Harry and threw him the collar, "Put it on and the girl can go," said Jay. Harry nodded and turned to Ginny, the collar in his hand.

"No," Ginny said pleading with him, she had seen what the collar could do, but Harry did not answer her. Instead took her necklace off and put it over his head, he then had Hedwig land on Ginny's shoulder and said in a low tone,

"If anything happens Hedwig, leave with Ginny,"

Hedwig nodded in agreement and Harry turned back to Jay. With a deep breath, as Ginny screamed no, Harry opened the black metal collar, and placed it on his neck, he snapped it closed, it was locked, Jay looked at Harry with glee.

Harry got into a fighting stance, he had to win.

Jay just laughed and pointed his wand at Harry's throat and the dual began.

Harry was fighting as a muggle, using hand to hand combat as he dodged numerous spells, the collar had yet to be turned on.

Both men fought with such fierceness it was scary, both wanted to win and both refused to loose. This was when finally Jay had his wand pointed directly at the collar and yelled out pain.

Harry dropped to his knee's, screaming out in agony. Ginny tried to run to him but she was held back by shadow, who was roaring for Harry to stand.

Jay walked over to Harry as he withered on the floor.

"You see Serge, it is useless to fight me. I will win, I am your master. I will be sending you to the wall again, for two weeks, we shall see how long you can last that. And did I mention this is a newer collar, it will never come off, not even if I wanted to take it off. You will die my pet, with that collar on. And when you die I will go after your children, your family, I will break them all, every one has...," but Jarvis never got to finish as Harry let out a roar of hate, and with all the energy he could muster, swung his leg, knocking the man to the floor.

Harry was still yelling in pain as he used the last of his magic and called on Godric Gryffindor's sword. Holding it in his hands, Harry took it and plunged it right into Jervis Jay's chest, the man yelled out in pain. But it did not stop there, Harry pulled the sword out of a still a very much alive Jarvis Jay and took the sword and drew an H right across the man's cheek. Jarvis watched in horror as his own pet turned against him.

The sword dropped from his hand as Harry dropped to the floor, he was not only mentally, physically and magically exhausted but he was in pain, in so much pain. He pulled on the collar, screaming, trying to get it off.

Ginny broke free of Shadow and ran to Harry's side. She took his hand and held it tight.

"Stay with me Harry," Ginny said as he turned around and hurled up what ever food had been in his stomach. Ginny stood up noticing the five death eaters in the room and Jarvis Jay trying to crawl away.

"Shadow attack," Ginny said pointing her finger at the men. The Ritza leaped into the air and landed on one of the men, as the phoenixes helped.

Ginny focused on all her rage for Jay, for what pain Harry was in and bi-passed the anti animagus wards and turned into a Ritza.

Temper jumped at Jarvis and slowly started to chew on the man. Tearing off his flesh as he screamed for help. Ginny could not help but feel power, a strong dark power as she took pleasure in ripping this man apart. She would never regret this she thought as she licked her bloody lips as she went for the final blow in the throat, she sank her teeth into his neck and felt as Jarvis Jay died, his throat in her mouth.

Ginny turned back and after kicking the left over body of the man that had hurt Harry she walked over to the remaining conscious man that Shadow was standing on.

"How do I turn it off," she said, angrily.

The man just laughed as Ginny signaled for Shadow to finish him off, Shadow sunk his teeth into the man's neck.

Ginny went right back to Harry's side and held him as the collar caused him to scream.

She called over Hedwig with a sad expression, he was like this because of her, she thought as Hedwig took them back to Griffian Manor, right in the middle of dinner.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was the forth day and every one was on edge. By tonight Ginny could be dead, every one thought as they sat around, eating in Griffian Manor. Anne and Jason sat with Ron, Hermione and James as Hali was with Ona and Chris with Sirius. No one was expecting for the table to burst into flames, and Ginny to be standing their holding Harry's hand. And neither where they expecting the room to break in to a deep, blood chilling scream as Harry clawed at his neck trying to stop the collar.

Every one started yelling out "Ginny," and "Harry," as every one rushed to them.

"Help me," Ginny said. "The collar it wont stop or come off, I don't know how to get it off," she said as Fred and George stupyfied Harry and tried to pick the lock.

Fifteen minutes later the spell wore off and the collar was still on his neck.

"It's different," Ginny said. "He said it would never come off, we need to stop it, please," Ginny begged as Scarlet's eye's lit up, she had been her new family.

"Take me to Hogwarts," said Scarlet jumping up.

"What, why?" asked Ron as Ginny's eye's meant hers.

"Hedwig," Ginny yelled grabbing her sister's hand, they both appeared in Hogwart's great hall.

Scarlet took off in a run, Ginny behind her, knowing where they where going.

They ran down into the dungeons, to the entrance to the Slytherin house. Scarlet told Ginny to wait and yelled the password at the painting.

Seconds later Scarlet returned with her biological brother, Draco.

"Weasely," he said with mild disgust.

"Can you stop it," Ginny asked.

Draco nodded.

Hedwig flew on to Ginny's arm and the three went back to Griffian manor, where Dumbledore stood trying everything he could to stop the collar.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

"What the bloody hell," yelled Ron seeing Ginny appear with Draco Malfoy.

Ginny signaled for her brother to hush as Harry's screams filled the room. Draco took out his wand, Bill and Charlie stepped in front of Harry. Ginny told them to let Draco through, and reluctantly they did.

Draco stood over Harry and placed his wand right onto the collar and whispered,

"Your duty is done," Harry kept screaming but the collar stopped. His screams started to subsided as well, until he was only left uncousion and whimpering.

Ginny hugged Draco, she could not help it as she ran to Harry's side and kissed him on his brow.

"I need to leave," Draco said composing himself. Ginny signaled for Fawlks to take him back, and the phoenix did, after Draco had received another hug from Scarlet.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny looked down at Harry, he was going to be okay, she knew that, she just wished that she could erase this all from his memory. She laid her head down on his should and fell asleep, smiling as she thought of how good it felt to have killed the man that had deprived her of Harry. It was a sickening feeling but at the same time one of happiness, as Ginny realized that man could never hurt Harry again.

**_REVIEW_**


	50. THE POWER OF LOVE

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

**_okay every one i would like you all to welcome one of the new writers on this account, a dear friend of ms.o's and mine, Ms. J._**

**_Ms.J was kind enough to write this chapter. I added a few things, but i have never been good with what happens in this chapter, so every one please give an aplaud to Ms. J and beg her not to kill me, for telling you all that this chap was mostly written by her, i did not add to much cause it was absolutly perfect! SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**

_ducks, from ms.J:_

_Also tell me what u think should happen next?_

That night James and Sirius once again brought Harry up to his room, Ginny never left his side, much to her mother's disapproval. If Mrs. Weasely had her way Ginny would be in bed eating, though Ginny did have some left overs as she sat next to Harry. As it became later and many people left Harry's room, Ginny's eye's started to close, she laid down on Harry's bed, fully clothed, and fell asleep.

Harry woke up that night, his eye's still closed, he felt the collar around his neck, and felt despair, thinking maybe it had all been a dream, maybe he was still in his cell, still locked away like an animal, he sat up and opened his eyes, to his great relief he was not in his cell but a room, a room he remembered that was his own.

Ginny woke up, as she felt Harry moving around.

"Harry," murmured Ginny, looking at her ragged boyfriend, Harry.

Harry looked at her vacantly. Behind his green irises, he was more than dead. Ginny's heart convulsed and she motioned for him to shift closer. The light from the fireplace in the room was warm, and relaxing. Harry moved mechanically towards Ginny, this was what he was used to, obeying.

He seemed untouchable, empty. But, yet, something in the way he looked at her gave Ginny hope. He was still alive. And he was here!

Tentatively, she reached out to him and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. She hadn't gotten a chance to really observe him since the rescue, and now they were alone, finally. His eyebrow twitched. He had such a beautiful face, really. It was now broken, though, and looked withered. Ginny wanted to break down all the barriers she had in her heart and, more importantly, all the barriers Harry had up. Something very strong must break those barriers, thought Ginny. Something like...

He sighed and leaned in slightly to her touch, Ginny turned her hand so that her palm was holding his face.

_...love_.

Harry closed his eyes, and Ginny saw his face relax against her hand. She saw his eyebrows relax, his forehead smooth, and his mouth open slightly. She knew that once those gorgeous eyes, with their long, dark lashes, were to open, her Harry would be back. Her Harry.

She knew that what this boy needed more than anything was love. And there was no one who could give him more than she could. But, she had to be careful, and she would be. She would do anything for him. And, in her, heart, she knew that through all the excruciating, unfathomable pain that Harry had to endure, not only in the past two months, but also in his entire lifetime, that he would go through the fire again if it would save the ones he loved.

Slowly, she leaned forward, watching Harry smile. A smile that began at the corner of his mouth and spread across to the other side, lighting up his visage, like the dawn spreading across the fields near the Burrow. His eyes were still closed, and Ginny could feel his breathing, slow and steady. Controlling her mad desire to jump on him, she leaned her forehead against his, her hand still on his cheek. Their mouths were inches apart from each other when Harry opened his eyes finally. The look he gave her made all those interior walls Ginny hated come crashing down. She saw in his eyes that he was just a little boy. Just a lonely little boy left behind somewhere in Knockturn Alley, in the rain, scared out of his wits. The fear, the sadness, and the raw despair in his eyes were too much for Ginny; she let out a whimper and gave in to that mad desire, entirely for his benefit. Harry needed someone to hold him, and by the gods, Ginny was going to be the one to do it.

How they met, exactly, was quite a feat, for Ginny made a leap and he caught her, and they became tangled in each other. Harry held on to Ginny, held on for dear life. They rocked back and forth and tears issued from both their eyes. Ginny's heart was destroyed as she felt his sobs and whimpers against her chest.

"I love you, Harry,"she cried, letting all inhibitions loose. "I'm so sorry for all of this, I'm so sorry, Harry."

Harry, at the moment, was not exactly capable of words, for something extraordinary was happening. With every single sob against his darling Ginny, he was liberated of a single memory from the Death Eater camp.

Serge was not in control anymore. Harry was beginning to love.

"I love you," Harry said horsily, trying to calm himself down, but Ginny held onto him tight, he needed to let it out, if he was ever to recover. "I've missed you Harry," Ginny said as his head stayed against her. "And I love you too."

"I don't deserve it," he said,

But that was the last he uttered before his and her lips crashed against each other's and did not separate the entire night, unless either of them desired to do something more constructive with their mouths.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Okay so our Dear Harry is back, i mean he still has a lot of crap to deal with, and how ever will he get the collar of, will he? Hm... i like to have secreats and here is my bad news._

**_i'm going away from the weekend and will have not internet acess, so i maybe able to write, but not updating, till sunday night._**

**_I will try and write another chap tonight as long as i get a couple REVIEWS for this one._**

**_And next week i have an ap us history test, - for those who dn't know if i pass it i get college credit- and i may not have time to update, or write, so help me out, throw me some ideas, so i don't have to hurt my brain, lol_**

**_ANY WAY REVIEW!_**


	51. recovery

_disclaimer- i own nothing_

_i'm not to happy with this chapter, it may be re written but TELL ME WHAT U THINK ANY WAY._

_Wow 2 chap's in one day! I hope u enjoy, and no new updates until probably next weekend, sorry!_

That morning Ginny woke up dressed, to here the shower going. She yawned and stood up, stretching out, when the door opened and Harry walked out, clothed in some clean muggle cloths. His black hair was still long, but the small beard he had been growing had been shaved off.

"Do you want me to cut your hair, Harry," Ginny asked.

He just nodded, as he gave her a pair of scissors and sat down on the floor so she could cut it.

Ginny started cutting his hair, and talking to him at the same time.

"Oh Harry every one is going to be so glad you are back! Every one has missed you, and there is so much I have to fill you in on," she said, snipping away, as Harry gave only a shy smile for her to continue.

"Well that boy you saved, Alec has been adopted by Remus and Ara, and he is dying to meet his cool cousin Harry. And our kids, Jason and Anne are going to be so excited to see you. Anne is deffenetly going to be a daddy's girl, she keeps asking for you," Ginny said watching Harry's reaction, he made none.

"Snape has been exposed as a spy so we no longer have one, but he has been talking to Mark. The experience really changed him, well sum what. But at least he is speaking to his son and his sister and his brother in law. Oh Harry and wait till your dad sees' you, he's been a great help, and has missed you so much," finished Ginny, snipping off the last piece of hair, it was still long but it looked less ragged and more like Harry.

"Are you hungry," asked Ginny.

He nodded his head, Ginny had to take a deep breath to calm herself down, she wished he would respond to her.

"Let's go down and get some food, if Mum is not up Dobby or Winky will be," She said.

"No," croaked Harry. "I...I can't," he said, nervously.

Ginny gave his a comforting smile, "It's alright Harry, every one here is family,"

"Not that... magic is weak, can't cast charms," he stuttered.

"I could," she said, pulling out her wand, filled with sadness that Harry had to put up the charms again.

After she hid the scars, and burns she put the wand towards the collar to conceal it, but Harry grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Harry..." started Ginny, but Harry's green piercing eye's stopped her.

"It will still react to magic." said Harry, letting go of her hands.

Ginny nodded and found him a turtle neck, that with Ginny's help he was able to get on.

"You ready?" Ginny asked.

Harry gave a silent nod and Ginny opened the door, and took his hand, giving him a reassuring smile.

The couple walked through the hall ways, to the kitchen, where they found Dobby and Winky hard at work.

"Morning," Ginny said happily.

Both elves turned, and their eye's became big as they saw Harry standing next to Ginny.

"Harry Potter sir is back, Harry Potter sir okay, what can Dobby get Harry Potter," rambled on Dobby, not noticing Harry's face contort and then relax.

"Dobby," Harry started, "please call me Harry, and remember you are not a servant Dobby, you're my friend."

Dobby hugged Harry and made him sit down with Ginny, Winky then started to pile up two plates with all kinds of breakfast food. Both Ginny and Harry sat in silence and ate, in a comfortable silence, till Harry broke it.

"Where are the kids?" he asked in a small stutter.

"They are at Hogwarts with Frank and Alice Longbottom, Neville's parents."replied Ginny.

"Can you go pick them up?" Harry asked back.

"Of course!" Ginny told him.

Harry nodded and turned back to eating his food, till there was nothing left.

Just as they both finished the door swung open and in walked Ron. He saw Harry and Ginny sitting at the small kitchen table and smiled.

"Harry mate, how are you?" asked Ron.

Harry seemed to shrink back a little from Ron but replied hesitantly, "Alright."

Ron over looked what Harry had just done and took a seat across the table from Harry and Ginny. Winky brought him over a plate of food, and Ron started to stuff his face.

"So mate I was thinking, do you wanna go flying?" Ron asked.

Harry tensed, "Not today." he replied standing up, slowly, his body aching.

He moved for the door and started to sway.

"Harry!" both Ron and Ginny yelled, but Harry caught himself, but was breathing hard, his face pale.

"We need to get you back to bed." Ginny said, going to his side, as his legs became wobbly, Ron was on his side, it did not go unnoticed by either Ron nor Ginny, that Harry stiffened as soon as Ron touched him.

"Come on mate, let us get you back to bed, and I'll go get Anne and Jason, okay?" Ron said, helping Ginny getting him upstairs. Harry agreed.

After getting Harry upstairs and into his bed, Ron left to get his god children while Ginny sat next to Harry.

"It is all going to be okay," Ginny told him. "We'll get through this Harry, but don't shut us out," she said as Harry ignored her, thinking of his children who he had not seen for over two months.

The door opened and Ron walked in with two children clinging to him, one with a messy mop of black hair, the other with shiny, bright red hair.

"Dadda," yelled out the little girl, out stretching her arms to Harry. Anne practically leapt from Ron's arm's into Harry's. Harry made a small grunt of pain as his daughter landed hard on him, but shooed Ginny away when she was going to take Anne. Ron placed Jason down on Harry's other side.

"Could we have some alone time," Harry asked, just wanting to be with his children, Ron was about to protest, but Ginny took his arm and pulled him out side, telling Harry she was only a call away if he need her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Why'd you do that?" asked Ron as his sister and him walked towards Hermione's room, to wake her.

"He need's his space, and he is going to need it for awhile," replied Ginny, walking off.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry sat up in his bed looking down into the little eye's that stared back at him, such beautiful eyes.

"Hi," said Harry in a croak.

Anne and Jason started to giggle.

"Think I'm funny," he asked with a true smile that lite up his whole face.

Both Anne and Jason nodded.

"Missed me I here," Harry said wrapping his arms around them, bringing them closer to him.

"Well I missed you too. You both have grown so very much, I'm sorry I've missed it. But I know every one took really good care of you," babbled Harry as his body's exhaustion took over, and he started to fall asleep, his children snuggled in his arms.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Over the next week Harry started to progress, though it was in little steps.

Every day he would get up and put on a turtle neck, no matter how hot it was and eat breakfast with the family. After that he would lock himself in his room with Jason, Anne, Hali, Alec and Chris and would not come out till lunch. After lunch he went to bed and would sleep till dinner and then was in bed for the night, slowly rebuilding his magic.

During these times Harry hardly like to let any one to close to him. In reality only Ginny or any one under the age of 9 could get close to him with out Harry getting tense, or backing away.

He would never open up to any one with what happen, truly his favorite times where just sitting with the kids, just holding them, or telling them stories about princess and princes.

The next week Harry was in his room and their was a knock on his door. "Come in," replied Harry carefully, he was still getting use to being his own person.

"Afternoon mate," Ron said. "Hi," replied Harry shortly.

"Harry are you alright? I mean... wait stupid question, what I'm trying to say..." but Harry stopped him.

"Why I shrink away." Harry finished for him. Ron nodded mutely.

"Something's that happened Ron where not in that pensive, and that is all I'm saying," replied Harry, showing that the conservation was over

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Slowly life returned to normal, well as normal as it could for the occupants of Griffian manor. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny returned to school, though Ginny had to be forced to by Harry but she came home every night to check on his and the kids, and she also felt better that Ona was with him around the clock, slowly helping him build up his magic. Ron had been weary of Harry, he wanted to know what happened, but figured when Harry could talk to him about it, he would.

Harry was getting better, and by the end of May he was almost back to himself. The scars where still hidden and the collar still around his neck, at nights he would wake up in cold sweats, having nightmares about what happen, but Harry was working hard to get back to normal, to finish out his last month of his sixth year with his friends.

During the time Harry was healing he got to know his dad better, and become closer to him. Harry had yet to call him dad but it would come like all things, with time. While Harry was still on bed rest James decided his son was being bored to death in his room, to pushed the muggle television all the way up the stairs, because Sirius took his wand.

He then found some funny American movies suck as Lethal Weapon and The Incredibles and sat and watched them with Harry as they ate pop corn and drank butter beer. It was nothing special, nothing fantastic or extreme, just a father and son being together, later on Sirius had joined them.

At the end of May Harry stood in his room, fixing his hair, his Hogwart's robes on, though they did not conceal the black piece of metal on his neck, at least the scars he could hide.

His hand traveled up to the piece of metal, and like every other morning yanked on it, hoping it would snap, but it never did. He would be stuck with it, stuck with it till the day he died, he would be stuck with the symbol of his humiliation, but it was worth it to see Ginny alive and Happy, it would always be worth it..

He ran his hand threw his hair nervously and called opened his door where Ona and Hali stood. Hali hugged her Uncle, who she had missed so much.

"I'll see you both soon," Harry said hugging them.

"Just call if you need me," Ona said, taking her daughter's hand as Harry called for Hedwig to take them back to Pyrexia.

"I will," responded Harry as he hugged both girls.

"And don't work yourself to hard." Ona yelled disappearing with Hedwig.

Later that night Harry would return back to school, to face the new life that had been thrown at him as well as the new heir of Hufflepuff.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_REVIEW!_


	52. Helga's heir

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_thanks to every one who gave me ideas! I don't have time to say all names, b/c if my mom sees me online, i'm dead._

_So this is the last update till next weekend! Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW_

_If i get 10 for this chapter i'll be really nice to harry next chapter- not saying i'm not nice to him in this one_

That night Harry arrived in Griff's Room in Hogwarts, and was meant by Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Scarlet his dad and Sirius, along with his children and Chris.

"Harry!" Ginny said smiling and hugging him, planting a soft kiss on his cheek, that made him blush.

"Ready for dinner," asked Hermione, holding Jason who was trying to get to Chris who was in Sirius' arm's.

Harry gave a soft chuckle that was music to everyone's ear's.

"Yeah," replied Harry wrapping his fingers into her's.

The troop walked down to the Great Hall that fell silent as Harry walked in. Every one's eye's where on Harry, who gulped audibly.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," he whispered to Ginny.

"Nonsense," she said, leading him to their usual spot at the table, "Every one has just been really worried about you. They know Death Eaters had you, but no one knows what happened, so stop worrying and sit down, I swear you are still just skin and bones," Ginny said pushing him down into his seat.

James was watching form behind as Ginny ordered his son around and found it to be very comical as he thought, "why do Potter's always go for the bossy ones."

James and Sirius went to the staff table where they joined Alice and Frank. Neville, Luna, Rose, Bobby and Mark soon joined Harry and his little group, the rest of the occupants in the great hall went back to eating, after getting a deadly look from Ginny, Hermione and Blaise.

Harry sat quietly, eating turkey and some carrots when he heard Ginny's sharp in take of breath. He looked up and saw Theodore Nott walking over to them. As he got closer Harry spoke just loudly enough to be heard,

"What do you want Nott," Harry said remembering his father had been one of the many death eaters who had used curses against him in the grove.

"I'm here to talk to Blaise," he replied hotly.

Harry had not really talked to Blaise since that night in the forest, but he knew from Ginny and his father, that James was her legal guardian, making Harry and her in some odd way sister and brother.

Harry turned to Blaise and said teasingly, "Hey sis do you wanna talk to this hot head?"

Blaise nodded no, turning red from trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Sorry Nott but as you can see she does not feel the need to talk to you. So why don't you go away," Harry told him.

"Don't mess with me Potter," started Nott so only Harry could really hear,"I know what happened to you, and one call to my father and it will happen again. Now turn over the traitor or you will regret it."

Harry looked at him coldly, "She is not going any where with you Nott, so back off. She is family and an Aunt to my children, go near her and I'll let Ginny show you what she did to your daddy's comrades," Harry told him knowing that within the death eater circles, what Ginny did to Jay was big talk, and something slightly frightening.

Ginny licked her lips, in agreement.

As Nott was about to retort, James and Sirius walked up.

"Any problem here boys," James asked.

"None sir," replied Nott, turning to walk away.

"100 points form Slytherin, for threatening another student and for lying," Sirius said with a laugh as Nott's face turned a deep shade of red, as he stomped off.

Harry re-took his seat, Blaise's own face was red. "Did you mean it," she asked Harry.

"Mean what?" he asked oblivious.

"Being your sister, Anne and Jason's Aunt," she said.

"Of course. I know you helped take care of them while I was gone, and in away James has adopted you, making you my adoptive sister, so why not," he said, truly making Blaise's day.

Dinner was filled with no more dispersants but Ginny seemed to be slightly restless.

"You okay Ginny," Harry asked as he took Anne out of her high chair and placed her on his lap.

"I'm a little tiered Harry, I'm gonna go for a walk and then bed, I meet you up their later," she said leaning over and giving him a kiss on the lips before getting up and leaving.

Harry seemed slightly confused, until the head boy Trey Ryans walked over to them, none noticed as Cho Chang was giving him a hurtful look.

"Harry I know you just got back but I was wondering if we could talk," Trey asked, "in private."

Harry looked to Ron who have him a slight nodded, Harry picked Anne up and tried to give her to Hermione, but Anne started to cry, she did not want to be away from Harry.

"Is it alright if she comes," Harry asked taking her back, soothing her cried. Trey nodded yes.

Holding his daughter Harry and Trey left the great hall and walked up to the room of requirements, entering the room they found it to be in the form of a the Gryffindor common room, with Hufflepuff colors. Both boys sat down, Anne bouncing around on Harry's knee.

"So what do you need to talk about," asked Harry.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

In the shadows of Hagrid's hut a man and a woman stood talking, hotly.

"What do you mean," asked the woman.

"Exactly what I told you. I'll do the job for as long as can, till you lot win or I am killed. And I will find away to take it off, for good," the man told her.

"I can't allow you to do this. Just switch sides, we can offer you protection." the woman begged him, she may not like the man but his intentions where true, and he had helped her before.

"You really don't have a choice. And I'm not of the light, you know that, I could never be. But the only person I care about is, and I will help her, even if she never knows it," the man told her.

The woman sighed and pulled out a small black mirror and handed it to the man. "If you get in trouble just call me and their will be help. I may not care about you but I do owe you and if anything happened to you I don't know if she could ever recover, she still holds hope for you," the woman told him.

"I never thought I'd ever say this but after all you have done for her, it is I who owe you. Just keep her safe and if the worst should happen just tell her why, tell her why I did it," he asked the other.

"Of course, and be safe. At the end of this bloody war I want you still standing," she told him, as she turned and left.

The man watched her leave as he stuffed the mirror into his pocket. He had lied to her, their was more then one person he was doing this for but she would never know it. She was a Hufflepuff, one of the kindest people his eye's ever fell on. And if by doing this he could keep them safe he would, it may be unlike his house to do so, but times where changing after all.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>..

"I don't know how to say this," Trey said. "Cho did not want me to, but I can't deny my duty, I have to tell you, it is just so, I still don't believe it."

Harry nodded for him to go on.

"While you where gone I was patrolling the corridors when I found some idiot 5th year Ravenclaw picking on a Slytherin first year. I told the guy off and helped the Slytherin back to his common room. As I was walking back the sorting hat appeared out of no where, scared me it did. And it said,

"_You should of been found by now, but the heir is lost. So the duty had fallen to me. _

So brave you are

So Loyal,

So Calm,

smart and sly too!

Traits Helga would want in a heir.

I'll tell you a story, Hufflepuff's are seen as the house all go in if there is no where else, the weak house. But I'll tell you a secret young one, Hufflepuff's hold a little of each house, but their strongest trait is keeping a cool head. They shall need you Helga's heir."

That was all it said before disappearing. I went over it so many times in my head till I had to tell Cho, and we where able to figure it out. You where the heir that was lost. And I am the heir of Hufflepuff," Trey told Harry.

Harry's eye brows shot up, but he smiled. All the Heir's of Hogwart's had been found.

"When we figured it out, I was going to go to Ron but Cho begged me not to. She knew if I was a heir I was risking my life, that I am risking it by joining you, but I can't sit back. I can't let them get away with what they did to Cedric. So I've come to ask you, will you train me. I know I am older but you have so much more experience and I want to fight, I want to help." finished Trey, a fierce fire in his eyes.

Harry stood up, placing Anne down and held out his hand to Trey, who took it firmly.

"Your in," said Harry pulling out his mirror and calling to Ron, Scarlet, and Luna.

"Meeting for the heirs in the Room of Requirements, Ron bring Hermione so she can take Anne to bed." Harry told them. The three nodded and the mirror went blank.

Harry told Trey to wait In the room as he went with Anne to wait for the others. As they arrived Harry handed over a sleepy Anne to Hermione and bid her good night, after promising to fill her in the next day. He them brought Ron, Scarlet and Luna inside, and to their surprise Trey Ryans was sitting, waiting nervously.

"Every one welcome the Heir of Hufflepuff," Harry said.

Every one smiled, things where getting better, the last Heir of Hogwarts was found, Harry was back, maybe not in perfect condition but he was back, and time would heal him. Things where defiantly looking up.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So that is this summer's plan," Harry finished. The other heir's nodded.

"Luna, Trey why we are gone your parents are more then welcome to say in Griffian Manor," Harry told them.

The heirs had gotten together to plan out the summer. All except really Harry needed training, they had to train their special gifts as well as learn what they are. They had to learn how to fight, how to protect the school and the students. This summer they where going to go to Pyrexia.

"Ginny is going to throw a fit," Ron said to Harry, who nodded in agreement. "Well cross that later," Harry told him.

Luna and Scarlet both gave them a look as if to say, your funeral.

Trey was sitting nervously, this was all still very new to him as well as he had some questions that he needed answered, and that he hated to ask.

"Harry," Trey spoke up, "I... I was wondering, what happened while you where gone. I'm sorry if this is a little personal but where you really taken by death eaters, and what is that black thing on your neck, I've never seen anything like it," Trey finished getting really deadly looks from Ron, Scarlet and even Luna who knew for the most part from Ginny.

Ron was about to say something, when Harry stopped him, his look turning sober, "He has a right to know," Harry said looking at Trey, "but none of it leaves this room."

Trey nodded.

"I was taken by the death eaters, and tortured, they where trying to break me, to turn me I guess. A man named Jarivis Jay," Harry stuttered as he said the name, "became my trainer, I guess you could say. This," Harry said putting his hand on the cool black metal band,

"Is called a collar, if he would say the word pain it would turn this on, causing more pain then the curcio curse." Harry said as he went into more of the details, above the grove, the wall and the box. He was hesitant with it all but told Trey, a part of him feeling good, just saying what happened, he even told Trey about Serge.

"After I was broken Ginny found away to save me. She brought me back to my house and got the originally collar off, but I was nothing but Serge but then Ginny was kidnaped. And I was able to break through, I went to save her and got into a duel with the man I use to call mas...master. This," Harry said indicating the collar,

"Was put on me but with Ginny's helped he was killed. It took me some time to recuperate, and regain my magic energies. I'm still trying to get over it, but I know part of it will never go away, but as it was once said, what ever doesn't kill me will only make me stronger." finished Harry thinking of the collar that would never come off.

Trey looked stupefied, "I...I don't know what to say," finally Trey spit out.

"Nothing you can say really. I'm moving on, still slowly but I'm moving," Harry said standing up.

"Why don't we all get to bed, we have class tomorrow anyway," Harry said as the group left after wishing Harry well, leaving behind Harry and Ron.

"You okay mate," Ron asked.

Harry nodded but was breathing hard, as if everything that had happened to him was replaying in his head.

"Come on mate let me get you to bed," Ron said filled with concern, Harry liked to put up a brave front, but to those who knew him, really knew him, knew it was just that a front, that inside he was still hurting, he was still remembering, and it may never go away.

Ron dropped Harry off in Griff's room before going to bed. Harry checked on Ginny, and found her sound asleep on her bed before he himself crawled into his own.

_REVIEW REVIE_


	53. The begining of the end! last chap

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_Okay so i am getting ready to duck under my bed for i feel that as soon as the words leave my mouth, some one is gonna attack me, or threaten me with bodily Harm._

_This is the last chapter of this part of the story. Please make sure i am on author alert, the squeal will be out by sometime next week. So please enjoy the last of this, and get ready for the squeal, and read the IMPORTANT author note on the bottom._

May went by fairly fast for Harry, his friends and family. During May Chris's first birthday was celebrated, the twin's was in mid-June.

It was a very large birthday, in which the twins' and Chris where showered with gifts, Harry's favorite being the toddler brooms. Ginny and Hermione as well as Mrs. Weasley had yelled off James' ear's warning him that the children where not ready to fly.

By the second week in June almost all exams where done. Ginny only had Care of Magic Creatures left while the sixth years had History of Magic.

Every one was getting very excited with the thought of summer approaching, the heirs had yet to inform any one of their own plans, mostly out of fear of Ginny and Hermione.

Harry hated to leave, especially since he had been gone so long before, but he need to get Ron, Luna, Scarlet and Trey into training, and Pyrexia was the best place to start. He wished he could take Ginny and Hermione and every one else but for now it would be to difficult, though he was thinking of having his whole family come spend a week their towards the end of the summer, as a semi- vacation.

Harry was still suffering from nightmares, though they where less frequent, and the few really bad ones never had to deal with him, just the thought of what Jay could of done to Ginny. Once in a while he would become very angry, not at any one but at himself, and at the collar that was still around his neck.

Harry had be researching on the weekends for any spell, any way to get the collar off, but had yet to find one. He hardly ever looked at himself in the mirror any more, it was just a symbol of his pain, of his suffering, his humiliation, but again this only happened once in a while. He was moving on and that was all any one could ask for.

A week later when Harry had called a family meeting Ron and himself told every one the summer plans, that Harry and the heirs would leave for Pyrexia after school ended and hopefully be back before Harry's birthday. Ginny and Hermione had not been pleased at all. But Harry explained that Ginny needed not only to stay with the kids, but he was making special porkey's for the Order of the Lily, Harry wanted her to continue with their training, he knew that if anything should happen, the order of the Lily would be the last line of defense.

He also told his family about his plan for gaining allies, that once the heirs got back from Pyrexia, Harry wanted to go into the forest and see what deals he could make with the creatures, and other creatures, this is why he need Hermione to stay behind, for who better to do research on the customs of different creatures.

James also wanted to join his son but he need to stay with Ginny, to help out with his grand kids, watch over Blaise and help Ara keep an eye on a very energetic Alec.

Soon Hogwart's train took its many students home. Harry made sure every one, including the Longbottoms, Mr. Lovegood and Trey's parents where settled into the Manor, but Rose, she was sent back to the orphanage, Harry promised tohave James, Sirius and Remus work on gettingher to stay with them.

After every one was settle in, Harry turned into a Phoenix, and with a flash the Heirs where gone...

_So i hope you like, and PLEASE REVIEW with any suggestions for the title for the squeal!_

_Thanks to every one and the squeal be out as soon as my ap test is over!_

_I love all my readers, please every one review on this last chapter._

_ALSO EVERY ONE IN MY YAHOO GROUP, PLEASE GO TO THE LINKS AND THEIR IS ONE TO ANOTHER HP SITE WHERE MY STORY IS PUBLISHED, PLEASE MAKE AN ACCOUNT AND VOTE, I AM UP FOR **AUTHOR OF THE MONTH **AND WOULD LOVE TO WIN IT!_

_love to all off you_

_What to look for coming up in the squeal..._

_Where Lily and Zizi are, and if they are even alive._

_The final battle._

_Learn more about the collar and everything he went through._

_Who Rose is?_

_What Death promised Harry_

_Where Draco Malfoy's loyalties really are_

_and some other things that i cant tell u!_

_CAN'T WAIT TO SEE U ALL SOON AGAIN!_


End file.
